<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conjunction by GingerEl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964511">Conjunction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl'>GingerEl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phonetics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affectionate Noctis, Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Aranea being best girl, Ardyn typical mind shenanigans, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cartanica (Final Fantasy XV), Episode Ignis Spoilers, Episode Prompto Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Introspection, M/M, MTs, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Character(s), Niflheim (Final Fantasy XV), Oral Sex, Post-Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Prompto being a badass, Self-Harm, Torture, Train Sex, World of Ruin, ambiguous ending, but there's another part, but trust me, hunts, i lied about it mostly being a good time, injuries, it's gonna be a mostly good time, it's not my fault canon is so sad, look I know it seems bleak, playing fast and loose with the canon now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did they say anything else about me?" Prompto dares to ask.<br/>Aranea makes a thoughtful sound. "Not that I can recall."<br/>Prompto's heart sinks. "...Right," he murmurs.<br/>Of course not. Of course Noct wouldn't take the time to - not after everything that had happened -<br/>"His Highness was so worried about you he could barely speak," Aranea adds, "But don't worry - I whipped him into shape."<br/>And there is it. A tiny little spark. The knowledge that Noct still cares about him. Still wants him around, despite all evidence to the contrary.<br/>Prompto promised to stay by Noct's side no matter what, he just didn't realise that would be put to the test so soon.</p><p>Alternatively: Prompto hadn't thought the worst was behind them and hates when he ends up being right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phonetics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Long Day's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Action! Feelings! (All the smut is in the second chapter this was like 18000 words before I split it up, and that was too long even for me). </p><p>If you're here but didn't read the first part you probably don't need to - though I did just edit the bastard so now's a really good time to and I'd really appreciate it - just know that Prompto and Noctis started a relationship together towards the end of their time in Lucis and it's pretty much canon besides that. Noct and Prompto didn't come out to one another before this trip, also, is kind of important.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s only so many pictures you can take of clear crystal blue water before it gets boring.</p><p>Even when you’re Prompto.</p><p>He likes being out on the water - even if he thinks his face is probably burning - but its all looks the <em>same</em>. Prompto can’t tilt his camera or change the exposure enough to make it otherwise.</p><p>Prompto hops down from where he’s been leaning against a railing and wanders back towards the seats on the decking. Cid looks content, driving the boat, so Prompto leaves him be and goes to join his friends. Everyone else seems to have given up on doing anything productive as well.</p><p>Gladio’s taking up and entire bench, reclining back to read, using the book to shield his face from the sun. Ignis is sat up properly but simply flicking through through his note book, occasionally making one small note or another.</p><p>Noct is, quite predictably, asleep, also taking a bench for himself with his arm thrown over his face.</p><p>Prompto sits himself down across from Ignis, on the remaining corner seat, where he has a good view of his best-friend-lover-prince. He’s barely settled - only just flicked on the camera screen to start sorting through all that <em>blue</em> - when Noct shifts under his arm and sleepily murmurs, “Prom?”</p><p>“’Sup bud?”</p><p>“Come here,” he says, sounding a little more alert. Noct shifts his arm so he can peer across the gap at Prompto with grey-blue eyes.</p><p>A little uncomfortably he glances over his shoulder to where Cid is steering the boat, he seems focused on his task and it might not even matter - Gladio and Iggy don’t seem to think it does - but he’s still not sure if he and Noct should be flaunting themselves in public.</p><p>Not on the way to Noct’s wedding.</p><p>“It’s just Cid,” Noct says softly, “Please?”</p><p>Prompto glances at Ignis instead and the adviser smiles gently at him, “I’m sure Master Cid already knows and if not I’m certain he understands the need for discretion. He travelled with His Majesty, after all.”</p><p>Feeling a little better about it, Prompto stands expecting to Noct to move so they can sit together but all Noct does is push himself up on his arms and pat the spot where his head just lay.</p><p>“Come here,” Noct says again and Prompto moves over faster than he probably should, sitting down and eagerly accepting Noct’s head into his lap. Prompto scratches through his hair and Noct stretches like a cat, mouth quirking with the hint of a smile.</p><p>Prompto smiles too, almost unable to comprehend how he got here. Finally, <em>finally</em>, honest with his friends and, in spite of everything, probably the happiest he’s ever been.</p><p>Sure the city, the country, the <em>nation</em> he considers home is all but destroyed, disbanded by a war. Maybe Prompto’s a major player in that war. Maybe they might never get it back properly.</p><p>But still.</p><p>He has Noct.</p><p><em>Really</em> has him.</p><p>And that’s pretty much everything he’s ever wanted.</p><p>There’s a couple of minor request he might have made, given the chance - no bizzaro tattoo on his wrist, parents that gave a damn, that kind of thing - but all in all he’s not feeling too hard done by these days.</p><p>Which is saying a lot as the person who holds the group record for most uses of a Phoenix Down in a single week. He’s not proud of it. He’d really like it to not be a thing but then someone else would have to go down five times in fairly quick succession and he’s not keen on that idea either.</p><p>Do they even have five Phoenix Downs in the armiger?</p><p>“Hey, sleepy head,” Prompto murmurs moving his fingers from Noct’s hair to his jaw where he pets softly along the sharp edge of it.</p><p>Noct settles his head against Prompto’s thighs and then rolls until his face is pressed into Prompto’s belly. It tickles a little when he talks.</p><p>“You’re much comfier than these things,” Noct tells him.</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Prompto says.</p><p>“How much longer?” Noct mumbles quiet enough that only Prompto can hear.</p><p>“Hey Iggy, Noct very politely just asked if you know how much longer it will be until we reach Altissia?”</p><p>Ignis chuckles and Noct attempts to bite his stomach, he can’t get good purchase though so all it does it tickle <em>more</em>, a puff of warm air against Prompto’s belly. Prompto laughs too and puts his hand back in Noct’s hair.</p><p>“A bit longer I should think,” Ignis muses, “I wouldn’t get excited until we can actually <em>see</em> the city on the horizon.”</p><p>It’s easy advice to follow, Prompto’s excitement had dwindled the moment Cid had stopped talking and Angelgard was a mere speck on the horizon behind them. He continues to stroke through Noct’s hair, stopping him from falling asleep properly so they can talk about absolutely nothing at all. Noct’s <em>fun</em> to talk to when he’s just on the edge of sleep, honest and <em>stupid</em> not caring about his prince persona and his ever present need to be <em>cool</em>.</p><p>“Black chocobos are better,” Noct insists sleepily.</p><p>“Of course <em>you</em> think that,” Prompto teases, “But you can’t deny the beauty of a chocobo in its natural form.”</p><p>Noct cracks one eye fully open to peer up at him. Reaching up he gently pulls on a lock of Prompto’s hair.</p><p>“You might be on to something there,” he teases.</p><p>Prompto digs his fingers into Noct’s ribs until he’s wheezing with laughter only stopping when Gladio stands.</p><p>“There she is,” Gladio says, sounding a little awestruck.</p><p>Noct struggles to get himself upright for a second, and then he’s dragging Prompto by the hand so all four of them can stand together as the City on the Sea comes in to view.</p><p>-</p><p>“How the fuck are we supposed to navigate this place?” Noct mutters into Prompto’s ear as they stand together by a map of the city.</p><p>“The Gondola system will get us where we need to be,” Ignis says, making them both jump.</p><p>“How come <em>you</em> never gave me stealth lessons Iggy, huh?”</p><p>Ignis laughs, seemingly despite himself, “No time for a full roster of training I’m afraid. But when this is all over I promise to teach you.”</p><p>Prompto grins and elbows Noct gently. He smiles back, but its only really half there and it doesn’t last long. Prompto wants to take his hand, squeeze his fingers and make him feel better but Noct jammed his hands in his pockets the moment they were off the boat and Prompto feels all adrift.</p><p>“You okay?” he asks him instead.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says, then, “Mostly. Just worried. About Luna, we need to find her.”</p><p>“Right,” Prompto says. He knows it’s true, they <em>do</em> need Luna, they need to find her, marry her to Noctis, perform the rite, secure Leviathan's blessing and the thrown and blah blah blah blah blah.</p><p>Prompto likes Luna. She <em>feels</em> like the first friend he ever had. The first person that was kind to him, at any rate, and Prompto hates this sick feeling he gets in his gut when they talk about her. How he gets <em>jealous</em>. <em>Resentful</em>.</p><p>“We need to make sure she’s safe,” Noct goes on, maybe catching something of Prompto’s feelings in that single word.</p><p>“You’re right,” Prompto says, a little more earnestly, “Of course. How do we find out where she is?”</p><p>“Where do we usually go for information?” Noct ask, a little tease in his voice. One of his hands slips from his pocket and he tentatively takes Prompto’s hand.</p><p>There’s nothing tentative about the way Prompto laces their fingers together.</p><p>“I sure could eat,” Gladio adds, following along with the conversation.</p><p>“Okay,” Prompto mumbles turning back to the map and checking the key, “So we want one of these little boat thingys -” he taps the symbol “- that stops as close to this <em>Maagho</em> as possible? Talk to this Weskham, dude?”</p><p>“I think he’s one of Dad’s old friends,” Noct muses.</p><p>Ignis taps a stop on the south-east corner of the map, “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well look at that,” Gladio’s says, “<em>Old Wesk</em> has his own stop.”</p><p>“I wonder what the food is like?” Prompto muses as they set off towards the nearest gondola stand. Thank the Six for Ignis. Prompto has no idea how to orientate himself in this city. There’s just water<em> all </em>around, staircases and bridges leading of Gods know where.</p><p>“Fish I bet,” Noct says, swinging their joined hands and failing to completely disguise the excitement in his voice.</p><p>“Won’t be as good as Iggy’s,” Prompto says and Ignis slightly ahead, turns to look over his shoulder at him suspiciously.</p><p>“What are you after with flattery such as this?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Prompto says quickly, and almost entirely honestly.</p><p>He wouldn’t mind a separate room with Noct tonight but he has a feeling the price of any hotel in Altissia might make that little more than a pipe dream.</p><p>-</p><p>Weskham greets them like old friends, calling Noct <em>Little Prince</em> and giving them all the dirt, even when it feels like Noct and Iggy’s questions go on and on and on.</p><p>“This country is part of the empire, isn’t it?” Noct asks, leaning against the bar.</p><p>Weskham laughs, but there’s something forced about it, “You’re wary, I understand. But there’s no need to jump at every shadow. Just be aware that the terms of our independence grant the empire free reign to come and go as they please.”</p><p>“We’ll bear that in mind,” Ignis says adjusting his glasses.</p><p>Weskham goes on, explaining how everything isn’t as pretty as it seems under Niflheim’s rule, despite the fact they’d, ostensibly, gifted Accordo with political autonomy.</p><p>Ignis and Noct seems surprised to learn Ravus recently entered the city but Prompto, sensing more talk of Luna, removes himself slightly to look around the restaurant, staying close enough that he’ll be able to hear anything of great importance.</p><p>“ - not content ruling all the land - they want the heavens as well -”</p><p>Prompto’s intrigued to find a display of hunt fliers on the far wall, posts becoming more and more desperate the longer they went ignored and unfulfilled.</p><p>“Where is Lady Lunafreya?” he hears Ignis ask and on reflex turns to look at Noct in time to see him lean closer in obvious interest.</p><p><em>He wants you</em>, Prompto tries to tell himself, <em>he </em>chose<em> you</em>.</p><p>Prompto doesn’t understand where this insecurity is coming from. Noct has made it very apparent to Prompto that he wants <em>him</em> not some princess, both on the lighthouse at Cape Caem and <em>before</em>, in the Lestallum's Leville.</p><p>Gladio’s just saying something about the rite when Prompto spots it. A particularly battered flier, handled often, the reward increased three times since its original posting.</p><p>Prompto doesn’t know what a <em>Chadarnook</em> is but there’s something in the sketch that triggers his memory - a gnarly looking picture frame - and Prompto suddenly remembers the haunted painting Vyv had asked him to hunt down.</p><p>Maybe this is near it? Maybe Prompto could follow through on his promise? Gods know when Prompto might next be back in Lestallum to deliver but they should do this, if just to clear out a nasty daemon that’s been terrorising Altissia for who knows how long.</p><p>“If you need anything else…” Weskham offers and Prompto yanks the flier free from its pin decisively.</p><p>“What’s that?” Gladio asks as Prompto steps back around towards them. Without waiting for an answer he turns to Weskham, “You guys have hunts in the city?”</p><p>“We’ve been having a few problems with daemons, as of late.”</p><p>“Here?” Noct says clearly surprised, “<em>In</em> the city? How?”</p><p>“No one knows for sure,” Weskham says, “But they’re becoming more and more of a nuisance as the days grow shorter.”</p><p>Ignis and Gladio exchange a look over Prompto and Noct’s heads but no one chooses to say anything about <em>that</em> comment.</p><p>“We’ll help,” Noct offers, “Hunters must be few and far between here.”</p><p>Weskham bows his head, “You have my gratitude. Your friend here seems to have selected one already.”</p><p>“This one is by what Vyv asked me to take a picture of, the <em>Lakshmi</em>,” Prompto explains, smoothing it on the counter, “Iggy? Do you think it is?”</p><p>Ignis leans over to take a closer look and Gladio wanders over to board, immediately pulling a couple down.</p><p>“I think you might be right,” Ignis says, “An early dinner, then we can help take care of this problem.”</p><p>-</p><p>The entrance to this <em>painting</em> is guarded but they're let through when they tell them they’re hunters. Both of them have grim faces as they let them pass and Prompto has the distinct impression they don’t expect to see them ever again.</p><p>“So here we are,” Noct says as they descend the staircase, “About to see the famous painting.”</p><p>“Infamous, more like,” Gladio counters, reaching out to grab Noct’s shoulder to keep him from bounding onwards restlessly.</p><p>They step through into a large open room, high ceilings and almost pristine brickwork, only slightly worn with age. There’s some random brick-a-brack stacked along the walls, discarded chairs and boxes that seem out of place somewhere that <em>should</em> be grand.</p><p>Prompto half-forces an over exaggerated shudder, “Anyone else got goosebumps?”</p><p>Noct elbows him gently in the side and they share a grin.</p><p>“So there’s the <em>Lakshmi</em>,” Ignis confirms as Prompto steps forward, making a square with his fingers and considering is framing.</p><p>“What’s that?” Ignis asks sharply as Prompto feels a chill begin to spread across his bare arms.</p><p>“Is it fog?” Noct asks even as two pale and ethereal hands follow a trail of think fog out of the canvas. .</p><p>“Whoa,” Prompto says somehow not shocked but still unprepared all at once, “No. Friggin’. Way.”</p><p>“Prompto,” Ignis says a little brusquely - not that Prompto can blame him, “Camera.”</p><p>Almost as if Ignis saying the words summons it into his hands Prompto raises the camera up to his face and takes two hasty steps back to fit the whole scene in. He collides with something solid and warm, Gladio braces him gently so they don’t fall and then, camera still at his eye, Prompto sees the blue shimmer of a summoned weapon on the edge of his vision.</p><p>Prompto presses the capture button a half dozen times in quick succession as more of the figure appears alongside the fog until a terrifying yet oddly beautiful woman is before them, ghostly pale and almost completely translucent.</p><p>“Um, this isn’t what I signed up for,” Prompto tries to joke.</p><p>He regrets it immediately as blue-white streaks suddenly shoot out of the canvas towards them. Prompto hears the crack of Noct warping as he himself is tugged backwards Gladio’s shield coming up between the two of them and a blinding jolt of magic. It collides into Gladio’s shield with such force they stagger back slightly, Prompto going down onto his knees. He dismisses his camera before he can drop it and instead calls forth his favoured gun.</p><p>Prompto kind of wishes he’d eaten less lasagne - Weskham is a great chef, not Iggy great but definitely worth a too large portion of pasta - he’s <em>way</em> too full for this kind of excitement right now.</p><p>“Did you get it?” Gladio grunts and Prompto nods frantically, rolling out from behind the Shield and taking aim.</p><p>Noct warps in and out of view and Prompto has to keep pulling his shots to avoid hitting him, never entirely sure where his prince will pop in to view next. Frustrated Prompto dismisses his revolver and calls up his upgraded circular saw and looks for an opening to move closer. Gladio, shield swapped out for the katana he acquired while he was <em>away</em>, charges in to view with an almighty overhead swing. The daemon staggers and Prompto moves closer during its distraction.</p><p>As soon as he’s within arms reach the ethereal quality vanishes and she turns solid, black and shiny, a disgusting writhing mess of miasma.</p><p>One of Ignis’ daggers thunks satisfactorily into it just above where Prompto drags his saw through her -</p><p>The cloud is thick, rancid and a glittering turquoise-black that would be beautiful under different circumstances. Circumstances that don’t include both he and Ignis staggering from the pain of the boiling poison Prompto suddenly feels coursing through his veins. Prompto drops onto one knee again, flinching as he summons forth an antidote, crushing it as quickly as he can.</p><p>The relief is instantaneous.</p><p>He’s still <em>hurt</em> but no longer incapacitated. Nothing that can’t wait until <em>later</em>.</p><p>Prompto turns and sees Ignis still down, also on his knees, one of his hand braced against the stone flooring. Skidding over to him Prompto summons another vial, slipping it into Ignis’ hand and helping his crush it with his fingers.</p><p>“My thanks,” Ignis says as Prompto watches him blink away the last of it.</p><p>“You okay?” Prompto checks.</p><p>Ignis nods and together they get to their feet and re-summon their weapons. They turn simultaneously just in time for the daemon to push out one hug clawed tendril and grasp Noct, lifting him high into the air, visibly constricting him within her grasp.</p><p>Noct cries out and the three of them all pile in together but no amount of damage makes her release her hold.</p><p>Grunting in exertion and frustration Prompto dodges backwards, throwing his saw back into the armiger and pulling forth his special revolver instead, flicking the barrel around until it’s where he wants it. Taking up aim above the daemon Prompto offers up a short prayer that this won’t hurt Noct and fires off a Starshell.</p><p>The daemon cries out, dropping Noct who crashes to the ground, and writhes in place trying to flinch away from the light as it burns down upon her.</p><p>Prompto wants to rush over to Noct, <em>of course</em>, but Gladio’s closer and he was already on his way before Prompto had lowered his gun. Wrenching his gaze away from where Gladio’s hefting Noct back to his feet Prompto takes fires again, unloading round after round into the now solid mass of the Chadarnook.</p><p>Noct and Gladio both appear with great swords drawn, hacking away at writhing limbs.</p><p>Even at a time like this Prompto’s briefly distracted by the flex of Noct’s arms, taught muscles and strong shoulders, physically having to shake his head to focus back on what matters right now.</p><p>They strike and shoot and stab away for what feels like an eternity but she <em>refuses</em> to fall.</p><p>All of them take hits; Ignis has a nasty gash above his eye, Noct’s clothes and skin seem singed from where he was grabbed. Gladio steps in front of Noct and takes a full body hit, getting knocked off his feet right before Prompto gets sprayed by <em>something</em> that blisters up his bare forearm.</p><p>“Time to regroup!” Ignis calls and they all drop back towards him on instinct.</p><p>Noct smashes a hi-potion over Gladio and turns to Prompto with a question clearly burning on his tongue.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Prompto says quickly, “But we need to end this. <em>Soon</em>.”</p><p>“Nothing is working,” Ignis points out, “Perhaps we ought to retreat.”</p><p>Noctis growls and steps ahead of them all.</p><p>“Watch out,” he warns, summoning a swirling red flask into his hands. He launches it high in an overhead arc and it crashes down on the Chadarnook exploding in a blistering wave of heat that has Prompto flinching back a little.</p><p>As the flames and the smoke clear they get one last look at her screeching form as it twists and writhes, collapsing in on itself and slowly dissolving into a gross mass off miasma that sinks away until all that’s left is a dark stain on the floor.</p><p>Prompto bends over, bracing his hands on his thighs, an almost hysterical giggle slips out of him.</p><p>“Couldn’t you have done that, like, fifteen minutes ago?” Prompto says around his laughter.</p><p>Noct laughs too, nudging Prompto’s shoulder with his hip.</p><p>Above him he hears the familiar sound of a curative breaking then Gladio says, “You should use one on your arms, Blondie.”</p><p>Prompto straightens up, raising his arms out in front of him. The blisters have already turned to burns, red and angry across his pale skin. Before Prompto can summon a potion for himself, Noct is there, pressing one into his palms.</p><p>“Thanks,” Prompto says to him, giving him a little smile which is returned twice over. With morbid fascination Prompto watches his skin heal and repair, redness fading first to pink, then peach and then back to his regular skin tone.</p><p>“How are we faring?” Ignis asks.</p><p>“Good to carry on,” Gladio says and Prompto nods his agreement.</p><p>“Whatever is next is gonna be <em>cake</em> compared to this,” Noct says, rolling his shoulders as he turns to lead them back up the stairs.</p><p>-</p><p>“Okay,” Prompto says, “Just one more tonight.”</p><p>It hasn’t been <em>cake</em> as Noct had assured, but overall not too bad. Not compared to the Chadarnook or some of the dungeons they cleared in Lucis. Prompto represses a shudder as he remembers Costlemark Tower, and the cesspool that was Crestholm.</p><p>They’ve cleared some hecteyes and grenades, easy enough targets, but a group of mindflayers had been as big a pain in the ass as always. Prompto had just taken a nasty hit from a Ronin, unable to get distance in the cramped space and instead rolling in front of Noct to protect him from the blow.</p><p>Ignis had given him a potion - they’re<em> flush</em> with basic curatives but nothing fancy - and Noct had tried to make him a second when the gash had only healed to a bright pink line, still tender to the touch. Prompto said no, citing it an unnecessary waste, seeing as Prompto’s movement isn’t restricted and he's in no pain.</p><p>Besides, he’d look <em>cool</em> with a slash across his shoulder, give Gladio a run for his money.</p><p>“Last one,” Ignis promises, “Though be on your guard.”</p><p>“What even <em>is</em> a tonberry?” Prompto asks, remembering the name from the flier but not having ever encountered one before.</p><p>“Don’t tell him,” Gladio says quickly, clearly enjoying the idea, “I want his honest to Gods reaction.”</p><p>Ignis sighs and concedes, “Do try and keep your distance,” he warns.</p><p>Prompto can’t even begin describe the tonberries when the pop out of the ground. They’re <em>adorable</em> and Prompto’s hard pressed to believe they’re daemons at all. They’re so <em>small</em>, squat with big round glossy eyes and -</p><p>“He’s got a knife!” Prompto cries, trying not to laugh and only half managing, “Maybe it’s for cooking?” he suggests.</p><p>Gladio laughs, “Don’t bet on it.”</p><p>Prompto manages to hang back and take pop shots at first but it gets crowded fast and he actually drops out for a second, whipping out his camera so he doesn’t shoot his friends with something that’ll actually hurt them.</p><p>In the brief second after this, when he’s trading back in for his gun, he loses track of one of the weird little shell-less turtle things and whips around wildly trying to find it.</p><p><em>It</em> finds <em>him</em>, in a searing hot slash just below the back of his knee. His leg buckles beneath him and Prompto twists, firing at it over his shoulder as it scuttles away. Noct intercepts it, parrying one of its jabs so it goes flying backwards into a position for Gladio to cleave it in half with his great sword. Noct warps to Ignis and together they attack the second one from behind where it crumples quickly under their combined assault.</p><p>Only then does Prompto become cognisant of the steady gush of warmth spreading out over his calf. He looks down, alarmed to see a thick dark pool spreading on the ground beneath him when his leg doesn’t even <em>hurt</em> and then he discovers he can’t move his leg <em>at all</em>.</p><p>Distantly he hears his name as he fumbles clumsily to apply pressure over the pouring wound, hands slipping through slick <em>red</em> blood. Hands touch his shoulder, gentle, <em>warm </em>- Noct<em> - </em>and Prompto blinks trying to focus. After the third blink his eyes won’t open and he slumps against the body by his side.</p><p>Gone.</p><p>-</p><p>Prompto comes to on the gondola. He’s lying on his side in the couch like seat and Noct’s pensive profile is the first thing he sees when he wrenches his eyes open.</p><p>Prompto pushes his hand forward until he can drag the back of his fingers softly against Noct’s tense jaw, pleased to see that his hands have been cleared of blood. He probably needs to do something nice for Ignis to say thank you.</p><p>“Hey,” Noctis says, shifting from his seat on the floor onto his knees and taking Prompto’s hand in his. He dips to press a kiss to Prompto’s forehead, warm and fond, “You scared me.”</p><p>Prompto still feels a little dazed, brain foggy.</p><p>What he means to say is <em>I’m sorry</em> but what he blurts out is, “I’m hungry.”</p><p>Noct, Ignis and Gladio all laugh softly, their own lethargy and exhaustion obvious.</p><p>Noct kisses him again, this time on the mouth and Prompto’s sad to admit he’s too sluggish to chase after him when he pulls away.</p><p>“Iggy’s gonna make sandwiches when we get back to the hotel,” Noct assures him.</p><p>“Aren’t we -” Prompto breaks off to yawn “- going to hand in the hunts.”</p><p>“That can wait until tomorrow,” Ignis says, “You need to rest, a potion can only do so much for blood-loss and possible nerve damage, we’re all out of elixirs I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Prompto finally manages to say and not focusing on <em>nerve damage</em>. The blood-loss at least explains why he feels as feeble as a baby spiracorn.</p><p>“Nothing to apologise for,” Ignis says.</p><p>“Not exactly prime fighting conditions for you,” Gladio adds, then teases, “Should have put you on top of a building.”</p><p>“But Noct says I’m not allowed to play with the sniper rifle,” Prompto pouts, playfully glaring up at him.</p><p>When Prompto attempts to struggle upright Noct helps him, settling down at his side and not complaining when Prompto rests almost all his weight against him. Noct hooks his arm about Prompto’s waist and he turns to putty immediately, nestling more into his side and nuzzling Noct’s neck.</p><p>Absently he’s aware that Gladio snorts out a rough laugh but Prompto’s too comfy against Noct to really care that its probably at his expense.</p><p>Prompto must drift off again because he startles awake when their gondolier brightly calls, “A pleasant night to you, gentlemen.”</p><p>Noct and Ignis help him stand but his leg feels tight and painful, making him stumble slightly as he walks. Gladio appears in front of him and drops down onto one knee.</p><p>Over his shoulder Gladio says, “Hop on short stuff.”</p><p>This isn’t the first time Gladio’s given Prompto a piggyback - Prompto had been a certain <em>way</em> after his eighteenth birthday - but Gladio usually refuses requests for them because he’s not actually a pack mule.</p><p>Or something.</p><p>“Careful of his leg,” Ignis says as Prompto leans over Gladio wrapping his arms over his shoulders.</p><p>Gladio straightens, hefting Prompto gently higher and holding securely onto Prompto’s uninjured leg. Noct hovers, lightly touching Prompto’s thigh above his wound and looking up at him with concern as he settles.</p><p>“Onward good steed!” Prompto cries, feeling oddly giddy. Lightheaded.</p><p>“Don’t make me toss you in the canal,” Gladio warns but he must be feeling pretty sorry for him because he doesn’t follow through with the threat.</p><p>It’s not all far to the door of the Leville yet about halfway something catches Prompto’s eye, snapping him out of his grogginess, and he taps Gladio gently on the head.</p><p>“What?” Gladio grunts.</p><p>“I’m sad and <em>hurt</em> and I wanna -” Prompto summons his camera into his hand and it ends up right in Gladio’s face from the way Prompto’s arms are positioned.</p><p>Gladio sighs and comes to a halt, “Where?”</p><p>Prompto points off to the side out over the water where a different part of the city stands off in the distance.</p><p>“Pretty lights,” Prompto coos, laughing.</p><p>Behind them he hears Noct and Iggy laugh too.</p><p>“We’ll get the room sorted,” Noct offers.</p><p>“Low as floor as possible,” Gladio snarks as he turns to walk Prompto over to the edge of the water.</p><p>Gladio <em>really</em> indulges Prompto, side stepping a few times so he can get the angle right and staying perfectly still for as long as it takes. As he turns them back towards the hotel Prompto offers to walk himself, he could <em>probably</em> manage now they’re on flat ground.</p><p>“You’re fine,” Gladio assures him, “Could lift ten of you.”</p><p>“What’s the heaviest thing you’ve ever lifted,” Prompto asks genuinely curious, “That wasn’t on a bar.”</p><p>Gladio makes a thoughtful sound then says, “During the trial I ripped stone pillars out of the ground.”</p><p>“<em>Why</em>?”</p><p>“To smash daemons with,” Gladio answers like it’s not a <em>revelation</em>.</p><p>“Dude,” Prompto says seriously, “You’re such a bad ass.”</p><p>“I keep telling you guys.”</p><p>Noct’s waiting on the little round couch they have in the reception area but Ignis appears to have gone off upstairs already.</p><p>“He went ahead to wash up so he could make the food,” Noct explains, pre-empting their question.</p><p>“Second floor was the lowest with a bathtub,” he adds, turning to lead them up.</p><p>“What do we need one of those for,” Prompto asks.</p><p>“You wanna stand in the shower for ten minutes?” Gladio asks starting to climb the stairs.</p><p>Prompto flexes his injured leg and wince.</p><p>“No,” he pouts.</p><p>“So I’m gonna help you have a bath,” Noct says simply.</p><p>Gladio snorts and Prompto whips his head round wicked fast to look down at Noct, blush burning rapidly across his cheeks. Noct grins, all mischief.</p><p>“<em>So cute</em>,” he mouths and Prompto sticks out his tongue at him.</p><p>They can hear the shower running when they get into the room and Gladio carefully backs up towards one of the beds and lowers Prompto onto it. Prompto flops straight onto his back, lifting his arms above his head and stretching, feeling a little better for the fresh air outside.</p><p>His shirt raises with his arms and he feels Noct’s eyes on the strip of skin it reveals.</p><p>“Iggy says if it still hurts in the morning you should take another potion,” Noct says, coming over to sit beside him again, “But he thinks its just taking time because it was so deep and your body's trying to make up for the blood loss.”</p><p>Quick and light Noct trails his fingers across the exposed skin, so soft it tickles a laugh up out of Prompto’s chest. Noct pulls his hand back grinning.</p><p>“Food will help,” Gladio promises, “Here.”</p><p>Prompto cranes his head to see Gladio holding out a can of soda out of Noct’s stash - so the super unhealthy type with real sugar not just the <em>kinda</em> unhealthy kind Prompto usually prefers - and he frowns at him even as Noct reaches for it and starts to help him upright.</p><p>“You need the sugar,” Gladio says, “You ever given blood?”</p><p>Prompto nods, he’d done the blood drive with Noct in high school. The papers had gone wild for Noct then, writing one of those adoring fluff pieces about him. There’d been a picture of the two of them next to the story and it was <em>awful</em> but Prompto had cut it out and kept it anyway.</p><p><em>Gods</em> he’s a sap.</p><p>“Well we’re all out of cookies and juice boxes,” Gladio teases.</p><p>Prompto slowly sucks down the soda as first Ignis, then Gladio shower, cuddling with Noct in the interim. Ignis whips him up a sandwich to eat - meat and cheese with the last of the decent lettuce - before Gladio’s quite finished and then Noct leads him off to the bathroom, locking the door tight behind him.</p><p>Noct turns on him as soon as the lock clicks, mouth hot and urgent against Prompto’s, hands tight but not bruising on his hips.</p><p>Prompto startles for just a second then lifts his hands to pet through Noct’s fine hair and across his shoulders. Noct’s hair is a little grimy but Prompto’s sure he’s not much better and he sinks into the feeling of their mouths pressing greedily together.</p><p>Noct hums into his mouth, pleased, and Prompto sighs as he finally pulls back.</p><p>Feeling oddly shy Prompto says, “Hi.”</p><p>Noct pets his jaw lazily, smiling a little, “Hi,” he says back, trying not to laugh, “Get naked and I’ll run the water.”</p><p>Noct smacks his butt gently.</p><p>Prompto laughs but dutifully starts to pull off his clothes as Noct bends to start filling the tub. It’s a struggle to get out of his pants, as always. Prompto <em>loves</em> them but they’re tight and more than a little unforgiving.</p><p>They're also completely ruined, but he has spares of all his fatigues and Ignis has worked harder miracles with their clothes than this so he won't give up hope. Still, he looks at them a little forlornly as he discards them into the corner, wondering if he’ll ever be able to wear them again.</p><p>Over the sound of the water rushing into the tub Prompto doesn’t hear Noct approach him and only realises he’s there when lean arms wrap around him from behind.</p><p>“I’ll buy you some new ones,” Noct coos into his ear before dropping a wet - kind of gross, but Prompto still digs it - kiss onto it.</p><p>“But they won’t be my cool coeurl print,” Prompto pouts playfully.</p><p>“But your ass will look good and that’s really what you care about,” Noct says, squeezing him tight.</p><p>Prompto laughs and spins around in Noct’s arms, he rubs their noses together and says, “I think that’s what <em>you</em> care about.”</p><p>“I <em>always</em> think your ass looks good,” Noct says firmly, reaching to cup said ass with with both hands. He gives Prompto an oddly gentle fondle and then smooths his palms up Prompto’s back.</p><p>Prompto leans into his hold and tucks his chin on Noct’s shoulder, watching the bath fill as light lilac bubbles swirl and expand.</p><p>“I thought you’d like the bubbles,” Noct murmurs, “But - ugh - they don’t smell like you so know I’m kind of mad about it.”</p><p>Prompto leans back to peer into Noct’s face as he asks, “What do I normally small like?” he’s curious what Noct’s picked up on even though he knows what’s printed on the bottle of the frankly overpriced soap and shampoo he uses.</p><p>“I dunno,” Noct grumbles, light blush on his cheeks, “Lemons and shit.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound nice <em>at all</em>,” Prompto laughs and Noct pinches his ribs.</p><p>It’s <em>lavender</em> in the bubble bath and Prompto’s not a <em>huge</em> fan either but its pretty relaxing so he sinks into the warm water, hands playing through the bubbles as Noct turns off the taps.</p><p>Noct kneels on the floor at the side of the tub, one hand trailing in the water and cupping handfuls to pour them down over Prompto’s shoulders and arms.</p><p>“Aren’t you getting in?” Prompto asks after a while.</p><p>Noct snorts, “No. For one: you’re hurt and we’re exhausted. Two: Iggy and Gladio are <em>right</em> there.”</p><p>“We don’t have to do anything,” Prompto grumbles, slapping some bubbles between his hands, “Besides they probably already think we are.” Prompto shoves his hands deeper into the water, soaking through his wristband and eternally thankful Noct doesn’t question it’s existence.</p><p>“Just relax,” Noct insists, hand massaging gently against his shoulder, “I’m gonna rinse off in the shower and then we can go to bed.”</p><p>“The <em>same</em> bed?” Prompto stresses, hoping the one small, one tall system can be abandoned now. Even if he feels a little bad for the other two.</p><p>That's a lot of leg for one bed.</p><p>“I’ll drag Gladio out if they’ve settled down separately. Promise.”</p><p>As Noct stands Prompto tilts his face up and puckers his mouth slightly feeling overly pleased when Noct bends to kiss him gently.</p><p>Sadly all the <em>really good</em> stuff is covered by the shower door so Prompto manages to drift off into a light doze watching Noct tilt his face up gratefully into the shower spray, eyes closed and hair darkening to deeper black under the weight of the water.</p><p>Prompto comes back around when there’s a light brush against his cheek followed by a short, sharp knock on the bathroom door.</p><p>“Shh,” Noct hushes as Prompto wrenches his eyes open, “<em>Relax</em>,” he insists again.</p><p>But its hard to relax when Noct is standing up and heading to the door, one towel secured around his hips and another rolled up and another hooked around his neck to catch water droplets from his still damp hair. It’s not wholly successful and Prompto eagerly watches a lucky droplet slowly make its way down Noct’s spine.</p><p>Noct opens the door, just a little, and Prompto startles but ultimately he’s covered both by Noct’s frame and the thick bubbles still sat on top of the warm water. Prompto raises his hands back out of the water as Iggy says something he can’t find the energy to pay attention to and checks out the way the tips of his fingers are starting to wrinkle.</p><p>But then -</p><p>There’s something sweet in the air, sugar and chocolate and <em>something</em>. Somehow it smells <em>warm</em>.</p><p>“Did Iggy make cookies?” Prompto blurts, loud enough to startle Noct so he whips around to look at him over his shoulder.</p><p>Noct laughs and turns back to his adviser, “Thanks Iggy, we’ll just be a minute.”</p><p>Noct’s got his arms full of sleepwear when he turns back, kicking the door closed behind him.</p><p>“Iggy thinks you donated enough blood to earn at least two cookies,” Noct teases, putting the clothes onto the counter by the sink and dividing them into two piles. Prompto watches him drop a clean, soft sweatband on top of one of the piles and tries not to let it bother him that even <em>Iggy</em> knows that's a thing.</p><p>Prompto finds it a little hard to be concerned about shit like that though when he and Noct are in a place where the prince now just drops his towel in front of him before pulling on his pyjamas - black and black, obviously - leaving himself gloriously and blessedly nude to Prompto’s gaze for a brief minute.</p><p>When Noct’s fully covered again Prompto shifts his butt forward along the bath so he can lean back and get all his hair under the water. He <em>should</em> wash it properly but they’re in a hotel so he can grab another quick shower come morning and instead just focuses on pulling his fingers through it and rinsing it until he can feel all the gel is gone.</p><p>When Prompto resurfaces Noct is back by the edge of the bath, peering down at him with a look of mild concern. Prompto doesn’t know what that’s about so he just ignores it and starts to clamber up to his feet.</p><p>“You don’t want to relax a little longer?” Noct asks even as he reaches to brace Prompto’s forearm.</p><p>“Nah, I’m going all pruney, see,” Prompto explains. He doesn’t show Noct his fingers but instead flutters them over his cheek so Noct can feel the wrinkled skin against his own.</p><p>Laughing now Noct helps him fully from the bath and then wraps a fresh towel around his waist, rubbing his hands up his covered thighs once it’s secure. Prompto leans forward to kiss him, aware that he’s wet and trying to keep his hands to himself so as not to dampen Noct’s pjs. Noct cups his face though, holding them close together to extend the contact.</p><p>“How’s your leg?” Noct murmurs rubbing Prompto’s arms to keep him warm.</p><p>“S’okay,” Prompto says quietly, flexing his leg and bending it at the knee, “Feels a little better already.”</p><p>“Good,” Noct smiles but his eyes flicker down slightly, to Prompto’s wristband he <em>thinks</em>, and he goes on to say, “You’ll be okay if I leave you alone to get dressed?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Prompto mumbles and he darts forward for another quick kiss before either of them can dwell on anything other than the taste of each others mouths.</p><p>“Don’t eat all the cookies!” Prompto calls as Noct slips out of the room by opening the door as little as possible.</p><p>It’s easier to get into pyjamas than out of jeans and its barely any time before Prompto following behind Noct into the main room, rumpling his still damp hair and walking a little funny so he can lift his leg up higher than normal and try and stretch it out a little.</p><p>“Range looks good,” Gladio comments idly from where he’s in one of the chairs reading.</p><p>“Just feels tight,” Prompto corroborates, “Fancy a run in the morning to help me stretch it out?”</p><p>“Sure thing, short stuff. Maybe loverboy can come with us too?”</p><p>Prompto’s laughing even before Noct, spread out belly down on one of the beds fucking around with his phone, grunts, “<em>No</em>.”</p><p>A very large part of Prompto wants to just clamber onto the bed with Noct and lay down across his back but not only are they not alone, Noct needs rest as much as he does <em>and</em> it would be hard to eat cookies like that. Instead he sits down beside Gladio, Ignis appearing almost instantly next to him to offer a small plate with two cookies on it and a glass of apple juice.</p><p>“Though we were all out of juice,” Prompto teases even has he takes the offerings.</p><p>“I called down to the concierge, explained the situation and here we are,” Ignis tells him, “Tell me if you need anything else. Are you having any more pain?”</p><p>Prompto shakes his head while he chews on his first bite - almost an entire still warm cookie, “I just feel weak. Drowsy.” As though to prove a point a yawn breaks free from him and he glances across at the clock on the centre bedside table and watches it tick one minute closer to one am.</p><p>“Come to bed,” Noct calls softly, sleepily.</p><p>“Dude,” Prompto says muffled around delicious, chewy chocolate chip goodness, “<em>Cookies</em>. Didn’t you have one?”</p><p>“He had <em>three</em>,” Ignis cuts in before Noct can answer, “All but inhaled them.”</p><p>Prompto devours what’s left on his plate and sucks down his juice quickly because Noct is suddenly up and pushing the blankets down so he can settle underneath them and Prompto wants in on that before Noct falls asleep for the night. Waving off Ignis’ offer of more he gets to his feet and pops back into the bathroom, in dire need of brushing all the sugar out of his mouth.</p><p>Noct’s on his side, Prompto’s side of the bed turned down, with his phone discarded. He pats the spot in front of him more casually than the way Prompto dives into it would indicate. Chuckling softly Noct yanks the blankets up over their heads so they’re completely hidden from view. He does nothing more than octopus his limbs all around Prompto so they’re hopelessly entwined and press a soft kiss to Prompto’s mouth.</p><p>“Hands above the waist please gentleman,” Ignis calls loud enough to be heard within their cocoon.</p><p>Noctis snorts into Prompto’s neck and then settles, face warm and smooth against Prompto’s skin. He thinks it will take him a long time fall asleep, what with all the sugar in his system and the minor twinge of pain in his leg but Noct breathes steadily against him and he drops off almost at once.</p><p>- - -</p><p>They don’t end up back at <em>Maagho</em> until almost three pm the next day, just in time, Wesk says, for a late lunch.</p><p>Ignis let them all sleep in - Titan knows what time <em>he</em> went to sleep last night - and by the time Prompto and Gladio are back from their easy run Noct is up and dressed, awake enough to complain at Prompto for abandoning him in bed.</p><p>Ignis had ducked out in the interim to buy brunch for them all. Eggs, bacon and toast for he and Prompto, pancakes for Noct - though at least he’ll eat berries on the side - and a weird amalgamation of the two for Gladio.</p><p>On the way back to Maagho they join some bizarre tourist trail that leads them to Luna’s wedding dress. General consensus within the city seems to be that there <em>won’t</em> be a wedding now and maybe that makes sense, with the rapid escalation on the war, but Prompto's then forced to deal with how relieved he feels at the prospect.</p><p>Which in turn makes him <em>guilty</em> and that's no better at all.</p><p>Prompto steps back from where he was taking a shot of the dress – it <em>is</em> stupidly pretty, even the bitter part of him can’t deny it - and Noct looks at him a little warily. Prompto musters the best smile he can and Noct shoulder checks him gently before dragging everyone off to the gelato stand.</p><p>Prompto gets a peanut butter, salted caramel swirl and Noct gets plain vanilla because he has the taste buds of a particularly picky six year old.</p><p>Weskham is over the moon to see them and hands over the rewards for their hunts with a flourish and a promise to comp their food. Prompto’s trying some sort of smoked fish thing at Noct’s insistence - it’s good but not <em>lasagne</em> good - when Weskham reveals there’s just a couple more <em>problems</em> the city needs help with, if they could be so kind.</p><p>Noct makes a <em>bit</em> of the face at the notice for the bavarois but visibly blanches when he looks at the flier underneath.</p><p>“Prompto’s not prone to making the same mistake twice,” Ignis says confidently while Noct scowls at him.</p><p>“What is it?” Prompto prods, abandoning his fish to try and grab the paper.</p><p>“We can just do the other one,” Noct insists, hiding them from view by just straight up sitting on them.</p><p>Rolling his eyes Prompto fixes his attention directly on Ignis, “What <em>is</em> it?”</p><p>“Another tonberry,” Ignis says simply as Noct makes a wild gesture with his arms.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be <em>my</em> adviser,” Noct grumbles, stuffing fish into his mouth.</p><p>“And I <em>advise</em> not keeping things from your partner,” Ignis teases.</p><p>Prompto flushes immediately at being referred to as such but Noct doesn’t seem to notice anything. It’s what they are, really, even if they’ve never explicitly discussed it. Even if neither of them had ever said <em>hey, wanna be my boyfriend</em>? Prompto had committed himself Noctis even before their discussion on top of that lighthouse. He’d committed himself to Noct <em>years</em> ago. Maybe that first time he’d pulled himself out of bed and into his sneakers.</p><p>To cover his own embarrassment Prompto forces himself to casually say, “So I glue my back to the wall.”</p><p>“It suggests there’s only one to keep track of this time,” Ignis explains, “I believe we’ll get out unscathed.”</p><p>Weskham delivers them another round of drinks while they sit around a small table waiting for the sun to dip properly below the horizon - with any luck they’ll be back in their room before ten o’clock tonight. While Weskham gathers up the empties he suddenly straightens up wicked fast, a surprised expression on his face for the briefest moment.</p><p>“My dear Camelia, it’s been a while,” he says politely to someone across the restaurant.</p><p>All four of them turn as one to watch a middle aged woamn step forward, smartly dressed with light hair neatly styled away from her face.</p><p>“I heard about your distinguished guests,” she says back, approaching the table. Noct turns his back on her and Prompto <em>just</em> catches the annoyed expression on his face.</p><p>With a hint of a tease Weskham says, “Ah, you’ve an ear for gossip.”</p><p>As the woman comes closer Ignis straightens in his seat, looking suddenly alert and Noct flinches, glaring at him.</p><p>“Gentlemen, I won’t waste your time,” she says, “My name is Camelia Claustra.”</p><p>“First secretary of the Accordo Protectorate,” Ignis explains, for the benefit of his friends.</p><p>Noct straightens as well, pulling his shoulders back a little and he clambers to his feet to stand respectfully before her.</p><p>Without preamble she goes on, “You should know we have Lady Lunafreya in our care. <em>And</em> the empire demands we surrender her.”</p><p>Noct seethes, “What?”</p><p>“Yet I am loath to acquiesce unless we stand to profit,” Camelia says, appraising Noct with an unreadable expression. Prompto bristles silently at the idea she might deem him <em>unworthy</em>, “Hence I’ve come to discuss terms…with the King of Lucis. If you’ve a mind to talk, come to my estate tomorrow afternoon.”</p><p>She passes Noctis a small cared, assumedly with her address on it, and then she’s saying a polite but brief farewell, disappearing as quickly as she appeared.</p><p>Noct glances at the card then hands it to Ignis, who has gotten to his feet too, to stand by his side.</p><p>“She can be oblique at the best of time, but I assure you her heart is in the right place,” Weskham tells them, perhaps sensing the faint unease that has settled over them.</p><p>When none of his friends respond Prompto manages an, “Oh, okay,” feeling more than just a little awkward.</p><p>“At any rate, you must be weary from your efforts,” Weskham rushes on, “I’ve taken the liberty of upgrading your room at the Leville. I hope it will help you more fully ponder matters anew in the morning.”</p><p>“You’re too kind,” Ignis says.</p><p>“After everything you’ve done - and <em>will</em> do I’m sure - its the least I could do,” Weskham says firmly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus we start my pretty faithful retelling of all the saddest parts of FFXV and I regret all my choices because it's hard to make this part of the game cute and fun.</p><p>Also, hi! Long time no see. I put this series on the back burner to write what I thought would be a 'quick and dirty' Promio fic that ended up being over 100,000 words long. And then when I went to focus down on this my mental health took a shit. So I hope at least someone is still interested in this project of mine. (And if you're wondering where the Saturation B-Sides are, they're coming, don't you worry.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Motion by the Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys find a moment of peace before Leviathan's trial.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's possible that I forgot I'd split this off from the last chapter and had it ready to edit. I'm sorry. I offer fluff and smut as my apology.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They slump down at the very same table much later in the day, as the last of Weskham’s customers sit in small groups drinking wine or brightly coloured concoctions. </p>
<p>Ignis needs to mend a small singe in the side of his blazer but they remain otherwise unharmed - just exhausted again. Altissia has a lot of stairs. Like a lot. </p>
<p>Like a fuck-off-altissian-architects lot of stairs. </p>
<p>“Coffee,” Ignis begs as Weskham offers to make them something quick to eat, “Please.”</p>
<p>Weskham laughs as he walks away but reappears shortly after with a large carafe of coffee on a tray with mugs, sugar packets and a milk jug. Ignis almost scrambles for it, filling a mug and then settling back in his chair and starting to drink it down in all its jet black bitter glory. Noct follows Weskham back to the counter to deal with the results of their hunts so Prompto lets Gladio doctor his own coffee then pulls the last two mugs towards himself and starts to make them up. </p>
<p>He and Noct have the same amount of milk - see: a lot - and he stirs in one sugar for him and two for the prince then cups his palms around the warm ceramic gratefully. Altissia’s hot during the day but chills fast as the sun sets because of perpetually clear skies and all that open water. Apparently the rain can be the pits, but they’ve yet to experience that themselves. </p>
<p>Prompto hears the familiar tinkle of things being dismissed into the armiger and then Noct appears beside him, settling into his seat and passing over a thick envelope of gil to Ignis. </p>
<p>“Probably could have afforded that room upgrade ourselves,” Noct says blithely as he settles in his seat. </p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to thank Weskham again,” Ignis says. </p>
<p>Noctis touches the coffee made up for him and absently asks, “This is for me?” before raising it to his mouth and taking a hearty swallow. </p>
<p>Noctis settles it down again and smiles gratefully across at his adviser, “Thanks, Iggy.”</p>
<p>Ignis startles out of his own thoughts and says, “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“For the coffee. It’s perfect.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Prompto did that,” Ignis explains, “I was too busy trying to make myself human again.”</p>
<p>Noct’s hand creeps up onto Prompto’s thigh and he squeezes it firmly, shooting him a thoroughly disarming smile.</p>
<p>“You take good care of me, huh?”</p>
<p>Prompto rolls his eyes, annoyed at the blush staining his cheeks. A little petulantly he mutters, “Shut up.”</p>
<p>Properly grinning now Noct nudges him gently and squeezes his thigh again. </p>
<p>“Wesk is making us some sort of seafood pasta and I told him it’d be cool if he made yours spicy.”</p>
<p>Prompto leans into his side, sighing in content. “You’re the best.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Too much pasta,” Noct gripes as they follow Ignis and Gladio into their new suite at the Leville. Prompto’s not sure what he’s expecting but its not a sumptuous looking living area with two large couches and a television, opening up onto a balcony with chairs on it. There’s a full kitchen too and a small table with four chairs set around it that they could all easily sit around for breakfast or something. </p>
<p>More mysteriously there are two doors, one on either side of the room, and Prompto hopes, hopes, hopes that they don’t just lead off to one bedroom and an extravagant bathroom. </p>
<p>Gladio opens one of the doors and peers inside. When he turns back he’s grinning in a way that makes Prompto nervous and to Iggy he says, “Separate rooms. You want Blondie or Princess?”</p>
<p>Noct’s splutter drowns out Ignis’ soft chuckles and he grabs Prompto’s hand and drags him over to the other room fast as anything. </p>
<p>“I get Blondie,” Noct insists. </p>
<p>Gladio just rolls his eyes, “You gotta learn to detect sarcasm, Noct.”</p>
<p>Noct huffs and crosses his arms, pouting in a way that’s both adorable and amusing. To make Noct feel better he rubs softly at the small of his back and leans his head on his shoulder to mumble, “I’m sleepy.”</p>
<p>Noct switches at once, looping an arm around his hips and saying softly, “Lets go to bed. ‘Night guys.”</p>
<p>“Bright and early, Noct,” Ignis says before they can escape, “To go over what you’ll say to Secretary Claustra tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Noct says. </p>
<p>“Prompto, I trust you to -”</p>
<p>“I’ll have him up for breakfast, Iggy, promise,” Prompto calls back as he’s dragged away. </p>
<p>“A me breakfast or a you breakfast?” Noct asks, walking backwards so he can keep Prompto in his arms. </p>
<p>“Somewhere in the middle,” Prompto suggests, pecking his nose, “A just-after-Gladio breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, I cant believe you’re a morning person.”</p>
<p>“Eight years of dawn runs will do that to a person,” Prompto says. </p>
<p>Noct hums in agreement, stealing another soft kiss. When he pulls back he looks a little sheepish. </p>
<p>“I really want you,” Noct says, “Like, really really -”</p>
<p>“But?” Prompto interrupts, sensing the word coming. </p>
<p>“Dude, I’m so -”</p>
<p>“Tired,” they say together, laughing. </p>
<p>“I had all these plans,” Noct complains, leaning further into Prompto. Its a deliciously satisfying warm weight that Prompto would happily prop up for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>“Yeah? Loadsa stuff you wanted to do to me?” </p>
<p>“Hmm. Kinda. Stuff I wanted you to do to me, actually,” Noct explains, ducking shyly into Prompto’s neck and pressing a few kisses against his throat. </p>
<p>“Really?” Prompto says, a little surprised despite Noct’s previous offer to switch roles las time, as it were, “You want me to -?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Noct says, “But, like, when I have the energy to enjoy it.”</p>
<p>Laughing, Prompto shoves Noct backwards until he hits the bed, where he goes down easily pulling Prompto on top of him. Noct tries to pull him down for what will surely be a round of lazy yet enjoyable kissing but Prompto puts his hand firmly between them to make a little space. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna go for a shower real quick,” Prompto explains, pushing himself onto his knees so he’s not laying across Noct anymore. </p>
<p>Noct perks up and shifts like he’s going to follow but Prompto shoves him back again. </p>
<p>“Nuh uh,” he tells him, “We’ll start something neither of us have the energy to finish.”</p>
<p>Noct pouts but flops backwards with no argument, simply reaching to start removing his fatigues from flat on his back. </p>
<p>“Don’t fall asleep until I’m back, ‘kay?” Prompto asks, dropping a quick kiss to his mouth. </p>
<p>“You’re so high maintenance,” Noct gripes playfully, aiming a light swat at Prompto’s butt and hitting his thigh instead as the blond clambers up from the mattress. </p>
<p>“I’ll be like - six minutes.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Noct’s turned off all the lights except for the lamp on his side and he’s half sat up against the pillows, staring at his phone. Prompto can’t tell if he’s naked or stripped to his boxers because the way the sheets are over him. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Noct says softly as Prompto clambers in to the bed next to him, in tight black boxer shorts and a wristband. All Prompto’s fun boxers are are in the laundry. </p>
<p>Prompto’s back has only just touched the sheets when Noct’s hands alight on his shoulders, pinning him down so he can kiss him thoroughly. When Prompto’s pretty sure Noct’s licked all the toothpaste taste out of his mouth the prince pulls back, smiling a little. </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” Noct promises and slides smoothly from the bed. </p>
<p>He is - in fact - naked and Prompto props himself up on his elbow so he can enjoy watching him walk away for as long as possible. Prompto rolls over to check his phone while he waits, reaching for it from where Noct had plugged it in to charge for him, and gets sucked into his King’s Knight account, doing some daily tasks and starting up a quick solo game. </p>
<p>Prompto’s too absorbed in his game to turn back around when the bathroom door closes again and doesn’t pull himself away until Noct’s pressing himself along the length of his back. Noct shifts to press his hips into Prompto’s butt, the long hard hot length of his cock makes Prompto shiver. </p>
<p>Prompto tosses his phone aside without finishing the level and rolls over in the tight space. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Prompto manages to say before Noct’s mouth is on his.</p>
<p>Prompto kisses him back, reaching to pet through his fine, soft hair and the strong line of his jaw. He giggles, and it comes out muffled around Noct’s lips. </p>
<p>“Someone woke up,” Prompto manages to tease. </p>
<p>Noct hums against his mouth, hands roaming down Prompto’s back to the edge of his boxers where he starts to tug impatiently. Prompto shifts enough that Noct can slide them away from his hips smoothly and push them down towards his knees. With some pretty undignified wiggling Prompto manages to get them down to his feet and kick them away. As soon as he’s free, Noct grabs his thigh and pulls it over his own, slotting his dick into Prompto’s hip. </p>
<p>Prompto hardens so quickly its almost painful and he responds to the contact with such a needy noise it takes him by surprise. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Prompto asks, sliding a hand round to playfully grasp one firm ass cheek. </p>
<p>“Somethin’,” Noct mumbles. He reaches between them to line their dicks up and tentatively rolls his hips so they frot tantalisingly against one another. </p>
<p>“Like this?” Noct asks softly, taking them both in his hand so they stay together as their hips move. </p>
<p>Prompto nods against Noct’s neck, pressing warm kisses against perfect skin. After a minute or so of gentle rocking and grasping he dares to ask, “Noct, do you  - the lube?”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Noct says, releasing his hold on them, “You’re right. One sec.”</p>
<p>Prompto expects him to roll over completely to leave and find it but instead he simply twists his hand slightly and the almost full tube shimmers to existence in his hand. Prompto giggles slightly as he watches Noct fumble the cap open only to gasp and flinch slightly a second later when Noct squirts some of the cold fluid directly onto them. </p>
<p>“Sorry baby,” Noct says, vanishing the tube again and Prompto forgives him almost immediately as it warms quickly beneath the renewed movements of his hands. </p>
<p>Also. Noct just called him baby. </p>
<p>Its amazing now the slickness is there; the smooth slide of Noct’s palm along his length, the occasional touch of a small callous and the feel and sound of Noct’s breathy sighs and soft moans as he works them both. </p>
<p>Somehow all these things crash down on Prompto’s senses and its him that tenses first, arching to thrust a little rougher into Noct’s hand and begging him to please, more and don’t stop. Until he’s shuddering out a blistering, sudden release that coats Noct’s hand and smears across both their stomachs. </p>
<p>Noct keeps him in his hand as he continues to work himself towards completion, twisting his head to get at Prompto’s mouth again, nipping at his lips and grunting softly. </p>
<p>When it gets to be too much Prompto bats his hand a way and Noct whines so pitifully Prompto feels it in the depth of his very soul. Dragging the energy from deep down he surges upwards, pushing Noct firmly onto his back and starting of his body. He kisses Noct’s chest, nipping playfully at one nipple before wiggling further down to nuzzle his belly button earning a soft laugh and long fingers twining into his hair. </p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t want to think about what’s on those fingers right now and it’s easy to forget when Noct groans low in his throat as Prompto takes him into his mouth, suckling on the head for a moment while he steals himself to sink further down on his length. </p>
<p>Noct’s right on a hair trigger straight away and Prompto’s thankful it only takes a few messy passes over his length and an attempt at swirling his tongue just so, but with none of his usual finesse, before Noct is nudging at his throat and biting out a rough warning. </p>
<p>“Coming,” he almost growls, “Fuck, Prom, coming.”</p>
<p>He bursts with quivering thighs and a salty, bitter taste Prompto remembers from last time. Prompto releases him, swallowing down everything he’s given and nuzzles right at the top of Noct’s thigh as he catches his breath. </p>
<p>“Up,” Noct demands tugging on his hair, “Up, up.”</p>
<p>Prompto goes, crawling a little sluggishly, exhaustion tugging at every part of him and meets Noct for the needy kiss he was expecting. </p>
<p>“It’ll be better next time,” Prompto promises at the same time Noct tells him, “You’re amazing.”</p>
<p>They laugh, sharing the humour between their mouths as Prompto settles some more of his weight against Noct’s supine form and meets him for lazier kisses. </p>
<p>“Sleep now,” Noct says, pulling away and not bothering to reopen his eyes. </p>
<p>Prompto tries to slide off him but Noct keeps him trapped firmly in his arms, going so far as to raise one hand and use to it press Prompto’s head down into his neck. </p>
<p>“I’ll crush you,” Prompto warns pressing his mouth against Noct’s steadily calming pulse. </p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Prompto manages to wake Noct the next morning with a series of soft touches then firmer gropes as his prince starts to stir. Noct tries to convince him to stay in bed, make good on yesterdays promise but Prompto manages to get him up, showered and back in the main room early enough that Ignis looks obviously impressed. </p>
<p>He hadn’t even finished cooking breakfast. </p>
<p>Prompto and Gladio go out for a run after they’ve eaten, leaving Iggy and Noct to discuss tactics, returning with enough time to shower and dress in their fatigues to escort Noct to the secretary’s estate. </p>
<p>Noct manages to throw Ignis completely off kilter by announcing he’ll be handling the meeting alone. </p>
<p>“Noct,” Ignis says, a pleading tone in his voice, “I don’t think -”</p>
<p>“No one’s going to take me seriously as a King if I go into these things hiding behind my Adviser and my Shield. I’m not just a kid and I’ve gotta start showing them that.”</p>
<p>Ignis swallows, looking pained and then nods, “I have complete faith in you.”</p>
<p>Noct quirks a half grin and rolls his eyes, “Thanks, Specs.”</p>
<p>They get to ride on the gondola again and Prompto divides his time sitting on the little bench with Noct - a little closer than etiquette would deem appropriate - and bracing against the edge of the boat to lean out and take pictures. </p>
<p>He almost loses his footing at one point and is only saved from an impromptu dip in unsanitary canal water by Gladio getting a hold on the back of his vest and yanking him backwards. </p>
<p>“Idiot,” Gladio chides but Prompto can tell he doesn’t really mean it. He flashes Gladio his brightest bright grin and then retreats back to where Noct is sat lounging, where its safe. </p>
<p>He does catch the gondolier not quite managing to stifle a grin though. </p>
<p>Near to the estate Noct turns to Ignis and Gladio and tells them firmly to wait here before pulling Prompto roughly into a small alcove created by some of the decorative architecture. </p>
<p>Prompto might forgive that Altissian architect after all, he muses as Noct turns him to rest against the wall and leans into Prompto’s space. </p>
<p>“Good luck kiss?” Noct asks, his voice somehow teasing and vulnerable all at once. </p>
<p>Prompto, heart breaking with fondness, leans forwards to press his lips gently against Noct’s mouth, cupping his jaw reverently. </p>
<p>“For the record,” Prompto murmurs, “I have complete faith in you, too.”</p>
<p>“You mean it?” Noct asks, sagging against Prompto like all his strings were just cut and resting their foreheads together. </p>
<p>“Mhm. Now get in there and negotiate us some allies.”</p>
<p>Noct huffs a little laugh a lets his eyes close, staying wrapped around Prompto for just a minute longer. He inhales deeply then straightens up to his full height, even pulling his shoulders back a little to correct his posture like Ignis is always nagging him to do. </p>
<p>“Go knock that secretary dead, yeah. And later we’ll do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>Noctis wiggles his eyebrows and the two of them are still laughing when they head back out onto the street.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Gladio sighs loudly as Prompto passes by the back of his chair. Again.</p>
<p>Ignis sips at his iced coffee, fingers drumming against the pages of his notebook. </p>
<p>Why is this taking so long?</p>
<p>Won’t Secretary Claustra help? Is Luna there? Is Luna not there? Are there extra stipulations being added?</p>
<p>Are they planning a rush wedding?</p>
<p>Are - </p>
<p>“Prompto,” Gladio growls, snapping his book shut in frustration, “Sit down.”</p>
<p>“Come drink your lemonade,” Ignis suggests in a kinder tone, “It’s raspberry.”</p>
<p>For the first time Prompto properly looks at the drink Ignis had bought for him, a pretty pink thing, lightly sparkling with bubbles popping around ice cubes floating in it. </p>
<p>Unwilling to pick a fight with Gladio, Prompto sits. When he notices that Gladio’s still kind of glaring at him he pulls his drink towards him and takes an unnecessarily loud slurp. </p>
<p>Prompto never said he wasn’t kind of obnoxious. </p>
<p>Ignis poorly stifles a laugh and takes a more elegant sip of his own drink while Gladio rolls his eyes and resumes reading his book. There’s no half dressed lady on the front of this one so Prompto has literally no idea what its about. <br/> <br/>Prompto’s halfway through his drink - it’s incredibly delicious, props to Iggy on that one - when he finally breaks, turning to Ignis with pleading eyes. </p>
<p>“What’s taking so long?”</p>
<p>Ignis heaves a sigh and flips his notebook closed, giving up on the pretence that he’s working on anything. “It’s a big thing to ask, allowing us to purposefully summon a God, I’m sure Accordo has terms, certain assurances it needs that the capital will still be standing at the end of it,” he explains. </p>
<p>“Do you think he’s talking to Luna?” Prompto asks, the question almost whispered, afraid of what the answer is, either way. </p>
<p>“They won’t want to risk him absconding with her, she’s an incredibly valuable bargaining chip,” Ignis says not completely reassuring.</p>
<p>“That feels mean,” Prompto complains. </p>
<p>“It is,” Ignis concurs, “But she’ll be with us soon enough. We’ll be able to keep each other safe.”</p>
<p>Prompto nods, unable to put the rest of his thoughts into human words that make sense. He’d always wanted to be friends with Luna, he hopes that bedding down with her fiancee doesn’t prevent that. </p>
<p>Though. If he has to chose between a potential friendship with Luna and any part of what he has with Noct he knows what decision he’ll make.</p>
<p>“I’m sure she’ll be overjoyed to see how happy Noctis is now,” Ignis muses. </p>
<p>“Huh?” Prompto says, wondering which part of Noct’s life is happy now, what with the dead dad and invaded country. </p>
<p>“Now that he has you,” Ignis explains. </p>
<p>Prompto blushes because that’s what his face does and goes back to his lemonade so he doesn’t need to say anything further. </p>
<p>It’s almost another fifteen minutes before he’s started out of the last dregs of his drink by a soft hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Noct says softly. </p>
<p>“Highness,” Ignis says at once, “How did it go?”</p>
<p>“Good,” Noct says, collapsing into the seat next to Prompto, hand trailing down until its gently resting against Prompto’s thigh instead, “We’re able to go ahead with the rite tomorrow. Luna will give her address and then we go. Well, I go. You guys have something else to do.”</p>
<p>Prompto’s heart thunders. He remembers last time they’d been separated fighting a God. Gladio and Noct had been thrown away from them on the run up to Titan and Prompto had trailed after Ignis distraught and panicked, unable to help and desperately trying to cling on to the fact Noct wasn’t alone. </p>
<p>“I’ll be with you though,” Gladio says, no question. </p>
<p>Noct shakes his head, looking tired, “I need all of you to help evacuate citizens and keep the empire under control.”</p>
<p>Prompto watches as a muscle twitches in Gladio’s jaw for a few seconds but eventually the big guy nods. Prompto wishes he could take that news as calmly but he cant. Like he understands, Noct reaches for his hand and gives his fingers a squeeze. </p>
<p>“Lets get another round of drinks and we can discuss this properly.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Prompto clutches Noct’s hand all the way back to the hotel. </p>
<p>They’re on their way back by early-afternoon, the second round of coffees turning into an early and light lunch looking out over the canals. </p>
<p>They have a plan. </p>
<p>No one seems to like it much, not at all. But its there. It exists. </p>
<p>Prompto, Ignis and Gladio are not only going to be separated from Noctis but each other too, each of them assisting a different section of the city ward of any interference from the empire and load people onto boats to head out away from the city for the moment Leviathan wakes up.</p>
<p>Camelia is attempting to convince residents to leave now, start the evacuation with plenty of time to spare but she thinks - and Prompto agrees with her - that most people will be reluctant to leave before her address, eager to see their beloved Oracle in the flesh having previously mourned her passing. </p>
<p>Prompto can kind of relate, he’s not going to get to see it either, stationed away from her podium across the city. </p>
<p>Away from Noct. </p>
<p>Noct squeezes his fingers and Prompto looks up at him quickly, suddenly away he’s been zoned out for Gods knows how long and someone’s definitely been saying his name for a while. </p>
<p>“Sorry!” he says quickly, “What is it?”</p>
<p>Ignis chuckles, “Can I put you in charge of purchasing something, so we can communicate while separate without compromising our hands?”</p>
<p>“For sure!” Prompto responds, eager to be able to do something in his exact realm of skills for a change, “Leave it to me.”</p>
<p>Noct has to drop his hand so Prompto can go into the electronic store with Gladio while he helps Ignis purchase to fresh produce a few doors down. Prompto’s not mad that they’ve been split apart for the time being but he’s not exactly ecstatic about it either. </p>
<p>“These can go on our own frequency so we won’t get interference and the range is good,” Prompto tries to explain to Gladio, “Also they’re really small, and this sits inside the ear so it won’t mess with Iggy’s glasses.”</p>
<p>Gladio tries to look interested but mostly his role in this excursion is carrying boxes. </p>
<p>Also, he’s a champ and he lets Prompto drool over a fancy set of just released lenses for a full five minutes before trying to shimmy him along. The lenses aren’t hugely outside of Prompto’s budget - and isn’t that a trip - but ultimately unnecessary, only better than what Prompto already has because they’re newer and shinier. </p>
<p>Noct’s got a funny but charming little smile on his face when they reunite and Prompto wants to kiss it off his face even if he knows he shouldn’t. Noct, allegedly, doesn’t know this because he scoops Prompto up against his side and kisses him straight on the mouth. Prompt hears Ignis’ sigh even as he reaches to brace against one of Noct’s biceps so he doesn’t fall straight over. </p>
<p>“When you’re quite done,” Ignis says sarcastically. </p>
<p>Noct pulls back and sighs, “I guess.”</p>
<p>As they start walking again Noct takes his hand again and continues not to say anything about how Prompto’s definitely squeezing his hand a little too tight. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>While Ignis cooks Gladio reads out menu snippets and reviews of places nearby. </p>
<p>Prompto acknowledges this as odd, but it doesn’t strike him as truly suspicious until they’ve been back in the suite for a couple hours, Noct has passed out on the couch with his head in Prompto’s lap and Gladio asks if he can use their shower so both he and Iggy can get ready to go out at the same time. </p>
<p>Prompto frowns over at the delicious smelling thing on the stove and blurts, “Why are we going out?”</p>
<p>“You’re not,” Gladio says, “Princess wanted to take you on a date but I’d have to come for security and he said that wasn’t exactly what he wanted.”</p>
<p>Prompto too stunned by the idea of a real date with Noct to really respond. </p>
<p>“So we said we’d leave the two of you alone here as a compromise,” Ignis carries on, “With the bonus that I get to go somewhere for dinner that doesn’t serve chicken tenders.”</p>
<p>Gladio snorts. </p>
<p>Prompto’s brain finally catches up and suddenly he feels really bad. </p>
<p>“You didn’t need to cook, Iggy,” Prompto almost whines, “I could have done it. If you’re not even eating -”</p>
<p>“Nonsense,” Ignis interrupts, “I wanted to ensure you were well fed and I wanted to prep for tomorrow as I’m sure we’ll all be tired. Now, about your shower.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sure. Knock yourselves out,” Prompto says.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A date with Noct is really similar to the kind of evenings they used to have in High School, camped out on his couch sitting close together, talking shit and trying to break each other’s high scores. </p>
<p>They don’t have a console here but they do have phones, so they play King’s Knight either side of eating, the television on in the background. When Prompto’s phone beeps at him in protest of a low battery the naturally retire together to the bedroom where their phone chargers are waiting. </p>
<p>Prompto’s laying on the exceedingly comfortable mattress, belly down tapping away at his screen with Noct the perfect mirror at his side. He’s doing really well, hitting a string of victories that leave him feeling oddly giddy despite what’s in store for them tomorrow. </p>
<p>“Ah, shit,” Noct murmurs, taps becoming frantic and then halting all at once a frustrated groan taking their place. </p>
<p>“It’s a shame you don’t have these skills,” Prompto teases, perfectly executing a complicated manoeuvre that one shits his enemy and score him a fuck tonne of bonus points. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Noct says lightly, shifting so he’s on his side and scooting himself right over into Prompto’s space. Lazily he drapes his forearm across the small of his back and wraps one of his thighs around Prompto’s. </p>
<p>It’s nice, comforting even, and for a couple minutes it makes him play even better, relishing in the feel of inconsequential achievement and a firm, warm body at his side. </p>
<p>But then Noct’s leaning even closer, warm breath fanning on Prompto’s neck followed a few scant seconds later by soft lips. </p>
<p>Prompto manages to stay in the game for a little while longer, determined to finish this level at least but then Noct’s teeth run up the column of his throat and he pushes the phone under his pillow without even bothering to turn it off so they can hear the music playing and the sound of his squad wiping as he turns to ram his mouth against Noct’s.</p>
<p>There’s some writhing and groping and before Prompto’s brain can catch up with what’s happening the top half of his fatigues are discarded on the floor and he’s braced between Noct’s thighs snapping the button on his pants and pushing down the zipper. </p>
<p>Noct actually whines as Prompto’s hand brushes against against his length, finger tips digging into his shoulder blades as their mouths continue to work against one another. </p>
<p>Piece by piece Prompto strips his prince bare, worshipping a firm chest and licking stripes across all the faint definition of his abs, while Noct arches and moans beneath him, hands scrambling in his hair and across his shoulders. Prompto’s shucked his belt during all of this but Noct quickly lost the ability to disrobe him further the lower Prompto lips and teeth and tongue had descended.</p>
<p>Noct’s butt naked, Prompto’s hands kneading his ass and his cock halfway in Prompto’s mouth when he suddenly hooks his thigh into Prompto’s armpit and uses it to drag him upwards. Prompto lets him fall from his mouth with no small amount of regret, running his tongue along his teeth to make sure he tastes every tiny drop Noct had given him. </p>
<p>Noct doesn’t say anything as they come face to face, merely keeps his eyes locked with Prompto’s as he summons the same lube as last night into his hand. </p>
<p>Prompto smooths his hands around Noct’s hips and then reaches for the lube. </p>
<p>“You sure?” Prompto asks, fiddling with the cap.</p>
<p>Noct snorts and squeezes his side with with his knee, “Can’t let you have all the fun.”</p>
<p>Grinning, Prompto pours some lube over his fingers and begins to warm it in his hand. Beneath him Noct shifts his hips, either eager or nervous, Prompto can’t exactly tell. </p>
<p>“You ever done this before?” Prompto asks instead of guessing. </p>
<p>Noctis squints up at him, confused and says, “Dude you know I was like a complete virgin before we - you know.”</p>
<p>“I meant by yourself, like hands or toys or anything?” Prompto elaborates, petting across Noct’s firm thigh in what he hopes is a reassuring way. </p>
<p>Noct blushes which is adorable and doesn’t happen all too often so Prompto basks in it while Noct finds his voice. </p>
<p>“I tried with like fingers a couple times but I’m not - not very good.”</p>
<p>Prompto has a flashback to a few nights back where Noct had him pinned down on his belly, splitting him open with three fingers and massaging his prostate in a way that had made him pant and drool all over himself. </p>
<p>“Disagree,” Prompto says simply and Noct’s flush deepens. Trying to to smile like too much of an idiot he asks, “You wanna stay like this?”</p>
<p>Noct nods, “I wanna see you, if thats okay.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you need. Prop one of the pillows under that cute butt so the angle is easier.”</p>
<p>Noct laughs and scrambles eagerly to comply. As soon as he’s settled back down Prompto reaches down between legs to spread him apart gently with one hand and run a slick finger around his furrowed entrance. </p>
<p>Somewhat predictably Noct tenses and flinches, his legs trying to close on instinct. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey,” Prompto soothes, “I got you. Try and relax. If you don’t like it we can stop or switch or I can just blow you. Whatever you want.” Prompto means it. He’d be pretty happy to bottom for the rest of his life, just be filled up with Noct’s dick wherever and whenever he can.</p>
<p>Prompto hooks one of Noct’s knees up onto his shoulder and drops a fleeting kiss there as he makes another pass over Noct’s hole. This time Noct doesn’t flinch, just inhales sharply one breath away from a gasp and bites down on his lip.</p>
<p>Prompto just runs his fingers over him fro a few minutes until Noct’s hips started moving slightly and little noises spill from his mouth, like he’s trying to nudge Prompto along. After a quick check his finger is still plenty slick Prompto starts to slide it inside. </p>
<p>Noct’s movement halts and his mouth slowly drops open as Prompto sinks it steadily all the way in. </p>
<p>“Oh,” he says when Prompto gives a tentative wiggle. </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“It’s weird but - I like it,” Noct admits, giving his own wiggle. Prompto kisses his knee again, squeezing his thigh with his clean hand. </p>
<p>“Do another,” Noct demands.</p>
<p>Prompto rolls his eyes but complies, sliding free so he can carefully work back in with a second finger. Noct moans as he gets two knuckles deep and starts to ease them apart in tiny increments. </p>
<p>“Shit,” Noct says, “No wonder you sounded like a fucking porno.”</p>
<p>Prompto choses to take that as a complement and carries on fingering Noct open at a leisurely pace. Not too leisurely though, because he can sense that Noct’s about to get demanding again so he begins to edge in a third finger. </p>
<p>Noct winces at it presses inside and Prompto immediately apologises, retreating with all his fingers. </p>
<p>“No, come on,” Noct complains, “Come back, please.”</p>
<p>Prompto reassures himself that it must be okay by taking a long look at Noct’s dick where he’s still hot and pulsing against his stomach, almost angrily red in its arousal. </p>
<p>“Touch yourself,” Prompto begs and Noct’s hand flies to his dick so fast its like he’s been waiting for the instruction. Noct doesn’t wince this time when Prompto breaches him with three fingers, distracted by the friction on his dick and Prompto painstakingly works Noct as wide open as he can. Prompto’s own dick gives a needy throb as Noct moans wildly when firm pressure is applied to his prostate. </p>
<p>He wants to do that with his dick but he’s not moving forward until - </p>
<p>Noct managed to summon a condom from the armiger while he was distracted because one hits his chest with a dull smack and slides down onto the bed between their legs.</p>
<p>“I’m ready,” Noct says, “Come on.”</p>
<p>He still whines when Prompto slips his fingers free to roll on the condom, tossing the wrapper carelessly over the side of the bed. Prompto squeezes a dollop of lube onto himself, just under his tip and then warms it over himself with his palm, groaning low at the first contact he’s really had. </p>
<p>“Bet I feel better,” Noct snarks, tensing his knee on Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto kisses then nips at the sensitive skin on the side of that knee and tugs Noct forward slightly by the hips so he’s still propped up on the pillow. </p>
<p>Prompto slots his head against Noct’s rim and starts to press inside slowly, not understanding how Noct didn’t immediately lose it the other day if Prompto felt half as good as he does. All hot and tight and clinging, Prompto trembles as he presses a little deeper. </p>
<p>Noct’s hands are suddenly on his shoulders, tugging Prompto down towards him. </p>
<p>“Kiss me,” Noct begs in a shaky voice. </p>
<p>Prompto leans to do just that even though it restricts his movement a little, bracing one forearm against the bed but keeping a hold of his own dick so he doesn’t bottom out too suddenly. </p>
<p>“You okay?” Prompto asks around peppering Noct’s mouth with soft kisses. </p>
<p>“It’s intense,” he says, “You were too far away.”</p>
<p>“Dude,” Prompto teases, “I’m literally inside you.” To prove his point he lets himself push a little deeper and Noct’s hands scramble, one across his shoulders and the other to Prompto’s hips where he bites into his hips with finger tips and surprises Prompto by trying to tug him even further inside. </p>
<p>Prompto hisses over Noct’s moans as together they move until Prompto’s bottomed out, flush up against his backside. </p>
<p>Noct tugs his face so they can kiss again, going straight in with his tongue and holding Prompto’s face where he wants it so he can plunder his mouth as much as he wants. </p>
<p>“Move,” Noctis says during a moment where he pauses to take a breath. </p>
<p>Prompto does, thrusting in careful movements, a deliberate roll of the hips that he hopes is both good for Noct and doesn’t cause himself to just pop off immediately. </p>
<p>Prompto thought it would feel good obviously, he’s had hands and mouths on his dick before - Noct’s specifically - but this is just more somehow. Hotter, clenching and pulsing; a delicious slick slide of flesh against flesh. </p>
<p>Prompto thrusts a little rougher and Noct suddenly tosses his head back, moaning tortuously and releasing his hold on Prompto. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he mutters, arching his back and starting to rock back into Prompto’s movements. </p>
<p>“Good?” Prompto asks, knowing the answer but wanting to hear him talk more, all breathless and rough. </p>
<p>“So good,” he murmurs back, “Prom - so good.”</p>
<p>“You’re good,” Prompto mumbles back, delirious as he starts to move faster, their flesh audibly colliding with each flush, “Can’t believe I got so lucky.”</p>
<p>Noct whines, digging his head back into the pillow. Prompto rears back up, getting his knees beneath him again so he can move more easily move. It opens up Noct to his eyes, tight body supine beneath him, flushed soft pink and dewy with exertion. Prompto’s gaze zeroes in Noct’s dick again, red and damp and so alluring that Prompto adjusts without thinking about it and reaching to take it in hand. </p>
<p>“Nngh,” Noct groans, “Don’t - don’t stop.”</p>
<p>“Never,” Prompto promises, stroking Noct in a counterpoint to his thrusts and watching as sooner than expected Noct tenses and spills, splattering up his own torso. Prompto stares at the mess, glistening in the low light and spreading over his skin as his stomach heaves with breath. </p>
<p>It’s that which does him in, Prompto thinks. Or maybe its Noct’s thigh shivering in his hold. Or the way he grabs hold of Prompto’s shoulders again to drag him back down to kiss him, smearing that mess all over and filling him up with tongue. </p>
<p>He finds his release with a choked cry, so intense that he finds his eyes watering and buries his face quickly into Noct’s neck so he can’t see. Prompto mouths at Noct’s skin, warm and a little salty while Noct shifts his leg off Prompto’s shoulder finally, letting it rest more naturally around his waist. </p>
<p>When Prompto thinks he’s finally regained his faculties he pulls away with one last lingering kiss, slipping out of Noct to little more than a soft moan. Noct looks adorably worn out, eyes hooded and face a little flushed. He smiles crookedly at Prompto as he ducks down to kiss him fondly. </p>
<p>“Stay there,” Prompto warns, “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Prompto runs the hot tap as he sorts out the condom so that the cloth he takes back into the room to clear Noct off is warm. The prince has sat himself up on the bed, rearranged the pillows - flipping the one from under his hips - and pushed back all the covers, much more alert than Prompto was expecting. </p>
<p>He reaches for the cloth but Prompto wipes him down instead, returning the favour from their first time. This feels like their first time too and Prompto presses a series of gentle butterfly kisses across Noct’s chest as he gently cleans up the mess between his thighs. </p>
<p>Prompto has to disappear again to get rid of the cloth and when he does, Noct’s lying down again, lights dimmed but he’s still wide awake and he pats his chest invitingly so Prompto slips up onto the bed and settles between his spread legs and against his chest. </p>
<p>“You okay?” Prompto asks, voice a little garbled from where he’s smushed his cheek right into Noct’s chest. </p>
<p>“Amazing,” Noct says immediately, “You?”</p>
<p>Prompto just sighs, a deep contented sound and it makes Noct snort, ruffling his hair. </p>
<p>Prompto rouses himself a little, sensing that Noct is uncharacteristically alert after the exertion. </p>
<p>“Are you worried about tomorrow?” Prompto asks, wiggling more firmly onto his belly so he can look up into Noct’s face. </p>
<p>Noct shrugs, “Not really. Not my first God. Just - there’s a lot of people. And Luna. She’ll be right there.”</p>
<p>“We’ve got the people,” Prompto assures him, “You just focus on that blessing.”</p>
<p>Noct wraps his arms around Prompto as best he can given their funny position and gives him his best approximation of a squeeze. </p>
<p>The door to the main room opens and closes, noise muffled through the wall, and he hears the low murmur of Gladio and Ignis talking. He listens to them puttering around fro a minute while he lets his thoughts over take him, his brain having just enough power to acknowledge its glad he made Noct do the dishes with him when they were done eating. </p>
<p>Prompto props his chin on Noct’s chest, biting his lip to steel himself to voice the thing on his mind for, well - a really, really long time. </p>
<p>“Do you think she’ll like me?”</p>
<p>Noct frowns down at him, “Luna?”</p>
<p>Prompto nods, scuffing his chin against Noct’s chest. </p>
<p>Suddenly he’s seized, strong hands under his arms to pull him upwards. Noct rolls them onto their sides, taking a full minute to arrange all thier limbs just so - Prompto will wake up with a dead leg if they actually sleep like this - and then teasingly nuzzles their noses together. </p>
<p>“What’s not to like?” Noct says. </p>
<p>Prompto rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>“Maybe the fact I just wrecked her fiance’s ass?”</p>
<p>Noct laughs, deep from his belly, “I think she’ll like you more because of that. Always used to say I had a stick up my ass, pretty sure she’ll think this is preferable.”</p>
<p>“Nooooct,” Prompto whines, laughing and ducking his face down in between Noct’s neck and the pillow, “Go to sleep.”</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>His ear piece crackles a little before Ignis’ voice sounds, clear and precise, “Prompto, how are things in your section?”</p>
<p>“Good,” Prompto says handing off the small child he was holding over the gap of water between the boat and the dock. She’s a cute little thing, a mess of frizzy ginger hair and she looks frightened so Prompto sends her a big grin and a wave to make her feel better. It seems to work a little, she smiles back and ducks her head into her father’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“All my early evacuees showed up,” Prompto carries on to Ignis, “And my second boats just pulling out now. You?”</p>
<p>“Much the same, a few empty seats but we expected as much,” Ignis explains, “Lady Lunafreya is almost finished her address, so expect an influx afterwards.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready,” Prompto says easily because this part is easy. Counting people onto boats is fine, pretending the love of his life isn’t about to launch himself into the wrath of notoriously angry God. </p>
<p>“Remember to head to the Altar as soon as you’re clear,” Ignis reminds him. </p>
<p>“Or the Empire show they’re ugly faces,” Prompto intones back. </p>
<p>Suddenly there’s a rumble of noise from where Prompto knows the Lunafreya - and Noct - are and Prompto turns to look towards it like he might be able to see. There’s a few Accordian military around him and they step forward suddenly, to wave the next boat up to the edge of the dock. </p>
<p>“It’s time,” Ignis says. </p>
<p>“See you soon,” Prompto promises and then the line goes dead in his ear. </p>
<p>It takes a few minutes but then they’re there, a veritable swarm of people vying for a place on the boat. Theoretically there’s space for everyone if they sit where they’re told and load up quickly. There’s not time to keep a register, so Prompto has to simply count. People from various districts have been instructed to go to specific docks. They can only hope they do as they’re told. </p>
<p>Not everyone is willing to evacuate though. Some people are sticking by blind faith that Leviathan won’t tear the city back into the water. Prompto mostly agrees. The Hydraean probably won’t completely destroy the people that hold her in such reverence and protect her waters. But the Empire might, if thats what it takes to take her down. </p>
<p>Prompto holds a lot of children that morning, passing them off to near frantic mothers and fathers, supports the arms of the elderly and frail as they make their way onto boats. </p>
<p>“Hey, Prompto,” Gladio’s voice sounds in his ear, with little to no warning, he thinks Gladio must be closer, the reception better, “Where do you stand.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, still tonnes of people, but its going smoothly. How about you?”</p>
<p>“We’re okay. Had to deal with some protesters -” Prompto scoffs “- yeah, I know. But I should be all done in less than an hour.”</p>
<p>“Iggy?” Prompto nudges, wondering if he’s listening. </p>
<p>“Almost there,” Ignis responds, tone clipped. </p>
<p>“Check in when you’re free,” Gladio urges. </p>
<p>Prompto gets another boat loaded and he’s adding the number off his clicker onto the total - they’re almost exactly on track - when shadows suddenly blot them out. Prompto looks up and almost staggers at the sheer number of ships gliding through the sky above them. </p>
<p>“That looks like an invasion force,” one of the soldiers says. </p>
<p>“Just about enough to kill a God,” Prompto says back. </p>
<p>They’re eyes meet for a long moment and then the soldier gestures away from the dock, “Go,” he says, “Send anyone you see in the street this way and get to where you need to be, we can handle it here.”</p>
<p>Prompto nods back, passing over his clicker, “Be careful,” he warns. </p>
<p>He jogs away, summoning his gun straight away, he’s not letting a single MT get past him. He’ll shoot Ravus in the face if that’s what it takes to make this end well. </p>
<p>Prompto touches his ear piece to that it connects to the others.</p>
<p>“Ignis, Gladio,” he says as he makes his way through the lines of people waiting to board the boats, “The Empire, did you see them?”</p>
<p>“I’m penned in,” Gladio says at once, “But I’ll make my way as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>“I’m on my way,” Ignis says, “But there seems to be many obstacles in my way.”</p>
<p>“On the move too,” Prompto adds, “See you both soon.”</p>
<p>“Stay safe,” Ignis intones. </p>
<p>Somehow he expects the streets to be quiet, just the last stragglers on the way to the boats. The people that had ignored instructions and were trying to bring all their worldly belongings with them. </p>
<p>But Prompto’s wrong. </p>
<p>It’s noisy. Thrumming with people, some of them yelling at family and friends, arguing with the people just trying to help them but even that din can’t black out the horrendous monstrous roar that echoes in from where Prompto knows the Altar to be.</p>
<p>“She’s awake!” someone cries as Prompto’s blood goes momentarily cold. </p>
<p>His ear crackles again and Ignis says, “Noct. The Hydraean has awoken.”</p>
<p>Then Noct, blessedly still calm, not even out of breath or anything, “The civilians?” </p>
<p>“Almost there. We’ll join you when you’re done,” Gladio says. </p>
<p>Prompto runs faster, away from the people into empty streets, heading away from one lot of noise towards another when he suddenly hears the sound of metallic footsteps to he left. He ducks into an alleyway and peers around as a small group of MT’s holding rifles walk past. Behind him there’s a whimper and he startles, twisting round to see two children, one looks just shy of his teens but the other is little more than a toddler, clutching her brother’s hand and looking up at Prompto with watery green eyes. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Prompto says quietly, crouching down, “Are you guys okay?”</p>
<p>“We got separated from our parents,” the older one says, voice shaking, “We were going to the boats - but the crowd - and then those things.”</p>
<p>“I know, it’s scary, huh? You did a good job, hiding like this,” Prompto says, “You’re real close to the dock though, so I’m gonna make sure you can get there.”</p>
<p>The MT’s probably aren’t here to kill civilians, but Prompto doesn’t trust their programming not to fire on anything it deems a threat and who knows how they’ll read two small children.</p>
<p>“Really?” the boy asks, eyes filling with tears. </p>
<p>“For real,” Prompto promises, “I’m gonna distract them and then you’re gonna run. Out the end of the alley, turn that way -” Prompto points left “- and then head straight. You’ll see a load of people and you just need to join the crowd.”</p>
<p>He nods and climbs to his feet. </p>
<p>“Who you?” the little one asks. </p>
<p>“He’s a soldier,” the boys tells her. </p>
<p>“That’s right, from Lucis. We’re here to help keep you all safe,” Prompto says, he turns to the older one, “Can you carry your sister?”</p>
<p>Prompto will turn back with them if he has too, carry the little one onto the boat and see them safe and sound away from the city. </p>
<p>But - </p>
<p>Noct.</p>
<p>The boy nods furiously, “She’s just a baby.”</p>
<p>“Am not!” she says furiously. </p>
<p>Prompto smiles despite himself and turns back to peer out of the alley again. The MTs are further along, now stationary some way aways. Prompto quickly loads a starshell into his gun - its not as effective as a real grenade would be but it will disorientate them enough to keep the kids safe. </p>
<p>When he looks back the boy has hefted his sister into his arms, for all her fussing she settles easily, head tucked over her shoulder. </p>
<p>“As soon as I fire you go,” Prompto tells him, “Quick as you can.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he says, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Thank,” the little one says. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, get safe for me, okay?”</p>
<p>Another nod and Prompto’s making his way out of the alley, keeping low and really regretting not getting his full infiltration training. Prompto can move quietly, but not silently. Not like Iggy can. </p>
<p>Prompto ducks against a wall, raises his gun and turns to look just in case, but there they are, right at the edge of the alley, ready to go. </p>
<p>He winks at them then turns and fires his starshell, aiming for the ground in the middle of the pack. It’s faster to swap his gun out than reload it so he calls forth his Lion Heart and pops the two MTs that hadn’t fallen in the knee so that all six are incapacitated. As the clamour dies down he just hears little footsteps racing away and he risks a glance back to him running away, clutching his sister, her little hand waving over his shoulder at Prompto.</p>
<p>The Empire seems to have deployed its shittiest MTs here in the city, they all go down for good with one solid head shot and Prompto gets back on his feet, travelling towards the Altar by alleyway.</p>
<p>The now familiar static precedes Iggy’s voice, “The empire has the Hydraean surrounded. Hurry, Noct!”</p>
<p>“I’m on it,” Noct says and now he does sound out of breath. Prompto can only assume he’s been running and warping around. </p>
<p>Kicking ass like he does best.</p>
<p>“Then the rite’s already begun?” Gladio clarifies. In the background Prompto hears the clamour of people around Gladio and assumes his evacuation efforts didn’t go as smoothly as his own.</p>
<p>“Most likely,” Noct says. </p>
<p>“Time to lend the Hydraean a hand,” Prompto chimes, trying to lift the tension. Maybe Noct laughs before the line goes silent again but Prompto doesn’t have time to concentrate on it, almost bumbling into another pack of MTs. He follows the same method as last time and gets out unscathed, but he needs to pay more attention. </p>
<p>Prompto takes out another few packs of MTs like this, doing his best to stay mostly out of sight and not land a swarm on top of him. He directs stragglers back towards the dock where the last few boats are waiting and slowly, slowly makes his way closer to the Hydraean and Luna and Noct. </p>
<p>Prompto comes around a corner and sees three MTs congregated on the edge of a walkway, unpacking some of those flying magitek craft they used against Titan and lining them up, facing out over the water. </p>
<p>He’s too close to fire a starshell without hurting himself so he stops, tries to steady his breathing and fires off three shots in quick succession. Two of the shots land perfectly and the MTs crumple like tin cans, screaming in that awful way they do. The third takes a chink to the helmet, spinning round and firing its rifle wildly. Prompto ducks and rolls, feels a searing pain on just the tip of his shoulder and shelters behind a stack of crates until the MT runs out of bullets like always. In the brief moment where the MT reloads its clip Prompto pops out of cover and nails it in the head. Properly this time. </p>
<p>From here Prompto can see Leviatham. Not clearly, she’s just a giant mass, tall and slender, water whipping up around her, ships on all sides firing down at her. Dozens - maybe hundreds - of these flying craft trying to launch their spikes into her. </p>
<p>“ - mto - Prompto?”</p>
<p>“Iggy?” Prompto says, ducking back in to cover so as not to suffer a nasty surprise. </p>
<p>“Noct’s stranded. He needs a way up to the Altar. Any ideas?”</p>
<p>“He’s not there yet?” Prompto asks, surprised. He was sure that he would be with Luna already. Standing side by side and combining their magic to keep Leviathan safe and protect her from the Empire. </p>
<p>“The Hydraean needs Noct to prove his worth,” Ignis says calmly. </p>
<p>Which means another fight. Another God to topple before Noct can do what he’s destined. Which means they’ll have to claw their way through the Empire to get at her, fight away MTs pinning her in place with their - </p>
<p>Prompto peers out again, looking at the flying craft. There’s one completely unpacked, unstrapped and Prompto stares at it. </p>
<p>“I have an idea,” he says to Ignis, “It might be dumb, and it might not work but -”</p>
<p>“It’s better than no idea,” Ignis interrupts, “Let me know.”</p>
<p>There’s no way this can work, Prompto thinks as he dismisses his gun into teh armiger and approaches the vehicles. It probably won’t even start and even if it does - </p>
<p>Prompto places his hands on the handle bars and its comes quietly to life, lighting up and starting to vibrate gently. </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Prompto murmurs. </p>
<p>He lets go to grab his phone from his pocket, pulling up the GPS map that has pins for all his friends. Gladio, he sees, seems to finally be moving in land, and Iggy and Noct are roughly the same distance away from Prompto, just in opposite directions. Noct’s the other side of Leviathan, heading towards the right place but seemingly unable to get there. </p>
<p>Prompto formulates a plan and slides his phone back into his pocket. He taps his ear. </p>
<p>“Iggy? I’ve got one of those flying Niff machines, I’ll grab Noct, get him ready for me.”</p>
<p>There’s a long pause, long enough that Prompto thinks maybe it didn’t connect but then finally Ignis says, “Understood.”</p>
<p>“Prompto swings his leg over the machine and takes hold again. It seems fairly simple, a lever on each handle that Prompto’s pretty sure just ‘go’ and ‘stop’ respectively and as such, should be easy to figure out. The only other thing to interact with is a large button, centre between the handles, and Prompto avoid it for now, instinct telling him it’ll launch the cable used to pin things in place. </p>
<p>It shoots forward with more speed than Prompto was anticipating, but he doesn’t ease off the throttle, speeding towards where Noct is. </p>
<p>It’s easy enough to manoeuvre, if not particularly agile, Prompto really has to turn it to avoid colliding with buildings, but he gets the hang of it as he approaches, swinging round to where he saw Noct on the GPS last and scanning the landscape. It’s bad here, this close to the rite, building half collapsed into the water, walkways tilted and broken. </p>
<p>And then, everything seems to happen at once. He spots Noct running up a staircase and Ignis appears in his ear in a sudden burst of static, just catching the last part of a sentence. </p>
<p>“- wait below. There’s only room for two.”</p>
<p>Prompto turns the bike, swinging around the building so he can come up underneath him and as he rounds it he seess Leviathan ahead of them, thrashing angrily in the water. Aiming the bike so she’s dead centre he slams his hand into the button, and the lance flies from the end of it, flying forward and forward and forward in what seems to be an endless line.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t have time to work out if it connected, just points it further down and calls, “Noct, jump!”</p>
<p>“What?” Noct says in his ear, shocked at the suggestion. Prompto trusts his ability to warp on the fly if he’s misjudged the trajectory. </p>
<p>“No time for questions!” Prompto yells. </p>
<p>Nothing happens for a long moment and then the craft is jostled off course as Noct lands unsteadily on its side, reaching to secure himself, one hand clutching in the back of Prompto’s jacket. </p>
<p>“The hell is this?” Noct says over the noise of the water rushing around them.</p>
<p>Almost giddy to have Noct by his side Prompto laughs, “New ride we borrowed from the Niffs. This’ll get us in close.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Noct sputters, but Prompto hears humour in his laugh. </p>
<p>He wishes he had time to turn and look at him but Prompto’s having to adjust his flying now, fairly certain they attached to Leviathan because they seem to now be travelling in an arch around her, swinging out rather than heading towards her. </p>
<p>In his peripheral he spots water with more shape and realises its part of Leviathan herself, sent out in an attempt to dislodge them. </p>
<p>“Here she comes!” Prompto warns and he hears Noct’s sword summon into his hand. </p>
<p>“I got this,” Noct promises.</p>
<p>As Noct pushes the water sprite away Prompto, still running on instinct, smacks the button again and they lurch forwards, flying towards her. </p>
<p>“I’ll get as close as I can,” Prompto tells Noct, “Then its up to you.”</p>
<p>Noct clutches tighter at his back, “Alright. I won’t be long.”</p>
<p>Prompto has to steer down sharply, to avoid colliding with a semi-fallen bridge and they trail in the water, kicking up spray all around them. </p>
<p>Once clear Noct says, “Hey, nice job finding this baby.”</p>
<p>For a second Prompto thinks he’s calling him a pet name again and he actually flushes, amazed at his body’s ability to spare the energy for that at this time. And then he realises Noct is talking about the magitek craft. </p>
<p>He’s excused from answering by another attack, Noct fighting it back, but having to let got of the bike and almost falling off. </p>
<p>“Dude! Don’t let go!” Prompto cries, steering one handed to haul Noct back onto it more securely.</p>
<p>“Hey, heads up,” Noct shouts and Prompto turns back just in time to swerve them away from a head on collision with Levithan’s face. </p>
<p>“Noct,” Prompto says, “Can you reach?”</p>
<p>In answer Noct leans forward to press a kiss against his cheek, squeeze his waist. </p>
<p>“See you soon,” he murmurs close to Prompto’s ear. </p>
<p>Prompto steels himself against every instinct that screams at him to stop Noct leaving his side and points the craft directly at Leviathan’s eye shouting, “Now!”</p>
<p>Noct warps away and the sudden lack of weight tilts the bike and Prompto struggles to get it level again. He smashes the button again and, as he hoped, it drops from his craft and he’s no longer dragging himself closer and closer to Leviathan. </p>
<p>He heads towards land, knowing that’s where he’s most useful, taking out MTs and ready to help Noct, Iggy, Gladio and Luna if he’s needed. Prompto’s almost there, almost home and dry, as it were, when he gets hit in the side by one of Leviathan’s water sprites, not seeing it coming because he was too fixated in his goal and he’s thrown clean off the magitek craft crashing down into the cold water. </p>
<p>When he surfaces his head piece buzzes sharply, and alarming sound and Prompto rips it from his ear before it can fry completely and maybe hurt him with it. </p>
<p>Prompto’s not the best swimmer, having only begrudgingly gone in middle school when forced, but he’s not far from partly collapsed walkways and he doggedly makes his way over, weighed down by sodden fatigues. </p>
<p>“Watch out,” someone yells as he pulls himself out and he ducks his head just in time for bullets to fly in both directions. When he looks up again the MTs are down and an Accordian soldier is before him, holding out a hand to pull him up. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Prompto says. </p>
<p>The soldier glances at him, looking a little annoyed, then he seems to really see him and he says, “You’re one of the Prince’s retainers?”</p>
<p>Prompto nods, “How are things looking?”</p>
<p>“Bad,” he says at once, “But Civilians are mostly out of the way.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Prompto says, “Where will I be the most help?”</p>
<p>To demonstrate what he means he summons his gun. The soldier looks slightly surprised to see a weapon shimmer into existence from seemingly nothing but recovers quickly. </p>
<p>“Come with me,” the soldier says, “We’re going to tray and drive the Empire back, get some breathing room.”</p>
<p>Together they head off at a jog, jumping over holes in the walkways and clambering over fallen rubble. It feels weird now, to be without his friends in his ears and he considers pulling out his phone but he realises it just got soaked and would like to put off that disappointment as long as possible. </p>
<p>“Prompto!” </p>
<p>Prompto turns wildly. That was Gladio. Gladio is here, Prompto tarvelled enough that he’s found Gladio. Together they can find Iggy and then Noct. Help Altissia repel the Empire finally and - </p>
<p>“Prompto, watch out!</p>
<p>The world explodes around him in a cacophony of noise. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not saying I'll never write Top Prompto again, but also I'm pretty sure I'll never write Top Prompto again. Feels weird. Anyone else?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Making Tracks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get worse. Then better. Then worse again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto mostly remembers being dragged out of the water. Remembers leaning heavily against Gladio’s broad chest as he coughed and spluttered up half of the Cygillan Ocean.</p><p>He remembers racing with Gladio back towards the Altar, to where Iggy was almost on top of Noct.</p><p>Remembers Leviathan’s roar as she’s hurt, hoping beyond hope that it was Noct who bested her then the crack of fear as Titan had reared out of the ocean before the Altar, yet another immovable barrier between them and their goal.</p><p>What he remember most though is reaching the Altar, racing around the corner only to almost run straight in to Ravus casually strolling away like Noct and Iggy and Luna’s bodies weren’t all on the ground behind him.</p><p>And they really <em>looked</em> like bodies, the three of them, so perfectly still, lying prone against the wet ground, limbs akimbo.</p><p>Iggy was alive, almost alert, startling when Gladio pressed fingers to his neck and Prompto had put his ear right up against Noct’s back to listen for his heart, feel the rise and fall of his chest.</p><p><em>Poor Luna</em>.</p><p>Prompto grieves her silently, tucked up on the uncomfortable little couch in Iggy’s room just <em>waiting</em> for more to happen now the medics have let them crack a Hi-Elixir over Ignis with a command to let him <em>rest</em>.</p><p>Noctis is asleep, one room over, tucked up in a large bed hand clutched tight around his father’s ring.</p><p>Prompto had seen it there, on the ground, part way between Ignis and Noct’s outstretched arms.</p><p>A hand touches his shoulder and Prompto starts out of his light doze.</p><p>“It’s just me,” Gladio says, “Why don’t you use the bed?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Prompto says, unable to explain why laying down in the spare bed beside Iggy’s feels wrong when he’s whole and healthy. It’s hard to look at Iggy right now, his hair in disarray and the scars still fresh around his eye.</p><p>Prompto should have been there. Prompto should have been there to help, to stop Iggy from whatever had befallen him on that Altar.</p><p>Ardyn, his mind seethes, Ardyn was behind this, behind all of it. He’d infiltrated the Citadel, he’d orchestrated the train wreck of a peace treaty, he’d arranged King Regis’ death, he’d hurt Ignis, stabbed <em>Luna</em>.</p><p>“You’re exhausted,” Gladio tries to argue.</p><p>“So are you,” Prompto snaps, rubbing angrily at his eyes and forcing himself upright.</p><p>“Can you watch them? Noct and Iggy?” Gladio asks instead of snapping back. Any other time Prompto would have admired his restraint.</p><p>“Not at the same time,” Prompto mutters, “But yeah, they’re not going anywhere, neither am I.”</p><p>“I need to go out - for a walk or something. Help clear the streets.”</p><p>“Gladio, I don’t -”</p><p>“Please,” Gladio says, “I can’t stay cooped up in here.”</p><p>Prompto swallows, not wanting to admit that he doesn’t actually think he <em>can</em> watch Noct. Isn’t sure he can go and look at him basically comatose on that bed. Doesn’t <em>want</em> to be the person that’s there when he first wakes up, doesn’t know how to tell him that Luna’s <em>dead</em>.</p><p>Prompto nods, stands and goes to fetch a cup of water from the table.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon,” Gladio promises.</p><p>-</p><p>Gladio is <em>not </em>back by any definition of soon that Prompto’s ever seen.</p><p>Prompto stays in Iggy’s room for a couple hours, smoothing his bedding and swapping out his water glass so its not stale when he wakes. Someone drops off a tray of food and Prompto manages to force down a couple strawberries and half a sandwich before giving up.</p><p>Weirdly, he knocks on Noct’s door before he lets himself in.</p><p>Noct’s so <em>still</em>.</p><p>It’s not even that strange, he always sleeps like the dead, but for some reason, so close to thinking he actually was dead Prompto can’t stand it. He forces himself close enough to the bed to see that he’s breathing and then all but runs back to the other room, curling himself up on the couch again and pressing his face into the cold leather, trying to pretend the world doesn’t exist.</p><p>-</p><p>They deliver food twice more, which Prompto ignores, justifying it in his head as putting it aside for Gladio when he’s back. For Iggy and Noct when they wake. Prompto forces himself between the two rooms, trying to step closer to Noct each time, but ultimately settling into a chair in the hallway between them.</p><p>He falls asleep there and one of the nurses Camelia had bought to the estate shakes him awake to help him back into the room. She settles him onto the bed and Prompto stays in it only as long as it takes for her to exit the room again, waiting tensely as she checks Ignis' temperature and measure his pulse.</p><p>As soon as she’s gone Prompto climbs off the bed and settles himself on the couch again, knees drawn up all the way to his chest and hopes that Gladio comes back soon.</p><p>-</p><p>Umbra wakes him at three in the morning, nose cold and damp against Prompto’s bare arm, brushing the length of his body against as much of him as he can reach. When Prompto opens his eyes Umbra licks his cheek and makes a soft whine in the back of his throat looking at Prompto with such intense eyes it makes his stomach flip.</p><p>“I’m sorry boy,” Prompto murmurs, rubbing his head. Apologising both for the loss of his mistress and his sister, Pryna - Prompto’s <em>Tiny</em> - and knowing that won’t make it better. Prompto hadn’t seen Pryna’s body, thank the Gods, but he’d overheard some staff discussing how best to ship her body back to Tenebrae along with Luna’s. Together always, even in death.</p><p>Umbra turns to the side and Prompto realises he’s here to make a delivery, pass the notebook off one last time.</p><p>He swallows and unties the sling, fingers shaking as he holds the book. He’s never really looked at it, especially not inside, and he’s not going to start now. Prompto walks over to Iggy’s bedside table, lifts up his glasses and places the book underneath them where it’ll stay until someone else is here to decide what to do.</p><p>-</p><p>Prompto’s worked his way right up to the edge of Noct’s bed now. Thighs pressed against the mattress, hand touching his pillow inches away from Noct’s hair.</p><p>It’s <em>too</em> much. All of this. Iggy hurt, Iggy <em>blind</em>, probably. Noct asleep and seemingly refusing to wake. Gladio <em>gone</em>.</p><p>Prompto’s no good at being alone anymore. He’s been alone so much in his life and he <em>hates</em> it. Momentarily hates his friends for making him forget what that’s really like.</p><p>He sees a tear drop onto the dark comforter before he’s cognisant that he’s producing them.</p><p>Prompto won’t waste the energy wiping it away. What’s the point? There’s no one here to see.</p><p>He wants Noct. He <em>needs</em> Noct. Needs his arms around him, fingers in his hair. Warm flesh against his own and a soft chuckle against the skin of his throat.</p><p>Prompto climbs on to the bed, leaves Noct beneath the covers and lies down on top of them wrapping an arm across Noct’s chest as sobs rip out of his own. It’s so <em>bright</em> in this room, purposefully so to encourage Noct out of his slumber but it hurts Prompto, deep down inside and he presses his face into Noct’s shoulder, feels his tears dampen the fabric of his t-shirt and lets the misery spill out of him in short gasping breaths and a torrent of tears.</p><p>He’s exhausted but the tears won’t stop, his breath won’t come more even.</p><p>“Wake up,” he begs Noct’s unconscious form, “Please, Noct. Please, wake up. I can’t - I can’t do this without you. <em>Please</em> -”</p><p>“Prom.”</p><p>The voice is soft and raspy and for one wild moment he thinks Noct is awake, that he’s there, that he’s here for Prompto and -</p><p>“<em>Prom</em>,” Gladio says again rubbing one of his big warm hands up Prompto’s back, resting it against the back of his neck and squeezing gently, “C’mere.”</p><p>Prompto chokes on a sob but goes to Gladio, moves with his gentle urging until he ends up against Gladio’s chest again, sat together on the edge of Noct’s bed. Prompto hates being weak like this, hates being<em> seen</em> like this, always tries to hide this part of himself, particularly from Gladio who’d spent so much time teaming up with Cor to kick Prompto into shape, toughen him up and get him ready for this journey.</p><p>“You’re not alone,” Gladio says gruffly, hand still on Prompto’s neck, “Whatever happens, you’re not alone, Prom.”</p><p>“Where did you go?” Prompto murmurs, scrubbing across his face.</p><p>“I meant to come back,” Gladio says, “But its a mess out there. Figured I was more help lugging things around than sitting around here.”</p><p>“Right,” Prompto says knowing its true but still raw and fragile.</p><p>“Hey,” Gladio says, giving him an affectionate squeeze, “There’s good news.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Prompto asks, more than a little sarcastically.</p><p>“Iggy’s awake.”</p><p>Prompto bolts to his feet, giving his face one last scrub and turning on the spot to face Gladio.</p><p>“What? When? Shit, I can’t believe I left him alone -”</p><p>“Relax,” Gladio says, standing too, “I was there, it’s okay.”</p><p>“What about - how are his -?”</p><p>Gladio shakes his head, “Not good. He’s not in any pain. But he can’t see.”</p><p>Prompto’s shoulder’s droop, “Shit.”</p><p>“He’s just getting checked over by a nurse,” Gladio explains, “He might still get better, we don’t know what happened yet.”</p><p>-</p><p>Iggy is not forthcoming about what happened to his eyes and neither Gladio or Prompto have it in them to push him to talk, not when he’s dealing with so much already.</p><p>Prompto thinks, stupidly, that without his eyes Iggy won’t be able to tell he’s upset, that he’s just been on an epic sobbing spree but he must hear it in Prompto’s voice because he clumsily reaches for Prompto’s arm the first time he’s within reach.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“Sure,” Prompto chirps, “Made it out with barely a scratch.”</p><p>Iggy frowns, “That’s not quite what I meant.”</p><p>“He’s exhausted,” Gladio puts in both calling him out and covering for him with two words, “You gonna sleep in this spare bed now?”</p><p>“You take it,” Prompto urges, “I’m fine on the couch.”</p><p>“I slept at the Leville for a bit, come get some rest.”</p><p>Prompto’s powerless to argue against the two of them even if this is the only time he maybe has the upper-hand over Ignis so he lets himself get coerced under the covers. He feels better, after his outburst, and knowing that at least three members of their group are alright Prompto manages to sleep properly for the first time since Gladio yanked him out of the sea.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Ignis takes his cane with little fanfare, getting used to it by walking back and forth across their room. He’d asked Prompto to select his clothes for him, and there’d been a brief moment of brevity between the three of them when Gladio pretended to be offended at the slight to his fashion sense.</p><p>Largely Ignis manages by himself and Prompto supposes he usually gets dressed without looking much, only misaligning a single button in his shirt which Prompto gently points out to a murmured thank you.</p><p>Ignis dithers slightly over his glasses and then slides them on. Prompto is glad, not because he thinks Ignis’ scars are unsightly but because he just can’t imagine a world where Iggy doesn’t wear glasses.</p><p>“I’d like to see - to be near Noctis, please.”</p><p>Gladio and Prompto exchange a glance.</p><p>“He’s still asleep,” Prompto says with a little effort.</p><p>“It’s been my job to wake Noctis for many years now,” Ignis says with a little wry smile, “Perhaps I may have some luck.”</p><p>Gladio doesn’t move but Ignis takes a few steps forward like he’ll go with or without their help so Prompto darts to him, touching his arm first to let him know he’s there and then putting a hand on the small of his back to guide him in the least offensive way possible.</p><p>-</p><p>Prompto ends up seeing Noct awake <em>last</em>.</p><p>Noct <em>does</em> wake when Ignis visits, a coincidence, Prompto’s sure but he’s feeling delicate enough that the knowledge somehow <em>hurts</em> him. He’ll wake for his silent adviser but not when his best-friend is sobbing recklessly against his side.</p><p>When Ignis returns - catching his foot slightly in the doorway but staying on his feet - he tells them Noct is <em>fine</em> but wishes to be alone and Prompto excuses himself, taking himself for a long walk along damaged canals and walkways to be alone himself, to try and exercise the hurt away.</p><p>Ignis is by himself in the room when Prompto gets back, clutching his phone in his hand with an unfamiliar line of frustration bending his forehead.</p><p>“You okay, Iggy?”</p><p>“This thing is useless to me,” Ignis mutters.</p><p>“We can set up voice to text,” Prompto says, “And a text reader, voice commands, that kind of thing.”</p><p>Ignis looks a little surprised, “Do you think - would you help me with that, Prompto?”</p><p>“Of course!” Prompto agrees brightly, feeling a genuine surge of relief at being truly useful for the first time in days.</p><p>When they’re done Prompto tests it by typing a short message and sending it to Iggy’s phone.</p><p>“<em>From: Prompto,</em>” The phone’s robotic voice intones, “<em>At 14:21. Where is Gladio?</em>”</p><p>Ignis’ face pinches and Prompto hastens to reassure him, “We can probably download a different voice pack.”</p><p>“That would be nice,” Ignis says, “Your tone is usually much friendlier than that.”</p><p>Prompto laughs then, oddly tentative asks, “So where is he?”</p><p>“He went to see Noctis.”</p><p>Prompto’s mouth goes dry, “I though he wanted to be alone.”</p><p>“Gladio decided Noct had, and I quote, ‘enough alone time to last a life time’ and I’m obviously in no state to stand in his way.”</p><p>Prompto nods then catches himself and says, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Thank you for your help,” Ignis says warmly, “It’s very much appreciated.”</p><p>“Glad to be of service,” Prompto says back. Under normal circumstances he might have fired off an irreverent salute but he guesses there’s no point now.</p><p>Gladio comes back then, face solemn, eyebrows locked in a deep frown. He looks surprised to see Prompto there - maybe a little guilty - and he clears his throat before saying, “He asked for you.”</p><p>“Me?” Prompto says, surprised and elated, getting to his feet so roughly that he jostles Iggy’s leg, “Sorry, sorry, my bad.”</p><p>“I’m quite alright,” Ignis murmurs, patting his forearm.</p><p>“Of course you,” Gladio says, “Who else is he gonna want?”</p><p>Prompto doesn’t actually run to the other room but he might as well have.</p><p>Noct’s perched on the edge of the bed, barefooted and wearing his short pants and favourite t-shirt, staring intensely at the floor. Prompto steps forward and must enter Noct’s periphery because the Prince looks up abruptly and stands, eyes a little wide.</p><p>There’s probably only six feet between them but Prompto’s not sure how to cross it even though he knows what he wants. What he still wants. What he’s always wanted.</p><p>“Prom,” Noct murmurs and he raises his arms, slightly spread in invitation.</p><p>Noct rocks back slightly when Prompto latches his arms around him, steadying himself by leaning forwards, wrapping one arm around Prompto’s shoulders and the other around his waist. He feels Noct press his face into his hair and inhale deeply, cinching his arms a little tighter.</p><p>“Noct,” Prompto mumbles into his shoulder, “Noct, I’m -”</p><p>“Shh,” Noct interrupts gently.</p><p>Ever obedient Prompto clamps his mouth shut and just holds Noct tight for as long as he can.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto misses the Regalia.</p><p>Which is pretty dumb, because it’s not actually very far away, parked up in one of the carriages but Prompto misses <em>travelling</em> in the Regalia.</p><p>He didn’t realise the boat trip from Accordo would be so <em>slow</em>. Didn’t realise that the train would somehow feel even <em>slower</em>.</p><p>They’re barely speaking, the four of them.</p><p>Prompto’s dumb a lot at the moment, because he thought they’d all be okay once they were all back together, all awake and sleeping in the same space, but they’re not.</p><p>Noct hasn’t touched him once since that first hug. Hasn’t kissed him, or held his hand, he’s barely <em>looked</em> at Prompto since they boarded the train, choosing to sit apart from the rest of them a booth behind them or beside them but never the same one.</p><p>Also, completely unimportant by comparison, but the train food <em>sucks</em>. And it sucks having to watch Iggy eat it every day, pretending its not gross and that he doesn’t want to make them something better. He can’t and it hurts <em>Prompto</em> to think about so he can’t even fathom how Ignis is feeling. Or dig up the words to ask him.</p><p>He’s not sure how long its been since they left Altissia now, days and days and days, but he’s stopped counting. It doesn’t matter, Prompto doesn’t care. Prompto doesn’t know how many more attempts at strained conversation he has in him.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto had been trying to entertain himself with a map when he says it, blurting out the thought without really thinking about it.</p><p>Noct’s sat across the aisle from him, leaning up against the window, breath fogging the glass. Gladio’s pacing nearby and Prompto stays sat with Ignis as he’s taken to doing, letting Iggy know people are around without having to constantly reassure him with words.</p><p>“So…we’re gonna roll through Tenebrae,” he murmurs tracing their journey from where they’d pulled up at a small port off the Succarpe coast to where he thinks they are now.</p><p>Ignis shifts beside him hand clenching and then relaxing against his cane. “Not before visiting the Royal Tomb in Cartanica,” he says.</p><p>Prompto has a series of flashes, climbing Ravatogh, setting a Treant on fire, Noct getting speared by an Aramushu, the four of them rolling out of the way of a stomping Bandersnatch.</p><p>He can’t help himself from asking, “You’re sure you’re up to that?”</p><p>“The wounds have mended,” Iggy says and even his normal control can’t quite cover up the obvious <em>grief</em> in his tone, “Eyesights a matter of time.” Prompto’s vividly aware that Ignis has had no improvement to his vision since the moment he woke up in Altissia.</p><p>Gladio stomps over and Prompto looks up but the full force of his glower is focused on Noct.</p><p>“The hell is wrong with you?” he snaps.</p><p>Prompto wonders if Noct had slipped into a doze because he startles at the noise, “What?”</p><p>“We’re not stopping in Tenebrae,” Gladio growls, “You need to grow up and get over it.”</p><p>Prompto winces. If only it were so easy, pushing grief aside like that. Noct’s already lost so much, his Dad, his country and now <em>Luna</em>. He might not have wanted to marry her but Prompto knows she was dear to him in their own special way.</p><p>Noct stands and Prompto watches something in his jaw twitch as he suppresses some other reaction.</p><p>“I am over it. I’m here, aren’t I?” Noct defends.</p><p>Gladio grabs at Noct, gets a fist in his shirt and tugs him forwards. Prompto flinches and Ignis shifts too, turning his face towards the noise.</p><p>“Maybe when you’re not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you,” Gladio demands callously. Iggy might not be able to see the hand Gladio waves in his direction but he’s certainly smart enough to know who Gladio is alluding too. It feels mean, harsh, to dismiss Ignis in such a way.</p><p>“Let go of me,” Noct commands, a tight edge to his voice. A King’s voice.</p><p>Gladio sneers, “How’s that ring fit ya? You’d rather carry it around than wear it? She gave her life so you could do your duty, not sit around feeling sorry for yourself.”</p><p>Prompto’s used to Gladio’s tough love treatment, been on the receiving end of it a few times himself but this is too much, too far. Way over a line Prompto hadn’t ever thought any of them would cross.</p><p>“You don’t think I know that?” Noct’s voice raises in both pitch and volume and Prompto can feel the eyes of their fellow travellers turning towards them. Noct makes an attempt at dislodging Gladio but his Shield holds fast.</p><p>“You don’t!” Gladio snaps, “Ignis took one for you too, and for what?”</p><p>“Enough, Gladio!” Ignis doesn’t yell but his voice is calm and clear. Usually it would brook no argument but Gladio’s the one that truly seems blind in this moment.</p><p>Prompto gets being angry. He’s angry too. Angry about everything that happened, at being ignored, at not knowing where he stands, at not knowing what's going to happen next.</p><p>“You think you’re a king, but you’re a coward,” Gladio spits.</p><p>Noct can be a accused of many things, Prompto knows, but not <em>that</em>. Never that.</p><p>“Shut up!” Noct yells drawing more attention as he shoves at Gladio again.</p><p>Gladio steps forwards, making to invade Noct’s space even more and Prompto leaps to his feet, trying to get between the two of them before an actual brawl breaks out.</p><p>“Don’t do this -” he beg, one hand on Noct’s arm, the other reaching for Gladio -</p><p>Gladio’s hand is rough on his face, shoving him back so harshly it jars his neck and makes him stumble into one of the seats, hip colliding painfully with the metal part.</p><p>Noct looks towards him and for a wild second Prompto thinks he’s coming to his aid. Coming back to his <em>side</em>.</p><p>“I get it, alright?” Noct cries and this time his shove pushes Gladio away from clearing a few feet of space between them, “I get it.”</p><p>“Then get a grip! Pull your head outta your ass already,” Gladio barks.</p><p>Noct turns, facing Prompto but not <em>looking</em> at him, seeming to be on the verge of tears as he storms quickly away.</p><p>Prompto straightens up, makes to follow, calls his name.</p><p>“Leave him,” Gladio growls bitterly, turning in the other direction and stomping off himself.</p><p>Prompto feels defeated and torn, adrift in unfamiliarly rough seas.</p><p>He all but collapses into the seat next to Iggy, probably invading his personal space but unwilling to do anything about it. Ignis’ hand finds his knee with next to no fumbling - and absolute nothing that could border on inappropriate - and he pats it gently. He could be trying to get Prompto’s attention or simply trying to offer comfort.</p><p>Erring on the side of caution Prompto assumes both are true and asks, “You alright, Iggy?”</p><p>Ignis nods, makes a soft affirmative sound, “Did Gladio hurt you?”</p><p>Prompto blinks, “How did you -?”</p><p>“I’m rather used to the sounds of rough-housing by now,” Ignis says, managing a weak laugh, “You’re not hurt?”</p><p>Prompto stretches his neck and rubs across his face where Gladio’s hand had been. “I’m fine,” he promises, “He didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“I imagine he didn’t mean <em>most</em> of what just happened, but that doesn’t change that it did.”</p><p>-</p><p>As the tannoy system announces their approach to Cartanica Gladio returns, sitting heavily in the seat in front of where Ignis and Prompto have been maintaining the semblance of a conversation.</p><p>He says nothing, sits rigidly with his arms crossed and Prompto can feel Gladio’s eyes on him. Feeling uncomfortable Prompto stands and mumbles to them about going to find Noct, half expecting Gladio to forbid it but he only lets Prompto clear and then shifts over to be sat next to Ignis.</p><p>The train stops before he can find Noct and Prompto just gets out of the first door he finds, look down the platform for his friends. Noct appears first, all the way down the other end of the train and Prompto raises a hand in a wave which Noct returns. Between them Gladio appears, hand on Ignis’ arm all but tugging him along. He thinks he’s helping, Prompto’s sure, but he’s not giving Iggy any <em>time</em>, not letting him feel out his surroundings and find his footing.</p><p>The grounds perfectly flat but Iggy stumbles.</p><p>His entire being screams frustration but Gladio doesn’t seem to notice just continues to pull him towards the stationary dining car.</p><p>Prompto sighs. He’ll try and stay with Iggy from now on.</p><p>There’s a couple vendors and Prompto briefly looks over the guns they have on offer and makes a note to ask Iggy if they need to restock potions before they head down into the abandoned mine. Prompto doesn’t understand why a royal arm would <em>be</em> in a disused mine a whole continent away but Cor had been insistent.</p><p>“Hey,” he hears behind him.</p><p>“Noct,” he says, turning and trying for the best smile he can manage, “You okay?”</p><p>Noct nods then gestures back towards the weapons vendor, “You want something?”</p><p>“Nah,” Prompto says, “Nothings as good as my Lion Heart.”</p><p>Noct gives his little crooked smile and Prompto’s heart flips over twice. Gently fingers touch his forearm and Noct trails them from the crook of his elbow to the edge of his wristband.</p><p>“Prom, I -”</p><p>A woman not far away wails loudly and the two of them jump, turning to look at her.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Noct asks, stepping up to her, raising his hands awkwardly like he could bat back another cry if it happens.</p><p>“My babies,” she says, sobbing, “My babies have gone missing!”</p><p>“Your kids?” Prompto says, “You’re kids are gone?”</p><p>He shoots Noct a look, he doesn’t really care how important their journey is, they’re not gonna leave some kids stranded. Right?</p><p>“Tell us what happened?” Noct asks her.</p><p>“My darling baby chocobos!” she cries and Prompto isn’t surprised when his level of concern barely decreases at all. Noct, on the other hand looks like he might be fighting a grin.</p><p>“I thought I’d take them on a trip to see the world, but now they’re off seeing it without me.”</p><p>Okay, now <em>Prompto</em> is fighting a grin. He nudges Noct gently and gestures at her. They probably <em>shouldn’t</em> stop for this and if Prompto’s learnt anything about chocobos its that they can take care of themselves and will always make their way home when they’re ready. He doesn’t know how many times they had to abandon theirs in a sticky situation only to find them safe and whole again next time they needed them.</p><p>“They can barely flap their wings!” she moans, “They must be so scared…”</p><p>“Look, okay,” Noct says, “If we - if we seem them we’ll bring them back, okay?”</p><p>“Thank you,” she gushes, “Thank you.”</p><p>Noct’s eyes are a little wide when he turns back to Prompto and he gestures over to the railing ahead, overlooking the mine they’re sure to be exploring soon.</p><p>“Wow,” Prompto mutters, leaning his forearms against the barrier, “And you guys make fun of <em>me</em> for loving chocobos.”</p><p>Noct snorts, “You know you’d be the same in her situation.”</p><p>Prompto shrugs non-committally, “Choco-chicks are the worlds most precious resource and are to be protected at all costs.”</p><p>Noct looks back at her over his shoulder where she’s still stood in the same place, moving from side to side fretfully. When he looks at Prompto again his look is contemplative.</p><p>“So, uh-” Prompto starts, “I’ll try and rustle up a map for the mine. See if there’s an easy way down?”</p><p>Noct looks disappointed somehow but he nods, “I’ll find the others.”</p><p>-</p><p>Prompto gets a map from the potions vendor and then makes the trip to the dining cart to check in and make good on his resolve to ask about potions. He thinks he’ll see Noct in there with them, <em>hopes</em> to see him making nice with Gladio but the other two are alone and he sees Noct go running past through the window when he takes a seat next to Ignis.</p><p>“What the -” Prompto mumbles as he sees Noct go flying past again in the opposite direction.</p><p>“He said there was something he needed to do but he’d meet us by the lift in about an hour,” Ignis says.</p><p>“There’s a lift?” Prompto clarifies, having not gone searching himself yet.</p><p>“The Marshal called,” Ignis explains.</p><p>“Here,” Gladio says gruffly and Prompto looks down to see him nudging his food tray towards him, empty save for an unopened pack of cookies in one of the compartments.</p><p>The cookies are dry, bordering on powdery, but they’re the nicest tasting thing the train has to offer.</p><p>“Oh, thanks,” he says. Prompto pockets them for later, stomach still all akimbo from the gelatinous eggs he’d put away that morning.</p><p>Gladio grunts and flinches, glaring at Ignis.</p><p>“Are you guys okay?” Prompto asks.</p><p>Ignis sighs. Gladio looks at him, then away, “Fine.”</p><p>“Okay uh -” Prompto feels like he’s missing something, “Have you got the potion list Iggy, there’s a vendor so I figured - we don’t know what's between us and that Royal Arm.”</p><p>Ignis fishes out the notebook from his pocket and presses it into Prompto’s hand.</p><p>“The supplies lists are all in the back - perhaps you should keep hold of it from now on.”</p><p>Prompto frowns, “Just for now,” he argues, “Until we can get it digitised for you.”</p><p>Ignis smiles, all soft around the edges and murmurs, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Meet you guys by the place,” Prompto says getting back to his feet.</p><p>As he exits the cart he can see Gladio leaning forward over the table, leaning on his elbows and having some kind of frantic whispered conversation with Ignis.</p><p>Prompto’s <em>definitely</em> missing something.</p><p>-</p><p>He leans out over the railing, snapping a few pictures of the quarry beneath them even though it seems like a gross, smog filled pit he doesn’t want to go anywhere near.</p><p>It takes Prompto a second to recognise the sound of a warbling choco-chick so its with almost no warning that he turns around to see Noct climbing the stairs behind him with said choco-check squirming in his arms. Noct sends Prompto a brief smile as he passes, approaching the woman and setting the little bird down. It scuttles around her feet for a few seconds, while she undoubtedly pours adoration onto Noct, and then goes to settle into a heap with its siblings.</p><p>Noct comes up to his side, briefly touches the dip of his waist.</p><p>Prompto can’t help his grin, “You found them?”</p><p>“I didn’t want you worrying about them so I took care of it.”</p><p>Prompto feels affection bubble up from his stomach all the way to his throat, almost choking him.</p><p>“Noct,” he murmurs, reaching to cup Noct’s face. The prince leans into it, tilting his head and Prompto’s half a second away from throwing caution to the wind and tugging him in for a kiss when -</p><p>“You two ready?” Gladio barks.</p><p>With simultaneous sighs they pull apart.</p><p>“Noctis,” Ignis says, slowly following behind Gladio, “A word.”</p><p>Gladio stomps down the stairs, motioning for Prompto to follow and together they enter the elevator, Gladio staying forwards to hold the gate open.</p><p>Noct and Iggy aren’t long, barely two full minutes but when they appear Gladio looks surprised and then disgruntled, frowning over at Ignis who makes his way into the back corner by feeling with his cane.</p><p>“You good Iggy?” Prompto checks, reaching out to gently touch his forearm, let him know where he is.</p><p>“Perfectly adequate, thank you.”</p><p>The lift starts descending with a stomach churning lurch and takes it’s sweet ass time getting down to the bottom. It must be deeper than it looks from above, probably because of the thick smog in the air, the closer they get however the stronger the smell becomes. Damp and rotten, somehow acidic under everything else.</p><p>“Ugh,” Noct groans, fidgeting.</p><p>“Oh man,” Prompto mutters.</p><p>A quick glance at Ignis confirms that even <em>his</em> nose is wrinkling slightly and it actually makes Prompto smile a little.</p><p>The elevator arrives at the bottom with a clang, juddering slightly before the gate pops open.</p><p>“Feeling a little out of my element,” Prompto admits, trying for irreverent and landing a little wide.</p><p>“We’re a foreign species in this environment,” Ignis adds, “Mind we don’t end up prey.”</p><p>They creep past a broken down digger, faded with rust over the yellow paint but somehow still the brightest thing within view.</p><p>“Footing’s bad,” Gladio says roughly, “Watch your step.”</p><p>Beside Prompto, Iggy straightens his back slightly, reaching forward with his cane.</p><p>“As best I can,” he murmurs.</p><p>“Go at your own pace,” Prompto assures him, “We’ll wait.”</p><p>-</p><p>It’s not <em>worse</em> than Crestholm or Costlemark, its just <em>different</em>.</p><p>Its another fucking maze, though the natural kind that has no tells, no reason. The smell is horrific but Prompto learns you can get used to <em>anything</em> if you have to live with it long enough and by the time he’s helping Ignis straighten up for the dozenth time that day he’s kind of stopped noticing it.</p><p>He hasn’t stopped noticing Noct though, running off ahead, clearly frustrated when they eventually catch up to him.</p><p>Prompto’s annoyed at him for not just staying with them but there’s no point in saying anything about it. Gladio’s telling him just fine. Loudly. Repeatedly.</p><p>The warm fuzzies Prompto had felt earlier with his hand cupped around Noct’s cheek dissipate into familiar and deep-seated feelings of abandonment.</p><p>To stop himself from going crazy. Prompto focuses on Ignis, gently guiding him away from edges without - he hopes - being overbearing. Mostly he’s trying to let Ignis work it out, get used to finding his way without his eyes, but he has to step in sometimes, get in front of him during a fight, pop a shot off at something that's gotten too close.</p><p>But poor Iggy.</p><p>This is the <em>worst</em> place to have to get used to something like that. He has no warning when they abruptly come across knee depth, murky water and his gasp is still ringing in Prompto’s ears a long time after.</p><p>They find a blocked entrance - of course - and backtrack to a switch Noct had seen before. They hit it and all the equipment comes briefly to life, shaking and expelling thick clouds of black smoke before all the lights cut out with a foreboding sense of finality.</p><p>“What’re you stopping for,” Gladio snaps at Noct when the machinery has fallen silent again.</p><p>“I’m not,” Noct insists.</p><p>“Let’s see here…” Prompto says aloud as he reads the sign in an attempt to ward off another argument, “‘In case of power failure, use back up generators.’” It’s not wholly useful as info goes, but next to it is a hand scrawled note, “There’s a key in the shed!” he adds triumphantly.</p><p>The shed and the key turn out to be fairly easy to find, and Prompto’s momentarily hopeful when its in their grasp that they can get this over and done with soon.</p><p>“Is it getting dark?” Ignis asks, brow furrowed behind his glasses.</p><p>It’s a little hard to tell, with how sheltered they are and the thickness hanging in the air but it <em>is</em> getting dark. Prompto chooses to believe its a <em>good</em> think Ignis could tell.</p><p>“Better find somewhere to make camp,” Gladio grunts.</p><p>“I saw a haven,” Noct says, “Up this way. Careful of the slope, Iggy.”</p><p>It’s a trek and they get to the haven only just in time to watch daemons pop up in the distance rather than directly around them, setting up camp silently and awkwardly.</p><p>Prompto settles Ignis into one of the camp chairs before helping Gladio with the tent. Noct unpacks the cooking gear and tosses the sleeping bags into the tent before throwing himself down into his own chair looking, all in all, worse than he had in the immediate days after his dad died.</p><p>A little awkwardly Prompto settles into the chair between, desperately trying to think of something to say, something to <em>do</em>.</p><p>Gladio huffs his way through boiling water for four cup noodles, succeeding without much effort at all to make Prompto feel like a complete pile of garbage.</p><p>He could have cooked, should have thought to, but he hadn’t and here they are, Gladio frustrated all over again.</p><p>It can only be nine pm when Ignis turns in for the night, swiftly followed by Gladio.</p><p>Noct continues to not say <em>anything</em> and after half an hour of staring at nothing Prompto slips into the tent too.</p><p>It feels like an age before Noct finally comes in, noiselessly kicking his shoes off at the entrance and zipping up the flap behind him. Prompto lies rigid, unused to his sleeping bag <em>not</em> being zipped to Noct’s at this point, staring blankly up at the fabric ceiling wishing beyond all else he could just <em>fall asleep</em>.</p><p>Noct shuffles around. He huffs out a breath. There’s a minute of silence and then Noct rolls, right up to Prompto’s side, tucking himself along the length of Prompto as best he can through two sleeping bags, pressing his annoyingly handsome face into Prompto’s neck.</p><p>Prompto’s inhale catches in his throat and Noct soothes it with a little kiss.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Noct whispers.</p><p>Prompto's eyes, ridiculously, feel damp and he blinks twice before saying, “I missed you today.”</p><p>Noct kisses his throat again, twice and then wriggles an arm out of his bag to lay it across Prompto’s chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Noct repeats.</p><p>“Don’t stay so far away tomorrow?” Prompto begs softly, getting a tight squeeze in response.</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>They have an easier time in the morning, light filtering down and they locate the back up generators in less than an hour, managing to stay close to one another the whole time.</p><p>There’s an unfortunate incident with a Karlabos where - and it <em>pains</em> Prompto to admits this - Ignis is less than helpful. It doesn’t help that they have to do the fight in a shallow pool of frigid, rancid water and <em>Prompto</em> has trouble keeping his feet underneath him. Ultimately he can’t blame Iggy, just admires him for trying.</p><p>Its a round of potions for everyone before they can head out again. Thankful the entrance is now both open and close by.</p><p>Other than the fighting Iggy seems better today, slipping less and only stumbling when the ground is particularly slick or Prompto doesn’t notice a low obstacle in his way and it catches him by surprise.</p><p>“Hold up,” Gladio says just as they’re about to step through the newly unlocked way, “You sure you’re ready for this? You got what it takes?”</p><p>Prompto <em>thinks</em> he’s talking to Ignis and wishes he’d just <em>shut up</em> already but when he turns, thinking to actually tell him that for once his eyes are fixed on Noct.</p><p>“To do what?” Noct asks scornfully.</p><p>“To face your ancestors and convince them to lend you their strength. Got a long road ahead.”</p><p>Does this <em>need</em> saying? Prompto thinks angrily. Prompto’s like a top-three Noct expert at this point so its obvious to see that beyond the grief, his withdrawal - the stoicism, the silence - its all down to having his confidence knocked out of him by the setback. Gladio’s <em>not</em> helping right now by undercutting that even more. You don’t get someone ready for a tough fight by implying you think they’re gonna lose.</p><p>“Can you see this through?” Gladio prods, “To the end?”</p><p>Prompto watches as Noct seems to physically insert steel into his spine, shoulders pulling back and squaring up to his Shield.</p><p>Calmly and with all the confidence of a king Noct says, “Can and will.”</p><p>Under better circumstances Prompto might swoon.</p><p>“Whether I like it or not, I’ve got a duty to fulfill - as king.”</p><p>Prompto’s sharp intake of breath is echoed by Ignis at his side. It’s maybe - probably - the first time Noct has referred to himself as a king in their presence. Maybe the first time at all.</p><p>Gladio looks appeased for the first time in days, uncrossing his arms and stepping closer to Noct in a completely non-threatening way.</p><p>“You’re damn right you do.”</p><p>There’s a split second where Prompto thinks they might have healed the rift, but then Gladio spoils it by adding, “Then that means you better start taking this seriously.”</p><p>He feels Ignis’ eye roll more than his own, watching Gladio stride past Noct and through the entrance.</p><p>Noct sighs, frustrated and kicking at the ground before turning to follow his Shield.</p><p>“This way,” Prompto murmurs to Ignis, lightly touching his back</p><p>“This cave is huge!” Prompto exclaims a scant minute later, awed at the way the space has opened up around him.</p><p>“The tomb is further in?” Ignis asks wearily.</p><p>“You wanna wait here?” Noct offers quickly - almost too quickly.</p><p>“Alone,” Gladio deadpans, “Here.”</p><p>“Not what I said,” Noct says back, tone carefully neutral.</p><p>The smell that they'd gotten used to increases ten times over, intensifying as they get down the slope, assaulting them all over again.</p><p>“Man, something stinks around here,” Prompto gripes, “Don’t slip and fall in whatever that is.”</p><p><em>Whatever that is</em> turns out to be another disgusting, shallow but infuriating pool of water that stretches out across the entire floor of the cavern.</p><p>A pool that reveals itself to home to a disgusting, belching tentacled thing that Prompto knows is called a Malboro from reading through the bestiary Ignis has in the armiger but had also been promised he would never see because where would they ever go that would be home to one?</p><p>It bursts out of the ground just as they’re examining a pile of it’s <em>eggs</em> and has them on the back foot immediately.</p><p>“That looks like a mouth,” Prompto yells, feeling just a touch hysterical, “Is that its face!?”</p><p>Ignis turns, correctly point himself at it, “What? What is it?”</p><p>“Something real bad,” Noct shouts as he starts sprinting away, a familiar tactic he uses to get himself far enough away to land an effective warp-strike.</p><p>Watching him launch himself at something like <em>this</em> however is not familiar and Prompto fumbles his gun out of the armiger as quickly as he can.</p><p>Its not just <em>it</em> they have to worry about though, as tonnes of its wriggling little offspring also pop out of the ground, spewing bile and trying to grab hold of them.</p><p>Noct yells for him and Prompto tries sinking a special round into it, aiming right into its big dumb mouth and while it recoils and seemingly staggers after the blow it rights itself immediately, roaring ferociously and spewing copious amounts of thick vapour that makes Prompto retch and knocks Ignis right into the path of one of the babies.</p><p>Gladio gets over to him before Prompto can, freeing him and hacking one of the little shits in half. Ignis manages to get a few good swipes in, sticking one with a dagger so deep it shrivels before him.</p><p>Twice. <em>Twice</em> it seems to go down, they hit and stab and shoot it, launch everything they have at it, try every combination of moves in their arsenal and it just gets back up more aggressive <em>every</em> time.</p><p>It opens its mouth wide, pulling everything towards it in a vacuum and ends up swallowing Noct whole. Prompto cries out, almost a sob, until Noct warps right out of it, clean through its flesh with a sickening wet noise. He fucks the landing up, splashing down into the water just four feet from Prompto and Prompto’s at his side so fast he thinks <em>he </em>might well have warped, helping Noct to his feet and looking at him desperately.</p><p>“What do we do?” Prompto begs.</p><p>Noct shakes his head helplessly, “Keep trying.”</p><p>And then he’s gone, in another shimmer of blue. Prompto hears his collision with the thing, waits for him to reappear again clear of it and fires off another piercing shot -</p><p>Where’s Iggy?</p><p>Prompto’s lost track of him in the chaos, saw him before with Gladio but now Gladio’s launching Noct up into the air and <em>where is Iggy</em>?</p><p>“It’s useless,” he hears Gladio’s gruff yell.</p><p>“What do we do!?” Prompto says again, not bothering to tamp down the edge of terror in his voice.</p><p>“This might be a good time to panic,” Noct says, closer to him again and Prompto sees him again, crouch walking slowly, struggling along like when he hits stasis.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>“No. There must be a way!”</p><p>Ignis. That was Ignis, Iggy’s okay. Prompto still can’t see him but that’s his voice and he’s <em>alive</em>.</p><p>Prompto rushes to Noct again, helping him gain his footing.</p><p>“This way,” he yells, waving towards a little outcrop of dry land where maybe they can regroup. Come up with a plan.</p><p>Noct flinches as Prompto lets him go in the tiny amount of safety they’ve cleaved out, body rejecting the idea of being <em>without</em> magic.</p><p>“This is bad,” Gladio says, coming up with Ignis in tow, hand on his back to show him the way.</p><p>Prompto keeps his eyes on the Malboro as it slithers slowly towards them. He readies his gun, not willing to let that thing get a hold of Noct again. It stops with its tentacles out of reach and rears its head back, opening its mouth wide once more.</p><p>“Not again,” Prompto whimpers as the air around them starts to pull in its direction.</p><p>But then something happens. Ignis is leaning forwards, bracing himself against the pull when suddenly he straightens, eyebrows quirking like they do when he’s come up with a recipe.</p><p>“Noct, I have an idea. If I may -”</p><p>And from the armiger he pulls one of Noct’s magic flasks, swirling deep red and orange, and its flying towards the Malboro pulled in by its own attack, lodging itself inside it where it erupts<em> beautifully.</em></p><p>It’s a bit of a blur after that. Prompto rushes forwards to help, gets one good swipe in with his circular saw, hears a grunt of exertion from Gladio and then the Marlboro is crumpling, finally undone.</p><p>“Alright!” Prompto crows triumphantly, trotting over to Iggy and giving him a hearty pat on the back.</p><p>Ignis grins, looking more like himself than ever, letting Prompto nudge him back in the direction of the eggs.</p><p>Noct’s already set them on fire when he and Iggy arrive, watching as they sizzle and pop out of existence to reveal the door to a tomb.</p><p>“I think we found it!” Prompto laughs, giddy with their victory.</p><p>Also maybe a little light headed because all he’s eaten in twenty-four hours is a cup noodle.</p><p>“Just wish they’d found a better place to build it,” Noct mutters.</p><p>It’ll never not be alarming, watching the royal arms shimmer into existence simply to fly into Noct’s chest. He’s never gotten Noct to admit its painful but Prompto can’t help but assume.</p><p>Noctis turns and offers them all a bracing nod. As one they leave.</p><p>They’re still shin deep in water when Ignis says, “A moment.”</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Gladio asks.</p><p>“It bloody well isn’t,” Ignis snaps, “I won’t suffer this pointless bickering in silence any longer.”</p><p>Prompto makes a little noise of surprise and Noct and Gladio both have the good grace to look ashamed of themselves, at least.</p><p>“Let’s be frank,” Ignis says, tone perfectly calm, “My vision hasn’t improved and probably won’t. Yet in spite of this…”</p><p>Noct turns more fully towards his adviser, Prompto sees his hand twitch like he wants to reach out.</p><p>“I would remain with you all. ’Til the very end.”</p><p>Prompto half smiles, steps forward -</p><p>“Sorry, but I object. War is a matter of life and death,” Gladio says. To his credit, he does <em>sound</em> sorry.</p><p>But Prompto will never <em>ever</em> be able to compartmentalise like this - Ignis is his friend, that’s all that matters, if he wants to stay then he stays. Prompto doesn’t give a damn about the bigger picture, sorry.</p><p>“But, we’ll be there!” Prompto argues.</p><p>Hadn’t they proved it was okay? Today? Hadn’t they managed to keep each other safe, against all odds?</p><p>Hadn’t <em>Ignis</em> been the one to save them?</p><p>“It’s not about us looking out for him!” Gladio says, voice rising.</p><p>“Uh huh,” Prompto says, acid in his tone, “Well, then he should be free to choose.”</p><p>“There’s more too it that just what he wants!”</p><p>“I know full well!” Ignis shouts and its such an unfamiliar occurrence that Prompto reels around in shock.</p><p>“I won’t ask you to slow down,” he carries on, “If I can not keep up, I will bow out.”</p><p>“What says ‘His Majesty’?” Gladio goads.</p><p>“Noct,” Ignis says tone somehow reverential and forceful all at once, “<em>You</em> are king. One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back.”</p><p>Noct looks stunned, speechless. Ignis wades through the water towards Gladio.</p><p>“Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place, but only once he’s ready.”</p><p>Ignis sounds so <em>sure</em> its like he’s in on something the rest of them aren’t. <em>Prompto’s</em> not the one meant to be convinced by this but he is, so he steps towards Iggy and turns to Gladio, offering up a united front.</p><p>Gladio bristles for a second and then all the fight seems to go out of him at once.</p><p>“Have it your way,” he says, resigned, “But we’re still taking a big risk. We better <em>all</em> be ready.”</p><p>Gladio turns to start making his way back up the slope and Ignis follows behind him. Prompto can’t help but feel the two of them need to have a really good talk and soon.</p><p>Prompto steps past Noct, meaning to head back too, when Noct’s hand shoots out and grabs his bare wrist.</p><p>“Noct,” Prompto says as Noct says, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You’ve said that already,” Prompto mutters without thinking, frustration boiling over.</p><p>“I know, Prom. But I mean it,” Noct says urgently, grabbing onto his hand now too, “I’ve been all messed up. I -” Noct breaks off.</p><p>“You <em>loved</em> her,” Prompto says simply. He’s not upset by this, he’s always known.</p><p>He hadn’t always known in what <em>context</em> but he puts himself in Noct's shoes, imagines how he’d feel if Iggy or Gladio died and thinks it would take more than a good nights sleep to get over it.</p><p>Hell, Prompto was torn up about Luna and he’d never even met her.</p><p>Noct drops his wrist and shuffles closer. He presses his palm against Prompto’s chest, right over his heart.</p><p>“It’s not the same,” Noct says, voice thick.</p><p>Prompto places his fingers over Noct’s and squeezes. Some of that warm feeling back. He's a sap, probably too much of a pushover. But what's the point in hanging on to anger now?</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Is it alright - can I -” Noct tilts his head towards Prompto but stays just shy of his mouth.</p><p>Prompto laughs, “I guess that would be okay.”</p><p>Noct grins then frees one of his hands to cup Prompto’s cheek and tug him forward.</p><p>It’s got to be their most tentative kiss ever, what you might think of when you say <em>first kiss</em>. They’ve kissed a hundred times by now but Prompto thinks this might be his favourite. Noct’s mouth is warm and soft against this own, thorough but never taking, just offering and asking in return.</p><p>Noct pecks his mouth one, two, three times when Prompto tries to pull away.</p><p>“Lets go,” Prompto says, “Wanna make use of those sweet train showers.”</p><p>Noct hums, taking his hand as they start to walk, “Bet the water even gets <em>luke warm</em>.”</p><p>“Luxury,” Prompto sighs.</p><p>“Everyone alright?” Ignis asks and Prompto realises they’d stopped to wait for them.</p><p>Gladio looks at their joined hands and snorts, “The love birds just needed to make up real quick.”</p><p>“We weren’t fighting,” Noct and Prompto say at the same time.</p><p>“Uh huh,” Gladio says.</p><p>Noct glowers at him but when he turns to Prompto his face clears.</p><p>“I’m glad balance has been restored,” Ignis says, “Either way.”</p><p>-</p><p>Food ends up trumping the shower and they settle into the dining car as the conductor sends the train on the way to Tenebrae.</p><p>They’ve swapped the gluey mash potatoes out for <em>fries</em> and they’re actually good. Even Ignis eats them with relish, not saying anything when Gladio orders extra portions for the table.</p><p>They separate after that, Prompto helps Ignis settle in a booth with an audio-book and then gets distracted messing around with long exposure on his camera as scenery whips past the window. The results are not good but it was a nice distraction for a minute.</p><p>Being apart isn’t even the same, with the air clear between them. Things can surely only go up from here.</p><p>Prompto goes to hunt down Noct, but finds him at a table actually <em>talking</em> with Gladio and he just checks in with Ignis - completely fine, so chill in fact Prompto predicts he might end up having a nap where he’s sat - and then waves at the other two on his way to the showers.</p><p>Blind faith has Prompto stood in the cold of the room with a small towel secured around his waist - wristband on <em>just</em> in case - running the water for <em>just</em> a little longer. Hoping it’ll push past lukewarm to real warm -</p><p>The knock on the door makes him jump so hard he squeaks out a little noise.</p><p>“Occupied,” Prompto calls.</p><p>“It’s me.”</p><p>Noct makes an appreciative noise as soon as Prompto gets the door open.</p><p>“Formal order to change your official uniform to this,” he teases.</p><p>Prompto cups his jaw and drags him close in close, “Seems like an abuse of power to me.”</p><p>Noct kisses him, hotter and wetter than down in the cave, tugs the towel free and tosses it to the ground. He grabs Prompto’s ass with both hands and gives it a squeeze.</p><p>“Fuck,” Noct mutters, moving his attention to Prompto’s throat, kissing and nipping at the skin, “You’re so hot, you know that?”</p><p>“Nngh,” Prompto groans tugging restlessly at Noct’s t-shirt.</p><p>Noct snickers and steps back enough to tug off his clothes. Prompto ducks into the shower, rinsing off under running water, soaping quickly where he’s grimiest. Noct’s slowed down by tugging off his boots which means Prompto’s all done by the time Noct’s kicks his socks into the corner.</p><p>He reaches for Prompto as he steps out of the cubicle but the blond dances out of his grasp.</p><p>“Uh uh,” Prompto teases, whipping him with a towel.</p><p>“That -” Prompto points at Noct’s dick, half hard between his thighs, “-isn’t going in me until you’ve been in that -” Prompto points at the shower and follows orders eagerly and laughing.</p><p>It’s harder to summon things from armiger when you didn’t actually put them in there but Prompto concentrates, screwing his face up in the process and after a few solid seconds effort the lube shimmers into existence in his palm.</p><p>He squeezes some onto his fingers, drops the tube into the sink and braces himself against the wall with the other hand, reaching behind himself.</p><p>“Hey,” Noct chides, a little breathless, “Don’t start without me.”</p><p>Looking over his shoulder he sees that Noct’s gotten distracted watching him, hand slowly pumping his dick.</p><p>“I’m just -” he twists his voice into an approximation of Iggy’s accent, “- <em>expediting the process</em>.” He gasps as his first finger sinks inside.</p><p>Noct groans, “Please don’t ever do that again.”</p><p>Prompto giggles, pulling his finger free and starting with the second. It forces a groan from his throat and he’s only half aware of the shower cutting off.</p><p>Noct steps right up behind him, restricting the movement of Prompto’s hand but pressing his warm body and hard dick right up against him. Prompto considers it an okay trade off.</p><p>“Lemme help?” Noct asks, already reaching for the lube before Prompto’s answers, face coy over his shoulder in the mirror. Prompto's answer consists only of a shaky nod and a squirm where he tries to press himself closer up against Noct’s dick and just ends up brushing Noct's head against his skin and getting a not at all dissatisfying smear of pre-come across the small of his back.</p><p>Noct’s hand disappears behind Prompto’s back, now slick with lube, and Prompto gets no warning from his expression in the mirror for when it’s going to breach him until its gently nudging in beside his own fingers.</p><p>“Ah shit,” Prompto murmurs, head dropping forwards, “Fuck.”</p><p>“Wanna slow down?”</p><p>“No,” Prompto snaps and Noct snorts, stooping slightly to kiss Prompto’s shoulder. Noct edges his finger deep and it bends Prompto’s so they nudge against his prostate.</p><p>“Nngh.”</p><p>Noct chuckles, mouth on Prompto’s skin again, “Good?”</p><p>Noct presses up again and Prompto almost bites his tongue off trying to keep his moan in check, his cock giving a needy jerk, arm quivering.</p><p>Prompto scrambles his fingers free, not making way for him, gasping when he’s suddenly empty and Prompto braces with his other hand securely against the wall too.</p><p>“I got you,” Noct promises, slipping a second finger in and then - when Prompto whines - adding a third too to chase away the empty feeling.</p><p>Noct rubs his fingers up incessantly against Prompto's prostate, making both his mouth and his cock drool and Prompto clenches down on Noct's fingers desperately.</p><p><em>Noct</em> groans this time and Prompto tries to relax as his prince pulls free, Noct nuzzling his hair line and giving his hip an affectionate squeeze with a sticky hand.</p><p>“You good? Ready?”</p><p>Prompto nods, “Please.”</p><p>He hears the shimmer of armiger and then the crinkle of a condom wrapper, Noct pressing his head against Prompto's rim, applying pressure before retreating.</p><p>“What? No - c’mon,” Prompto pleads.</p><p>The sticky hands leaves his hip and reaches blindly in the sink for the lube. Prompto would help but he’s pretty sure if he drops one of his arms he’ll immediately face plant into the mirror.</p><p>Prompto jerks his head up, watches Noct’s face in mirror as he slicks himself up - lube clattering noisily onto the floor amongst their discarded clothes - and then presses against him. His eyes slip closed, mouth open, as he edges himself into Prompto's hole, brow furrowing as he slips deeper.</p><p>“Noct,” he moans and the prince’s eyes fly open, blue meeting blue in the mirror. Noct gulps behind him, presses further into Prompto and tugs his hip back against his.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” Noct mumbles, kissing his hair, “Shit you have no idea.”</p><p>Noct takes his spare hand, clean and dry, and strokes it up the length of Prompto’s spine. Prompto shivers under the soft touch, arching his back.</p><p>“That’s it,” Noct says, pulling back to thrust back in.</p><p>Prompto keens, angle hitting him exactly right straight away, and trying to bite it off in a probably vain attempt to keep the noise down.</p><p>“Gods,” he whines, shifting his hips back to encourage further, faster movement.</p><p>Noct hums, thrusting back, letting himself slip half free before pushing back in. Noct keeps their eyes locked and Prompto’s determined not to look away but then Noct’s hips move faster, a rapid staccato right against his sweet-spot and he has to drop his head forwards again before the combined pressure of both Noct’s gaze and his dick having him coming all over the place before he’s ready.</p><p>There’s a brief pause where Noct’s adjusting, widening his stance, and Prompto takes a few deep shaky breaths just in time for Noct to start really fucking him, thighs smacking up against his ass audibly so it echoes around the small room.</p><p>Noct grabs his other hip too now, giving himself more leverage and he all but pounds in to Prompto, either thoughtfully or just conveniently, angling Prompto in a way that prevents his hips from bumping up against porcelain.</p><p>“Touch yourself,” Noct begs, following it up with a series of deliciously rough thrusts.</p><p>Prompto has to drop forward onto a forearm to keep himself steady while he follows through on the request bending him deeper at the waist, almost in half and either the sight or the minute change in pressure rips a strangled moan right out of Noct’s chest.</p><p>Prompto can’t imagine ever being sad again now he’s heard that specific noise.</p><p>His own hand is dry but slicks up quickly when Prompto roughly palms over his own damp head. It’s going to take so little for him to get off that he simply wraps his hand around himself and lets the momentum of Noct’s thrusts rock him back and forth in his own grasp.</p><p>“Close,” Noct says roughly, either as a warning or a question and Prompto tightens his grip on himself just a little so when he retreats with Noct’s thrusts a delicious pressure is applied just beneath his head.</p><p>Prompto moans, an appropriate response, he thinks no matter what Noct meant.</p><p>Noct hold him still then, pins his hips in place as he thrusts roughly without rhythm into Prompto’s body. Prompto rides him out, feeling him pulse and jerk inside him until his hips still and he’s pressed flush against Prompto’s body, still keeping him deliciously full.</p><p>Prompto moves his hand, in rough rapid strokes and his thighs quiver almost giving out as he bursts hot and heavy in a complete mess against the edge of the sink and the ground.</p><p>Clean up is <em>probably</em> worth it.</p><p>Noct kisses the back of his neck, fingers rubbing soothing circles against his hips.</p><p>Clean up is <em>definitely</em> worth it.</p><p>Noct shuffles them, encouraging Prompto upright so they can lean together against the wall. It’s uncomfortable, they can’t stand completely straight because of the sink and the porcelain is cold against Prompto's upper thighs.</p><p>But its also <em>nice.</em></p><p>Noct is warm against his back, all post-sex affection that he’s already grown accustomed to and Prompto can’t wait to squeeze in to one of the bunk beds with him in a few hours. Curl up impossibly close and clack their phones together as they attempt a few rounds of King's Knight.</p><p>Prompto turns his head a little - Noct nuzzles adorably against his ear - so he can watch the world whip past out of the little window. Noct’s dick is starting to soften inside him and his teeth are still nibbling at his shoulder and for some reason Prompto feels a giggle swell up inside him and break free.</p><p>“What is it?” Noct asks, teeth turning to soft kisses.</p><p><em>I love you</em>, he thinks, <em>I fucking love you so much it hurts. </em></p><p>“Did you bring clean clothes?” he asks.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto’s not hiding, precisely, but he <em>is</em> purposefully avoiding his friends. Feeling on edge and fidgety.</p><p>He’d woken up wedged under Noct, almost too warm and just a little uncomfortable but completely content and whole for the first time in long while. Then he’d woken up more and he’d realised this his wristband had come loose in his sleep, slipping down his wrist and making space for Noct’s fingers to press against skin that almost never sees the light of day.</p><p>Noct’s dead asleep, Gladio and Iggy are gone but -</p><p>Did they see? Do they know?</p><p>(It doesn’t even cross his mind that Ignis <em>can’t</em> see as he scrambles free of the bed, righting his wristband as soon as he’s got a hand to do so.)</p><p>So he skips breakfast, setting himself up in a booth with a camera and pretends to be absorbed in sorting through pictures that he hasn’t really been taking.</p><p>Gladio comes to check on him, apparently on his way up the train on an errand for Ignis.</p><p>“You okay? Don’t normally skip breakfast,” Gladio says, slipping into the seat opposite him.</p><p>“Wasn’t hungry,” Prompto says nervously and he lifts the bag of cookies Gladio had given him yesterday, crinkling the now empty bag. He surveys Gladio’s expression and sees nothing suspicious or threatening.</p><p>Now the panic has passed he knows that Gladio’s the most likely to have seen his mark. To have uncovered his secret.</p><p>But he’s not treating Prompto any differently. Not dragging him off by the scruff of the neck and tossing him off the train.</p><p>Maybe its okay after all.</p><p>“I was trying to apologise - yesterday,” Gladio says, “But had my head up my ass.”</p><p>“Apologise?” Prompto says, stunned.</p><p>“For you know -” Gladio waves his hand vaguely in front of his face and Prompto remembers being shoved away roughly, a brief flare of pain that had vanished quickly.</p><p>Prompto shrugs, “We’re good. But uh - have you talked to Iggy?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gladio says, voice a little rough, “We had a good chat this morning. We’re good. So don’t worry your little choco-butt about it.”</p><p>Prompto rolls his eyes and Gladio gets back to his feet.</p><p>“Go see your boyfriend before he thinks you’re mad at him,” Gladio calls as he walks off.</p><p>Prompto slumps in his chair.</p><p>He’s being an idiot. So worried about his mark that he’s been ignoring what really matters. He thinks back to the previous few days where Noct hadn’t been talking to him and how upset that had made him.</p><p>Hadn't he <em>just</em> thought about how it was dumb to waste time by holding on to shit?</p><p>Prompto heads off to find Noct.</p><p>As he’s passing through a carriage he notices something weird out the window. A big swirly mass in the sky, seeming at odds with the weather all around it. Prompto hesitates, takes a pictures and then feels an odd sort of chill in the air.</p><p>It unsettles him and he takes off at a jog to find Noct, needing to be with him five minutes ago.</p><p>Prompto runs straight past his table in the end, stumbling as he tries to stop and turn round too quickly, momentum throwing him forward, trying not to to flush with embarrassment.</p><p>“Whoa! There you are, buddy,” Prompto says and he clasps Noct’s shoulder briefly on the way up to peer out of the window. It’s getting - worse? “Did you see this? It’s unreal.”</p><p>“Yeah. Never seen anything like it,” Noct concurs, “Doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>Noct stands and Prompto looks up, back over his shoulder. Noct looks weird, confused, like nothing around him makes sense. He looks straight past Prompto, glaring around the carriage in a daze.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>Prompto turns to look at the window again, “It’s a real mystery. I’m <em>not </em>liking that snow cloud. Kind of gives me the chills,” He glances over at Noct to offer a reassuring grin and almost flinches at the force of his glare. Nervously he starts to babble. “Like, who comes up with this stuff? I couldn’t dream something like this if I tried.”</p><p>He chuckles nervously, forcing himself to stay still as Noct moves towards him, “It’s a wondrous world.”</p><p>Noct lengthens his strides and shouts, “What the hell are you doing here?” And Prompto barely manages to duck the fist that flies at his face.</p><p>“Whoa, what’s going on?” he cries, panic bubbling up inside him. What’s wrong with Noct? What’s wrong with <em>him?</em> “Easy there, buddy,” he tries for brevity, hoping its a prank or <em>something</em> and he just doesn’t understand, “Didn’t see you coming. You alright?”</p><p>Noct doesn’t answer, just comes at him again, summoning his sword in a crack of magic that draws eyes from the other passengers and swings at Prompto, yelling as he does, “Shut up!”</p><p>Prompto manages to dodge out of the way again but he’s no match, he knows, not against Noct. And he won’t summon his gun against him, not ever, no matter what.</p><p>“Be careful,” Prompto says, freaking out. Something is seriously wrong with Noct, right? He’s not himself, he doesn’t mean this, he <em>can’t</em>, not after last night.</p><p>Not after everything.</p><p>Noct swings for him again and suddenly it hits him.</p><p>Noct <em>saw</em>.</p><p>He saw it. The mark. Prompto was right to be worried before.</p><p>“Wait - is this for real?” Promtpo asks, feeling right on the edge of hysteria.</p><p>Noct comes for him. <em>Again</em>.</p><p>Prompto turns.</p><p>He bolts.</p><p>Prompto makes it through one of the sleeper carriages, wondering where Noct and Iggy are, wondering if they can fix it. Wondering if they’ll even want to.</p><p>Noct’s footsteps come to a halt and Prompto pulls himself to a halt. Tentatively he steps back towards him.</p><p>Noct’s at a door to a cabin, throwing it wide.</p><p>“Uh, Noct?” he tries hoping that all of this will just <em>stop</em>. But Noct turns, swings for him <em>again</em> and Prompto can only sprint away, trying not to full panic, trying not to <em>cry</em>.</p><p>“C’mon, Noct,” Prompto says, with almost the length of a carriage between them, outwardly begging now, “You’re scaring me. Seriously, man, cut it out!”</p><p>People are <em>looking</em> but Prompto keeps running, listening to Noct following him, “It’s not safe. Plus, you’re causing a scene.” Prompto knows there’s only one carriage left so he turns beseechingly, arms raised. “Quit playing around, okay?”</p><p>Noct slows and Prompto thinks maybe its over, prank done, status effect out of his system, but Noct pulls his sword again, swings for him while yelling, “You think this is funny!?”</p><p>“Dude,” Prompto says, breathless, heartbroken, “Are you seriously trying to kill me!?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” Noct screams at him. Prompto thinks again of his bar code, of where he was <em>born</em>.</p><p>Noct keeps coming and Prompto backs up slowly.</p><p>“What’re you after,” Noct demands, “Following me around this whole time? It’s all <em>your</em> fault -”</p><p>Noct pins him against the carriage wall, arms painfully at his neck.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Prompto begs heart shattering painfully in his chest.</p><p>Noct <em>doesn’t</em> want him.</p><p>He’s <em>never</em> wanted him?</p><p>It’s not even surprising. Prompto’s not blind, he knows he's not good enough for Noct, has been waiting for the other shoe to drop. It’s why he’d always kept his feelings a secret, hadn’t come out, hadn’t ever tried for him. It’s why he <em>still</em> keeps those three words to himself.</p><p>He just didn't expect it to all fall apart like this.</p><p>“Do you really mean that, Noct?” he asks, hoping, somehow this is all just a <em>joke</em>.</p><p>“Of course I do!” Noct yells and Prompto’s never seen him so furious, so terrifying, feels a crackle of magic in the air, “You can’t talk your way out of this!”</p><p>Because that’s all Prompto ever does right? Talks and talks and talks, filling up every available space with noise.</p><p>“You won’t even let me!” Prompto cries, struggling against his hold, “Noct, please. Can’t we talk for a sec?”</p><p>“<em>Never</em>.”</p><p>Prompto closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable to happen.</p><p>If this is how it has to end -</p><p>He thinks of the good things; warm hands and laughter around a kiss. Determined not to let Noct’s fury, his <em>hatred</em>, be his last memory of them together.</p><p>The train jolts, feels like its about to tip over for a brief second and screeches to a halt. Noct’s thrown off of him, falling to the ground and slumping on his side.</p><p>He doesn’t move.</p><p>It would be the perfect time for Prompto to makes but -</p><p>Noct’s not moving. What if he’s hurt?</p><p>Prompto takes in a few shaky breaths then slowly approaches, kneels down to touch his arm.</p><p>Who knows how Noct will react now.</p><p>“Noct,” he tries tentatively, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“No,” Noct growls, scrambling up and Prompto’s terrified all over again but Noct stops, seeing Prompto and freezing, “Where’s Ardyn?”</p><p>“Wait - he’s <em>here</em>?”</p><p>Ardyn? Ardyn’s here? Could that - is that why Noct’s been so <em>awful</em>? But why attack Prompto? He checks his wristband again, still in place. Noct touches his arm, not far above what’s covered and Prompto flinches away.</p><p>“If he is,” Prompto says more to himself than Noct, just trying to fill the air and ignore the hurt look on Noct’s face that shouldn’t have Prompto all twisted up inside when Noct just tried to <em>kill</em> him, “That would explain all this weird stuff happening. I bet <em>he’s</em> behind the train stopping.”</p><p>It wasn’t Noct, he tries to tell himself, it <em>can’t</em> have been. Not completely, something else must be going on. Noct cares about him, Noct wants him, is reaching out for him even now. It’s barely a couple hours from when they were curled together all warm and cramped and cosy in one of the bunk-beds.</p><p>This doesn’t make <em>sense</em>.</p><p>“Ignis and Gladio went up to inspect the engine room,” Prompto says, forcing himself to be proactive, focus on what he can handle and not on what he<em> can’t</em>, “I say the two of us go check out the rear.”</p><p>Maybe they’ll be able to get to the bottom of this with help. Ignis will be able to riddle it out.</p><p>“Yeah,” Noct says and he tries to grab Prompto’s hand as they set off but Prompto pulls it back.</p><p>He’s too confused.</p><p>He<em> can’t.</em></p><p>Whatever just happened, however it happened, it <em>hurt</em> him<em>. </em>Shook him yo his core.</p><p>The fall into step as they run back through the train, together this time, and Prompto feels some of his awful feelings ease.</p><p>And then the trains shakes again, a terrible noise from up ahead. Loud enough that Prompto’s ears ring.</p><p>“Did they bomb us?” Prompto cries. There’s civilians on this train, just <em>so many</em> civilians, “Noct, we have to protect the people.”</p><p>They burst through the next door and get buffeted by people panicking, running from an axe wielding MT that just crashed in through the windows.</p><p>“Head to the next car,” Prompto tells them as Noct warps away to start fighting.</p><p>“Leave these guys to us,” he hears Noct say.</p><p>A single MT goes down ridiculously easy but, “So much for a safe ride,” Prompto mutters, “More of them might be on board. Lets check the rear.”</p><p>“We need to get the train moving,” Noct points out.</p><p>“I’m sure Ignis and Gladio will come up with something,” Prompto says. Adrenaline pushing away some of his unease and allowing him to move onward.</p><p>Fingers trembling he reaches out and touches Noct’s hand.</p><p>Noct squeezes his fingers back and says decisively, “Hope so, let’s go.”</p><p>And then they step through into the next carriage and the Empire blows the fucking wall away.</p><p>There’s self-destructing MTs that they have to take out before they reach the train and <em>just</em> when Prompto thinks they’ve gotten it under control an actual tank rolls around the corner.</p><p>“Look like they’ve rolled out the big guns!” Prompto manages to quip before Noct is rushing him back, demanding he find cover and Prompto’s scrambling back onto the train as it starts to pulls <em>away</em>.</p><p>Noct warps off the tank a split second before it explodes and Prompto <em>panics</em>, calls out to him as he gets smaller and smaller as the train pulls them apart.</p><p>“C’mon, we’re leaving!”</p><p>Noct warps to the train, but not quite all the way to Prompto and the blond tears back down towards the exit as fast as he’s ever run before, bursting out of the rear door just as Noct drops down from the roof. An entire fleet of airships is following them, bullets clinking off the metal of the train and Prompto -</p><p>Prompto can do nothing.</p><p>“You have to do something,” he says to Noct.</p><p>And he’s gone. Again. A flash of blue and almost immediately smoke billows from one of the airships, veering wildly off course. Prompto watches for another flash of blue, thinks he spots it flitting to another ship and then -</p><p>The noise is the same, a familiar shimmer of magic in the air but it feels <em>different</em>.</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>A hand clamps over his mouth and Prompto scratches at it, trying to rock forwards and unbalance his assailant but then another arms is securing him around the waist, hefting him off his feet and all he can do is kick and struggle. He tries to bite into the palm over his mouth but it's clamping down so tight he can barely breath in shallowly through his nose.</p><p>There’s fabric, he realises, all around him, bunching over his shoulders, trailing uncomfortably down his arms. A familiar collection of scarves draped over a heavy coat.</p><p><em>Ardyn</em>.</p><p>Quickly Prompto catalogues everything he’s ever learnt about sparring hand to hand in his head. Mostly remembers being thrown around and tripped up, but also using his slight stature to wriggle free of impossible holds.</p><p>“Careful now,” coos Ardyn, right in his ear.</p><p>He’s tossed to the ground, except its not the ground but the roof of the train.</p><p>Prompto’s unsteady, watching the world whip past him beneath his feet but he forces himself upright, summoning his gun and holding it with both hands to point at Ardyn’s face.</p><p>Ardyn looks completely unconcerned, steps closer to the barrel.</p><p>“You must be so good at keeping secrets,” Ardyn says, “Even from your little prince.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Prompto snaps.</p><p>He should shoot, just fire his gun into his stupid smug face.</p><p>“Or does he know what you really are?”</p><p>“I said, shut up!”</p><p>Ardyn smirks and reaches up to touch his wrist, slipping a finger underneath the leather strap, “Do you?”</p><p>Prompto jerks his hand away and wacks Ardyn’s hand with the butt of his gun. The Chancellor takes a step back, arms raised in submission.</p><p>Prompto’s hands tremble.</p><p>Why can’t he just <em>pull the trigger?</em></p><p>“Prompto!” Noct cries.</p><p>Relief surges through him.</p><p>Noct’s come for him, he’s here. All that stuff from before that had to be something else, something wrong.</p><p>This is what matters.</p><p>Noct’s <em>come for him</em> -</p><p>His gun flies from his hands when Noct’s sword hits it and he feels almost outside his body when Noct’s palm alights on his chest, not to pull him in but to shove. To push him away.</p><p>Prompto stumbles but Noct doesn’t help him, he swings his sword instead and Prompto falls backwards.</p><p>Off the side of the train.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot how much of a Grade A asshole Gladio is for this portion of the game. I was watching a video to pull the dialogue from and oh man, he's so bad. </p><p>ALSO. Working out Prompto's thought process in the Noct chases Ardyn but its actually Prompto bit was impossible at first. I couldn't really work out why he'd just stop hand help Noct off the ground when he'd just tried to kill him, even in the context of this story where he's in love with him. Then I remembered that crippling lack of self worth he has and it started making more sense. </p><p>Can you tell I struggled with this chapter a bit? Because I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Off The Rails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto discovers how things could have been. </p><p>Content warning for self-harm. If you've played/watched Episode Prompto you know what's up. Take care of yourself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m probably the only person here that’s surprised me essentially writing out Episode Prompto and Chapter 13 turned out to be crazy long. Anyone else? No, didn’t think so.<br/>I had almost 6000 words in notes. So I had to split the sucker in two not just for the reading experience but also my own mind - hopefully next one will be ready in a couple days, but I refuse to make a promise I might not be able to keep.</p><p>EDIT/UPDATE: 02/06 - currently recovering from a bout of sickness, nothing major, but it's thrown me completely off. I'm working away on THIS now though so it'll be done soon &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night is falling.</p><p>He’s somewhere with structures at least, one of the abandoned outposts that line the train tracks Prompto’s resolutely following.</p><p>Prompto doesn’t understand what happened. Doesn’t know why Noct did what he did, but he’s got a job to finish and a promise to keep.</p><p>He busts the lock on the door to a small building, it’s dusty and smells a little <em>off </em>inside but there’s a generator out back that - if Prompto can get it running - should power the light bulb dangling from the ceiling and keep Prompto safe.</p><p>With the first stroke of luck Prompto’s had in a while it seems the generator rumbles to life when he pulls the lever, and with further good fortune he finds a small jerry can of gas to top it up with. Prompto can’t really get a gauge on how long this place might have been abandoned - its grimy and gross but there aren’t any <em>bodies </em>at least, thank the gods.</p><p>Prompto secures the door behind him, painfully aware of a missing pane in the window. He can <em>just</em> hear the hum of the generator outside which could draw daemons to him but the light is <em>bright</em> and Prompto hopes it keeps them at bay.</p><p>He settles on the floor, wedging himself under a table as some sort of vague barrier and in the hope he’ll warm the air of the little nook.</p><p>He just needs to sleep. Make it through the night. Set off at dawn.</p><p>He’s got mo weapon.</p><p>Lion Heart had been on the roof of the train when Prompto fell and when he’d tried to summon it earlier -</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Which means it never got put back <em>or</em> Noct had severed Prompto’s connection to his magic.</p><p>Prompto hasn’t tried to summon a different gun, not sure he can handle it if the latter turns out to be true.</p><p>There’s no way -</p><p>It had to be a <em>mistake</em>. Noct wouldn’t do what he did for no reason.</p><p>Prompto presses a hand to his chest to try and stop his heart breaking.</p><p>It’s barely an entire day since he and Noct had been locked in that bathroom together.</p><p>Prompto still has the imprint of Noct’s fingertips across his hips.</p><p>What had Prompto done wrong?</p><p>-</p><p>He survives but sleep is hard to come.</p><p>The very thing that keeps him alive also keeps him awake.</p><p>Prompto tries pulling off his vest and tucking it over his face but it barely does anything to block out the light and his body temperature drops from cold to freezing within minutes. When he <em>does</em> drop off he’s often pulled away by the sound a giant erupting from the ground and Prompto lies there, shivering and afraid, until he’s sure they’ve stomped off in the other direction.</p><p>A giant could probably turn his little shack to rubble with one cleave of a sword if they realised he was here.</p><p>Prompto sets out as soon as the sun is high enough to have the daemons scurrying back wherever they come from.</p><p>He’s starving but he doesn’t know if he <em>would</em> pull food from armiger even if he thought he could, he wouldn’t want to take anything away from the others.</p><p>Prompto starts walking, keeping the train tracks on his right.</p><p>-</p><p>By early afternoon Prompto is shin deep in snow.</p><p>It’s too late to turn back he realises. Even if he had somewhere else to go. Even if he wasn’t determined to get back to Noct’s side.</p><p>The snow seems to come out of nowhere. One second the climate is cold, sure, but dry and manageable and the next Prompto knows he's crunching through untouched powder and shoving his hands into his armpits to keep them warm.</p><p>-</p><p>He finds a haven.</p><p>And a back pack.</p><p>It’s a fucking trap. It <em>has</em> to be a trap.</p><p>The backpack has a leaf of actual old time <em>parchment</em> sat on top adorned with the simple message <em>To Help You Home</em>.</p><p>It has to be Ardyn.</p><p>And it has to be a trap.</p><p>But what other option does Prompto have?</p><p>The back pack isn’t <em>in</em> the haven exactly, but on the slope leading up to it, with a small bundle of perfectly dry firewood next to it. Prompto scoops it all up, trying not to think about the blue in his fingers and the stiffness in his arms.</p><p>Prompto tumbles the wood into the fire-pit, arranging the wood into a rough approximation of what Gladio taught him and then rips open the back pack.</p><p>There are <em>clothes</em> inside. Prompto pulls out a jacket, a thermal top and some pants that <em>feel</em> like they might be water tight. He puts them to one side, hand digging deeper. A cardboard box - matches - and his hand is fumbling, wasting one, two, three matches before the fourth catches and he holds it close to the finest bits of wood, wishing he had real kindling or better yet <em>Gladio</em> there to help him.</p><p>The flames take, slowly licking up the rest of the wood. Prompto checks the bag again, not wanting to change until the fire is there to warm his bare skin, and his hands pull out a black hat, knitted and instantly warm when he pulls it on over his head, gloves with <em>fingers</em> tumbling on to the bare rock after them.</p><p>Prompto should have listened to Iggy’s warnings about his fatigues not being <em>all weather</em> -</p><p>It hurts, thinking about them, and he cuts it off quickly before his eyes can get any wetter, focusing on the bag again.</p><p>There’s a single can of food - beans - that blessedly have a ring pull and right at the bottom of the bag, tangled up in a harness of some sort, a fork. It’s hard to be concerned about this bag, worried about who put it out for him when it might be the only thing that keeps him alive tonight.</p><p>Prompto pulls back the lid and settles the beans into the warmest part of the fire, wood smoldering and glowing red. Part of him wants to just wolf them down cold but he holds back, knowing it’ll be more satisfying if he can just <em>wait</em>.</p><p>To stop himself he gives into another desire, throwing off his vest to pull the thermal on over his tank top. It’s immediately better and he shucks his shoes as quick as lightning to trade his damp, frozen jeans for the black pants. He tugs his boots back on then pulls the jacket over new long sleeves.</p><p>He stirs the beans, tasting a little of the sauce - still just lukewarm - and pulls the harness towards him, turning it untangling it until it becomes apparent it’s a chest harness, a <em>holster</em> for his gun.</p><p>A gun he still doesn’t have.</p><p>It’s too much to have expected Ardyn to <em>arm</em> him, after all.</p><p>He waits, pulling out his phone - it’s either broken or <em>dead</em> - and offers nothing in the way of a distraction. The only thing he has left to do is swap his gloves out and he uses the extra protection of the new ones to tug the beans from the fire and digs in. They’re just warm enough to be palatable. <em>Just</em>.</p><p>“Mm,” he says out loud, desperate to hear <em>anything</em> at all, “Almost as good as what Iggy used to make.”</p><p>He’s almost glad he’s alone because this tone isn’t fooling anybody.</p><p>Except he’s not glad. Not at all.</p><p>- - -</p><p>They come to this restaurant a lot.</p><p>And they’re creatures of habit - <em>Noct</em> is a creature of habit - so they always sit in the same booth right in the corner of the restaurant. It makes his friends easy to find when he bounds through the door, late from a shift at work.</p><p>There’s no menu for him when he slides in next to Gladio, across from his best friend, which is a <em>little</em> weird because Iggy always remembers to get the waitress to leave one for him.</p><p>“Hey guys,” he says brightly - he already knows what he’s going to order anyway.</p><p>No one answers.</p><p>“Guys?”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Prompto tries to kick Noct’s legs - <em>gently</em> - under the table but when he swings he connects with <em>nothing</em>. Noct continues to ignore him, staring straight at the menu in front of him.</p><p>“Noct,” he tries raising his voice, “<em>Noct</em>.”</p><p><em>Nothing</em> happens and he feels his heart rate pick up, cold sweat break out across the back of his neck.</p><p>He turns to Gladio, waving a hand in front of his face, but Gladio doesn’t <em>see</em> him, just carries on talking to Ignis.</p><p>But Prompto can’t <em>hear</em> what he’s saying, can’t work out the words. The world is white noise around him and he’s nothing, invisible to those he cares about most.</p><p>-</p><p>He stands by the edge of the school roof, staring down at the courtyard below him where the rest of the student body mills about. Laughing and teasing each other without a care in the world.</p><p>Prompto’s waiting for Noct and he doesn’t normally stand by the edge; both because they’re not supposed to be up here and its a good way to get caught but also because Prompto’s low-key afraid of heights.</p><p>Prompto’s low-key afraid of a lot of things.</p><p>Prompto tugs at his collar, loosening his tie a little.</p><p>The door crashes open behind him.</p><p>Prompto turns, a grin on his face, and Noct’s there but he looks - odd. He looks so odd.</p><p>He’s wearing a weird black outfit Prompto’s never seen before and he scowls at Prompto. <em>Glares</em> at him.</p><p>“Buddy?” Prompto tries and Noct <em>flies</em> towards him.</p><p>A sword flashes into his best-friend’s hand from <em>nowhere</em> and Prompto screams as it slices the air in front of him.</p><p>He tries to step back but there’s nothing behind him and he falls backwards over the edge of the building.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto wakes early.</p><p>His mind feels fuzzy, like his brain’s been replaced with cotton wool.</p><p>He remembers vague disjointed images that make his head hurt and his heart ache.</p><p>He rolls off his side onto his back, warmed by the last few embers of the fire, and watches as the sky blooms pink and orange above him.</p><p>Prompto waits long enough for the sun to clear the daemons out of his way and then climbs determinedly from the haven, setting out in the same direction as yesterday.</p><p>It’s <em>hours</em> later when he starts to wonder if he should have rationed the wood. Saved some for another night, put it in the back pack, bought it with him.</p><p>But he hadn’t.</p><p>He’d tucked the matches into one of the pockets of his new coat but decided to leave the bag - and his Crownsguard clothes - behind on the haven.</p><p>No point in carrying something that’s not going to help keep him alive, right?</p><p>He hopes Gladio will be proud of him for using his mind not his heart.</p><p>He hopes Gladio cares that he’s managing to keep himself alive.</p><p>-</p><p>Night comes again. As is inevitable.</p><p>There’s no haven this time. No life saving package.</p><p>Prompto keeps moving.</p><p>Daemons don’t erupt around him and Prompto counts it as a blessing, trying to push on even as the wind picks up, throwing snow into the air. The snow is almost knee deep now and every step is <em>agony</em>.</p><p>He’s low on sleep, barely fed and his head’s a <em>mess</em>.</p><p>He can’t think about anything really without hurting, deep inside, without his thoughts spiralling back down to the problem.</p><p><em>Noct</em>.</p><p>Prompto misses him so much it hurts. He <em>loves</em> him so much it hurts and he’s not here because he pushed Prompto <em>away</em>.</p><p>He pushed Prompto to his <em>death</em>.</p><p>Didn’t he?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Prompto can’t afford to cry, he can’t afford to waste the water and have it freeze painfully on his cheeks.</p><p>One foot in front of the other, he thinks.</p><p>Push forward.</p><p>Get back to Noct and maybe they can make this right.</p><p>He <em>knows</em> they can. There’s an explanation, a reason, <em>something</em> that will take away this hurt.</p><p>-</p><p>Prompto thinks this is what a blizzard is.</p><p>He’s from Niflheim, he knows, was born there, but he’s never <em>seen</em> snow before this, was too tiny when he left to remember.</p><p>He wishes he could forget he was from there altogether.</p><p>The snow hurts when it hits his face, settling in his bangs and freezing them solid. He tries to hold his arms up in front of his face to shield himself from the blasting wind but he’s so <em>tired</em> it’s difficult just to move forward.</p><p>It’s hard to know what’s real and what’s his own mind but he thinks there’s <em>something</em> up ahead, a dark mass of <em>something</em>.</p><p>Prompto’s legs give out under the force of the wind and he falls into the crisp snow. It’s cold on his face but he doesn’t hurt.</p><p>An accented voice in the back of his mind tells him that’s <em>wrong</em> and he needs to <em>get up</em>. Needs to <em>keep moving</em>.</p><p>He pushes himself up, pushes himself forward.</p><p>Tears freeze on his cheeks, crystallise as soon as they meet the air.</p><p>It’s night already but it’s getting darker. The world dimming around him.</p><p>That mass ahead swims in front of him, gets bigger and smaller, fainter and darker.</p><p>Prompto pitches forward. The snow is soft, almost warm.</p><p>Prompto doesn’t know if he <em>would</em> get his arms underneath him even if he thought he could.</p><p>He’s too comfortable.</p><p><em>What a way to go</em>, he thinks, as his eyes flutter closed.</p><p>- - -</p><p>It’s warm.</p><p>Well. It’s not <em>cold</em>.</p><p>He’s no longer frozen solid so he forces his eyes open, relieved that he’s not inside then terrified when it looks like nothing he’s ever seen before.</p><p>The room he’s in is circular.</p><p>Prompto pushes up onto his knees, hands braced against the floor.</p><p>He’s tired and confused but his arms aren’t trembling under his own weight and he counts <em>that</em> as a win.</p><p>And then he sees -</p><p>“It’s gone,” he blurts aloud, staring at where his wristband is <em>missing</em>.</p><p>It bares his mark, that heinous, unexplained tattoo to the world and even though he’s alone he panics, a lifetime of hiding it thrown asunder while he was <em>unconscious</em>.</p><p>He’s trembling <em>now</em>, fearful, and he clambers to his feet, clutching his hands into tight fists to steady them.</p><p>What is this place?</p><p>How did he <em>get</em> here?</p><p>There's almost nothing in his memory to explain being here. Just a vague feeling of being lifted, supported by something solid and immovable.</p><p>There’s equipment on the walls, large semi-circular desks on either side of him, littered with papers and - is that medical equipment? The walls are panelled with some sort of electrical equipment, computer servers or something, coloured lights blinking on and off arrhythmical.</p><p>Prompto approaches one of the desks, tugging the first paper he sees towards him and, surprisingly, its a news paper cutting.</p><p>It’s slightly yellowed with age and seems so out of place amongst the pristine white folders scattered haphazardly across the surface.</p><p>Verstael Besithia, the paper reads, a name that seems familiar in a far off, half remembered way, celebrating the opening of the <em>First Magitek Production Facility</em>.</p><p>Is that where he is? Is he in the place where they build MTs?</p><p>Prompto fold the paper carefully, something in him telling him to keep it, that <em>Ignis</em> will be able to make sense of its importance. He tucks it in one of his pockets.</p><p>Not far away is a small device that, after some fumbling, starts to play a voice recording from some fifty odd years ago; this Besithia saying a lot of words Prompto doesn’t understand just something about daemons and a project named <em>Deathless</em> and the use of magitek cores.</p><p>They used to sell magitek cores for gil Prompto remembers and there’s some vindictive part of him that hopes this man would <em>hate</em> that.</p><p>One end of the room has a storage area hidden behind a gate but that leads nowhere so he heads to the other end, where a large metal door awaits with a keypad before it.</p><p>It feels unlikely that Prompto will be able to hack his way out of a magitek facility deep in Imperial territory but it feels better to <em>try</em> than to wait in this room, just curl up and wait for death to come for him, one way or another.</p><p>He’s barely touched the pad when it lights up, a bean of green light passing over his wrist.</p><p>A cold, female automated voice sounds, “<em>Scanning production code. Unit 05953234</em>.”</p><p>That’s - that’s one of the numbers on his wrist. Prompto doesn’t <em>want</em> to know it but he does, couldn’t forget even for a second.</p><p>What is this place? What is <em>he</em>?</p><p>“<em>Warning: this unit has been compromised. Initiating retrieval of compromised unit</em>.”</p><p>Prompto takes several hasty steps back, “What’s going on?” he says frantically.</p><p>“She still remembers you, after all these years.”</p><p><em>Ardyn</em>.</p><p>“You!” Prompto gasps, spinning around. He raises his hands, without thinking, and tries to summon his gun, “What <em>gives</em>.”</p><p>He’s so angry, frustrated, <em>frightened</em>, that he’s here with this man <em>again</em>, and unable to defend himself.</p><p>Ardyn <em>saunters</em> forward and there it is, Prompto’s gun, twirling around Ardyn’s finger.</p><p>“We can’t have you spilling blood <em>here</em>,” Ardyn tuts, “Although to most this compound is known only as the First Magitek Production Facility -” Ardyn pauses and considers him, continuing on as though what he says next is a pointless aside, “- birthplace to the myriad magitek troopers and daemons the empire holds dear - to <em>you</em> this place should have some sentimental value. After all, it is your home sweet home.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Prompto says reflexively, seething.</p><p>Ardyn brandishes his gun again, holding it aloft, “<em>I’m</em> not the one who almost killed you.”</p><p><em>Noct</em>.</p><p>“You’re wrong!” Prompto says desperately, flinching when Ardyn jams his gun against his chest.</p><p>Ardyn’s manipulative and <em>evil</em>. He’s wrong. He’s just trying to fuck with him.</p><p>“You really ought to take a rest,” Ardyn say, voice mockingly kind, “Perhaps the estimable Chief Besithia will help heal that broken heart of yours.”</p><p>It’s bait, and Prompto knows it, but he falls for it anyway, desperate to understand some part of what’s going on, “…Who the hell is <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“Oh, how <em>quickly</em> they forget,” Ardyn coos, all theatrics that have always gotten on Prompto’s last nerve, “But fear not: I’ve no doubt a reunion would refresh your memory.”</p><p>Ardyn walks away from him and somehow, during the brief second that Prompto flounders unsure of himself Ardyn is <em>gone</em>.</p><p>It doesn’t matter what Ardyn says, Prompto tells himself, he doesn’t know Prompto. He doesn’t know the guys, he doesn’t know <em>anything.</em></p><p>Prompto’s going to find his friends, wherever they’ve ended up.</p><p>He slips his gun into the holster on his chest and paces the room nervously, the door opened when he’d touched that keypad but how does he know what lies beyond it?</p><p>Amongst the scattered papers on the table a glint of metal catches his eye and Prompto reaches for it.</p><p>It’s a sword - a short blade that hinges at the handle, folding into a compact rectangle. Prompto barely hesitates before snapping it to his belt, he needs all the help he can get.</p><p>Tired, hungry, a little battered and with no way of healing himself. He doesn’t know how he’ll manage it if he has to <em>fight</em> his way out of here.</p><p>Prompto doesn’t get long to think about it, he exits the room and follows the long hallway, looping back a couple times to check he didn’t miss anything important or a magically, conveniently open door to the outside.</p><p>Weirder things have happened to him.</p><p>He rounds a corner and there one is - an MT - slowly patrolling with its gun held securely in it’s grasp.</p><p>Prompto folds himself into the limited cover and starts firing.</p><p>The sudden rush of noise is startling, and only when its over does Prompto realise how <em>silent</em> this place is; there’s literally no sound apart from his feet on the dark floor.</p><p>Another door, but this one opens without a keypad, and the hallway is all windows on one side, looking out and down onto some central chamber full of pipes and moving machinery, a red glowing core protected by rings of inactive magitek infantry.</p><p>“Shit…” Prompto mutters</p><p>What if Ardyn was telling the truth after all? Is he really in the place where they make MTs?</p><p>And if Ardyn was right about <em>that</em> is this really Prompto’s <em>home? </em>How is that possible?</p><p>Prompto finds more recordings that somehow make even less sense that the first one. Talks of <em>ego-death</em>, human experimentation and harvesting miasma to inject into <em>children</em>.</p><p>“What kind of a maniac experiments on kids?” he mutters to himself, ejecting the tiny tape from the machine and stuffing it into his pocket.</p><p>It’s not so silent when he opens the next door, familiar metal footsteps patrolling once more and Prompto ducks low, edging along the wall until they come into sight. He tucks himself into the corner as one comes his way, perfectly hidden from view - Iggy would be proud, he thinks - and as soon as its back is to him he pulls out his little blade flicking it so its at its full length and stuffs the sharp point right through its spine. Or what would be a spine if these things were more than empty machines.</p><p>But maybe they’re <em>not</em> empty machines?</p><p>Prompto listens to the next log he finds with acid roiling in his stomach and Besithia’s gravelly voice talks of powering that magitek with <em>humans</em> and not letting the deaths of his people be in vain…</p><p>Prompto can’t speak for everyone, of course, but he can’t think of much worse than being jammed up into a metal suit for the rest of his life.</p><p>But if they’re people, Prompto wonders, why do they fizz and dissolve like daemons when they’re dead?</p><p>The next MT he comes across makes him feel almost <em>guilty</em> as he knock it down with his blade and puts one bullet into its helmet, the uncomfortable knowledge that these are probably <em>more</em> than they’d ever considered still ringing in his ears.</p><p>Kill or be killed, he thinks, whatever they are they’re not going to let him leave without a fight.</p><p>It drops a gun when it falls - a compact little rifle. Prompto had trained with rifles, Cor had made sure of that, and although he and Noct had settles on him enchanting a pistol for him he knew how to make this work too.</p><p>He stumbles across the vending machine by accident.</p><p>It looks so out of place, so surprising that he chokes on a surprised laugh as he sinks into one of the chairs by it to rest his legs, just for a second.</p><p>It makes him think of Ignis again - and Noct and Gladio - and he wonders when the last time <em>he</em> managed to get hold of an Ebony.</p><p>Prompto can’t stay here and dwell on memories - he has to get out of here.</p><p>Something tells him he as a long way to go.</p><p>-</p><p>More troubling research logs.</p><p>Endless narrow hallways that all look the same.</p><p>And army’s worth of MTs.</p><p>Prompto takes a solid hit to the top of his arm and struggles through the next room, having to abandon his rifle in favour of his pistol again until he finds a potion, blessedly nestled in a box next to another Ebony vending machine.</p><p>It doesn’t feel the same, he realises, as it knits his skin back together. It’s not as warm, as <em>effortless,</em> in it’s work and its only when its done and he wonders how the empire even <em>makes</em> their curatives does he realise it’s because that’s not <em>Noct’s</em> magic working to make him whole again.</p><p>His arm’s fine but his <em>heart</em> hurts and he’s almost pleased when the next room is full of MTs again so he has something to focus on.</p><p>-</p><p>He’s outside.</p><p>He made it…</p><p>It’s a sheltered little cove, walled on each side but it’ll open up any second and then Prompto’s just gotta make his way through the tundra to somewhere else.</p><p>Anywhere else.</p><p>He's sure.</p><p>It opens up in the sense that one side drops away to nothing, just a thin metal railing keeping him from a sheer plummet into the unfathomable depth below but Prompto tries to stay hopeful, prays to the six that it’ll be over soon.</p><p>The building stands tall before him, larger, perhaps, than what he just came from, cut into the rock as an imposing grey monstrosity.</p><p>Prompto doesn’t really have a choice.</p><p>He can turn back or he can press forward.</p><p>-</p><p>It takes the knees out from under him when he reads it. When he see the pictures.</p><p>It’s his bar code, or at the very least, the blueprint for it.</p><p>The MT's all have them.</p><p>And so does Prompto.</p><p>They all have the <em>same</em> bar codes.</p><p>-</p><p>They’re clones.</p><p>The MTs.</p><p>They <em>are</em> human.</p><p>Grown in a lab, sure, but still human.</p><p>All this time, the things he’s been fighting have been…</p><p>Bile rises in his throat and he falls to his knees again.</p><p>-</p><p>Prompto isn’t the first Crownsguard to have come here, he learns.</p><p>Twenty years ago another soldier came here and took something from the facility.</p><p>Some<em>one</em>.</p><p>The kingdom kidnapped one of those infants - the clones.</p><p>Twenty years ago.</p><p><em>Prompto</em> had arrived in Lucis twenty year ago. With no trace of a family. No traceable knowledge of where he came from.</p><p>Prompto ejects the tape to collect with the others. He <em>wants</em> to leave it behind, banish any evidence from the world that might confirm that <em>he</em> could have been that infant.</p><p>That he was born here.</p><p>Made here.</p><p>-</p><p>Prompto’s not paying attention when the door slides open.</p><p>And the MT knocks him backwards on his ass.</p><p>He manages to block the next blow with the sniper he’s carried from the previous room, fumbling for his pistol and twisting it just enough to fire a bullet through the side of it’s face. Prompto kicks the metallic corpse to the side and rolls back to his feet.</p><p>“<em>Target detected</em>,” chimes the same cold, female voice from before, “<em>Eliminate immediately</em>.”</p><p>The MT misses the shot but the explosive he fires at Prompto hits near his feet and he goes flying, tucking and rolling so his limbs don’t shatter from the impact.</p><p>Noct should have let him have the sniper rifle, he doesn’t know what he was so worried about, it makes Prompto so efficient, taking things down in just one strong hit when usually, from this far away, he’d have to hit half a dozen times.</p><p>The problem of course is that the MTs have these weapons too and by the time Prompto’s cleared the room - <em>and</em> the reinforcements that follow, <em>twice</em> - he’s bruised and battered again, dead on his feet from exhaustion.</p><p>There’s not much time to think at least. No time at all to dwell.</p><p>The regular doors all lead to dead end hallways where he manages to find another potion - and fuck saving it for later he <em>needs</em> it - but then he has nothing left to do but approach the large, round, metal plate exit that’s sealed by another of those bar code readers.</p><p>Part of him doesn’t want it to work, even if it does mean he’s trapped here, because at least then he won’t have to face the fact he’s the same as the MTs.</p><p>Prompto passes his wrist over the beam of green light and it beeps.</p><p>His inhale is shaky as he watches the metal plates slide apart revealing a sloping tunnel and not the outside world like he’d hoped.</p><p>Heartbroken and confused he mumbles, “Lucky me.”</p><p>There’s another of the round doors at the end, but it opens just on his approach.</p><p>It’s the worst thing he’s seen so far.</p><p>There’s a dozen tanks, lit up eerily blue, with bodies inside.</p><p>One of the bodies is <em>him.</em></p><p>Or at least a <em>perfect</em> match for himself.</p><p>It doesn’t matter that they’re bald. Even without his hair it’s plain to see.</p><p>“What the hell am I?” Prompto says desperately aloud, “How could he do that?”</p><p>Who, or <em>what</em>, is Prompto?</p><p>The other bodies don’t look familiar to him but they’re no less unsettling. Prompto can’t stay in this room too long or he’ll be sick, waste what precious little fuel he’s managed to get inside him.</p><p>At the bottom of the stairs, discarded almost carelessly, is a termination report. The list of numbers is terrifyingly long. And the image stapled to the front <em>is</em> Prompto, this one has the same unruly hair he’s struggled with since he hit his teens. Are all these terminated <em>specimen</em> him? Different versions of him?</p><p>How could there <em>be</em> so many versions of Prompto?</p><p>His hands shake as he fold the paper, covering up the strange image of his own face, and he tucks it all into a new pocket of his coat.</p><p>Halfway up the stairs Prompto hears voices, laughter.</p><p>It’s Ardyn, visible through a wall of windows, talking to an <em>old</em> man. He looks kind of decrepit, short but bulky from the metal armour and the voluminous red and purple robes he he wears. When he turns Prompto gets a look at his profile and he realises with a start that it’s the scientist from the newspaper. The one recording all the <em>tapes</em>.</p><p>Prompto ducks down, almost crawling along the floor in front of the row of desks lining the windows.</p><p>All the people are gone, he knows, Prompto's heard all about this from the recordings, but it’s still weird to think about how there <em>should</em> be people here monitoring what’s happening. <em>Sad</em> to think about what happened to them.</p><p>Prompto wishes he could stop thinking for just two seconds.</p><p>“Deep breaths,” he whispers to himself, when he realised his breathing has tipped towards <em>panic</em>.</p><p>There’s a door at the other end of the room and Prompto edges towards it, moving slowly and quietly in the vain he can sneak by without drawing attention.</p><p>“My friend, do you recall the child that was stolen from this facility?” Ardyn’s voice filters out from the room, from tinny speakers attached to the wall above the windows.</p><p>It’s <em>too much</em> of a coincidence that they start talking about this just as he arrives.</p><p>Besithia’s voice is even rougher than on the tapes, almost weak, “The one those Lucians absconded with?”</p><p>“Precisely,” Ardyn all but <em>purrs</em>, voice smooth and satisfied, “I thought you might like to see the fine young man he’s become these twenty-odd years later. So as thanks for bringing your pets to Insomnia, I’ve brought the boy to you.”</p><p>Ardyn turns then and gestures out of the window, beckoning to Prompto he realises just a second too late, “The time as come to meet your maker. Any questions for Daddy dearest?”</p><p>No.</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>There’s no way.</p><p>“Father and son! Oh how I love bringing families together,” Ardyn cries, theatrical all over again.</p><p>“No… it’s not true.”</p><p>Prompto straightens up, staring through the glass at the scientist. The <em>monster</em>.</p><p>“You’re wrong, dammit!” he chokes out, turning and sprinting for the door, just trying to get <em>away</em>, “My home is in Lucis - not here.”</p><p>He turns down the first corner and keeps sprinting until the end of the hallway but he’s <em>tired</em> and hungry and he has to slow sooner than he would have liked, pulling up to stop in an office of sorts and bracing himself against the wall.</p><p>There’s another tape recorder. Almost mocking without how innocuous it looks.</p><p>Prompto shouldn’t listen to it. He should just pocket the tape and move on.</p><p>Prompto listens to it.</p><p>“So he’s the one behind the attack on Insomnia - he planned the whole thing,” Prompto murmurs, trembling with rage, “Everything we lost that day is gone because of him.”</p><p>All because of his obsession with power. With the Crystal.</p><p>At least he finally understand how the empire got through the wall. Ignis, at least, will be happy with the information. As soon as Prompto manages to get back to them.</p><p>He approaches the next door and its not an escape - of course its not. If he’d been paying more attention he would have noticed that he was looping around.</p><p>If he'd been paying attention it wouldn’t be such a surprise that he’s just walked into a room with the man he was trying to escape.</p><p>Verstael Besithia.</p><p>His gun is in his hand without conscious thought, pointing at the man before him as he edges carefully further into the room.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Besithia says, turning his head over his shoulder and Prompto sees purple seeping out from his eye, like ink dropped into water, spreading around and down across his skin, “Haven't you never seen a man turn before?”</p><p>Besithia looks at him for a long moment, then shakes his head in obvious disappointment. “If those Lucians hadn’t intervened, you could have turned, too,” he sneers, disdain evident.</p><p>He really means it, Prompto realises.</p><p>Really thinks that Prompto alive and not - as he suspects is happening now - being daemonified so he can be united with his precious magitek is a waste.</p><p>“Why me?” Prompto asks.</p><p>“Because you were cloned from this genius’ genes, born of my own flesh and blood. You are but one of millions created to serve our great empire in the magitek infantry.”</p><p>“Created…to serve you?” Prompto blinks to clear his eyes, mouth trembling.</p><p>“Yes - and now you’ve finally come home to Niflheim, my son.”</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>Prompto raises his arm and fires his gun into the air as a warning shot. He’s never actually shot a <em>person</em> before and even now he doesn’t know if he can.</p><p>“Shut up!” he yells at this man - his <em>father</em>, “You’re wrong…I’m a Lucian!”</p><p>It’s a conviction he didn’t know he felt until the words were spilling out of his mouth.</p><p>More tears slip out down his cheeks, burning hot against his chilled flesh, “I am not one of your experiments!”</p><p>“Not anymore,” Besithia growls, “Now, you’re nothing but a <em>failure</em>. I ought to return you whence you came. Perhaps then you might serve some useful purpose.”</p><p>Besithia approaches Prompto and the purple has spread further, deepening to black around his eye and obscuring most of his face, down one side of his neck.</p><p>“Never!” Prompto raises the gun to Besithia’s face again, hands trembling, jostling the gun.</p><p>Black fog seems to be rising from Besithia’s form, “With your help, my ascension to divinity is now all but complete.” There’s an alteration to his voice, something reverberating around the room, terrifying in it’s severity, “Soon, neither the kings of Lucis nor the gods themselves will be able to challenge my reign!”</p><p>He reaches out a monstrous blackened hand towards Prompto’s face, bypassing it to grab his shoulder.</p><p>Prompto cries out and it’s a knee jerk reaction more than conscious thought that he pulls the trigger, bullet lodging directly into Besithia’s skull.</p><p>The monster stumbles back a step before completely collapsing, form prone and limbs spread across the floor.</p><p>Prompto collapses too, down onto his knees where bile rushes up the back of his throat and Prompto braces himself against the floor, retching.</p><p>He’s crying properly now, rough sobs that he’s not really sure the cause of - there’s too many things swirling in his brain.</p><p>He’s a <em>clone</em>, an MT.</p><p>Noct pushed him from a train.</p><p>He was created from the DNA of a monster.</p><p>He’s trapped alone in a frozen hellscape with no way to return to his friends.</p><p>Friends that probably don’t even want him to come back.</p><p>Not if they knew.</p><p>“Look what you’ve done,” Ardyn gasps over the speakers, “You’ve gone homicidal - no, patricidal!”</p><p>Prompto whimpers, a tear dripping off the end of his nose, darkening the ground, “No.”</p><p>“You lose your friends and murder your family. Now you’ve no one left!”</p><p>Ardyn’s maniacal laughter fills the air.</p><p>“Shut up! Shut up, shut up, <em>shut up</em>!” Prompto beats at the ground with his fists a new round of sobs ripping through him as Ardyn pokes at all of his open wounds, trying to make his feelings consume him.</p><p>It might have worked had the room not suddenly turned <em>red</em> and the automated female voice starts.</p><p>“<em>Vital functions decreasing. Plasmodium activity index increasing. Daemonification complete</em>.”</p><p>The body of Besithia suddenly dissolves, like a daemon that’s just been slain and the weird machinery in the middle of the room - that Prompto had <em>barely</em> even noticed before now - starts to power up, moving parts shifting.</p><p>“<em>Initiating transfer to Unit XSA 1002: Immortalis.</em>”</p><p>Prompto’s frozen, staring in horror as he realises there are bodies in pods attached to the machine and those bodies are dissolving into thick dark miasma.</p><p>An alarm blares, high pitched and excruciatingly loud as the ground starts trembling.</p><p>It feels like the building is going to shake itself apart.</p><p>More alarms kick in, echoed throughout the entire facility it seems and then part of the building <em>actually</em> crumbles away, cement and metal falling from the wall, quickly followed by the corpse of an iron giant and -</p><p>Aranea.</p><p>She yanks her lance free from the giants corpse and then turns towards Prompto.</p><p>Looking completely unsurprised she says, “You always play hard to get like this?”</p><p>“Aranea…” he mumbles, too stunned and confused to really be concerned that it must be painfully obvious he was just <em>crying. </em></p><p>“Save it, Blondie,” Aranea barks, all business, “On your feet.”</p><p>Aranea casts him one impatient look then crosses to the other side of the room where she rifles through paperwork on the table. She finds a large sheet of paper and pulls it to the top.</p><p>“So <em>this</em> is the new model they’re working on,” she says thoughtfully. She nods once and rolls the paper up securely, attaching it to her suit. Her clothes are different, Prompto notices, armour gone and replaced with a long black structured coat and a red scarf, over skintight pants.</p><p>Prompto’s still on the ground and Aranea almost glares at him from where she stands.</p><p>“I dunno what’s got you so shook, but you can deal with it later. Let’s move.”</p><p>Prompto tries, but he feels so defeated, all the strength - physical <em>and</em> mental - has been stolen right out of him.</p><p>Aranea closes her eyes briefly and then struts towards him, boots clacking on the ground. She grabs Prompto’s upper arm, “I’m only gonna say this <em>once</em>.” Aranea tugs his arm upwards and he goes with it, getting his feet beneath him, unable to resist her or fight her off.</p><p>“Lose your will to live,” she says slowly, making sure he’s paying attention, “And you lose all hope of me helping your sorry ass. Got it?”</p><p>Aranea releases him and he stumbles a little.</p><p>Prompto hasn’t lost the will to <em>live</em>.</p><p>He hasn’t.</p><p>He feels lost, sure, but he wants to find his way again.</p><p>Wherever that might lead him.</p><p>Aranea is already gone, but the door she went through is open and Prompto sprints after her, dodging daemons as they pop out of the ground. He fires over his shoulder as he runs, just wanting to maim and trusting that Aranea is as capable as ever and knows how to get them the fuck out of here.</p><p>They round a corner into a hangar of sorts and it’s <em>worse.</em> Daemons and infantry and one of the large walking armours that fires <em>rockets.</em></p><p>Alarms are still blaring and with all the noise and the daemons and the flashes of gunfire Prompto almost doesn’t notice the lights that start up along the walls and the grinding noise the hangar door makes as it starts to lower.</p><p>“Get going,” Aranea tells him, spearing a bomb on the end of her lance so it withers and dies before it can explode.</p><p>“Right,” Prompto mutters, running ahead, knowing she absolutely <em>doesn’t</em> need his help.</p><p>He takes out magitek snipers as he runs, clearing the way and dodging blasts and swipes from daemons as he goes. He turns, as he crosses past the barrier to where the vehicles are and tosses a lumen flare behind him, everything in the radiance flinching back, daemons crying out.</p><p>Prompto rushes to the closest bike - a snowmobile he realises - not worried that it won’t work, knowing he has a key buried into the skin of his wrist.</p><p>Aranea is there too, right behind him, and she steps forward to press a folded map into his chest, “Head there - I’ll catch up later.”</p><p>“But what about you?”</p><p>She doesn’t need him but he’d be heartbroken - <em>more </em>heartbroken - if something were to happen to her when she just pulled his ass out of almost literal fire.</p><p>“I said I’ll catch up,” she tells him, almost scolding.</p><p>“But what if -” he stutters.</p><p>“Just go!”</p><p>Prompto doesn’t think she’ll let him survive being told a <em>fourth</em> time so reluctantly he throws his leg over snowmobile and rides it out of the facility.</p><p>There’s maybe twenty second of peace before bullets rip the air, MTs popping seemingly out of no where.</p><p>The first one he hits is an <em>accident</em> but it turns out to be the most efficient way to take care of the ones standing in close formation ahead of him in the snow.</p><p>If he hadn’t just learnt what he had it might almost be funny, he thinks.</p><p>Noct, at least, would have gotten a kick out of it.</p><p>Prompto squeezes his eyes tight for a short second, trying to keep thoughts at bay.</p><p>When he opens them again his snow mobile is flying off a ridge, open air beneath him.</p><p>-</p><p>Snow is soft, at least, and both he and the snowmobile survive.</p><p>He’s not sure he’ll ever get his heart out of his throat but its beaten to a useless pulp at the point anyway.</p><p>Prompto spreads the map over the handle bars and orientates himself onto it. Finding his position using the mountains and the ridge he just flew off.</p><p>The rendezvous isn't far.</p><p>If he's judging the time right by the position of the sun above him, he’ll get there before dark.</p><p>-</p><p>The haven is under a rocky out crop facing a lake. Prompto parks the snowmobile at the edge of the water and makes his way into the shelter. There’s a pile of firewood at the back of the cave but most of its old and rotten so Prompto spends a few minutes sorting through for the driest pieces before approaching the circle.</p><p>He sets it up more carefully than he had last time, focusing on what he remembers Gladio telling him and not focusing on the fact he’s not <em>here</em>.</p><p>The fire crackles.</p><p>“Well, at least its quiet for a change,” he mumbles half-heartedly.</p><p>He misses the noise.</p><p>At least when they're all talking over each other they're <em>together</em>.</p><p>He picks up a spare branch, and turns parts of the fire over. Leaves it resting against the edge as the tip catches and smoulders.</p><p>The sleeve of his jacket has risen up and he’s confronted by his mark again, that stupid <em>unfair</em> bar code.</p><p>He hates it.</p><p>Prompto attacks it with gloved finger tips, trying to scratch it away.</p><p>He’d done it a lot when he was younger, from the very first time he realised it was <em>odd</em>, scratched and picked at the skin until it was red and raised around the black bars. He remembers stopping almost abruptly when Noct had given him the leather cuff he still wears now, a sixteenth birthday present that he’d gotten Prompto to replace the green and white sweatbands he’d been wearing for a half dozen years.</p><p>Noct hasn’t ever asked about, not even once. He'd just accepted that Prompto’s wrist was private and allowed him his secret.</p><p>Part of Prompto wonders what Noct had <em>thought</em> was the problem but it doesn’t really matter. Not when it can't possibly be worse than the truth.</p><p>The branch is red hot, almost white at the tip and Prompto takes hold of it.</p><p>He wants this mark <em>gone.</em> Wants to destroy it.</p><p>Get it off of his body any way he can.</p><p>Prompto cries out when the burning wood presses into his flesh. It sizzles and <em>smells</em>, red hot pain that makes his fingers clench and twist.</p><p>He holds it down as long as he can bear, knowing the longer he leaves it the more will be gone. That he’ll finally be free. No evidence of this horror that was this beginning.</p><p>The wood clatters to the ground, the pain finally too much, and he clutches his wrist, leather gloves cool against inflamed flesh.</p><p>It hurts but he’s glad.</p><p>It proves that he’s <em>real</em>.</p><p>Proves he's alive.</p><p>When the pain has ebbed enough he moves his hand and -</p><p>And nothing his changed. His bare flesh is red and raw around pristine black lines but the bar code is still grotesquely perfect.</p><p>Prompto laughs, wet, hysterical, “Branded for life.”</p><p>Tears fill his eyes again, hot and painful, spilling out before he can even consider trying to choke them back.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you thought that would work.”</p><p>Prompto chokes on a breath.</p><p><em>Aranea</em>. She made it, she <em>found</em> him.</p><p>“<em>Prompto</em>, right?”</p><p>Before he can answer she’s coming forward, pulling a potion out and crouching down to break it over his wrist.</p><p>The relief is instantaneous but Prompto’s not sure he’s happy about it.</p><p>Prompto stairs down at his lap, confused and embarrassed, scrubbing his face dry with a sleeve.</p><p>“You could at least look happy to see me,” Aranea teases.</p><p>Prompto <em>tries</em> to speak but he can’t seem to get anything out.</p><p>“I ran into your buddies in Tenebrae,” Aranea goes on, folding herself elegantly down beside him, “You’ve got ‘em worried sick. You gonna go see ‘em or what?”</p><p>It’s the only thing Prompto wants but -</p><p>He’s an MT. Was supposed to be an MT. The genetic child of the monster that destroyed Insomnia.</p><p>He was designed to hurt Noct.</p><p>He can't risk it.</p><p>“I… I can’t,” Prompto tell her, voice wavering. He steels himself, knowing it has to be true, “I can’t - I’m not like them.”</p><p>Aranea waits silently, but Prompto feels the expectation of an explanation in the air.</p><p>“I was born here - in Niflheim. All this time and I never told them.”</p><p>Because of course he <em>knew</em> he wasn’t from Insomnia, people don’t look like him in Insomnia. He’d asked his foster parents about it not long after starting school and they’d told him where he came from.</p><p>Some of it at least.</p><p>He wonders exactly how much they’d known.</p><p>“And that’s not even the worst part,” he says, needing to say it, to make it real, to understand it <em>himself</em>, “I wasn’t born into a happy family. I was <em>made</em> - created in some laboratory. The entire reason I exist is to make Noct and all of them miserable.”</p><p>And then he actually can’t say it, not in the end – not the worst of it. Can't put the words that he’s an <em>MT</em> out into the world but he trusts Aranea to put two and two together.</p><p>How many times had Aranea seen the mark on MTs while working for the empire?</p><p>“How can I possibly see them?” Prompto asks, miserably, “They’d never accept the real me.”</p><p>Aranea snorts, “You spent all that time driving around together and you still don’t know what kind of guys <em>they</em> really are.”</p><p>Prompto stares at her - eyes wide.</p><p>“In case you forgot, your princely <em>pal</em> and I weren’t always on such friendly terms,” Aranea reminds him, “But you know what? He put all that aside and asked me to make sure you were safe.”</p><p>Prompto’s breath catches again.</p><p>Noct wanted him to be <em>safe</em>.</p><p>“…He did?”</p><p>“Think he’d do that for someone who <em>makes him miserable</em>?”</p><p>It battles against everything that Prompto knows to be true. The knowledge he’s been carrying around since he got pushed - fell - off that train and the extras he picked up in the magitek production facility.</p><p>It’s too much, already, but there’s more he <em>needs</em> to know.</p><p>“Is everybody okay?” he asks.</p><p>Aranea shrugs, “All things considered I guess. Sound like they’ve been through a lot since you left.”</p><p>Prompto hadn’t<em> left</em>. He’d been pushed away.</p><p>Hadn’t he?</p><p>But hadn’t he promised to stay with Noct anyway? Until the prince sent Prompto away and maybe even after that too.</p><p>“But they’re still dead set on getting to the capital,” Aranea carries on.</p><p>“Hope they make it,” Prompto admits.</p><p>“They’d have a better shot with you around.”</p><p>They lapse into silence for a minute and Prompto tries to glue all the pieces together in his mind.</p><p>It’s too hard. Prompto doesn’t understand. Too many things fight against each other.</p><p>Noct wanted him to be safe. But he’d pushed him off the train, <em>chased</em> him through the train. Said all those <em>horrible</em> things.</p><p>He’d asked <em>Aranea</em> of all people to look out for him.</p><p>He was born to be an MT. But he grew up in Lucis.</p><p>He'd made himself into the person he is today <em>for</em> Noct.</p><p>Always for Noct.</p><p>His father was a <em>monster</em> that wants to facilitate the complete destruction of the world. But Prompto can’t think of anything worse.</p><p>“Did they say anything else about me?” Prompto dares to ask.</p><p>Aranea makes a soft noise, thoughtful, “Not that I can recall.”</p><p>Prompto’s heart sinks.</p><p>“…Right,” he murmurs.</p><p>Of course not. Of course Noct wouldn’t take the time to - not after everything that happened.</p><p>Wanting him safe and wanting him <em>back</em> are not the same thing.</p><p>“His Highness was so worried about you he could barely speak,” Aranea adds, “But don’t worry - I whipped him into shape.”</p><p>And there is is.</p><p>A tiny little spark. A spread of warmth.</p><p>The knowledge that Noct still cares about him.</p><p>Still wants him around, despite all evidence to the contrary and everything his brain is trying to scream at him.</p><p>Maybe, Prompto thinks, Noct might let him back even if he finds out where he came from.</p><p>What Prompto <em>is.</em></p><p>Prompto exhales.</p><p>“So - he doesn’t hate me after all.”</p><p>There has to be an explanation for what happened. There has to be.</p><p>Hadn't he thought that before? Gone back and forth on the idea?</p><p>What has Noct ever done, before that train, to make Prompto think he didn't want him around?</p><p>“Look - I can tell you want to get back together with them,” Aranea says, climbing to her feet, “So why not let them know?”</p><p>Even if Prompto thought he could convince himself to dial Noct’s number he can’t - his phone is completely gone. Maybe Aranea has a working one? And its not like Prompto hasn’t had Noct’s number memorised since the moment he got it.</p><p>Aranea starts to walk towards the entrance of the cave and Prompto panics, thinking she’s about to just <em>leave</em> him here.</p><p>“You think they’d let me back?,” he calls after her, “After all this?”</p><p>Aranea has no way of knowing about him being knocked from the train of course, but its too painful to let her know what he’s really talking about.</p><p>“And even if they did let me back,” he goes on, unable to stop his mental spiralling – the endless back and forth - from escaping through his mouth, “I’d probably cause them nothing but trouble. I don’t know how I could live with myself.”</p><p>Aranea makes a frustrated noise and Prompto keeps his eyes on his knees, embarrassed all over again.</p><p>The heels of her boots clack across the stone floor, “Because you’re doing such a great job of living with yourself now.”</p><p>Aranea pushes at his shoulder with her foot, barely any force but he goes, sprawling backwards onto the ground.</p><p>Aranea crouches over him and he manages the errant thought that this is a thing he would have used to pretend to enjoy but now all he appreciates is the strength of her thighs that keeps the weight of her body off of his.</p><p>“What <em>do</em> you want, then?” Aranea demands forcefully, not giving him time to even <em>think</em> of an answer before barrelling on, “You worry so much about what other people want from you that you don’t even know what <em>you</em> want any more!”</p><p>Prompto tries to stutter out an argument - he knows what he <em>wants</em> he just doesn’t know if he can have it.</p><p>Aranea cuts him off, “Your life isn’t yours to live!”</p><p>She grabs his chin, tilts his face so he’s looking directly up at her, “Forget about what everyone else thinks for a second and figure out what it is you’re really after here.”</p><p>This time when Aranea walks away Prompto lets her go.</p><p>Prompto’s always wanted the same thing.</p><p>Noct.</p><p>And for Noct to want him back.</p><p>Prompto had <em>had</em> what he wanted.</p><p>For however brief a time.</p><p>If there was even the tiniest chance he could have it again…</p><p>Aranea’s footsteps echo around the cavern again and Prompto finally sits back up as they get closer.</p><p>Aranea sits down beside him again and tips her armful of water bottles and ration packs onto the ground.</p><p>“I’m going after that new model in the morning,” Aranea says without preamble, pushing some water and food his way, “You’re on your own after that, kid.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto would recognise Pryna anywhere. Even if she’s full grown now, ten times larger than she was when she was his <em>Tiny</em>.</p><p>Her bark seems happy and the sound dislodges something in his chest so he races after her without thinking.</p><p>The snow is easy to run through he finds, even though his memories of moving through it before tell him it should be otherwise.</p><p>Pryna slows as she approaches a wide open space, letting Prompto catch up to her side so he’s close by as she leads him towards the bodies scattered there.</p><p>MTs.</p><p>Metal limbs and their odd green faces. They're not moving but their eyes still glow red.</p><p>Pryna lies down and Prompto sits beside her, folding his legs and burying one of his hands in her thick warm fur.</p><p>Prompto knows that he’s sad, but he can’t <em>remember</em> why.</p><p>He’s <em>lonely</em>.</p><p>Pryna makes him feel better though, less isolated, like she always has done.</p><p>Prompto blinks and when he opens his eyes again it’s dark.</p><p>Snow crunches behind him, shifting beneath booted feet.</p><p>Prompto rises slowly, turns to face whoever it is.</p><p>Noctis.</p><p><em>Noct</em>.</p><p>He steps out of the trees in his short sleeve jacket, unflinching at the cold.</p><p>Noct isn’t happy to see him.</p><p>That much is obvious.</p><p>The prince steps forward, summoning his blade to his hand and Prompto steps back, dread filling his stomach.</p><p>He raises his hands and starts to talk, hoping they can just work it out this time.</p><p>Prompto can explain himself and they'll talk and whatever went rotten between them will be whole again.</p><p>No sound comes out and with a start he realises his arms are made of metal, hands skeletal steel.</p><p>Because he’s an MT.</p><p>Just like his <em>destiny</em>.</p><p>“This’ll be quick,” Noct taunts.</p><p>Prompto turns tail and runs, legs heavy and uncooperative.</p><p>Pictures of fast moving landscapes through train windows flash past his eyes as he runs, moving as fast as he can and weaving to avoid the crackles of magic exploding behind him.</p><p>And then <em>Pryna</em> is there again and Prompto’s footsteps alter, his boots pushing through the snow.</p><p>Prompto raises his hands again and they’re human fingers.</p><p>He makes a very human sob.</p><p>Noct is gone. Vanished like he was never there.</p><p>He follows Pryna again, the sky lightening around them, and she takes him back to that clearing, to the prone MTs.</p><p>One of them is moving this time and Prompto tugs his gun from his chest harness as he creeps closer.</p><p>It raises a hand towards Prompto and in a blink it’s <em>him</em>.</p><p>Prompto reaches out to himself, dressed in clean Crownsguard fatigues, pain etched across his face.</p><p>A hot tear rolls down his cheek and Prompto blinks again to clear his eyes.</p><p>The MT is metal again, but now Prompto can read the anguish in its strange, immobile green face now.</p><p>See the last fragments of humanity in its glowing eyes.</p><p>It’s in pain, Prompto knows.</p><p>And if he walks away it will just lie there in pain. Maybe forever.</p><p><em>Deathless</em>, Besithia had called them.</p><p>Prompto sniffles and swallows around the lump in his throat.</p><p>He’s always been proud of his ability to steady his hands around his gun no matter what, if he really tries, so he digs deep into his self control and aims.</p><p>Prompto wishes he was strong enough to look but he squeezes his eyes shut, pushing out another tear, as he pulls the trigger and the shot rings out around the clearing.</p><p>The MT’s arms hit the snow with a soft thud.</p><p>Prompto opens his eyes.</p><p>On the other side of the MT sits a child.</p><p>Blond hair and heavy set, with his back to Prompto and his hands clutched tightly over his ears to block out the sound.</p><p>It’s him, Prompto realises, spying the a white and green sweatband.</p><p>A twelve year old Prompto that had barely known a hint of companionship or kindness.</p><p>Prompto holsters his gun and approaches slowly.</p><p>Lowering himself to the ground he presses his palm against the child’s trembling back.</p><p>Pryna barks and when Prompto looks at her he’s sat on the bottom steps of the Citadel, wristband over his own fat wrist and the almost forgotten weight of his first camera resting against his chest.</p><p>Pryna shuffles forward with an envelop in her mouth, drops it into Prompto’s lap. She lays down in front of him, head on her paws and tail wagging slowly.</p><p>It’s Luna’s letter, he realises, the sheet of paper he’d read a thousand times while he was forcing down salads and aching from runs.</p><p><em>All I ask is that you continue to support Noctis, and that you remain ever at his side</em>.</p><p>How does Luna expect someone like <em>him</em> to support Noctis?</p><p>How can he be good enough?</p><p>How could Noct possibly want him around?</p><p>Under the letter is a short stack of photographs.</p><p>A selfie from Prompto’s eighteenth birthday, Noct smiling so broadly his teeth are showing and a lean arm thrown around Prompto’s shoulders tugging him close.</p><p>And then there’s the <em>four</em> of them in front of the Regalia - happy and hopeful despite the rough start.</p><p>The four of them again, big dumb smiles, faces warm from the sun, pressed close together at the chocobo post.</p><p>Is <em>this</em> really what his friends want?</p><p>For Prompto to be <em>with</em> them?</p><p>But what about him - what does <em>Prompto</em> actually want?</p><p>Prompto stands and Pryna sits up, offering him a happy bark. Encouraging him on.</p><p>He smooths a hand, steady, down the front of his fatigues, adjusts one of his gloves and glances at the bared tattoo on his wrist.</p><p>“It’s time,” he tells Pryna, and turns to climb the stairs. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Frozen Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niflheim isn't done with Prompto yet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay guys - I got sick last week and ended up in bed for pretty much three days and even when I recovered writing was so hard for some reason. I think I’m back in the swing of it. I’m also sorry if this is a bit disjointed, I wrote the start and the end before I got sick and all the middle after, having also worked on my other fic because I'm behind on that too. It was hard to consolidate it all together.</p>
<p>There’s so much fighting in the Episode Prompto DLC. I kind of enjoy writing action bits but this was a lot. So I maybe glossed over some of the more repetitive bits so we didn’t all lose our minds.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto wakes up alone.</p>
<p>The fire is still burning, low but not gone out, wood that Prompto never added to the pile crackling away.</p>
<p>Prompto inhales deeply and gives his body and mind a moment reconnect, to test the resolve he feels</p>
<p>Prompto scrambles up to his feet, hoping that Aranea hasn’t gotten too far head.</p>
<p>She’s waiting for him. Perched on the back of his snowmobile expectantly.</p>
<p>“Aranea,” he says, “I’m ready.”</p>
<p>Aranea gazes at him, oddly impassive.</p>
<p>“I thought about what you said,” Prompto blurts, “And I’ve decided to face my fears once and for all. I can’t choose where I came from, but I can chose where I’m going. I wanna help you take this thing out and then I’m going to find my friends.”</p>
<p>Aranea <em>almost</em> smiles and Prompto feels himself grin in response, “Alright - but slow me down and you’re going to get left behind.”</p>
<p>She hops to her feet and holds out a hand, “You still got that map?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Prompto says brightly, feeling more like himself.</p>
<p>Aranea spreads the map out on the snowmobile like he had yesterday and points at somewhere not very far away at all.</p>
<p>“This is the main Facility for this <em>Immortalis</em>,” she tells him, “But there’s crazy shit all over this hell scape, shortcake, you sure you wanna help me out?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Prompto says firmly, “I really want to.”</p>
<p>Aranea nudges his shoulder, “You wanna drive this thing?”</p>
<p>“Leave it to me!”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Aranea, he learns, is a little like Ignis.</p>
<p>Not <em>a lot</em> like Ignis, but a little.</p>
<p>For one, she doesn’t like to let them run ragged on an empty stomach. So after a morning of clearing up small camps and gathering intel she makes Prompto pull over in the shade of a small hill and starts up a fire. The ration packs she has stored in a side-bag <em>can</em> be eaten cold but are seriously gross when you do.</p>
<p>For two, she likes her coffee the same colour and consistency of tar.</p>
<p>Like Ignis.</p>
<p>Prompto had pulled a few parts out of the last camp and as Aranea busies herself he cracks open a panel on the side of the snowmobile and starts tinkering.</p>
<p>“You know what you’re doing there, kid?” Aranea asks.</p>
<p>“I <em>think</em> so,” Prompto tells her.</p>
<p>He’s always been pretty handy at this kind of thing. In high school he managed to extend the life of his laptop for three years after the guy in the shop gave it death sentence just by looking things up online and ordering parts online.</p>
<p>“We’re screwed if you kill the only mode of transport we have,” she points out, but there’s no malice in it.</p>
<p>“It’ll still work,” he promises, “And hopefully it’ll be <em>better</em>.”</p>
<p>“Coffee,” she says, closer to his shoulder and she passes a steaming metal cup over to him.</p>
<p>It’s plain black of course and bitter as sin, but he gulps it down greedily anyway. Maybe he’ll start dipping in to Iggy’s Ebony supply.</p>
<p>If he gets back to them.</p>
<p><em>When</em> he gets back to them.</p>
<p>Aranea stands behind him, seemingly staring off into the distance. Prompto follows her line of sight up a trail that leads into the mountain where the trees grow thicker.</p>
<p>Where the trees are <em>moving</em>.</p>
<p>“The fuck is that?” Prompto blurts.</p>
<p>“Nothing good,” Aranea says.</p>
<p>“We should check it out,” Prompto suggests.</p>
<p>“Food first.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Prompto’s glad his tinkering paid off. The snowmobile steadily climbs the hill, the increase in speed getting them to the top while the sun is still high in the sky.</p>
<p>Prompto slams the breaks on.</p>
<p>“Uh - was that really…?” he stutters.</p>
<p>“Told you it was nothing good, short cake.”</p>
<p>Prompto groans, starting up the snowmobile again, “But a behemoth. That can fly. Seriously.”</p>
<p>“They don’t grow them like this in Lucis, huh? You fought a behemoth before?” Aranea asks.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Prompto says, not bothering to point out that he’d been part of a four piece at the time.</p>
<p><em>And</em> it’d had remained securely on the ground at all times.</p>
<p>“Stop here,” Aranea says as they crest the top of the hill.</p>
<p>The behemoth seems to have made its home beside a small lake and as they disembark the vehicle it’s nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>“There’s one of those sheds here,” Prompto says quietly.</p>
<p>“It’ll have weapons in it,” Aranea says, “And you can use it for cover,” she nudges him forward, “Slowly now.”</p>
<p>Prompto nods, edging along the tree line towards the imperial supply shed.</p>
<p>He whistles low.</p>
<p>Prompto had seen the bazookas in the facility - dodged explosives fired by them - but he’d never managed to get a hold of one with ammo left himself.</p>
<p>Noct would probably blow a gasket if he could see him now.</p>
<p>Maybe Prompto will bring one back with him when he goes to meet up with them.</p>
<p>“You think you can handle that?” Aranea teases.</p>
<p>“Girl, I was literally <em>born</em> to handle this,” he responds, “Where do you think it’s gone?”</p>
<p>“Not far,” she says, “On your guard, I’m gonna draw it out.”</p>
<p>Aranea is <em>phenomenal</em>.</p>
<p>Steyliff Grove really cramped her style because Aranea needs <em>sky</em> to really do her stuff.</p>
<p>Prompto loses track of her sometimes, right until she drives her spear into the behemoth's flank, knocking it on it’s side and opening it up to a barrage of ballistics from Prompto’s temporary arsenal.</p>
<p>Prompto would love to drop a bazooka into the armiger but he’s not quite worked up the nerve to test the connection. Not until he’s got Noct right in front of him again.</p>
<p><em>Not</em> being connected would shatter his resolve and he’s got too far to go to risk that.</p>
<p>Aranea follows the Behemoth back down to the ground with a grunt and Prompto fires all three of the rockets he has straight into it’s flank as it tries to struggle back to it’s feet, wing trapped beneath it’s own bulk.</p>
<p>“On it’s last legs!” Aranea calls as it staggers upright.</p>
<p>One of its horns is broken, Prompto notices, but it still kicks up a storm as it takes to the air once more, the force of the wind pushing Prompto back into the shed and off <em>his</em> feet. Prompto rolls, tucking his limbs and ends up on his back next to a perfect line of sub-machine guns. Prompto grabs for one and rolls again, planting himself behind the ammo store.</p>
<p>And waits.</p>
<p>Like clock work Aranea sends the behemoth crashing to the ground and Prompto empties his entire gun into beast.</p>
<p>And then another.</p>
<p>The behemoth doesn’t get up again.</p>
<p>“Nice work, Blondie,” Aranea calls as the snow settles.</p>
<p>Prompto lets himself flop back against the ammo store for just a <em>second</em> while his adrenaline settles.</p>
<p>“We’re <em>awesome</em>,” Prompto says, when Aranea’s boots pop in to view.</p>
<p>Aranea laughs then reaches down a hand to help him up to his feet. “One less thing to worry about,” she concedes.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Aranea taps his shoulder and Prompto pulls the snowmobile gently to halt.</p>
<p>Just on the horizon he can see the entrance to a facility, a fenced yard heavily guarded with packs of MTs and tall look out towers.</p>
<p>Those could be problematic, Prompto considers.</p>
<p>“This is it?” Prompto checks. He’s pretty sure, but they’ve been zooming about all over the place.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Aranea says, but she’s reaching for the map and passing it over for Prompto to spread over the handle bars.</p>
<p>“Something else we need to do?”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Aranea mumbles, “Find somewhere to rest up before it gets dark.”</p>
<p>“But if we go inside -” Prompto starts.</p>
<p>“We should rest,” she says, “Go at it with clear heads in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Formulate a plan,” Prompto adds.</p>
<p>It’s familiar, Prompto thinks, gather around a campsite to discuss assault tactics. Sure this isn't Leide and Ignis isn't around to be convinced to make green curry for dinner but still. Familiar.</p>
<p>“Bust-a-base,” Prompto murmurs and then snorts.</p>
<p><em>Astrals</em> he misses the guys. It hurts.</p>
<p>“What was that, kid?” Aranea asks, sounding distracted.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Prompto says, “Where are we headed?”</p>
<p>“Over here,” Aranea says, pointing at the map, “There’s another haven.”</p>
<p>Prompto brings the snowmobile back to life, “Got it.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Aranea puts some water on to boil while Prompto rummages through the small selection of ration packs. It’s the last of what she has left over from ditching the army, she’d told Prompto, but even so Prompto thinks the empire needs to work on their military rations.</p>
<p>No wonder they had to build soldiers, no one would sign up willingly.</p>
<p>“I picked us some bland to go with our boring,” Prompto says carrying the packets over to her.</p>
<p>Aranea laughs. She preps the coffee cups, but the waters barely steaming yet.</p>
<p>“What do you say to some training?” Aranea says, “After we’ve eaten.”</p>
<p>Prompto settles beside her, biting his lip.</p>
<p>“If you think it’ll help,” he murmurs.</p>
<p>Prompto <em>thought</em> he’d been doing pretty well.</p>
<p>“You’re so fast,” Aranea carries on, “And you’re great at using that defensively but I’d like to teach you how to use that <em>offensively</em>. Surprised that adviser of yours never thought of it.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Prompto says, surprised and pleased she doesn’t seem to be disappointed in him, “To be fair he’s not <em>my</em> adviser.”</p>
<p>Aranea makes a sound, like she’s considering the worth of what he says.</p>
<p>“And I had to get ready for the trip in like, five weeks,” Prompto adds.</p>
<p>Aranea blinks, “You didn’t go through standard training?”</p>
<p>Prompto shakes his head, “I was always gonna join the Crownsguard,” Prompto explains, “But not until next summer. Then the treaty happened and Noct didn’t want to go without me -”</p>
<p>Prompto cuts himself off.</p>
<p>Noct <em>hadn’t</em> wanted to go without him. He’d all but begged Prompto to come.</p>
<p>Why hadn’t Prompto remembered this before?</p>
<p>“Huh,” Aranea says.</p>
<p>“What?” Prompto asks.</p>
<p>“Thought you’d been in the army a lot longer than that,” Aranea says.</p>
<p>It’s maybe the biggest compliment she could ever give him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Prompto goes through two potions training that evening but Aranea call a halt to it the first time <em>she</em> has to use one.</p>
<p>“You’re a fast learner, short cake.”</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>“You sure you got this?” Aranea asks quietly.</p>
<p>Prompto detaches his sniper rifle from where it’s secured against the snowmobile. He nods.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there,” Aranea assures him, “If things get scary I’ll be there to bail you out.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Prompto says.</p>
<p>And he does have it. He stealths along the fence and manages to take out the couple of MTs guarding the main gate almost silently.</p>
<p>Prompto climbs the tower, dispatching lookouts as he comes across them -</p>
<p>But then there are more MT’s at the top of the tower than he’d thought, and one almost takes his arm off with an axe and the move Prompto makes to dodge it sends one of his bullets wide.</p>
<p>It hits a group of barrels at the other end of the yard and they go off in an enormous ball of fire that, admittedly, wrecks a whole bunch of MTs but also pretty efficiently lets the empire know that they’re <em>here</em>.</p>
<p>It’s not <em>quite</em> what he and Aranea had planned.</p>
<p>Prompto stays up top, switching to his sniper and focusing on the MTs that rush towards Aranea when she comes flying into view.</p>
<p>In the end, it’s over almost as quickly as it started.</p>
<p>Aranea spears one MT on the end of her lance and Prompto puts a bullet into the head of the one next to it and then somehow, suddenly, all the MTs are gone.</p>
<p>She’s waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs when he gets there. Aranea raises one eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Oops?” Prompto offers. She laughs.</p>
<p>The main entrance to the facility is behind an all too familiar fence gate but there’s no panel nearby to open it up.</p>
<p>Prompto rolls his shoulders as he wanders back the other way. He’s well rested but already tiring</p>
<p>It’s never <em>simple</em>, is it?</p>
<p>“I’ll check the buildings,” he tells Aranea.</p>
<p>“Be on your guard,” she tells him, “There’s a magitek armour in there.”</p>
<p><em>Of course</em>.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I wanna kill the guy that invented those,” Prompto complains, slumping down onto the steps. There’s bits of shrapnel all around him, half an exploded fuel tank just feet away.</p>
<p>Aranea kicks the bottom of his shoe, “You already did.”</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>Yeah. Prompto <em>had</em> done that.</p>
<p>It’s still weird to think about, and he’s really trying <em>not</em> to think about the fact that he’d killed a man. A real human man.</p>
<p>It doesn’t matter how evil that man was or what he’d done.</p>
<p>He was still dead because of Prompto.</p>
<p>Prompto remembers sitting down with Gladio, three days before their road trip after being measured up for his fatigues, so the big guy could talk him through this <em>very </em>thing.</p>
<p><em>Are you prepared to kill someone if you have to?</em> Gladio had asked. <em>How will you feel if you end someone’s life?</em></p>
<p>Prompto had told Gladio that he didn’t know how he'd feel, worried that Gladio would say he wasn’t fit to come, but Gladio had just told him that was okay. He knew Prompto would have been lying if he’d said that was something he was fine with. No one should be fine with it.</p>
<p>“You okay, kid?” Aranea asks.</p>
<p>“Ready for action,” Prompto says, bobbing his head and then hopping up to his feet.</p>
<p>They walk side by side to the main entrance.</p>
<p>There are three identical huge metal panels set into a huge concrete structure, but only one of them has an access panel beside it.</p>
<p>Prompto holds his wrist out underneath it without hesitation. Aranea doesn’t mention it.</p>
<p>Aranea is <em>great</em>.</p>
<p>“According to my intel,” she says instead, “They’re housing the new model here.”</p>
<p>“It’s some kind of magitek armour, right?” Prompto says, “What’s so <em>new</em> about it?”</p>
<p>He’d picked up all those recordings and files in the first facility but he hadn’t really had the head space available to <em>understand</em> them.</p>
<p>“This one’s got a ghost in the machine: Chief Besithia himself. Managed to fuse his soul with the core.”</p>
<p>Prompto hesitates as they step through the door.</p>
<p>That’s his <em>father</em>. That’s the man he killed.</p>
<p>Prompto wonders if they’ll manage to stop it from powering on or if he’ll have to kill his dad <em>again</em>.</p>
<p>“The daemons this guy created destroyed Insomnia,” Aranea adds, like she thinks Prompto needs convincing, “If we don’t take him out now - he’s liable to destroy the whole world.”</p>
<p>Aranea pats him gently on the back as they make their way forward.</p>
<p>It <em>feels</em> identical to the first place he was in. Sterile and heartless.</p>
<p>They climb up a steady incline and then get into an elevator that takes them <em>down</em>. Prompto fidgets. A half year of cave crawling didn’t make him any more comfortable in tight spaces.</p>
<p>The elevator opens up into a circular room actually identical to the one where Prompto put a bullet into Verstael Besithia, lit up red and foreboding.</p>
<p>On the floor he finds more intel, a letter from the Emperor <em>praising</em> Besithia’s research efforts and then a diary of sorts from a low-rung employee, the contents of which is harrowing even after everything Prompto’s already seen.</p>
<p>Aranea doesn’t comment when he pockets the papers, she probably understands that the only bad information is <em>no</em> information.</p>
<p>As they exit the room they’re both frozen at the sound of a <em>roar</em> coming from somewhere ahead. It sounds genuinely animalistic, not quite like anything Prompto’s heard before.</p>
<p>He hopes there’s not another Behemoth down there.</p>
<p>“What was that sound?” he asks Aranea, wondering if maybe <em>she’s</em> heard it before.</p>
<p>Aranea’s gathering paperwork from shelves, folding it carefully and passeing it over to him.</p>
<p>“Our cue to go,” she says, oddly solemn. Prompto spies another research log but he simply pops out the little tape without bothering to listen to it.</p>
<p>If Aranea says its time to get a move on its time to get a move on.</p>
<p>“<em>Target detected. Eliminate immediately</em>.”</p>
<p>The announcement is followed, a half second after, by a wave of bullets and Prompto ducks behind a stack of wood and metal crates for cover as Aranea soars past, launching herself at the gathered MTs.</p>
<p>“<em>Commence elimination of compromised unit.</em>”</p>
<p>Prompto helps, he thinks, a little.</p>
<p>She leaves him barely anything to fight himself, just the last few stragglers that take the longest to get back to their feet after her initial blow.</p>
<p>It’s annoying actually, to have the fighting turned easy. He’s glad not to take so many hits, sure, but it also gives his brain too much space to think about the fact <em>he</em> is the compromised unit.</p>
<p>Prompto does a quick run around for supplies as he makes his way up to her, gathering little more than a spare potion and some more incomprehensible research data.</p>
<p>“Project Barbarus,” Aranea murmurs as Prompto reaches her, handing him a leaf of paper and a cassette from one of the voice logs.</p>
<p>“I thought - we’re here for the Immortalis,” Prompto says back. Stashing the finds into a zipped pocket on his pants.</p>
<p>“This was something else,” Aranea tells him, “A precursor.”</p>
<p>They give themselves a minute to collect themselves before whatever this Gods forsaken place throws at them next by <em>walking</em> through the next narrow hallway rather than running.</p>
<p>There’s another animal cry. More terrifying than before.</p>
<p>“It must be close,” Prompto says, more to himself than Aranea.</p>
<p>The next space is <em>dark</em> when the doors slide open but the lights come on slowly, flickering into existence one by one.</p>
<p>Beside him Aranea mutters a low curse.</p>
<p>It’s <em>huge</em>.</p>
<p>Taller and wider than Prompto’s childhood home by some margin, it <em>roars</em> as it catches sight of them, swinging to the ground and pounding it with it’s fists.</p>
<p>It looks like an ape at first glance, a giant shaggy white gorilla, until Prompto realises it has metal legs and hydraulic attachments in it’s arms. It’s face is covered in ugly metal plating and it’s either that or whatever horror Besithia did to it that have turned it’s eyes an unsettling, fluorescent purple.</p>
<p>It jumps, reaching up onto the metal rafters above them and as it turns Prompto catches sight of a spiked metal back plate.</p>
<p>“Be careful,” Prompto tells Aranea, pulling his rifle off his back.</p>
<p>He just catches her nod before she’s off, up into the air after it.</p>
<p>It <em>moves</em>.</p>
<p>A lot.</p>
<p>Prompto struggles for a decent shot but lands one a couple times, catching it in the wrist so it’s forced back onto the ground where Aranea can dive at it and he’s got a clearer target to unload his guns into.</p>
<p>“On your left!” Aranea calls and Prompto turns, half expecting an ambush but instead seeing a weapons locker across the room, open and ready for pilfering.</p>
<p>He sprints towards it, trying to lay out covering fire as he goes and, surprisingly, succeeding.</p>
<p>It’s a veritable treasure trove and Prompto immediately grabs for one of the bazookas and slotting a rocket into it.</p>
<p>“Aranea!” he calls and he waits for her to reach the ground before kneeling to steady himself as he takes aim.</p>
<p>The rocket hits the beast full in the torso and it flinches, holding on to the rafters with just one arm as it beats at its own chest. Prompto only gives it as long as it takes him to load a second rocket before firing at it again.</p>
<p>It falls to the floor, screaming as it’s fur catches fire, burning away in patches to reveal pure sinewy muscle.</p>
<p>“Nice one,” Aranea yells at him, knocking it off balance with a perfect strike as soon as its on it’s feet again.</p>
<p>Prompto readies his weapon again as Aranea gets herself back into position and the beast takes the opportunity to stagger upright. It roars at such a pitch both he and Aranea are staggered by it, a physical wave of noise that almost knocks them off balance.</p>
<p>It lumbers towards where Prompto is hidden and he’s forced to roll out of the way as it smashes his fist into the ground where he just was, sending crates flying and knocking the weapons stash onto it’s side so guns and ammo scatter across the floor.</p>
<p>Prompto still has one rocket left so he bides his time, firing at it with his assault rifle as it rages, ducking away from and under it’s swinging limbs. It doesn’t climb again, at least, so it’s easier to keep track of but it’s still ablaze and a near miss sets the fur trim of Prompto coat on fire, forcing him to roll on the ground and waste precious seconds ensuring the flames are gone.</p>
<p>And then his opportunity comes.</p>
<p>The beast has backed itself into a corner, ushered there by Aranea’s lance and Prompto scrambles, gets the bazooka onto his shoulder and fires his last guaranteed rocket into it’s chest.</p>
<p>It screams again, agony apparent, as it erupts in flames once more, flailing wildly with it’s limbs as it staggers three steps forwards and then falls.</p>
<p>Prompto lets himself collapse backwards onto the floor, weapon discarded beside him on the ground, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Aranea’s boots sound and he turns his head to watch her kneel beside him.</p>
<p>“Made it out alive,” Prompto says around his gasping breaths.</p>
<p>Aranea half smiles at him and Prompto thinks he knows her well enough now that he can detect the fatigue in her face. He thinks this might have been more than even she was anticipating.</p>
<p>“<em>Unit XDA-1002: Immortalis. Plasmodic miasma transfer complete. No psychic obstructions detected. All systems operational</em>.”</p>
<p>The announcement comes hand in hand with the blaring of alarms, the room flooding with that horrible red light.</p>
<p>The floor beneath him <em>trembles</em>.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Prompto says, struggling to his feet and holding out a hand to Aranea to help pull her up too.</p>
<p>“<em>Activating Immortalis</em>.”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Aranea says bracing herself as the room shakes around them, bits of the wall and the ceiling crashing down. The double door across the way bursts open and a flurry of snow swirls into the room.</p>
<p>“It’s outside,” Prompto says, trying to track the direction of the noise.</p>
<p>Wordlessly they sprint for the exit.</p>
<p>The tremors are worse outside, like the whole world is about to rip into a thousand pieces.</p>
<p>And then it does -</p>
<p>The earth cracks, snow and dirt and rocks flying everywhere and Prompto’s knocked to his knees from the force. Aranea stumbles at his side, pulls his arm to get him back on his feet.</p>
<p>It erupts from the fissure, huge and metallic, worm like in shape with a horrible glowing head surrounded by seven giant rotating drills.</p>
<p>“It’s gigantic,” Prompto says feeling a little awed. Absently he registers Aranea running away from him but he can’t look away, to stunned to move.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t care how badass Aranea is - it has to be impossible for the two of them to take this down on their own.</p>
<p>He takes in the devastation around them, remembers what this thing is <em>for</em> and suddenly he’s furious. More angry than he’s ever been in his life. And he’s ashamed too, of what he is - not that he was supposed to be an MT but because of the DNA used to make him.</p>
<p>“So that’s the new model,” he says, “And that means <em>he</em> must be inside that thing.”</p>
<p>Prompto’s seen impossible before. Maybe he can <em>do</em> it for a change.</p>
<p>Snow showers his side and he turns to find Aranea sliding a new snowmobile to a hasty stop.</p>
<p>“Hop on!” she says, gesturing at the gun mounted behind her, “Ready for round two?”</p>
<p>Prompto answers by climbing on, back to back with Aranea.</p>
<p>It takes him a few fumbling seconds, all jittery with adrenaline, to work out how to aim and fire the gun but he figures it out, taking hold and pointing it towards the Immortalis.</p>
<p>Prompto fires at the centre of it’s head, a steady stream of bullets that travel so far Prompto feels like he has to <em>wait</em> for them to make impact.</p>
<p>When the impact happens it seems to make it notice them for the first time but Aranea is already pulling away before it starts to move, following them in a horrible churning of snow.</p>
<p>Prompto keeps firing, focusing as best he can on the centre ring, looking for all it’s worth like a bizarre mouth, red and glowing against a white blue sky.</p>
<p>And then it speaks, in a twisted echoing version of Besithia’s voice, more chilling even than the Naga that had taken Prompto back in Fociaugh Hollow.</p>
<p>“<em>Long have I awaited to smite the world that denied me the glory I rightly deserve - and now, all shall tremble before me, man and maker alike</em>!”</p>
<p>“If that’s really him,” Prompto says to Aranea, almost yelling to be heard over the sound of his gun and the nightmare following them.</p>
<p>“That maniac’s taken <em>biological warfare</em> to the next level,” she says.</p>
<p>“Then I wanna be the one to take him down,” Prompto tells her, voice surprisingly steady.</p>
<p>Aranea has to take the snowmobile over a small crevasse and the head of Immortalis disappears from view behind a rocky outcrop. Prompto continues to fire at it, but it feels like his bullets just clink uselessly off it's side. Nothing he does <em>really</em> feels like its making a dent but it at least seems to feel what Prompto fires into its head.</p>
<p>As soon as it's visible again the head dives straight into the ground kicking up a small avalanche of snow and rock that almost unbalances the snowmobile as it dips from view.</p>
<p>Prompto stops firing.</p>
<p>He looks around wildly, trying to find some indication of where it’s gone - where it’s going. Prompto’s clueless, all the earth around them seems to be trembling, moving around the Immortalis as it burrows through the ground.</p>
<p>“Rise and shine, shortcake!” Aranea suddenly calls, turning the snowmobile on a sharp angle to avoid the Immortalis as it bursts from the ground directly ahead of them.</p>
<p>Prompto slams down the trigger again, firing even before he’s got a steady aim.</p>
<p>It’s closer now than it was before, right on their tail, and Prompto has to point the gun at a harsh angle upwards to hit where it hurts.</p>
<p>“<em>Fall to your knees before me</em>!” Besithia’s broken voice booms, echoing insane laughter.</p>
<p>In a bid to make some space, Prompto thinks, Aranea takes the snowmobile through the narrow gap between two outcrops. It works, in a fashion, as the Immortalis follows directly behind them, slowed down as its rotating parts rip into the rocks.</p>
<p>It keeps it on a straight trajectory though and Prompto’s able to pummel it with ammunition, right in the centre, and almost immediately as they’re back out in the open the Immortalis rears back with an ear splitting screech of pain, pulling in all it’s outer drills defensively over the centre part, the whole thing starting to rotate at a dizzying speed before diving into the ground once more.</p>
<p>This time Prompto can keep track of it though, a worm like mass of moving snow where it’s still following them beneath the ground.</p>
<p>“It ain't over!” Aranea warns.</p>
<p>Prompto grits his teeth and adjusts his hold on the mini-gun.</p>
<p>He knows he can hurt it now, knows its not invincible.</p>
<p>It breaks from the earth again directly ahead of them and Aranea swerves at such a sharp angle she almost overturns their vehicle.</p>
<p>The Immortalis’ head twists and rotates, drills spinning fast and lighting up in turn to shoot blasts of pure energy after them. Aranea manages to dodge them all, though each blast lands close, jostling the vehicle.</p>
<p>Prompto’s doing <em>nothing</em>, shooting at the centre piece, the bullets making no impact.</p>
<p>The drills open up slightly, he notices, lights brightening as it powers up before each blast. Prompto holds his breath waiting for the next one and as soon as the colour changes he points his gun dead centre at it, following it as the Immortalis twists, firing everything the gun can into the tiny opening.</p>
<p>It smokes and then explodes, going still and dull. It hangs lifeless off the side of the Immortalis and Prompto lets out a relieved <em>whoop</em> even as the next one starts to power up.</p>
<p>Just six more to go.</p>
<p>“Sharp shooting, kid. Keep it up!” Aranea yells as the second one explodes.</p>
<p>Prompto’s arms are tired, jostled by the constant vibration, his whole body fatigued but he manages to keep the gun steady and strong as he destroys appendages one by one.</p>
<p>“This ends now!” Prompto yells as the penultimate one explodes and he shifts his gun to the last one.</p>
<p>It goes down just as the rest did, faster even, Prompto feels, though that could just be the relief of watching the Immortalis rear up before crashing down to the ground grey and lifeless.</p>
<p>Prompto’s chest swells.</p>
<p>They did it. They actually <em>did</em> it.</p>
<p>Aranea cheers ahead of him and he <em>laughs</em> -</p>
<p>“<em>How can this be? I will not allow it</em>!”</p>
<p>The Immortalis glows <em>red</em> all over. Every part of its head and all along the visible parts of its body light up as it powers on <em>again</em>, starting towards them immediately.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck <em>off</em>,” Prompto yells.</p>
<p>How?</p>
<p>How is it alive <em>again</em>?</p>
<p>How many times will they have to do this?</p>
<p>The Immortalis rears up again, the drill parts of its head pulled apart from the central mouth.</p>
<p>It makes the centre an easy target though and even though it spins threateningly Prompto unleashes bullets into it mindlessly.</p>
<p>The Immortalis flinches under the sustained attack, whatever it was about to do cut off as it returns to its original formation, a tight group of rings. It’s harder to hurt like this but Prompto keeps firing, waiting and suspicious and -</p>
<p>Sure enough it pulls apart again, lights aglow and powering up again - for what, Prompto doesn’t want to find out so he focus the centre down again, hoping to disrupt what it’s doing and have them gain the upper hand.</p>
<p><em>Yes</em>, he thinks as it jerks backwards again, smoking from it’s middle.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” Aranea calls and then their turning abruptly, flying through the air.</p>
<p>Prompto keeps the trigger down but it’s impossible to aim as they’re jostled from the impact, vision obscured by the snow they kicked up on landing.</p>
<p>The world explodes beside them.</p>
<p>Or at least that’s what it sounds like when the impact of the Immortalis’ blast hits the ground just a dozen metres away.</p>
<p>“Focus,” Prompto says to himself, clenching his hands tighter on his gun.</p>
<p>Prompto squints, finds the light through the snow and starts firing.</p>
<p>It’s close now, terrifyingly so, if it gets another shot off there’s no way it won’t hit them dead on.</p>
<p>Prompto fires, wishing he could do something to make the gun work <em>faster</em>, just do more damage, fire <em>more</em> bullets.</p>
<p>He stays as strong as he can, trying not to worry about what will happen if this doesn’t work and just focusing on what he can do to ensure it <em>does</em>.</p>
<p>Besithina gives a final cry in his broken daemon voice, all the lights dim at once and the worm like body arches backwards like it’s recoiling from pain. The centre part smokes, and then erupts as it’s casing flies apart under Prompto’s continued assault.</p>
<p>But it doesn’t really explode, Prompto notes, aware enough to be vaguely disappointed.</p>
<p>It falls onto the snow and lies still; Aranea swings around after half a minute where the noise of pursuit doesn’t start up again.</p>
<p>“It’s done?” Prompto checks, needing the reassurance.</p>
<p>Aranea takes a while to answer.</p>
<p>“Seems like it.”</p>
<p>Prompto lets go of the gun and sits back properly, his back pressed against Aranea’s. He hopes she doesn’t mind but as he tries to flex his hands and get the feeling back into his fingertips he realises he doesn’t really have the energy to move away from her even if she wants him to.</p>
<p>They drive back the way they came, Prompto thinks, following the lines of destruction gauged out of the world by Besithia’s final creation.</p>
<p>Prompto feels <em>something</em> swell up inside him.</p>
<p>It strangles his chest and burns at his eyes.</p>
<p>Prompto’s glad Aranea can’t see his face.</p>
<p>There’s anger there, and relief. Anguish too, he realises, not for Besithia, but perhaps for himself.</p>
<p>The journey back is long. Aranea takes them around what is the base they just infiltrated, all the way back to where they parked up that morning. Ready to take on the world.</p>
<p>Prompto thinks they pretty much did.</p>
<p>They took on the world and they<em> won</em>.</p>
<p>Aranea pulls the snowmobile to a stop, on the flat expanse of land they’d found tucked away behind the rocks and trees they’d used for cover this morning. It’s not dark yet, but it’ll be getting there soon.</p>
<p>Aranea climbs off the vehicle straight away but Prompto’s slower going.</p>
<p>He should feel relieved, accomplished, but he still has one hell of a journey ahead of him and he knows he has to head out by himself now. Do this last part alone.</p>
<p>“You alright?” Aranea asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Prompto says, though his voice quivers just a touch, “This is what I wanted.”</p>
<p>“Then say it like you mean it. You did good, kid.”</p>
<p>Prompto laughs, anxious in the face of her sincerity. He hops off the snowmobile properly, making his way to the one he’s tinkered with. As he walks backwards he shoots Aranea some signature finger guns and says, “Couldn’t have done it without <em>you</em>, girl!”</p>
<p>She’s smiling but he feels rotten at his own lack of sincerity.</p>
<p>Sombrely, he adds, “Seriously though.”</p>
<p>Aranea waves that away.</p>
<p>“Well, I better catch up with Noct and the guys,” he says aloud, making his plan real by speaking it into the world, “He’s got a lot on his plate, and I figure he could probably use a hand taking back the Crystal and all that.”</p>
<p>Aranea’s looking at him in a way that makes his insides churn with both pride and embarrassment so he does what he does best. Deflects.</p>
<p>“And who knows. Maybe I’ll take it back before he does,” Prompto jokes.</p>
<p>Aranea smiles, teeth and all, “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, I don’t know for sure if they’re going to accept me for who I really am. But I’ll never know if I don’t speak up, so I’m gonna tell ‘em,” He looks at Aranea, trying to thanks her again for what she’d told him without saying the actual words, “After all, it’s my life to live.”</p>
<p>“The boy has become a man,” Aranea teases, walking towards him. She pats him on the shoulder then gestures at the snowmobile, the satchel of supplies she’d attached that first morning.</p>
<p>“Take all that stuff with you, I have a feeling you’ll need it.”</p>
<p>“But what about you?” Prompto asks. He’d been willing to hand it all back over to her, hoping that, at most, she’d offer to give him enough to see him through his first day.</p>
<p>“I’ll be alright,” Aranea says, “I’ll call for a pick up and get the hell out of here. See you back in Lucis once you guys have gotten your crystal back?”</p>
<p>Prompto nods.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Aranea goes on, “Gralea is that way -” she points northwest, “- I marked havens on your map. Keep your head. Be careful. You’ve come too far to fall now to a dumb mistake.”</p>
<p>Prompto grins and Aranea pats his shoulder again before taking a few steps away. Prompto swings his leg over the side of his snowmobile and brings it to life.</p>
<p>Over the sound of the engine he yells, “Aranea?”</p>
<p>She tilts her head, “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Thanks!”</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes but she’s smiling too, waving him on his way.</p>
<p>Prompto points his snowmobile in the direction she’d pointed and pulls away.</p>
<p>Part of him wants to look back, to turn around and beg her to come with him. But he needs to do this on his own.</p>
<p>He <em>can</em> do this on his own.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He stops before full dark to check over the map. He has to go slightly off his course to find a haven but it’s safer than travelling by night.</p>
<p>The light of it is just visible on the horizon when his snowmobile makes a weird grinding noise and starts to slow <em>dramatically</em> even though the ground he’s on is flat.</p>
<p>“No,” he hisses, “No, no, c’mon.”</p>
<p>It should be fine, he’d checked the snowmobile over when he’d stopped for a drink not half an hour ago.</p>
<p>This shouldn’t be happening.</p>
<p>Despite everything he tries the snowmobile rolls to a stop. Still a mile out from the haven, at least.</p>
<p>Snow crunches behind him.</p>
<p>“Let me make this easier for you,” Ardyn says and then pain explodes above Prompto’s temple.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Prompto wakes up in a dim room.</p>
<p>He hurts.</p>
<p>His shoulders are sore, ribs aching when he inhales.</p>
<p>He’s spread out, attached by wrists, torso and ankles to some sort of metal cross.</p>
<p>“He finally awakens,” Ardyn says.</p>
<p>Prompto grits his teeth and jerks at his arms, even though he knows it won’t do anything.</p>
<p>“Perhaps I should have used less <em>physical</em> means to incapacitate you,” Ardyn muses.</p>
<p>The Chancellor reaches out with his hand, touching Prompto’s head, above his temple. Prompto flinches away, not because it hurts - even though it does - but because he just doesn’t want this man to touch him.</p>
<p>Ardyn pulls his hand back and Prompto catches a dark stain on his fingertips. Blood.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna tell you <em>anything</em>,” Prompto enthuses.</p>
<p>“My dear sweet boy,” Ardyn says slowly, “There’s nothing you could tell me that I don’t already know.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Prompto.”</p>
<p>There’s a hand on his face, rough with callouses but <em>warm</em> and another on his shoulder, shaking him urgently.</p>
<p>“Wha-”</p>
<p>“<em>Prompto</em>,” Gladio says, “C’mon, kid, wake up.”</p>
<p>Prompto forces his eyes open. They fill with tears.</p>
<p>“Gladio,” he croaks.</p>
<p>Gladio pulls a water bottle out and cracks the lid, pressing it to Prompto’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Drink,” he demands.</p>
<p>Prompto sips obediently, relishing the way it soothes his dry throat.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Prompto says, voice a little surer.</p>
<p>Gladio smiles at him - but it’s weird. Too many teeth.</p>
<p>“Can you get me down?” Prompto asks, twisting his hands as much as he can.</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?” Gladio growls.</p>
<p>“I - what. Gladio…”</p>
<p>“Such a relief to find you,” Gladio says, “To know that you’re <em>here</em> and you can’t escape.”</p>
<p>Prompto feels his chest tighten.</p>
<p>“Gladio. C’mon, let me down.”</p>
<p>Gladio shakes his head.</p>
<p>“This is perfect,” Gladio goes on, “You can’t follow us around anymore. Now you wont be there to get in our way.”</p>
<p>Prompto shakes his head, “You don’t - Gladio, you don’t mean that. C’mon, this isn’t funny.”</p>
<p>Gladio smiles again, teeth glinting in the low light.</p>
<p>“How did you ever delude yourself into thinking you belonged with us?” Gladio mocks, “Always sniffing around the prince. Distracting him. Making him forget his duty.”</p>
<p>Prompto swallows around the bile rising in his throat. When he blinks a hot trail escapes his eyes, slipping over his grimy cheeks.</p>
<p>Gladio’s hand touches his shoulder again, creeping slowly towards his throat.</p>
<p>“It would be kinder,” Gladio says, “To end it now. Rather than leave you to waste away here. To nothing.”</p>
<p>Prompto tries to flinch away from the fingers that curl about his neck. Gladio’s hands are so strong, he knows, they could crush the life from him in mere moments.</p>
<p>“Please,” Prompto begs, “Please don’t do this. Gladio - <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>Prompto squeezes his eyes shut as Gladio starts closing his fingers tight, a cruel laugh escaping his mouth.</p>
<p>And then the laugh shifts, turning higher, more melodic but even <em>crueler</em>.</p>
<p>Then the fingers feel different too, more slender, less calloused. They squeeze him tight, so Prompto can’t breath for a few terrifying seconds before he’s released, hand disappearing completely.</p>
<p>“Such a darling boy,” Ardyn’s voice <em>coos</em> at him.</p>
<p>Prompto wrenches his eyes back open.</p>
<p>Gladio’s no where to be seen and in his place is Ardyn, confident before him, awful smile playing his mouth.</p>
<p>The same smile that had looks so out of place on Gladio.</p>
<p>“Leave me alone,” Prompto spits, jerking uselessly in his restraints.</p>
<p>Ardyn tuts, “But where’s the fun in that?”</p>
<p>Prompto grits his teeth, waiting.</p>
<p>He could scream and yell - beg - but it’s pointless. Ardyn’s not going to let him go.</p>
<p>Ardyn stares at him waiting, but when Prompto continues on in his silence he has the satisfaction of watching Ardyn’s mouth twitch.</p>
<p>He’s back handed across the face, the collision loud in his small prison. Prompto has enough time to see his blood splatter onto the floor before he’s unconscious again.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Next time he wakes up he’s alone.</p>
<p>And on a bed.</p>
<p>It’s not a proper bed, just a rickety metal frame with a thin lumpy mattress but it’s better than the restraints he was in before.</p>
<p>Prompto’s shoulders still ache and he’s hungry to the point of pain but he scrambles to his feet anyway.</p>
<p>He’s in a cell, he realises quickly, not the same one as before, but a cell nonetheless. Unsurprisingly the door doesn’t open and Prompto sits back onto the bed, the momentary relief and hope he’d felt vanishing all at once.</p>
<p>His room is dark, the hallway beyond it too but from some distance away spills white light, just enough of it filters through the bars of his cell to illuminate a small bundle set in the corner the room.</p>
<p>It’s his fatigues.</p>
<p>The ones he’d left on that haven.</p>
<p>The jeans and the vest are both perfectly clean and neatly folded.</p>
<p>He hates knowing that Ardyn had them, <em>handled</em> them, and part of him doesn’t want to put them on.</p>
<p>But his snow-clothes are dirty and it’s been <em>too</em> long since he was dressed in them. Dressed like himself.</p>
<p>He changes quickly, leaving his boots off and with a lack of anything else to do, he lays down on the bed.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t think he could possibly fall asleep, not here, not like this.</p>
<p>But somehow he does.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It’s <em>bright</em> when Prompto next wakes up.</p>
<p>He assumes that’s what woke him, but as he sits himself up he realises that there’s noise too.</p>
<p>MTs are patrolling past his cell, a pair of them walking side by side, reaching one end of the hallway and turning perfectly in unison to come back the other way.</p>
<p>Prompto wants to hate them. Wants to <em>want</em> to hurt them.</p>
<p>But he can’t, not any more, not after finding out what he is - what he was supposed to be.</p>
<p>There’s a tray of food on the floor, he notices. TA bowl of something kind of grey looking and some crackers with a cup of water.</p>
<p>Prompto’s starving but Ardyn probably made that. Maybe he put something in it to make him docile or loosen his tongue.</p>
<p>Prompto stalks towards its and kicks the tray out of his cell, beneath the bars at the bottom, and it scatters across the hallway. It makes a mess but the MTs don’t flinch, just continue their patrol, walking through the slop and spreading it around.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I should make you clean up this mess,” Ardyn says, voice mocking again.</p>
<p>The MTs are gone, disappeared about an hour ago - if Prompto has <em>any</em> grasp on the passing of time right now - but it’s still <em>bright</em>.</p>
<p>He wonders if that means it’s day time or if Ardyn is just sick of him sleeping through his captivity.</p>
<p>“You’re not being very grateful,” Ardyn goes on, “I bought you all the way here. Ready and waiting for your precious <em>Prince</em>.”</p>
<p>Prompto ignores him. He rolls more securely onto his side so his back is fully to the Chancellor.</p>
<p>Ardyn tuts and there’s almost a full minute of silence before he strides away.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Three MTs come for him.</p>
<p>Two grab his arms, pinning him down, while the other secures his legs. Prompto tries to fight them off, he does, flailing and kicking but they’re pure metal and Prompto’s weak, tired and half starved.</p>
<p>They drag him. Metal fingers biting into his skin, tearing it in a few places, and it’s not long before he’s facing the same device as before. He’s turned, fitted into it, the device around his chest uncomfortable but stopping his own weight from pulling his arms out of his sockets.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t know what would be worse though, constantly feeling like his chest is about to be crushed or the agony he’s sure dislocating both shoulders would be. At least the pain would be quick, he thinks, it would happen and then he could move on.</p>
<p>Prompto’s head lolls forward as soon as the MTs step away, moving to stand guard just outside his door.</p>
<p>“I wanted to be kinder,” Ardyn says coldly, “But you leave me no choice.”</p>
<p>Fingers twist into his hair, pulling his head upright and then there’s a canteen of water pressing to his lips. He keeps them sealed even as water slides over them, cool and slick, spreading over his chin. Ardyn clutches his hair tighter and Prompto winces at the pain, his mouth inching open just enough for water to slip through into his mouth.</p>
<p>It’s impossible then, not to drink and Prompto almost <em>gulps</em> it down, soothing and satiating all at once.</p>
<p>“There’s a good boy,” Ardyn coos.</p>
<p>Prompto clamps his mouth shut and twists his head away, even though it wrenches some hair free from his scalp. Cold water spills down his front.</p>
<p>Ardyn sighs and pulls the canteen away.</p>
<p>“You’ll need to drink more than this,” Ardyn says, voice sickly sweet and cajoling, “How will I face dear Noctis if you shrivel up to nothing before he gets here?”</p>
<p>Prompto clenches his jaw and doesn’t move his head even when Ardyn releases his hold.</p>
<p>“You’re a fool,” Ardyn tells him.</p>
<p>Prompto thinks he might be right.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He can’t sleep, not really, up on the cross, but he dozes frequently, his head drooping forward and his eyes closing without his permission.</p>
<p>Ardyn wakes him by stepping on his toes, feet still bare, and Prompto jerks in his restraints gasping in pain.</p>
<p>Prompto’s lost track of how long he’s been here now, in whatever imperial hell hole Ardyn has him trapped in, chained up like he’d have the energy to escape even if he were free.</p>
<p>“You still think they’re coming for you, don’t you?” Ardyn asks.</p>
<p>Prompto had broken yesterday. Crying and spluttering that his friends wouldn’t let him get away with this, that they’d make Ardyn pay for everything that he’d done.</p>
<p>He was bleeding at the time, from shallow cuts on his arms and a nose he was sure had broken.</p>
<p>Ardyn keeps saying he doesn’t want anything from Prompto but he keeps trying to get him to talk regardless with rough hands and a shiny knife that looks suspiciously like something Prompto saw in Iggy’s hand once upon a time.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t know if they are coming for <em>him</em> but he’s sure the Crystal is here. Ardyn like to chatter as works Prompto over, and he’s sure, completely certain, that they’ll save him from this room when they learn he’s here. Ardyn’s chatter is how he’d learnt what happened on the train - that Noct had thought Prompto was Ardyn.</p>
<p>Noct had never wanted to hurt <em>him</em> in the first place.</p>
<p>He was <em>right</em>. It had been a mistake.</p>
<p>Ardyn was proud of himself, boasted how easy it was to fool the prince.</p>
<p>Prompto cracks one eye open, slightly swollen from a hit he’d gotten sometime ago for mouthing off. He does his best to glower at the Chancellor but is likely unsuccessful.</p>
<p>It’s better not to talk at all, he knows. He’s less likely to earn himself true ire or hits from metal hands.</p>
<p>“He wants nothing but his crystal,” Ardyn goes on, “Just like everyone else. You’re nothing to him.”</p>
<p>But Prompto knows that’s not right.</p>
<p>Noctis had wanted <em>him</em> to travel to Altissia as part of his retinue. Had sent Aranea after him to help ensure his safety. Had given his body over to Prompto in a fancy hotel room in Altissia and took care of Prompto when he’d gotten hurt for his cause.</p>
<p>Prompto knows it’s not true, even though his brain likes to play these words on a loop when he’s alone. Inter-cut against Noct’s own voice yelling <em>it’s all your fault</em> as he pinned him against the side of the train.</p>
<p>He knows that's not real now but his mind has never been kind to him.</p>
<p>“You failed at the only thing you were good for - becoming a mindless machine.”</p>
<p>Ardyn’s hand closes on his throat again but Prompto’s not worried about dying - not because that’s what he’d prefer but because Ardyn seems intent on keeping him alive for some reason.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He’s off his restraints again.</p>
<p>But not on his bed.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t remember how he got here, but he’s slumped against the cold wall of the cell he was moved to before.</p>
<p>There’s a lot of noise coming from somewhere not too far away. It sounds like fighting, the familiar clash of weapons against metal bodies.</p>
<p>Fuck his mind though because he swear its conjuring a familiar cry of effort, Noct warping across an open space.</p>
<p>When he cracks his eyes open - both of them, so Ardyn must have broken a potion on him while he was unconscious - he spies his pile of clothes from before. The jacket and the pants stuffed full of the intel he’d gathered from the magitek facilities, neatly folded in a pile with his boots stacked beside them.</p>
<p>A hand, slender and gloved in warm leather, touches his jaw.</p>
<p>“Prompto.”</p>
<p>All the air leaves Prompto in a slightly damp rush. He tastes blood at the back of his throat and his eyes blur.</p>
<p>“Iggy,” Prompto says, his next inhale just shy of a sob.</p>
<p>“Hush,” Ignis says, “You’re alright. We’re going to get you out of here.”</p>
<p>Prompto mumbles something incomprehensible even to himself as Ignis’ hand move gently through his hair. The other presses a bar into his hand and Prompto opens it without urging, fingers clumsy, and starts to eat it in small bites.</p>
<p>His jaw hurts though he can’t remember specifically being hit there and it would be difficult to chew anything let alone a dense, dry ration bar. Still, it eases some of the hurt in his abdomen.</p>
<p>“The others,” Prompto says around a mouthful.</p>
<p>“Have got it handled,” Ignis tells him, “They sent me ahead to retrieve you. You should put your boots back on.”</p>
<p>Something about that strikes Prompto as odd. Though his brain can’t connect enough dots to tell him <em>why</em> Ignis coming to get him on his own is odd.</p>
<p>Ignis shifts just as Prompto turns to look at him fully, reaching for Prompto’s boots. He helps him into them for which Prompto is grateful because he doesn’t know if he’d have the strength to shove his own swollen toes into them unaided.</p>
<p>Ignis turns back then and Prompto drinks in the lines of his face, smooth and unblemished, the low light making his eyes seem impossibly green, glinting behind his glasses.</p>
<p>Prompto blinks - his brain sluggish.</p>
<p>He rears his leg back and kicks against Ignis’ chest as hard as he can, biting back a yell of pain at the impact.</p>
<p>Ardyn reverts back to himself just as his back hits the floor, the noise from beyond cutting out at the exact same moment.</p>
<p>The food that had given him strength almost curdles in his stomach, making him feel sick and ashamed for falling for it.</p>
<p>“I thought you might like to add a layer to your delusion,” Ardyn says as he gets back to his feet, “I don’t know whether I’m pleased or not you refused.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Prompto spits.</p>
<p>Ardyn slaps him, a tight sting across his cheek.</p>
<p>“I won’t fall for it again,” Prompto says.</p>
<p>Ardyn laughs.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Ardyn should have waited longer to try again.</p>
<p>And he should never have tried being Noct.</p>
<p>Prompto isn’t fooled even for a second, the set of his jaw all wrong and his eyes narrowed rather than wide with concern. Prompto’s back in his restraints so he can’t push Ardyn away from him but he glares holes into the image of Noct’s face.</p>
<p>Ardyn clearly doesn't know how much time Prompto has spent studying the intracacies of Noct's face. Maybe he doesn't know everything after all.</p>
<p>An eyebrow quirks behind a curtain of dark hair.</p>
<p>Ardyn touches his cheek with Noct’s fingers, familiar and delicate, and steps closer.</p>
<p>“You could <em>pretend</em> to be happy to see me,” he coos in Noct’s voice.</p>
<p>Prompto jerks his head back, turns away so he can’t <em>see</em> Noct any more. He knows its not him, but he looks the same, feels it, and the temptation to pretend is so strong.</p>
<p>He could be happy, just for a moment, just until Ardyn yanks it all away from him again.</p>
<p>Ardyn sighs, and it’s the exact same noise Noct would make when they did homework, just a hairs breath from suggesting they stop for a round of <em>King’s Knight</em> instead.</p>
<p>“Very well,” Ardyn says, his own voice returning as his hand pinches Prompto's chin to pull his face around.</p>
<p>“You’ve almost stopped being <em>fun</em>,” Ardyn complains.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t know what he hopes to achieve, doesn’t know why he picks now of all moments to try but he reaches out into the ether, trying to grab hold of Noct’s armiger. Not Lion Heart, Ardyn had taken that again when Prompto had been recaptured, but he has other guns - Calamity or Rebellion - anything would be enough to blow a hole in the restraints, maybe pop one in Ardyn too and make some semblance of effort at escape.</p>
<p>He reaches out to touch Noct’s magic and finds <em>nothing</em>.</p>
<p>It’s not there.</p>
<p>Or rather - Prompto can’t get to it.</p>
<p>His heart shatters all over again and he slumps in his restraints, the last vestige of fight flooding out of him.</p>
<p>He’d thought - he’d really thought…</p>
<p>“Ah,” Ardyn says mildly, releasing Prompto from his grasp, “Now you’re getting it.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>At first Prompto thinks Ardyn’s baiting <em>him</em> but choosing to do so from a distance, his voice echoing down the hallway beyond where Prompto is still hanging, muscles of his arms seized and painful, mind and body on the brink of something or maybe nothing at all.</p>
<p>But then his voice says, all mocking, “<em>Reunited with your retainers at last. How very touching</em>.”</p>
<p>Prompto’s alone. Actually alone for the first time in a while, no Ardyn sneering at him, so MT guards either side of his door.</p>
<p><em>Prompto’s</em> not reunited with anyone - but from the things Ardyn has been saying…</p>
<p>Are they guys here? Actually here? Or is this just another trick of Ardyn’s, more elaborate than ever.</p>
<p>“<em>Must be a fine feeling, having friends. Look how happy you are!</em>”</p>
<p><em>That</em> is more like something Ardyn would say to him, just the right side of nonsense to disorientate him and leave him vulnerable to his next ploy.</p>
<p>“<em>I pray you find your </em>dear<em> Prompto soon</em>.”</p>
<p>Prompto tries not to hope, tries not to let the flutter of excitement build in his belly.</p>
<p>It’s a trick. They’re not here. They’re not coming.</p>
<p>Silence reigns for what feels like a long time.</p>
<p>The excitement, the hope, turns sour inside him, bittering to disappointment.</p>
<p>Then -</p>
<p>Footsteps, hurried and light, several pairs.</p>
<p>Ardyn’s voice, almost disappointment in his tone, “<em>I knew you’d go that way</em>.”</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t have the strength to look up as the bars to his cell slide across. He doesn’t <em>want</em> to look up, just in case it’s his mind playing tricks on him again.</p>
<p>“<em>Shit</em>,” says a low voice, urgent - frantic.</p>
<p>“Get him down,” says another, rough and impatient.</p>
<p>“What is it?” comes a third, more outwardly calm, but Prompto knows him well enough now to read the subtleties in his voice.</p>
<p>“How do we -” fingers scrabble around the braces at his wrists, fumbling over the catches, “Gladio - help me.”</p>
<p>Something happens and all his restraints release at once. Prompto pitches forwards, collapsing roughly onto his knees and barely getting his arms underneath him to stop his face following suit.</p>
<p>Noct follows beside him, kneeling to get an arm around his shoulders, offer him enough support to straighten up.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Gladio says, “You alright?”</p>
<p>Iggy’s voice almost overlaps the Shield’s, “Are you hurt? Do you need help?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Prompto manages, voice weak, “Thank you, Noct.”</p>
<p>Noct makes a weird noise followed by, “No sweat.”</p>
<p>Noct hovers beside him, no longer quite touching him and Prompto has to - he can’t stop himself from asking -</p>
<p>“Tell me. Were you worried about me?”</p>
<p>He needs to hear it directly from Noct's mouth that he <em>cares</em>, that this isn’t some part of Prompto’s brain creating nonsense to keep himself sane. It can’t be Ardyn now, Prompto thinks, because even his powers can't extend to impersonating three people at once.</p>
<p>“Of course I was,” Noct says, sounding on the verge of <em>anger</em>, “What kind of question is that?”</p>
<p>“Of course. That’s why you came,” Prompto says, breathing fully for the first time since he got here, “Like I believed you would.”</p>
<p>Prompto tries to struggle to his feet but hands are there to help him at once, Noct on his right to brace him and Gladio on his left, hands gentle as they help him find his balance. Ignis moves too, like he wants to help, but only inches forwards.</p>
<p>“Prompto…” Noct breathes, fingertips trailing across his forearm, avoiding the scrapes and the bruises there.</p>
<p>“That’s why I told myself I couldn’t die. Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I’m not a fake -” Prompto’s words rush out of him, beyond his control. A wash of feelings he’d tried not to dwell on before “- that I’m the real me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Noct says, opening his mouth to say more.</p>
<p>“Don’t be,” Prompto presses, “Every thing’s alright now.”</p>
<p>Noct’s face works for a moment and then he’s stepping up to Prompto, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him carefully against his chest. Prompto winces but clings on when Noct tries to pull back.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Noct mumbles again, against Prompto’s neck.</p>
<p>“We should get somewhere safe,” Ignis says gently.</p>
<p>“Right,” Noct says pulling away. He takes hold of Prompto’s hand instead, other hand touching his wrist above his leather strap.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t remember Ardyn putting that back on him. But then Prompto suspects there’s a lot of stuff he doesn’t remember.</p>
<p>“Are you okay to walk?” Noct asks him.</p>
<p>“I think so,” Prompto mumbles. He actually thinks not, but he can push through, he has to push through.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a weapon,” Prompto remembers, “Noct I - I can’t summon -” despite his best effort tears fill his eyes “- I’m sorry. Whatever I did. I just - I don’t know how -”</p>
<p>“Prompto,” Ignis says, firmly as Noct’s hand starts to flutter, and his face pinches with worry, “Prompto <em>none</em> of us can access the armiger. I promise you, your connection is still there. There’s something in this place, interfering with Noct’s magic.”</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?” Noct hisses, “Did you think - Prompto, <em>no</em>. Not ever, do you understand? I never took it away, I’ll never take it away.”</p>
<p>Prompto slumps, legs trying to give out under the weight of his relief.</p>
<p>“Woah,” Gladio says, catching him before he falls, “Careful short stuff.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he says reflexively, “I just thought…”</p>
<p>“We need to let him rest,” Noct says.</p>
<p>“We <em>need</em> to get him healed,” Gladio counters.</p>
<p>“Prompto, do you know anything about this place?” Ignis asks.</p>
<p>Prompto shakes his head, remembers Ignis can’t see that and says, “I’ve only been in this room and a cell through there.”</p>
<p>Noct hesitates, like he wants to move but also doesn’t want to let go of Prompto.</p>
<p>“Here,” Ignis says holding out the hand not on a cane, “Prompto and I can assist each other. I will lend you my strength if you lend me your eyes.”</p>
<p>Prompto’s eyes get all damp again at that and he steps away from Noct up to Ignis’ side before he can properly lose it. He grips Iggy's forearm for balance. It was only two steps but Prompto managed them without falling down it it seems to reassure everyone in the room.</p>
<p>Noct and Gladio lead the way - Noct carrying an unfamiliar sword and Gladio shouldering his katana - slowly working through a long hallway with dark walls and high ceilings. It’s similar in design to the magitek production facility but miles away in aesthetic somehow. Prompto wonders which building came first.</p>
<p>They traverse the length of the hallway and Noct seems set on a path even though Prompto has no idea what he’s looking for.</p>
<p>They turn a corner and Ignis pulls up short suddenly.</p>
<p>“Noct, do you hear that?” he asks.</p>
<p>Noct turns around, “Hear what?”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard this sound before - on the train,” Ignis explains, “Just before your weapons failed you.”</p>
<p>Prompto can’t hear <em>anything</em>.</p>
<p>“It’s nearby, and perhaps the key to restoring your power.”</p>
<p>There’s merit in the theory, Prompto thinks. If it’s a device tampering with Noct’s magic then disengaging it should allow them back in, right? Prompto wonders how many potions the guys when through while he was gone. Not all of them, he hopes.</p>
<p>A potion won’t do a lot for his older injuries, they’re really only for flesh wounds and recent ones at that, but every little helps.</p>
<p>“Which way?” Noct asks. Ignis hesitates for a second, clearly listening intensely and then points down the corridor Noct had been walking down anyway.</p>
<p>The go through a door that leads them out onto a suspended walkway attached to a strangely ornate circular structure that seems out of place. It’s all intricate glass panels and light concrete, light spilling out onto the circular walkway around it.</p>
<p>“It’s here,” Ignis says abruptly, indisputably confident.</p>
<p>Noct turns to look over his shoulder and Prompto can tell <em>he’s</em> not as sure.</p>
<p>“This thing?” the prince says uncertainly and Prompto’s struck with the knowledge that Noct has been here before.</p>
<p>Their entry is barred by a pair of heavy iron doors but next to them, glowing faintly, almost innocuously, is an all to familiar panel.</p>
<p>Prompto’s friends don’t know, he realises, they don’t know what he is. They haven’t learnt what he had, haven’t been told where MTs come from and that he was destined from birth to become one too. They’ve no clue that anything is amiss now that Ardyn had given him his wristband back.</p>
<p>It would be fairly easy to keep it a secret. Continue on as he always has keeping his tattoo covered and actively disengaging from conversations about childhood. If Prompto really wanted to not tell them, he could.</p>
<p>“Doors locked,” Noct says, touching the smooth metal with his palm. Ignis steps away from Prompto, coming up behind Noct with an intensely thoughtful expression on his face.</p>
<p>“It’s coming from within,” Ignis says, “Is there no way through?”</p>
<p>Now or never.</p>
<p>Prompto takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>“There’s a way,” he says.</p>
<p>Three heads turn to look at him in perfect sync.</p>
<p>Prompto unclasp his wristband and makes the three careful steps that put him in front of the scanner. The beep it makes when it registers his code is <em>nothing,</em> barely audible in the expansive space.</p>
<p>The doors start to slide open. His friends watch them part and then turn back to him.</p>
<p>“So MTs,” he starts, barely knowing how to explain it, “They’ve got those codeprints - just like I do.”</p>
<p>“Do they?” Noct says, immediately, “Never looked.”</p>
<p>Prompto clenches his fist.</p>
<p>“Yeah… So, as it turns out - I’m one of <em>them</em>.” He breaks off, biting his lip, unable to look up at his companions, “Not exactly something I can tell people growing up in Lucis.” Not that he’d known <em>that</em> of course, but it had been bad enough just being from Niflheim.</p>
<p>Noctis shifts on his feet, but Prompto still can’t look at him. It’s hard to see, anyway, through all the tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Still… you guys are like - the only friends I’ve ever known. I just hope that things can stay the way they were.”</p>
<p>It’s a big ask, he knows, for things to be as they were. That they won’t hate him for what he was born, won’t think him a monster. But if he could ever have just one selfish wish this would be it. That his friends would remain his friends.</p>
<p>All that other stuff with Noct, yeah - it was amazing, fantastic. But if he has to lose that he’ll survive if he can just keep <em>this</em>.</p>
<p>A single tear rolls down his cheek, scalding hot against his skin.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Noct says, “Who cares where you were born?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see you turning against us,” Ignis puts in casually like Prompto’s heart isn’t trying to reboot itself at a brand new rhythm, “Not now or ever.”</p>
<p>Prompto feels so light he might think he's flying if it wasn't for the pain remaining upright is causing him.</p>
<p>“Thanks, guys,” he murmurs. But he has to be sure, has to be certain they know what they’re saying, “Still - I can’t change where I came from. <em>What</em> I am.”</p>
<p>Noctis steps up towards him then, right into his personal space.</p>
<p>“Since when does where you came from matter to you?” Noct asks and Prompto looks up in shock, eyes wide, “You never once treated me as a prince.”</p>
<p>Noct punches him feather light on the shoulder and Gladio and Ignis chuckle.</p>
<p>“He’s got you there,” Gladio rumbles.</p>
<p>“Never so much as a <em>Highness</em>,” Ignis teases.</p>
<p>“We’re done here,” Noct says dismissively, “C’mon crown citizen.”</p>
<p>Prompto feels his mouth drop open slightly in stunned surprise. Gladio steps past him on his way to Ignis’ side, grabbing the advisers forearm and starting to lead him into the room Prompto made available to them.</p>
<p>“You’re one of us, right?” Gladio says and he also hits Prompto gently, though not quite as softly as Noct had managed. It’s almost too much, if Prompto’s being honest.</p>
<p>But he's glad.</p>
<p>Ignis turns over his shoulder as they pass, “Unless you’d rather not be?”</p>
<p>Prompto’s torn between laughing and crying, his face trying to split apart with his smile.</p>
<p>“Prom,” Noct says gently, stepping further into Prompto’s space. He lifts a hand and gently wipes some moisture off his cheek.</p>
<p>“I was gonna wait until you felt better,” Noct murmurs, “But just so you know - if you still want…”</p>
<p>With heartbreaking tenderness his cups Prompto’s face and tilts their heads close, mouths pressing softly against one another.</p>
<p>Prompto gasps at the first press, his hands flying up to grip Noct’s biceps to stop him retreating.</p>
<p>It’s too much, everything Prompto wanted but never expected to have again. All his minute hopes and dreams coming to life with each delicate press of Noct’s mouth against his own.</p>
<p>“I want,” Prompto manages to murmur into the space between kisses.</p>
<p>Noct pulls back, still cupping his face.</p>
<p>“I care about who you are <em>now</em>,” Noct says, “And everything you’ve done for me. That’s the person I want - the person I - I care about. You understand?”</p>
<p>Prompto nods, even though a few stray tears still make their way down his face. Noct kisses him one last time, a daring press firmer than before before taking his hand and leading them inside. He pauses to grab his sword from where he’d balanced it against a wall.</p>
<p>There’s a huge bank of machines inside, lit up green and yellow and blue, a mess of cables draped across it.</p>
<p>Prompto wonders if it’ll be easy to turn off, or if the power is somewhere else -</p>
<p>Noct raises his sword and shoves it clean through the metal casing, sparks flying as he shoves it deeper then yanks it free.</p>
<p>The lights go haywire, flashing faster round and round until all the displays suddenly go out at once. From above comes a loud <em>thunk</em> and the lights dim, red glow dissipating.</p>
<p>“So - did it work?” Prompto asks.</p>
<p>“With the device down and out, Noct’s power should be up and running,” Ignis muses.</p>
<p>No one seems to want to be the person to try though.</p>
<p>“Go on,” Gladio urges the prince, “Try it.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Noct says and he steels himself with a deep breath, “Moment of truth.”</p>
<p>Noct raises his hand - which Prompto notices with a start already sports the Ring of the Lucii - and almost immediately his Engine Blade crackles to existence in his hand.</p>
<p>Prompto whoops, overjoyed and tries for his own weapon, relishing the weight of Calamity as she falls into his grasp. He dismisses her as easily as she came pleased to have that terror behind him.</p>
<p>“We’re back, baby,” Gladio says his katana vanishing with little fanfare.</p>
<p>Prompto hops forward, forgetting himself to playfully swats at Noct’s ass, like he always used to when something cool happened.</p>
<p>Noct looks at him grinning but it falls immediately to panic when Prompto’s knees give out. The fear on Noct’s face is the last thing Prompto sees before his vision swims black.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Can we give him another?”</p>
<p>“I gave him an elixir. It’s all about time now. Some of those injuries look to be a week old.”</p>
<p>“How long was he here do you reckon?”</p>
<p>“Too long.”</p>
<p>“Do you think Aranea found him? Where was he before - it’s been… We’ve been apart for <em>weeks</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she did her best.”</p>
<p>“One more? Just for luck.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Prompto wakes with a groan, and then the next breath from his mouth is stolen by another pair of lips pressing insistently against his own.</p>
<p>“He’s up,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>“How is he?” Ignis asks.</p>
<p>“Prom?” Noct murmurs, pulling back a little.</p>
<p>They’re lying in a bed together, Prompto realises, tucked body to body on one of the little mattresses. When he wrenches his eyes open he can see the slats of the bunk above them.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Prompto says.</p>
<p>Noct laughs, a touch of hysteria in the sound, and then his forehead is pressed to Prompto’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“How do you <em>feel</em> Prompto?” Ignis asks. Prompto picks up the sound of his shoes and cane on the floor as he comes closer.</p>
<p>“Uh,” Prompto thinks about it. It’s not as bad as it was but he still aches all over, his ribs tender when he inhales deeply and under the weight of Noct’s arm. He’s more tired than he’s ever been in his life but he’s not sure he’s got the time to really deal with that.</p>
<p>“Better,” he decides, “But that’s not saying <em>much</em>.”</p>
<p>Ignis chuckles and says, “You should go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“I - is that okay?”</p>
<p>Noct yawns against him, pressing even closer, “<em>I’m</em> exhausted.”</p>
<p>A little guiltily Prompto shifts Noct’s arm down so its more about his waist than his ribs and Noct tries to pull back completely.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” Prompto hisses, unable to physically grab hold.</p>
<p>Noct presses a kiss to his shoulder in apology and its only then that Prompto realises he’s been stripped down to his boxers. He might normally be embarrassed about that but he’s just too tired to care.</p>
<p>He feels safe and cared for, content to just exist at least for a little while even though they can’t be <em>safe</em> right now, not truly.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep watch,” Gladio says, like he knows what’s on Prompto’s mind.</p>
<p>“Sleep,” Noct mumbles.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Is he alright?” Ignis asks.</p>
<p>Fingers run through his hair, catching on a knot and pausing to gently untangle it.</p>
<p>“Still sleeping,” Noct whipers.</p>
<p>Prompto shifts, tries to tell Noct that he’s not asleep but his mouth doesn’t really work. Prompto’s doesn’t seem to be in <em>any</em> pain now but he’s still tired all the way down to his bones.</p>
<p>“I got him some clean clothes,” Gladio says, voice low, “For when he wakes up.”</p>
<p>“We don’t - do we need to get going?” Noct asks tentatively.</p>
<p>“Let him rest,” Ignis presses, “We seem to be secure here, and he’s more than earned it.”</p>
<p>Noct kisses his forehead and shifts so more of his warmth is pressed against the length of Prompto’s body.</p>
<p>Prompto digs up just enough energy to raise his hand, tangling his fingers into the fabric of Noct’s shirt to stop him running away.</p>
<p>“Prom? You awake?”</p>
<p>Prompto manages a noise, some nonsense thing that makes Noct laugh and pets around his jaw.</p>
<p>“You okay?” the prince asks.</p>
<p><em>Never been better</em>, he tries to say, even <em>I love you. </em></p>
<p>But what comes out is a complete garbled mess and Noct just laughs again.</p>
<p>Noct cups Prompto’s jaw then his lips are pressing against the gunslingers, dry but warm and soft. Prompto sighs into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Sleep, baby,” Noct instructs.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Thanks Iggy,” Prompto says gratefully.</p>
<p>Ignis has been rummaging in the armiger, pulling out any food they can eat without further preparation and unearthed a veritable treasure trove of protein and granola bars alongside a stash of soda that everyone seems to have forgotten about. Armiger makes everything <em>cold</em> too, so the soda is doubly satisfying.</p>
<p>Prompto still feels weak, like an anak with a broken leg, but every bite and every second sat pressed against Noct’s side brings him slowly back to life.</p>
<p>“You look better,” Noct says absently, playing with Prompto’s fingers. Prompto doesn’t think Noct’s stopped touching him since that first time he woke up. It’s pretty nice.</p>
<p>“I’m not in much pain,” Prompto concedes.</p>
<p>“A little more sleep,” Ignis suggests, “Once you’ve eaten.”</p>
<p>“We should get going, right?” Prompto suggests.</p>
<p>“The crystal is right there, not going anywhere, but who knows what’s between us and it,” Gladio says, “I’d rather go into it well rested and prepared.”</p>
<p>Prompto’s pretty sure they’re only making this concession for him but he doesn’t have the heart to try and dissuade them. Ardyn’s been disturbingly quiet since they reunited which means there’s <em>something</em> waiting for them.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he says.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Noct says immediately, “You’ve been through hell.” He’s quiet for a beat then says, “I assume?”</p>
<p>Prompto sighs. They don’t have time for him to recount everything that happened but there are things he owes them, things they ought to know.</p>
<p>“Do you know - Ignis, do you know who Verstael Besithia is?”</p>
<p>Ignis nods, “Chief Scientist for the empire. Largely responsible for the advancement of magitek.”</p>
<p>“He’s my father - technically.”</p>
<p>Noct inhales sharply and squeezes his fingers.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t aware that he’d had children,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>Prompto snorts, “Only like a million of them.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Gladio asks.</p>
<p>“We’re - they’re clones. The MTs. He started making them from his own DNA and - and it’s -”</p>
<p>“MTs are human?” Noct says, voice low, “All of them?”</p>
<p>“Started that way,” Prompto says, “There’s loads of stuff that I - oh.”</p>
<p>Prompto suddenly remembers his winter clothes and all the intel hidden within.</p>
<p>“I gathered information, Iggy you should see it - I mean, y’know. Sorry.”</p>
<p>Ignis smiles, “No harm. The information - it’s not lost?”</p>
<p>“I left it in a cell, one near mine. Ardyn left me in it sometimes to mess with me.”</p>
<p>Noct squeezes his hand again.</p>
<p>“Gladio and I will retrieve it,” Ignis says, “When you go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>Prompto sighs, half relieved, half nervous about what else he has to tell them.</p>
<p>“Did Aranea find you?” Gladio asks.</p>
<p>Prompto nods, “She rescued me from where Ardyn had taken me the first time. Right after I - after I killed him. Besithia.”</p>
<p>Prompto killed him twice, but that part’s not important now.</p>
<p>Noct drops his hand but only so he can wrap both arms around his waist and press his face into Prompto’s neck.</p>
<p>“I should have been there - I shouldn’t have fallen for his tricks,” Noct mumbles.</p>
<p>“Ardyn wanted me to go there,” Prompto says, “One way or another he’d have gotten me away from you.”</p>
<p>Noct gives him a squeeze and Prompto’s glad that doesn’t hurt any more.</p>
<p>Prompto presses against his lover, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. His eyelids droop.</p>
<p>“You can tell us more later,” Ignis says standing to take Prompto’s empty can and wrapper. Prompto’s not sure <em>how</em> he knew Prompto was flagging but he’s glad that Iggy's motherly sixth sense seems to still be intact.</p>
<p>“I dunno why I’m so tired,” Prompto says. He feels like he’s been unconscious a lot recently.</p>
<p>“When was the last time you <em>really</em> slept?” Gladio asks.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t answer but remembers curling up back to back with Aranea on a haven in the wilds of Niflheim Astrals knows how many nights ago.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He wakes in a bed and not on his cross.</p>
<p>This had happened to him before, one of Ardyn’s many tricks, so he’s immediately on guard.</p>
<p>And when his eyes flutter open and Noct is there, smiling softly and reaching out a hand towards him, he knows not to fall for it.</p>
<p>Prompto smacks the hand away, flying backwards across the mattress.</p>
<p>“Stay away from me!” he cries.</p>
<p>The image of Noct almost stumbles off the bed.</p>
<p>“Prom - what’s the matter?”</p>
<p>There’s <em>something</em> he doesn’t understand - doesn’t remember.</p>
<p>“I’m not falling for it again,” Prompto tells him.</p>
<p>“It’s me - Prom, I promise. Ardyn isn’t here. It’s just us.”</p>
<p>He holds out his hand again and Prompto tries to move back further, cracking his head against the frame of the bed.</p>
<p>“Shit - calm down, please -”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Gladio and Ignis are here.</p>
<p>Prompto’s eyes widen and he looks from Shield to Adviser to Prince.</p>
<p>Ardyn can't – surely he can't manage -</p>
<p>It all rushes back to him.</p>
<p>Prompto feels himself deflate completely, slipping down the wall a little.</p>
<p>“You’re bleeding,” Noct says, “Can I -?” Tentatively he holds up a hand and Prompto scrambles up, flying across the mattress to Noct and throwing his arms around his waist.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry - sorry,” Prompto mumbles into Noct’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey - hey, it’s okay, shh…” Noct rubs up his spine, pets one hand into his hair carefully avoiding his crown.</p>
<p>“Here,” Ignis says and he feels a leather gloved hand on his arm then a crack and the familiar relief of a potion healing his wounds. Prompto hadn’t realised he hurt until the pain went away. He keeps himself tucked up against Noct, both of them kneeling on the bed.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you - it’s me. Not gonna get separated again, I promise,” Noct murmurs.</p>
<p>Prompto kisses his throat, a silent thank you.</p>
<p>“Are you hungry?” Ignis asks.</p>
<p>Prompto nods against Noct’s throat and Noct says, “Yeah - did you guys manage to sort something out?”</p>
<p>“Boiled some water,” Gladio puts in, “We’ve got noodles and coffee.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Noct says and he carefully begins to pull away. Prompto doesn’t want to let him go but he knows that’s childish so he forces his arms apart. Noct smiles at him, a soft quirk one side of his mouth and ducks forward to kiss him softly.</p>
<p>The four of them eat companionably and then Iggy and Gladio go to clean up, letting them know they’ll meet the younger two in the hallway when they’re ready.</p>
<p>Ready for the end, Prompto’s mind supplies.</p>
<p>Prompto won't ever be ready.</p>
<p>Prompto dresses himself in the clean fatigues Gladio had set out for him all those hours ago. They’ve not been in this room as long as Prompto thinks, Ignis had assured him, Prompto barely sleeping for an hour at a time.</p>
<p>He sits on the bed to pull on his boots, feeling a little sluggish but only from being stationary for so long.</p>
<p>Prompto feels Noct sit on the bed behind him.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Prompto startles slightly, hands still on his laces, “For what?” he asks.</p>
<p>“For falling right into his trap - and for hurting you like that,” Noct explains solemnly.</p>
<p>Prompto’s relieved to have this confirmed for him again, that Noct wasn’t really trying to hurt him but he’s also desperate to move past it. They’re young and kind of dumb and <em>he’s</em> definitely in love. They shouldn’t be having to deal with this shit.</p>
<p>The sarcasm in his tone isn’t biting like Iggy’s would be, purposefully obvious enough that even at Noct’s <em>most </em>oblivious he won’t miss it.</p>
<p>“I know, right? How could you do such a horrible thing - after everything we’ve been through.”</p>
<p>Noctis huffs, halfway to laughter and shifts across the bed so he’s pressed against Prompto’s back, forehead resting against his neck.</p>
<p>More seriously Prompto tells him, “Nah, it’s okay. You’re not the only one who fell for it.” Because Prompto <em>had</em> fallen for it too, he’d <em>doubted</em> Noct, for longer than a second.</p>
<p>Noct press three kiss, quick and soft, against the back of Prompto’s neck.</p>
<p>“Once this is all over,” Noct says suddenly, voice confident and firm, “I say we break down the borders - come together as one nation.”</p>
<p>Prompto makes a little surprised noise in the back of his throat that Noct must <em>feel</em>.</p>
<p>Noct straightens slightly at his back, his voice changing to such an overly forced nonchalance Prompto to <em>laugh</em>.</p>
<p>“I mean, where does it matter where you’re from anyway?”</p>
<p>Prompto twists, awkwardly presses a kiss against the wary line of Noct’s mouth and tells him, “Y’know, I never thought I’d say this, but you sounded like a real king for a second.”</p>
<p>“Better late than never,” Noct mumbles, pouting a little. He kisses Prompto, cupping his head so he can taste his mouth with his tongue. He nips Prompto’s bottom lip as they part and Prompto has the faintest of desires to tumble Noct back on the bed and keep Ignis and Gladio waiting a while.</p>
<p>Remembering where they are, however, is an instant mood killer.</p>
<p>Confidently, with just the edge of <em>king</em> back in his voice Noct says, “I’m gonna make this world a better place. You with me?”</p>
<p><em>I love you</em>, Prompto thinks, <em>try and stop me</em>.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” he says, smiling, “Ever at your side.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I looked up what happens when you tell Prompto you weren’t worried about him and it’s actually kind of sweet. An “I knew you’d be okay” rather than “I didn’t care”. But during it Prompto asks Noct if he thinks Prompto is still Ardyn but I dunno when Prompto would have worked out that Ardyn had done his magic on them without Ardyn straight up telling him. So.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. World of Ruin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Noct gone it's all they can do to just hold on to hope.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I DO NOT stand by the canon idea that the boys just up and separated during the ten years Noct was gone. Not even for a second. Absolutely not. But then I decided to write a canon story. So. I made myself sad.<br/>Content warning: mild threat of sexual assault but no assault actually occurs.<br/>I want to apologise for this taking me longer than I would like but I also want to stop feeling guilty about it because it's taking the fun out of writing for me. I'm doing my best so I hope that's all that matters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- One -</p><p>Cor paces the length of the hotel room and stops at the wide doors that lead out to the balcony. Prompto looks at him, the tense line of his shoulders and the way he seems just an inch from breaking apart. Cor. <em>The Immortal</em>.</p><p>“Tell me again,” Cor demands.</p><p>Prompto can’t do it. He can’t talk about it anymore.</p><p>He doesn’t want to have to think about how they lost Noct.</p><p>How they’d finally left their little sanctuary to find the keep swarming with daemons, how they’d fought a daemonified Ravus and Prompto had been riddled with thoughts of his father. How when it was over red giants had erupted from the ground and Noct had raced on ahead to the crystal thinking - like they all had - that him getting there would make it end, that he’d banish the lot of them. When Noct had hesitated to leave them behind Prompto had called out to him, promised they were right behind him.</p><p>Prompto, Ignis and Gladio had won their fight, the last of the daemons falling and finally not returning so the trio had turned as one to race after their <em>King</em>.</p><p>Prompto hadn’t even kissed him goodbye -</p><p>He hadn’t <em>said</em> goodbye.</p><p>Prompto buries his face in his arms, hunched over the table. Aranea’s boots click behind him, coming forward a step, and then her hand is on his shoulder.</p><p>Thank everything that's still good in the world for Aranea. Prompto, Ignis and Gladio had stayed in the keep, close to the crystal for a full seventeen days, unwilling to believe that Noct wasn’t about to burst forth from the crystal, whole and unharmed ready to finish saving the world.</p><p>But he hadn’t come and Ignis had calmly pointed out they only had three days worth of food left.</p><p>It had fallen to Prompto to mess with the equipment until he had something outputting a signal and then, perfect timing as ever, Aranea had flown in with her drop ship to carry them home before they’d eaten their last meal.</p><p>Prompto had fought with her, yelled even, when she’d said there was no way to move the crystal.</p><p>Noct was in there, Prompto had argued, he wasn’t leaving it behind.</p><p>But he had.</p><p>Ignis had talked him down. Told him that Noct wasn’t really <em>inside</em> and that he’d find his way back to them when he returned, no matter where they went.</p><p>So the three of them had followed Aranea to her ship. It’d taken them three days by airship to get back to Lucis and Aranea had taken them all the way back to Lestallum. It was dusk when they landed at four pm and full dark when Cor had joined them at seven.</p><p>It’s almost ten pm now and Prompto feels like his day spent sleeping in the keep was all for nought.</p><p>Aranea squeezes his shoulder again, a little firmer.</p><p>“You got a problem with me, Leonis, come right out and say it,” Aranea barks.</p><p>“It’s a matter of trust,” Cor says, “You worked for the empire -”</p><p>“No,” Prompto interrupts voice muffled in his arms but firm nonetheless, he raises his head and fixes Cor with the strongest look he can manage before saying, “You trust me, you trust Aranea.”</p><p>Cor looks at him, long and searching with his cool blue eyes. He nods, “Very well. Commodore Highwind -”</p><p>“Aranea,” she says, “Lost the ‘commodore’ when I left the military. Just a mercenary now. Though. Not <em>without</em> loyalty, you understand.”</p><p>Cor’s eyes flick to Prompto once more, then he says, “Aranea - can we trust in your aid protecting the peoples of Lucis while we await the return of our King?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be here if you couldn’t,” Aranea assures.</p><p>“You all look beat,” Cor says, “The three of you should get some rest. We’ll discuss it again in the morning, come up with a plan.”</p><p>“Thank you, Marshal,” Ignis says, bowing his head, “Do you need accommodation, Aranea? You’re welcome here with us, we’ll make room.”</p><p>“The ship is cosy enough,” she says, “I’ll scout for intel tomorrow morning and meet you here in the afternoon.”</p><p>“You have our thanks,” Ignis says sincerely.</p><p>“Yeah,” Gladio gruffs, “You really got us out of a tough spot.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Aranea says, her fingers are in Prompto’s hair then, riffling through, “You holding on, short cake?”</p><p>Prompto nods, chest tight, “Yeah, thanks. Get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Aranea gives him a long searching look then glances at his friends, “You make sure he’s taking care of himself, you hear?”</p><p>Aranea leaves and Cor makes to follow shortly. Prompto stands as Cor steps past him.</p><p>“Wait,” he says, “There are things you should know. About me. About the MTs.”</p><p>“Prompto,” Ignis says kindly, “It can wait until morning.”</p><p>“No - it can’t. Marshal, sir - the MTs are people. Clones. And I’m - I’m one. Or I was supposed to be. You should know that.”</p><p>“Your file says you’ve been in Lucis since you were a baby,” Cor says back without hesitation.</p><p>“I have been. A Lucian soldier stole me from a facility in Niflheim and smuggled me into Lucis.”</p><p>One of Cor’s eyebrows shifts up his forehead in the faintest hint of surprise. Prompto hears Gladio and Ignis shift slightly but doesn’t turn to look at them. He honestly can’t remember if he’d explained that part to them or not.</p><p>“I knew there was a child,” Cor says, surprising <em>Prompto</em>, “Rumours and such. But I never suspected it was you.”</p><p>Prompto waits, expecting Cor to say <em>I wouldn’t have allowed you in the Crownsguard had I known</em> but it never comes. Cor just continues to look at him, expression not <em>un</em>kind.</p><p>“It changes nothing, I presume,” Cor says.</p><p>Prompto’s mouth works and then he snaps it shut, shaking his head.</p><p>“Then at ease, Crownsguard. And get some rest. That’s an order.”</p><p>Ignis murmurs his thanks and Cor leaves.</p><p>Prompto collapses back into his seat and presses his palms into his eyes. They’ve been burning all day - for <em>days</em>- itchy hot on the edge of dampness at all times. He’s avoided breaking down completely until now, a few quiet tears as he slips off to sleep but nothing to really deaden the grief inside of him.</p><p>Not grief, Prompto tells himself.</p><p>Noct isn’t dead.</p><p>He’s just gone. Away.</p><p>He’ll be <em>back</em>.</p><p>“Bed,” Ignis says gently.</p><p>“Right,” Prompto mumbles. He forces his hands away and stands, looking at the two beds with a sinking feeling. He doesn’t want to sleep alone. It feels wrong, the mattress too large for just one person.</p><p>“Would you like the chance to spread out, Gladio?”</p><p>Gladio makes a faintly surprised noise, “Sure thing.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind sharing, Prompto?” Ignis checks in, hand reaching for his forearm gently.</p><p>“No,” Prompto croaks, “Sharing sounds great.”</p><p>They change into the cleanest sleepwear in their possession, simply stripping in front of one another without care before all but falling into the beds.</p><p>The room falls silent and Gladio’s snore takes a little longer than normal to fill the room. Prompto used to hate it, it used to keep him awake on nights in the tent when the air was particularly quiet but now it’s comforting and familiar. After a little while Ignis shifts about behind him on the mattress and then carefully, slowly, a hand pets into Prompto's hair, stroking his head softly.</p><p>Prompto feels his throat tighten all over again.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Ignis murmurs.</p><p>Prompto chokes, “He’s gone.”</p><p>“He’ll be back,” Ignis says firmly.</p><p>“How -”</p><p>“I promise,” Ignis says, petting his hair again, “I don’t know how long it will be until he’s back. But I promise he will be. Can you hold onto hope until he does?”</p><p>Prompto sniffs, blinks a few tears out of his eyes, “I can try.”</p><p>“That’s all I ask.”</p><p>-</p><p>The sun rises just shy of eleven am the next day.</p><p>It’s so dark that Prompto thinks it must be midnight when he first wakes up at nine but the smell of eggs and bacon drifts over to him and he sits up to see Monica in the kitchen with Ignis stood near by barely covering up his frustration.</p><p>Gladio’s stood over by the balcony doors, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and surveying the dark streets of Lestallum. Prompto climbs out of the bed and clambers patters towards him.</p><p>“It’s going to stop rising all together, isn’t it?” Prompto asks.</p><p>“Seems like it,” Gladio says, not bothering to check what he meant.</p><p>“Prompto. Come have some breakfast,” Monica calls and Prompto can hear the sound of a pot being moved and then a plate sat down.</p><p>Prompto’s stomach churns uncomfortably.</p><p>“I’m not really hungry,” he says.</p><p>“Prompto,” Ignis says, with some of his old sharpness - a familiar tone he uses to express when you’re making a dumb decision without saying as such.</p><p>Prompto goes to eat. Monica’s a good cook but Prompto misses Iggy’s eggs. And the extra mushrooms Noct would always push onto his plate.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“So you guys are gonna hole up in Lestallum, huh?” Aranea asks, swinging her boots up onto the coffee table.</p><p>“It’s a central location,” Ignis explains, “With plenty of through traffic by which to receive news.”</p><p>“Good a place as any,” Aranea concedes, “I’ll know where to find you at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Gladio comes over, carrying two prepared cup noodles, he passes one to Ignis and the other to Prompto before heading back to get his and Aranea’s.</p><p>“You sure you can’t just stick around?” Prompto asks her.</p><p>“It’s gone bat-shit crazy out there, kid,” Aranea says, “They need someone with the means to get around fast.”</p><p>Prompto sighs and stirs his noodles. They’ve only been together again for a few days but he’ll miss her all over again when she’s gone.</p><p>Aranea takes her cup and peers into it, “I thought one of you was a chef.”</p><p>Ignis clears his throat, “The circumstances have somewhat changed.”</p><p>“Huh,” Aranea says.</p><p>Ignis turns in her direction rather pointedly, one sculptured eyebrow raising behind his tinted lenses.</p><p>“I just didn’t think you’d let something like that stop you,” Aranea says with a shrug.</p><p>Prompto can just make out the slight frown that turns down Iggy’s mouth.</p><p>“You going out towards, Meldacio?” Gladio asks.</p><p>“I can do,” Aranea says, “Why?”</p><p>“I might go help the hunters out for a while,” Gladio says, “I can’t sit around here and do nothing but <em>wait</em>.”</p><p>Gladio sounds like he’s completely made up his mind. There’s no <em>might</em> about it. He’s heading to Meldacio whether Aranea can take him there or not.</p><p>“Gladio,” Ignis says and the frown is in his voice now too.</p><p>“We shouldn’t split up,” Prompto says softly. They’ve only just gotten back together. They can’t just <em>fall apart</em> while Noct is gone, he wouldn’t want that.</p><p>“I have to,” Gladio says, “Just for a little while.”</p><p>And Prompto starkly remembers Gladio escaping after Leviathan’s rite, his inability to sit still for even a day with out a person to <em>Shield</em>.</p><p>“We’ll miss you,” Prompto says.</p><p>“Don’t get sappy, Blondie,” Gladio gruffs.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Gladio doesn’t leave the next day - on Cor’s orders.</p><p>But Aranea promises to swing by and pick him up in a couple weeks.</p><p>Gladio doesn’t <em>sulk</em> about it because it’s not really in his personality to do so but he’s a little grumpier than normal. Prompto kind of gets it. He feels snappy and short tempered more often than not, something usually outside his range of expressing himself.</p><p>Ignis just seems frustrated - at himself mostly. He seems to have taken Aranea’s words to heart though and on their fourth morning in Lestallum Prompto comes out of the shower to find Ignis carefully and <em>slowly</em> chopping vegetables for the stew he and Monica are making for lunch.</p><p>Prompto bandages up Iggy’s nicked fingertip quietly and without comment. Prompto tries to think of a way to tell the adviser he’s proud of him without it sounding condescending and fails but Gladio catches Prompto’s gaze over Iggy’s head and smiles for the first time in too long.</p><p>Late morning Cor arrives in their room with a variety of news, none of it’s <em>good</em>, but it’s something.</p><p>“Dustin and Monica are bringing Iris and Talcott back to Lestallum,” Cor says and Prompto watches something in Gladio’s shoulders relax.</p><p>“Refugees are flooding Lucis,” Cor goes on to say, “Niflheim has completely fallen and neither Accordo nor Tenebrae have the means to combat the darkness that’s swallowing us all.”</p><p>“And Lucis?” Ignis asks.</p><p>“The meteor can provide almost infinite power if we have the means to process it properly,” Cor says, “I’ll need you to coordinate with Monica and an engineer named Holly to facilitate light installations at specific outposts.”</p><p>“We know Holly,” Prompto says, “We’ve worked with her before.”</p><p>Cor nods.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto strolls through the market, Talcott’s hand securely in his and a pouting Iris trailing behind.</p><p>Prompto would rather not be left out of important tactical discussions too, but he knows his time is better spent entertaining Talcott when Iris had out and out refused to do it by herself.</p><p>It’s two in the afternoon and Prompto’s trying not to think about how they all just watched the sun go down.</p><p>Ignis had gone out with Gladio yesterday and restocked their food - really restocked it too, because the armiger keeps everything cold and fresh - so he knows this excursion is <em>only</em> to get them outside. Yet Prompto’s still dutifully carrying a re-usable tote over his shoulder and getting Talcott to pick out the veggies on Ignis’ list.</p><p>His hand writing is kind of awkwardly spread out now, like he’s worried about writing over the top of himself but Prompto thinks he’s still got the prettiest penmanship he’s ever seen.</p><p>Talcott tugs on his hand, “Why isn’t Prince Noctis here?”</p><p>Prompto swallows around a lump in his throat that feels and tastes like <em>grief</em>.</p><p>But Noct isn’t <em>dead</em>.</p><p>“He has something he needs to do,” Prompto says as evenly as he can.</p><p>“Why can’t he do it here?” Talcott asks and Prompto stops, crouching down so he can look into his eyes, wide and open, sorrow etched far too deep into his young face.</p><p>“What he’s doing, no one has ever done before and he has to do it in a magical place that only <em>he</em> can go,” Prompto says, “I wish we could help him. But we can’t. He’s going to be back, I promise. We just have to wait.”</p><p>Talcott’s mouth trembles, “How do you know?”</p><p>“Iggy promised me.”</p><p>Talcott giggles, lifting his free hand wipe across his eyes and Iris finally steps up to be even with them, taking Talcott’s other hand.</p><p>“Iggy’s never wrong,” Iris says.</p><p>And Noct had promised they wouldn’t get separated again, Prompto thinks to himself, he wouldn’t leave Prompto behind if there had been any way around it.</p><p>Prompto just needs to hold on to that.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“But Gladdy!”</p><p>Prompto flinches at Iris’ voice as it cuts through the quiet square.</p><p>He and Iggy had already said their goodbyes that morning, disappointed but understanding that Gladio needs this time by himself to come to terms with this new world. He’d be back, Gladio promised them, he just wasn’t sure when.</p><p>“I’m not going forever,” Gladio tells his sister, wrapping his arms around her. Prompto thinks that’s smart because she looks about two seconds away from hitting him.</p><p>“I’ll miss you,” she sniffles.</p><p>“You’ve got plenty of company and you can call anytime you want.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“I promise,” Gladio reassures her.</p><p>Aranea knocks Prompto’s shoulder with her fist, “You good kid?”</p><p>“The best,” Prompto says, forcing a smile.</p><p>Aranea rolls her eyes. “You call me, yeah, if you need anything. I got your back.”</p><p>Prompto’s smile is all genuine now, “Thanks, girl.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>“You wanna walk by yourself or shall I lead you?” Prompto asks Ignis gently.</p><p>Ignis hesitates just a second, “Perhaps lead me the first time.”</p><p>“It’s small,” Prompto says, “I don’t know if that’s good or bad.”</p><p>“Good, I think,” Ignis says, “For familiarising myself.”</p><p>“Kitchen space on your left,” Prompto says, “I had them move the table out so there was more room to move around, I figured we could just eat on our laps.”</p><p>“Smart choice. I thank you.”</p><p>“Careful,” Prompto says, stopping Ignis from smashing his ankles on the coffee table by a hair, “Living room here, couch and coffee table, bookcase on the wall -”</p><p>“On the wall or against?”</p><p>“Against - floor to ceiling pretty much, but empty at the moment,” Prompto explains, “Bedroom and bathroom doors are right next to one another. Bathroom right, bedroom left.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ignis murmurs, “I’m not sure how I’d get through this without you.”</p><p>“Oh you’d manage,” Prompto says confidently, “You can do anything.”</p><p>“You all have so much faith in me,” Ignis says.</p><p>“That’s what happens when you never let anyone down.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>“Gladio called this morning,” Ignis says, “While you were on your walk with Talcott.”</p><p>“He holding up okay?” Prompto asks, “Still near the Vesperpool?”</p><p>“Some of the hunters are planning an expedition into Steyliff,” Ignis explains, “There may be some information we missed before.”</p><p>It’s one of the worst places they ever went as a team, and they’d been without Gladio at the time. It means the Big Guy will be going in blind. Metaphorically.</p><p>Prompto’s silent for long enough that Ignis carries on, “He had a favour to ask you.”</p><p>Prompto swallows around an unpleasant feeling, “Any reason he didn’t call to ask me himself?”</p><p>Gladio’s been gone a month now and Prompto’s not spoken to him once. At first he thought it was just a coincidence, but now he’s not so sure. Prompto’s not sure what he did wrong.</p><p>Unless Gladio’s not as okay with Prompto's history as he thought.</p><p>“Prompto,” Ignis says kindly, “This is very difficult for Gladio -”</p><p>“This is <em>difficult</em> for all of us,” Prompto seethes and annoyingly his eyes feel damp. <em>Again</em>.</p><p>“I know - and for you especially -”</p><p>“Please don’t,” Prompto begs, “Please Iggy.”</p><p>Ignis' hand reaches across the table, awkwardly patting the space in front of Prompto’s forearm before getting a hold of him.</p><p>“I suspect that Gladio feels guilty that he was unable to save Noctis from this and seeing you makes that worse.”</p><p>“I’m not Noct,” Prompto says weakly.</p><p>“The two of you are so intertwined - it’s hard to think of one of you and not immediately think of the other.”</p><p>Prompto bites his lip and swallows down a litany of words about Noct that would only hurt them both to say out loud.</p><p>“What did Gladio want?”</p><p>“Iris wants to be more helpful - wants to learn to fight,” Ignis starts.</p><p>“Uh oh.”</p><p>Ignis smiles, “Quite. Gladio would at least like to keep her at range and there’s no one he trusts more.”</p><p>“He wants me to teach Iris to shoot a gun?” Prompto asks, blinking rapidly.</p><p>“Who else is there?”</p><p>“Cor,” Prompto blurts, “Cor taught <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“Cor taught you how to turn the safety off,” Ignis says, “Everything else is you.”</p><p>Prompto’s oddly emotional all over again, “Thanks Iggy.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>“This is the first gun I ever used,” Prompto tells Iris, handing it off to her.</p><p>She takes it with steady hands and keeps it sensibly pointed at the ground.</p><p>Prompto and a couple of hunters had set up a little area for training in an open space overlooking the power plant. They'll need it, Prompto things, with what's ahead of them.</p><p>Cor had sent word that morning that a truck full of Glaives was heading their way. Prompto had read the list of names out to Ignis over scrambled eggs Ignis had cooked himself. They were pretty good, Prompto thinks, glad that he found the tiny piece of shell and not Iggy.</p><p>“Is it just as simple as point and shoot?” Iris asks.</p><p>“At its core, but to be <em>good</em> takes practice,” Prompto says. He leads her over to a chalk line on the ground he drew that morning, “You’re eyesight is good right?”</p><p>“Perfect!” Iris chirps.</p><p>“Right handed?”</p><p>“Uh huh!”</p><p>“Okay, I need you to really be aware of kickback okay. You get hurt and Gladio’s gonna teleport back from Cleigne to kick my ass,” he teases, “Questions?”</p><p>“What do I do about ammo?”</p><p>“Oh,” Prompto says, and he calls forth an ammo pack from the armiger, “I don’t have to load manually but you will. Which, for the record, you’ll need to think about in a fight, because it leaves you defenceless while you do it.”</p><p>“Right,” Iris says, “Tricky.”</p><p>“The idea is that you keep space between you and what you’re fighting,” Prompto says, then leaning closer he tells her conspiratorially, “Though I can’t really help you with that because I’m <em>bad</em> it it.”</p><p>Iris giggles. “Gladdy promised to teach me to fight too, but I think he’s trying to put it off.” </p><p>“We’ll make sure you’re ready to protect yourself, Iris. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“I wanna protect everyone else too!”</p><p>“I know,” Prompto says kindly, taking in the determined look in her eyes and a familiar stubborn set to her jaw, “Lets get started.”</p><p>-</p><p>Iris sighs, handing Prompto the empty gun and rubbing her forearms, “Ow.”</p><p>“You’ll get used to it, I promise. But you might want to talk to someone about general fitness things you can do to help you out,” Prompto says, “Gladio is obviously a good choice but if he’s resistant come see me and Iggy, yeah?”</p><p>“Thanks,” she says brightly and steps forward to throw her arms around his neck.</p><p>Prompto pats her back then wraps his arms around her gently.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Prompto says gently.</p><p>Prompto gets one small warning when Iris sniffles softly before she’s suddenly sobbing into his neck.</p><p>“Iris!” Prompto says alarmed, “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“I just - I can’t believe he’s <em>gone</em>,” she stutters, body convulsing with the force of his tears.</p><p>Prompto wants to comfort her, to promise her he’ll be back and tell her to stay strong.</p><p>But instead he completely shuts down. He just about manages to keep his arms around her and continue to pat her back as she sobs inconsolably into his shoulder.</p><p>“I miss him <em>so</em> much,” she cries.</p><p>Prompto doesn’t know how this can be true. She barely spent any time with Noct in Insomnia and outside the two days she’d spent in the Regalia their face to face time is lacking outside it too. That week they spent in Cape Caem? Noctis was with Prompto or his advisers, Prompto barely remembers seeing Iris around apart from dinner times.</p><p>Prompto feels himself tense as she continues to sob and babble at him until, <em>finally</em>, she seems to realise he hasn’t responded to anything she’s said. Iris pulls back and her expression turns from misery, to concern and then to borderline anger in short, quick slide show of emotions.</p><p>“Prompto,” she says, “Don’t you care?”</p><p>Prompto flinches, “Of course I care, Iris. You have no idea.”</p><p>“So why aren’t your more upset?”</p><p>Because Prompto can’t give into it, not even a little, and carry on as a functioning human being.</p><p>“Iris,” a calm voice cuts across them, “Head home with Monica now.”</p><p>Iris takes a step back and stares over at Cor, expression just one step away from a glare.</p><p>“Come along now,” Monica says voice carefully kind.</p><p>Iris stalks away but Cor’s footsteps come closer, stopping a short distance just behind him.</p><p>“It’s alright to not be okay,” Cor tells him simply.</p><p>Prompto nods, looking out towards the powerplant.</p><p>“If you need some time,” Cor says, “I can make some arrangements. Like we have for Gladio.”</p><p>“What?” Prompto says, turning whip fast to face him, “I want to stay. I want to help.”</p><p>“I can find you a way to help and also give you some space.”</p><p>“Space from what?”</p><p>“I know Aranea would gladly take you on board, or you could help in Leide keeping the main road clear for travellers,” Cor carries on.</p><p>“I want to stay here,” Prompto says, “Iggy’s gonna start training soon and I promised Gladio I’d help out with Iris. I need to stay here.”</p><p>“Ignis wouldn’t want you to be in pain on his account,” Cor assures him.</p><p>“I’m not,” Prompto says, “I wanna stay here.”</p><p>Cor nods, “Let me know if that changes.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto heads out with a group of hunters on a half day hunting expedition.</p><p>Noct has been gone 67 days.</p><p>A few minutes before midday Prompto stares out at the horizon waiting for the brief glimpse of light they get before it inevitably disappears again.</p><p>But it never comes.</p><p>-</p><p>“Iggy,” Prompto says softly, “I have coffee for you.”</p><p>Ignis reaches for his phone, tugs the ear bud free and looks up at him, “Thank you, Prompto.”</p><p>“What are you listening to?” Prompto asks, handing the cup over and then sitting next to him on the couch that pulls out into Prompto’s bed.</p><p>“The tapes you recovered from Niflheim,” Ignis says carefully, “They’re certainly <em>illuminating</em>.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, for sure.”</p><p>“We don’t have to talk about it,” Ignis says, “Not if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“I - not yet. If that’s okay. But if you need me to read the paprtd to you -”</p><p>“Monica already offered. But thank you,” Ignis says.</p><p>Prompto sighs, “I need to tell you something.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to, because I thought it would be kinder because you don’t <em>have</em> to know, but -”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Ignis says, “I, quite frankly, expect things to get exponentially worse. Might as well begin now.”</p><p>“The sun didn’t rise today,” Prompto says meekly.</p><p>“Ah,” Ignis says, “Sooner than I expected but not altogether <em>un</em>expected. Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>“I wish I’d known yesterday,” Prompto admits, “So I could have taken a picture of it. The last one.”</p><p>“There will be more,” Ignis promises.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto doesn’t keep track of the date so much as he keeps track of <em>days</em>.</p><p>Sometimes he looks at the calendar, just to see, but mostly he ignores it.</p><p>78 days.</p><p>That’s all he cares about.</p><p>But on the other hand.</p><p>It’s the 25th of October.</p><p>Prompto’s 21 today.</p><p>He’s had a busy day, an alright day all told, trained with Iris that morning and then pinked bullets into targets so Iggy could practice relying on sound to throw his daggers. It’d been good. Ignis hadn't  thrown a knife at him once, not even close. They'll need Gladio back to work on his hand to hand, Prompto’s only skilled enough to just get them both hurt.</p><p>Prompto never really <em>had</em> plans for his 21st. Just a night in with his friends, maybe drink a little more than Iggy would advise.</p><p>But one thing’s for certain.</p><p>Noct was always supposed to be there.</p><p>Prompto has to duck into an alleyway and lean against a wall to get his breathing under control.</p><p>Noct should be <em>here</em>. With Prompto.</p><p>They weren’t supposed to be apart again -</p><p>A rush of footsteps goes past, overlaid with rowdy hunter voices, back from a successful trip no doubt and Prompto straightens himself up.</p><p>He’s already annoyed how they bark <em>Kid</em> at him all the time, when he’s helping set up for missions or riding along as support. He can't imagine how they'd treat him if they saw him like <em>this</em>. It’s weird how Prompto’s found himself near the top of a hierarchy but here he is, expected to give orders and make decisions on behalf of the Crown.</p><p>Prompto’s glad for his and Iggy’s little apartment - a sanctuary in a living nightmare - as he heads home, wondering what he and Iggy can pull together for dinner today.</p><p>“Hi honey,” Prompto calls, laughing softly, “I’m home.”</p><p>Ignis chuckles from the kitchen and Prompto’s would be an idiot not to notice how great it smells in there.</p><p>“How was your day <em>dear</em>?” Ignis asks, teasing.</p><p>“Long,” Prompto admits, “Is there anything we need to do tonight - or, I mean. This part of the day. Because it’s always night.”</p><p>“The evening is free,” Ignis says and he stirs a large pot on the stove, “Are you ready for dinner?”</p><p>“Starved,” Prompto says, “Do you need help?”</p><p>“All taken care of,” Ignis says and then he’s ladling a familiar soup into bowls, pale green broth followed by a ladle full of chickatrice and vegetables.</p><p>“Aw, Iggy,” Prompto says, “My favourite.”</p><p>Ignis smiles as he sets the bowls down then turns, feeling for the refrigerator before opening it and pulling out a couple of beer bottles.</p><p>Prompto hesitates with the spoon halfway to his mouth as Iggy pops the cap on them.</p><p>Beer is a pretty <em>non-essential</em> supply and as such its only been coming into Lestallum in dribs and drabs, making the the price rise astronomically. Ignis called it profiteering when he’d heard but Cor had pointed out that’s what happens when you want frivolity in a time where <em>everything</em> might become scarce.</p><p>They’re not there yet. But if Noct doesn’t get home soon they’re going to have to think of a way to feed everyone.</p><p>“Where did you get those?” Prompto asks, taking one gratefully.</p><p>“Traded a few Ebony for them,” he admits.</p><p>“Aw Iggy, you shouldn’t have done that. You’re almost out.”</p><p>Ignis shrugs, “If I have to go start going without then I may as well start now.”</p><p>It’s the same logical thought process that had gotten Iggy through the sun setting for the last time and Prompto, not for the first time, wishes his brain worked more like Iggy’s.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Prompto,” Ignis says, voice kind, softer than normal.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“I know its not what any of us expected. But I thought it was important to mark the occasion some way,” Ignis explains.</p><p>Prompto smiles, reminds himself Iggy can’t see it and says, “<em>Thank</em> you.”</p><p>It hurts though, Prompto realises, because more than the obvious is missing. Obviously Noct is gone and that’ll never be okay but Gladio would have been there for his birthday too. He’s pretty sure.</p><p>Prompto’s on his second bowl of soup when his phone rings. Ignis smirks slightly around the top of his bottle.</p><p>“Oh,” Prompto says, surprised and swiping to accept immediately when he sees the name, “Hello?”</p><p>“<em>Hey, short stuff</em>,” Gladio says, “<em>How’s it going</em>?”</p><p>“Good,” Prompto says, feeling oddly choked up at the sound of his voice. It’s been <em>so long</em> since he talked to Gladio. Too long.</p><p>“<em>Well you don’t need to sound like the world is ending</em>,” Gladio teases and Prompto laughs so hard he has to pass his phone off to Iggy while he gets his breath back.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“Knock knock,” Gladio says, leaning in through the open front door.</p><p>“Gladio,” Prompto gasps and he doesn’t hesitate before throwing himself at the Shield. Gladio hadn’t even <em>hinted -</em></p><p>“Hey, Kid,” Gladio says, grabbing him in a bear hug and lifting him straight off his feet, “Think you guys can make space for me here?”</p><p>“None of that,” Ignis scolds, coming forward and getting a brief hug of his own, “This is your home too.”</p><p>“It’s tight,” Gladio says.</p><p>“Bigger than the tent,” Prompto argues.</p><p>“True enough.”</p><p>“How long are you here for?” Ignis asks.</p><p>“A few weeks?” Gladio says uncertainly, “I might be in and out. Go where I’m needed, you know. I don’t have a King to protect right now, so I need to protect his people in his stead.”</p><p>Gladio clears his throat a little awkwardly and seems to force himself in a casual position against the wall.</p><p>Ignis smiles, “Well you’re just in time for lunch.”</p><p>Gladio’s eyebrows raise as he watches Ignis step confidently towards the kitchen and grip a knife to start chopping.</p><p>“How long was I gone?” Gladio laughs.</p><p>“It’s all muscle memory,” Ignis says without turning around. He flips the knife into the air and it spins around three times before sticking point down in the wooden chopping board.</p><p>Gladio laughs, surprised. “Good to have you back,” he teases.</p><p>“Almost,” Ignis says, “Prompto, if you would.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Iggy.”</p><p>And Prompto goes to un-stick the knife so Ignis doesn’t over reach and cut himself. Again.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto adjusts Iris’ hold on the gun and nudges her back so she squares her shoulders a little.</p><p>She fires and her bullet sinks into one of the outer rings of the target.</p><p>Prompto squints and then ducks down so he’s seeing the target from her height, “Fire again.”</p><p>She adjusts and pulls the trigger. Bullet hitting just below the first one.</p><p>“You loosen your hold at the end, and your shot goes wide.”</p><p>“Huh,” Iris says, “Really?”</p><p>“Mhm. You need to hold tight until impact. And <em>after </em>realistically. Not many things out there will go down with one bullet and you’ll waste time having to prep yourself every time you fire.”</p><p>“This is harder than I thought it would be,” Iris admits.</p><p>“Practice enough and it’ll become second nature. You’re doing great.”</p><p>Particularly, he thinks, considering she doesn’t have the same advantages he was given.</p><p>“I never apologised,” Iris says and Prompto can see the blush on her cheeks over her shoulder, “For what I said. When you first started helping me.”</p><p>Prompto finds he holds no grudge. He probably had at first, their early sessions fraught with awkwardness and tension, but now, months later, he understands how overwhelming everything was then.</p><p>It’s still overwhelming, but deadened over the 300 days since Noct disappeared.</p><p>Everyday Prompto wakes up, hoping it’s the last day before he returns even though his instincts tell him he’s got a long time to go yet.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Prompto says, “I miss him too.”</p><p>Iris twists and hugs him, strong little arms around his waist. Prompto hugs her back more easily than before.</p><p>Prompto could tell her. Tell her that Noct was <em>his</em>, the love of his life, but he doesn’t. A part of her loves him too, a girlhood crush that persisted, and to try and take that away from her <em>now</em> would be cruel.</p><p>“How’s your training with Gladio going?” Prompto asks as they pull apart.</p><p>“Swords are so <em>heavy</em>,” she whines, laughing.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto hears him before he sees him, a booming and unique voice talking to a couple Glaives over by the little tent Monica dispatches teams from.</p><p>“Vyv,” Prompto says happily, approaching the table he’s setting up, “It’s so great to see you.”</p><p>“Prompto, right?” Vyv says reaching out to shake his hand.</p><p>“When we got to Lestallum and you weren’t here -”</p><p>“Troubled times, kid,” Vyv says, “I’m glad I made it back too.”</p><p>“Where were you?” Prompto asks.</p><p>“Investigating some interesting rumours out by Ravatogh, might need your guys’ help to get any answers though,” Vyv says.</p><p>“We’ll definitely help, if we can,” Prompto promises.</p><p>“Speaking of old favours,” Vyv says, “How was Altissia?”</p><p>“A shit show,” Prompto says honestly, “But I got what you asked for, whatever good that does you now.”</p><p>“You never did,” Vyv says, obviously surprised, “Don’t hold back, lemme see.”</p><p>Prompto pulls his camera from the armiger for the first time in too long and pops the memory card so Vyv can slip it into his computer. There’s not a lot to scroll back through and after just a minute Vyv whistles low.</p><p>“Well there she is,” he murmurs, “The <em>Lakshmi</em>.”</p><p>“A real bitch,” Prompto says, “Almost killed us three times over.”</p><p>Vyv chuckles.</p><p>“I’d offer you your gil,” Vyv says, “But that’s all but useless now.”</p><p>Prompto shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it. That feels almost like a different life anyway.”</p><p>That’d been a long night he remembers, ending with Gladio piggy-backing him up to the hotel room and Noct running a bath for him.</p><p>Prompto will have that shit again, he will.</p><p>It’s just a matter of time.</p><p> </p><p>- Two -</p><p> </p><p>Prompto hands Iggy two daggers handle first, from two different sets and Ignis takes them a little tentatively. Ignis is wearing gloves, obviously, but he’s taken to driving gloves exclusively to keep his thumbs bare and he runs the pads of them over the different bindings Prompto had just carefully wrapped around them. One's a rough tweed scavenged from a ruined jacket and the other one of Iggy’s silk ties, stained beyond saving.</p><p>“Oh,” Ignis says, “Yes. That’s brilliant, thank you.”</p><p>“Helpful?”</p><p>“Yes,” Ignis says firmly, “I’ll be able to tell exactly what’s in my hand at all times. Do you think there are enough different fabrics?”</p><p>“I think so, but I can always start braiding,” Prompto says, “Iris taught me so I could help with her hair.”</p><p>Ignis laughs, “She’s coming along so well.”</p><p>“She wants to be out there so bad,” Prompto says.</p><p>Prompto thinks she’s probably ready. She’s had more training that Prompto ever did and - if he’s being honest - in a strict hand to hand fight with no weapons and gimmicks she could probably knock him on his ass.</p><p>She’d be as safe as any of them out there can be and Gladio knows it too.</p><p>But Prompto can’t blame him for wanting to keep her safely locked up in Lestallum.</p><p>“I did warn Gladio that if he didn’t let her go out soon she’d probably start sneaking out by herself,” Ignis says, spinning his knife around.</p><p>“I’ll talk to him about her coming out with me, if he can’t handle it himself,” Prompto says sighing.</p><p>People going off by themselves is how their numbers keep falling and they need every available hand right now.</p><p>“Are you coming along on the expedition to Hammerhead?” Ignis asks, “It will be nice to see Cindy again. Even though I assume Cid is upset to be leaving her behind.”</p><p>Prompto shakes his head, “Monica told me Cor’s picking me up in that morning.”</p><p>Ignis tilts his head, setting his knives down one at a time, “Do you know what for?”</p><p>“No idea,” Prompto says, “Let me get another couple sets of knives done for you.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto’s glad he’s been without armiger before, perfectly used to having a gun strapped to his chest from his time in Niflheim.</p><p>They’re not actually without the armiger now, to be fair, but there’s some worry the connection might wane the longer Noct is missing from Eos. So, where possible, they carry things on their backs and strapped to their bodies. Prompto has a second holster on his thigh now and an ammo pack zipped away in a pocket just in case.</p><p>Prompto can’t lug his machinery around on his back but he’ll manage to keep fighting even if he loses access to them.</p><p>Gladio steps out of the truck as Prompto approaches, yawning and stretching.</p><p>“Morning, Prom.”</p><p>He holds out a fist and Prompto bumps it, “Any trouble out there?”</p><p>“About as good as it ever gets,” Gladio says, shrugging.</p><p>Cor steps around from the other side of the truck.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Prompto answers at once. Prompto barely stutters and he’s proud of himself.</p><p>-</p><p>Cor stops the truck under one of the lights that Holly and Cindy had designed to light the way between Lestallum and Hammerhead. They’re working on getting Meldacio and Galdin safe too, but supplies are limited and skills thinly spread. Cindy’s one of the only people that can put the lights together and she’s almost solely responsible for keeping their cars running too.</p><p>Girl is going to need a good holiday when the dawn comes again.</p><p>“You recognise that?” Cor asks, pointing across the field.</p><p>“Fort Vaullery,” Prompto says, “We busted it way back - after Jared was killed.”</p><p>“It’s populated again. MTs but not like we’ve ever seen before. We assumed they were all automated machines before the intel you recovered but even knowing what we know these ones are acting like machines with an error in their coding.”</p><p>“Like at Zegnatus Keep,” Prompto says, “There were a couple of the normal kind guarding me, but apart from that, the ones patrolling were like puppets with their strings cut.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Cor considers, “And fighting them?”</p><p>“Easy,” Prompto assures him, “They barely fight back. They’re just heavy if they manage to get a hold of you.”</p><p>Cor nods, seeming pleased by the summation.</p><p>“Aranea told me you might have a few tricks up your sleeve to wipe this place off the map for good,” Cor says.</p><p>Prompto blinks. He wonders what weaponry they might have tucked away in there and if his bar-code works out here too.</p><p>“I might have some advantages,” Prompto admits.</p><p>Cor almost smiles, “Then by all means. Take the lead.”</p><p>-</p><p>Prompto remembers fighting with Cor way back at the start of their journey and being nervous every time the Marshal looked over at him.</p><p>It’s not that he’s <em>not</em> nervous now, it’s just that he’s had to fight in much worse conditions.</p><p>Disappointing Cor Leonis would be awful, sure, but so is shooting your biological father in the face and helping fight <em>two</em> astrals.</p><p>It’s surprisingly easy to fight alongside him, similar to both Gladio and Aranea in the way they charge in aggressively and rely on Prompto to take out the outliers, dispatching each one with a well timed shot.</p><p>“Nice work,” Cor says, calling to Prompto across the open concrete space sheathing his sword at his waist again.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Prompto says.</p><p>Prompto leads them across the wide open courtyard towards the first of the structures. Cor tries the door, to no avail, and Prompto starts to look around for <em>something</em>. His fingers find a hinge and he follows it, finding the edge of panel and cracking it open with the knife he keeps stashed in his pocket.</p><p>He slides up his wristband and passes his tattoo in front of the beam of light emitting from the screen.</p><p>It beeps and the door un-sticks, popping open a few inches.</p><p>Prompto looks over his shoulder to find Cor staring at him.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Does that work everywhere?” Cor asks.</p><p>“Maybe. It’s never not opened a Niff lock like this when I’ve tried it,” Prompto says.</p><p>“That could be incredibly useful,” Cor says, “I’ll have to check with Monica to see where this could be useful -”</p><p>“Sir,” Prompto interrupts, “Marshal - I’m sorry. I’d like to keep this a secret. My history - background, I mean.”</p><p>“Of course,” Cor says, “I didn’t mean that I would expose you.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Prompto mumbles, cheeks aflame.</p><p>“My mistake,” Cor says, “Let’s see what we can find.”</p><p>-</p><p>They unlock a building that leads to an underground chamber filled with more of the rusted, half broken MTs and a tonne of intel that Cor gathers up while Prompto goes exploring. There’s a large area, fenced off from the rest and reminding him of something ripped straight of of the production facility. It’s locked with a conventional padlock, but chain link so Prompto scales it, throwing himself over the top and onto the ground on the other side to see what they're hiding.</p><p>It’s a tonne of lockers and cabinets and Prompto recognises them straight away.</p><p>Prompto pops the first one open and immediately pulls out a machine gun to attach to the strap of his harness that loops around his back.</p><p>One by one he pops them open. Racks and racks of guns, cases and cases of ammo. A cabinets full of swords and the huge unwieldy axes common in their infantry.</p><p>It had been a concern, he knew, the amount of available weapons. Things getting lost when group of hunters go out and don’t return. The general upswing in a preference for ranged weapons in fighters moving up ranks.</p><p>Prompto and Cor might have just solved the problem.</p><p>“Argentum?” Cor calls.</p><p>“Over here,” Prompto calls back.</p><p>He hears footsteps approaching and then, “Prompto?”</p><p>Prompto ducks out from behind the locker he’s currently rooting around in and approaches the fence.</p><p>“How did you get in there?” Cor asks.</p><p>“Hopped the fence,” Prompto admits.</p><p>“Why didn’t you bust the lock?”</p><p>“I know how to climb,” Prompto says, “I don’t know how to bust a lock.”</p><p>Cor laughs, actually <em>laughs</em>. Prompto wants to take a picture but also doesn’t want dies so he decides against it.</p><p>“What’s in there?”</p><p>“A load of weapons,” Prompto says excitedly.</p><p>Prompto’s having a bazooka this time. He’s doing it. No one is going to stop him.</p><p>“How many?”</p><p>Prompto glances over his shoulder, tries to count the number of lockers and gives up half way through.</p><p>“A fuck tonne,” he offers, instead.</p><p>Cor rolls his eyes as he turns to walk over to the lock, hacking it cleanly and decisively with his katana until the lock falls to the ground and he can push the gate open.</p><p>He steps up to Prompto just as he’s dismissing a rocket launcher and a entire case of rockets into the armiger. He whistles low.</p><p>“Okay,” Cor says, digging his phone from his pocket and murmuring, “A fuck tonne.”</p><p>He presses a button on his phone and holds it to his ear.</p><p>“Monica,” Cor says, “We’ll need to arrange a team of Glaives to bring trucks out to Fort Vaullery and gather up the weapons we just uncovered.” He listens, eyes moving around the room, “A lot.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>“I need to see Iggy fight someone,” Gladio says and it takes Prompto probably too long to realise Gladio’s talking about him.</p><p>“Ah shit,” Prompto murmurs.</p><p>Ignis chuckles, “I’m much improved, I assure you.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m worried about,” Prompto complains playfully.</p><p>Gladio snorts.</p><p>“Better do well, Prompto, can’t go on record as being taken down by a blind man,” he teases.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” Prompto laughs, “I give it six months and Iggy’s gonna be taking <em>you</em> down.”</p><p>Gladio considers this for a moment. “More like eight,” Gladio says, “He has no idea how broad I am now.”</p><p>“Because an extra ten pounds of muscle on 5000 is gonna make <em>all</em> the difference,” Prompto snarks, jumping away from the arm Gladio swings at him.</p><p>On reflex Prompto turns his head to exchange a teasing look with Noct.</p><p>The swell of grief is so sudden it almost makes him nauseated, loneliness that makes no sense when he’s constantly surrounded nowadays so strong it almost takes his knees out. Prompto couldn’t control his face if he wanted, a cheerful grin so out of his grasp Prompto doesn’t even reach for it.</p><p>Prompto doesn’t know how long it’ll be before he stops that. Before he remembers Noct isn’t going to be <em>right</em> there to laugh at his dumb jokes, to drag him right of the precipice of cheek into all out mischief.</p><p>Despite how much this hurts Prompto kind of hopes it’s never.</p><p>Because he’ll never forget Noct. Not even in a hundred years, and certainly not in less than two.</p><p>Gladio reaches for him again but this time the hand just ruffles the back of his hair. He pulls Prompto in towards his side, against his extra bulk and give him a look, strangely commiserating.</p><p>A couple weeks back Aranea had told him he had a <em>thinking about Noctis</em> face and he hadn’t believed her. Maybe he should have.</p><p>“Lose <em>too</em> fast and I’ll call Aranea <em>and</em> Cor,” Gladio threatens.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Cid is grumpier than ever.</p><p>He sets up a station for the Glaives to mod weapons and on <em>really</em> really good days even shows them how to work the equipment.</p><p>“What do you want?” he almost growls at Prompto from beneath the brim of his cap.</p><p>Prompto doesn’t take this to heart. The fact he’s talking at all means Cid must secretly <em>like</em> him.</p><p>“I thought you might want these,” Prompto says, tipping a box of weapon mods he’d collected onto Cid’s bench.</p><p>“And what do you want for ‘em?”</p><p>Prompto smiles and one by one detached both pistols, his machine gun and his sniper rifle from their holsters and lays them down next to the hodge podge of stuff already on the bench.</p><p>“Show me how to make these better.”</p><p>Cid pulls up the brim of his cap a little.</p><p>“You bring Cindy to see me soon, too,” Cid demands.</p><p>Easy enough, Prompto thinks, he and Ignis are planning a trip to Hammerhead on a way out to Keycatrich anyway - Prompto has no idea what for just that Iggy says it’s <em>important</em>. Cindy will be easy enough to pick up on the way past, <em>if</em> she’ll agree to leave the cars for a minute.</p><p>“<em>You’ve</em> gotta convince her to leave the garage,” Prompto bargains.</p><p>Cid considers him with one long appraising look.</p><p>“You got yourself a deal,” Cid grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>- Three -</p><p> </p><p>Turns out the inside of Prompto’s machinery weapons are not all together different from a car.</p><p>At least not in a way that Prompto can’t get a hang of with a little guidance.</p><p>“A real natural,” Cindy praises as Prompto he straightens up from the engine.</p><p>“Not a stitch on <em>you</em>,” Prompto murmurs back.</p><p>“Could get you up to scratch if you stuck around,” Cindy offers.</p><p>Prompto considers the offer. Genuinely considers relocating out to Hammerhead.</p><p>Ignis doesn’t need him anymore - Prompto often worries he’s more of a hindrance than anything nowadays. Gladio’s around maybe fifty percent of the time, off on long hunts all the time but always stopping back to see them in between.</p><p>Aranea shows up seemingly at random.</p><p>She’d spent almost three whole weeks in Lestallum a little while ago but now Prompto’s not seen her in almost four months.</p><p>“I did always like it here,” Prompto admits.</p><p>Cindy tilts her head towards the garage building, “I got a room upstairs with your name all over it.”</p><p>The idea almost excites him even if his heart tugs him towards Lestallum.</p><p>He’s not really sure <em>why</em>.</p><p>They’d spent a lot of time there altogether, Prompto supposes, and his apartment with Ignis feels like a home even if he has to unfold his bed every night.</p><p>“We could use a hunter in residence,” Cindy says, “The big guy is here enough but it’d be nice to be on top of things rather than fightin’ fires all the damn time.”</p><p>Prompto nods. It <em>would</em> be nice for their entire network if Hammerhead could be truly secure for the first time since the night came.</p><p>But -</p><p>“I don’t know,” he says honestly, “The three of us. With Noct gone -”</p><p>Prompto has to stop himself. Unsure when he last said Noct’s name out loud.</p><p>“I get it,” Cindy says kindly, “If you ever change your mind…”</p><p>“You’ll be the first girl I call,” he promises.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“Question,” Prompto asks, voice a little tense as the last goblin falls.</p><p>“Ask away,” Ignis says, slipping his daggers back into their sheathe.</p><p>“What were they thinking when they built the tombs in the places they did?”</p><p>One of the Glaives accompanying them snorts and Prompto turns to see Delilah stifling a smile. Prompto likes Delilah, she’s a bomb with healing magic - a Gods send in this almost potion free time - but she’s also nice. And committed to the cause.</p><p>There’s been a little talk of disinterest among the remaining Glaive, he knows, in fighting a battle for a King that’s seemingly abandoned them.</p><p>Prompto knows better and as long as the core of them stay strong they’ll make sure there’s a world for Noct to come back and save.</p><p>He hopes it’s soon. He thinks he needs it to be soon.</p><p>“Safety, I imagine,” Ignis says, tone just a touch <em>dry</em>.</p><p>“Yes, this place is super safe,” Prompto teases.</p><p>Ignis laughs, “Well you wouldn’t come here unless you absolutely had to, would you?”</p><p>“At least we only had to use the elevator one time this time,” Prompto concedes.</p><p>“Agreed,” Ignis says.</p><p>They make their way to the end of the tunnel Prompto remembers opening up into a tall open space full of construction equipment.</p><p>“Careful,” Prompto tells the Glaives, “Last time we were here a real big nasty almost got us.”</p><p>“Stay on your guard,” Ignis agrees.</p><p>Thankfully there’s no Aramusha this time, just another huge pack of goblins that try to make up for their fragility with numbers.</p><p>“I’ll need your help here,” Ignis admits quietly to him when it's over, Iggy's blades having cut through just as many goblins as Prompto's bullets.</p><p>“I got you,” Prompto says, stepping ahead and walking a little more heavily so Ignis can more easily follow his footsteps.</p><p>When they get to the narrow passage that leads to the tomb it’s easy enough to ask Delilah and, uh, Prompto should totally learn their name at some point, to stand guard before gently taking hold of Iggy’s hand to tug him into the gap.</p><p>Prompto’s interested in knowing whether it’s better or worse doing this blind but he also doesn’t want to risk upsetting Iggy so he keeps the question to himself.</p><p>“Almost there,” he murmurs as the end comes in to sight. Iggy squeezes his fingers.</p><p>Prompto breathes deep when they’re free and readjusts his guns where they were knocked askew.</p><p>“Same as last time?” Prompto checks, remembering their trip to the two tombs in Keycatrich.</p><p>“Yes please,” Ignis murmurs.</p><p>So Prompto busies himself taking pictures of <em>every</em> inch of the tomb, every singly glyph and mark while Ignis feels around the ancient coffin looking for whatever it is he hopes to find.</p><p>-</p><p>Delilah and <em>Elea</em> settle quickly after dinner, moving in to their tent after Iggy and Prompto’s assurances that they don’t need to keep a watch. Constant darkness changed nothing - a daemon still can’t cross the barrier of a haven.</p><p>Prompto and Ignis head to bed soon after, slipping in to their sleeping bags and rolling over so they’re lying back to back on the thin camp mats.</p><p>Gladio has <em>their</em> tent, because he’s out and about the most, so this one is unfamiliar to Prompto, the ceiling on a different angle, the walls a different colour.</p><p>“Iggy?” Prompto murmurs softly.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Is it - what we’re doing. All of this, is it for Noct?”</p><p>Ignis rolls onto his back, “Yes.”</p><p>“Do you think you know a way to bring him back?” Prompto asks, trying and failing miserably to keep the hope out of his tone.</p><p>Ignis sighs, but he doesn’t seem upset, “Do you remember when we were in Cartanica and I told Gladio that Noct would become King only when he was ready?”</p><p>Prompto remembers it like it was yesterday.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I believe that my words may be more true now than ever,” Ignis explains.</p><p>Prompto sucks in a deep breath and it’s shaky when he releases it again.</p><p>“I know that’s not what you wanted to hear,” Ignis says apologetically.</p><p>“It would be worse,” Prompto says thickly, “If you lied to me.”</p><p>Ignis shifts again and Prompto feels his hand rubbing softly at the top of his back.</p><p>“I miss him, as well,” Ignis says, “Every single day.”</p><p>Prompto realises he’s crying.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m not better about talking about him,” Prompto apologises.</p><p>“None of that,” Ignis scolds gently.</p><p>“Cindy suggested I move to Hammerhead,” Prompto says suddenly. He’s not sure why he says it now, not really, other than the fact he’s been thinking about it and it's been a secret between them for a few months now.</p><p>“I do wonder if a change might do you some good,” Ignis concedes.</p><p>Prompto sniffs and chuckles, “Not that living with you isn’t fantastic.”</p><p>Ignis laughs too.</p><p>“It will be strange to live alone, I admit,” Ignis says, “But don’t make yourself miserable on my account.”</p><p>“Now I can’t move,” Prompto gripes playfully, “You’ll tell everyone it was <em>your </em>fault.”</p><p>Ignis flicks the back of his head and its a move so painfully reminiscent of Noct that it pulls him up short all over again.</p><p>“The apartment is awfully cramped when Gladio’s visiting,” Ignis says casually.</p><p>“<em>Now</em> you’re kicking me out!”</p><p>“You’re the worst,” Ignis says, sighing in frustration as Prompto snorts into his makeshift pillow.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Meldacio is different now.</p><p>It has <em>walls</em>.</p><p>Before the long night it had been a series of unconnected buildings in no conceivable order, but to keep it safe and viable it’s gotten tall walls and bright lights even though the general vibe has remained the same. Groups of hunters sit around fire pits roasting up meat from hunts and celebrating - and commiserating - into what used to pass for the early hours of the morning.</p><p>Prompto kind of gets why Gladio’s here a lot.</p><p>It’s also a really good launch pad for a trip into the Myrlwood.</p><p>It’s just the four of them for once, him, Ignis, Gladio and Iris. They work well as a team and if they didn’t Cor would never have signed off on the trip.</p><p>Iris is <em>twenty</em> soon. Prompto can’t handle it.</p><p>“How’s morale?” Ignis asks Gladio, turning the meat carefully. Prompto's still hopeless cooking with actual fire if you like food anything other than burnt.</p><p>“You know the hunters,” Gladio says, “Nothing phases them. They keep steady until this is done.”</p><p>Ignis nods.</p><p>“I know the Glaive aren’t doing so well,” Gladio says, “I know there were losses trying to take back Caem.”</p><p>“It was a poorly planned assault,” Ignis says sadly, “They should have regrouped and waited for back up.”</p><p>No one Prompto knew well had died but they’d lost an entire squad and all the equipment they had with them in little under an hour. Prompto had wanted to be part of the team that went in to finally take it back for good but Cor had reminded him he was needed elsewhere.</p><p>Prompto hasn’t technically moved to Hammerhead, not in as many words, but he runs almost every supply trip heading that way and Cindy moved a little modding work station into her garage and last time he’d slept there the camp bed he’d been using had been traded out for a real mattress.</p><p>Prompto feels weird and good about the fake crush he’d used to have on her. Weird because she’s such a good friend and that's weird but good because, if he were even the tiniest bit straight, he probably would actually find himself a little bit in love with her. Prompto has good fake taste at least.</p><p>Either way, Caem was a no for him, for all of them and he could only hope that when they returned to Lestallum in a few days it would be to good news.</p><p> </p><p>- Four -</p><p> </p><p>“Cindy promised she was taking good care of you,” Ignis teases passing his needle through the fabric of Prompto’s jeans once more. It’s the same rip from where a tonberry had tried to take away his ability to walk back in Altissia, popped open when Prompto had slid across the ground to knock Iris away from an imminent thunder bomb explosion.</p><p>“Cindy sews even worse than I do,” Prompto says around a yawn. Prompto had driven the front of a convoy down to Lestallum that afternoon, full of supplies and soldiers. Sure he could have turned around and headed straight back but he still likes to see Iggy and Gladio as often as he can.</p><p>His phone says it’s three am but really, what even <em>is</em> conventional time any more.</p><p>“You made a valiant effort,” Ignis offers even though somehow Prompto had managed to stitch the kneecaps together and leave the rip wide open.</p><p>“Thanks for saying that,” Prompto laughs.</p><p>Ignis ties off his thread and then hands the jeans back.</p><p>“I think this may be the last time they can be saved,” Ignis tells him.</p><p>“But these are my favourite jeans,” Prompto pouts.</p><p>“Then may I suggest you stop throwing your legs in the path of danger,” Ignis teases.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto and Aranea just happen to be in the area when the call comes through.</p><p>They’d been south of the Fallgrove, heading back towards Hammerhead having taken down some particular nasties causing trouble when the mayday blared from the transmitter in Aranea’s ship.</p><p>They’re fast, no one else could have gotten there faster, but they’re still not fast enough.</p><p>Eleven.</p><p>They rescue eleven people from Galdin Quay. And that’s it.</p><p>It was a freak power cut that had dropped the lights and allowed them to be over run by daemons in <em>minutes</em>. Only those able to fight or quick to run away had made it through.</p><p>No one could have seem this coming.</p><p>He and Aranea turned up guns blazing, Prompto sniping carefully from the hovering ship as Aranea launches forward with her lance. By the time they make some space and Prompto can jump from the ship and work to get the lights back on its too late. The equipment is damaged, cables ripped apart and bulbs broken beyond repair.</p><p>All they can do is get the survivors on board and call ahead to Lestallum to let them know they were coming back and, from what they could tell, Galdin was unsalvageable.</p><p>Lestallum is already full to bursting but even so Prompto wishes there were more people on the ship with them.</p><p> </p><p>- Five -</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t supposed to get into any trouble. The three of them were just travelling up to Hammerhead - Prompto returning <em>back</em> as it were - to see Cindy and deal with some minor issues at the operations base now in Takka’s and, just maybe, try and spend some time together.</p><p>It’s been five years now with just the three of them and they finally seem to have worked out a way to balance the missing hole in the way they fight and the way they sit around a campfire after.</p><p>Five years is a long time, Prompto knows, for his feelings not to have altered in the slightest, but that's how it is.</p><p>Just a few weeks past Cindy had thrown him for a loop when she’d leaned up against the side of the car he was working on and asked why he hadn’t flirted back with the <em>sweet ass thing</em> that had just walked away from him. Partly - and the part Prompto had told her - because Prompto hadn’t noticed he was being flirted with.</p><p>But also, and most importantly, Noct.</p><p>It’s always going to be Noct.</p><p>Prompto can’t see anyone else, doesn’t want to see anyone else, he just wants Noct back.</p><p>Maybe that’s not healthy. Maybe he should be <em>trying</em> to move on in some capacity. Who knows when Noct might be back. It’s been five years already, it could be five years more, ten, fifteen.</p><p>But what if it’s <em>not</em>.</p><p>What if Prompto does <em>something</em> and then Noct’s back tomorrow.</p><p>What if Noct game back <em>tomorrow</em>?</p><p>“Prompto,” Gladio calls, voice just the good side of panic, “We need to get out of here.”</p><p>“Where’s Iggy?” Prompto calls, shooting an imp in the back as it dives towards Gladio.</p><p>“By the car,” Ignis shouts over, “If the two of you would care to join me.”</p><p>But they’ll be swarmed before they can get the car away if they don’t do <em>something</em>.</p><p>“Get to the car, Gladio,” Prompto says.</p><p>“Are you crazy,” Gladio says, closer than before.</p><p>“We need space to get away,” Prompto says, “Get to the car and I’ll make some.”</p><p>“Like hell am I letting you sacrifice yourself,” Gladio growls.</p><p>Prompto sighs, “Just get behind me then,” Prompto says.</p><p>He doesn’t give Gladio time to argue, just stashes his gun and reaches into the armiger for the bazooka he’d dropped there way back then.</p><p>“Shit,” Gladio says and Prompto hears him move behind him and his strong hand bracing his upper back as he swings the heavy weapon up onto his shoulder.</p><p>Prompto fires the rocket and it hits the mass of enemies swarming after them, hitting the centre of them in an explosion of fire and light.</p><p>“Come on,” Gladio says, tugging on his arm to get him to move but Prompto only shifts the gun to reload it.</p><p>“Get the car started,” Prompto says and he lifts the bazooka, waiting for the remaining daemons to swarm again. Gladio pats his back and runs off. Prompto hears low murmurs and then the purr of an engine and still he <em>waits</em>. He waits until the daemons are all on top of each other, confused and disorientated from the last shot. In the midst of the group a wide cut of black opens up in the ground, a huge grey-purple fist reaching from the earth.</p><p>Prompto braces himself and fires.</p><p>He dismisses the weapon even as he’s turning toward the car, sprinting as soon as the weight disappears. The back door is open for him and Prompto throws himself into the space, yanking the door closed behind him.</p><p>Prompto doesn’t need to tell Gladio to <em>go go go</em> because his foot presses on the peddle as soon as the door slams. They drive in silence for a full minute, car lights startlingly bright on the dark road even after all this time.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” Ignis asks.</p><p>Prompto shakes his head, “I’m fine. You guys?”</p><p>“All good,” Gladio answers.</p><p>Ignis turns to face him over the front passenger seat.</p><p>“That was an awful lot of noise you just made for such a small person,” Ignis says mildly.</p><p>Prompto laughs.</p><p>“That thing must weigh as much as you do,” Gladio teases.</p><p>Prompto laughs more, rolling with the wave of adrenaline coursing through him as they speed along the road.</p><p>“When Noct’s back I’m making him give you that sniper rifle,” Gladio says confidently, “Little shit has no right to it.”</p><p>Ignis chuckles, “Agreed.”</p><p>Prompto’s still smiling.</p><p><em>When Noct’s back</em>, he thinks. When Noct’s <em>back</em>.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The Norduscaen Garrison acts mostly as a storage depot, a place from which they ship weapons and equipment to the rest of Lucis but it has a barracks and hunters and Glaives often hole up there after tough fights before heading back to wherever their home’s are nowadays.</p><p>Prompto had ended up there to smooth over a minor miscommunication and he’d planned to head straight back to Hammerhead afterwards but -</p><p>August hit him hard this year. Months mean nothing. Seasons mean nothing.</p><p>But August always meant the run up to Noct’s birthday, the run up to school going back.</p><p>Which, essentially, was a run up to <em>Noct</em>.</p><p>Prompto’s not really sure how it happens but he’s trading a few knick knacks at the weapon store for a pair a knives he thinks Iggy would like when a kind of familiar face sidles up next to him to ask if he wants to stop with the hunters for a drink so they can thank him for everything he’s done.</p><p>The alcohol that’s about now is sharp and bitter, home brewed in old cans and barrels looted from the environment.</p><p>It punches hard too, Prompto’s slurring a little after two drinks, not flinching back from a hand that slips into his thigh.</p><p>Prompto’s lonely.</p><p>He’s lonely and no one ever <em>touches</em> him anymore. Noct had always touched him, even before they were a thing, they’d knocked elbows and bumped fists, casual arms over shoulders…</p><p>The hunter boxes him in against a wall, arms caging him in as he presses their mouths together. Prompto kisses him back, hands fisted in his t-shirt and his eyes squeezed tight so he doesn’t have to think about where he is and <em>who </em>he’s with. He’s not used to having to tilt his head so much to kiss someone, not used to the brush of wiry curls against his forehead.</p><p>A hand slips up his back, under his clothes, large and rough, fingers almost a little cold.</p><p>The hunter groans, palming Prompto’s back a little rougher and slipping down to his ass.</p><p>“Fuck,” they say, voice lilting a little over the word.</p><p>Prompto frowns, squeezes his eyes a little tighter.</p><p>He wants this, he tries to tell himself, he wants this, he wants this, he <em>wants</em> this.</p><p>The hunter bites his lip and Prompto reels back, shoving against their chest.</p><p>“No,” Prompto says.</p><p>“Hey, hey,” they say, trying to crowd into him again, “Don’t be so hasty.”</p><p>Prompto shoves him harder and they stumble back, perhaps as affected by the alcohol as Prompto had been.</p><p>“No,” Prompto says again, “I’m sorry but no - I changed my mind.”</p><p>Prompto tries to walk away, all but staggers towards the entrance of the alley they’d ducked into.</p><p>“Hey,” they says again, more angrily this time, “Don’t be like that, we’re just having some fun.”</p><p>“I don’t want your fun,” Prompto says, almost out of the alley.</p><p>A hand grabs his arm, “You can’t do that. You can't be a cocktease and then try and walk away.”</p><p>“Let go,” Prompto says, trying to pull free but almost falling down instead.</p><p>The hand tugs him back towards the alley, “Lets just get back to it.”</p><p>“No,” Prompto says, starting to feel a little scared. He hits at the hand holding on to him but it just grips harder and tries to drag him again.</p><p>“Let him go,” barks a rough voice.</p><p>“This is none of your business -” the hunter turns to look at the source of the voice and drops Prompto’s arm immediately. Prompto slumps onto the ground.</p><p>Gladio steps past the hunter to kneel by Prompto on the floor but Cor squares right up to him.</p><p>“I’ll assume this was just a drunken mistake,” Cor says, “And suggest you get out of my sight before I drag you off to Dave myself.”</p><p>Prompto hears their footsteps rush away and leans into the arm Gladio gets around his shoulders.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Prompto mumbles.</p><p>“Shit, kid, you didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>“I was dumb - I shouldn’t have - I was just so -”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Gladio says, cinching him in closer so they’re hugging. Prompto presses his face to Gladio’s shoulder and feels his tears wet the fabric of Gladio’s jacket.</p><p>“It’s Noct’s birthday,” Prompto mumbles.</p><p>“I didn’t realise,” Gladio says, “I try not to look at the dates.”</p><p>“Gladio,” Prompto says, “What if he never comes back?”</p><p>“Not possible,” Gladio says firmly, “He’s coming back. He’s probably just taking a really long nap.”</p><p>Prompto snorts but it shifts quickly, a broken sob he can’t control.</p><p>“Lets go home, huh?” Gladio says, “Lets go see, Iggy.”</p><p>“My car,” Prompto slurs.</p><p>“Give me the keys,” Cor says, “I’ll follow you back.”</p><p>“Cindy’s expecting me,” Prompto says, feeling sleepy and stupid. He barely feels Gladio rooting in his jeans pocket for his key-chain.</p><p>“I’ll let her know you need a few days,” Gladio tells him, “Come on, up you get -”</p><p>Gladio and Cor help him get his feet underneath him and lead him away to Gladio’s car.</p><p>-</p><p>Prompto groans and rolls over onto his back. The lights in the apartment are low, and they didn’t bother to pull the coach out into a proper mattress just set Prompto down onto it and placed a blanket over him. He feels strung out like he’s been in a bad fight not simply had too much to drink and then passed out in a car.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” Ignis asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Prompto says, “But also no. Where’s Gladio?”</p><p>“Gone to check in with Iris and grab some food.”</p><p>Prompto nods. He’s not particularly hungry but his short and inconsistent history with drinking tells him he’ll be starved as soon as he smells it.</p><p>“Prompto,” Ignis says seriously, “I feel like I need to remind you of something.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t accept drinks from strangers, Iggy, I know.”</p><p>“That’s not it at all,” Ignis sighs.</p><p>Prompto lays back, waiting for whatever bomb Ignis is about to drop on him.</p><p>“Noctis loved you - <em>loves</em> - you very much.”</p><p>That’s not what Prompto was expecting <em>at all</em>.</p><p>“And he will do everything he can to get back here, if not for Eos then for <em>you</em>, I truly believe that.”</p><p>Prompto blinks, a hot tear sliding over his temple and onto the pillow beneath him.</p><p>“I loved him for so long,” Prompto admits, “Since - I think. Since when we were still kids.”</p><p>“It seems obvious, in hindsight,” Ignis agrees, “The way you two felt about each other. And how difficult it must have been to keep those parts of yourselves secret.”</p><p>“Do you know about the first time we met?”</p><p>“You approached him on the first day of high school and treated him like a normal human being,” Ignis says, all matter of fact.</p><p>“I don’t know if Noct even remembers,” Prompto murmurs.</p><p>Ignis makes an inquisitive sound, low and thoughtful.</p><p>“We went to the same middle school,” Prompto says, “And I remember seeing him alone all the time. Like, people would approach him but he didn’t seem interested, and then after a while it just became people talking <em>about</em> him. And it made me sad, because I was always alone too so I thought that maybe -”</p><p>Prompto remembers watching Noct, day after day, sinking in to himself and getting more and more withdrawn.</p><p>“But I was too shy to approach him so in the end we both stayed alone.”</p><p>Ignis makes another noise and reaches across the space between his armchair and the couch to grip Prompto’s shoulder.</p><p>“And then, one day on the way home from school I heard a little whimper and there was this tiny white dog lying in the street with an injured paw.”</p><p>“I cant imagine you were able to just walk away from that,” Ignis comments. Prompto laughs, a soft wet noise.</p><p>“I carried that little girl home, cleaned and bandaged her paw and called her Tiny,” Prompto explains, “I didn’t have to worry about my parents finding out because they’d started working overseas a lot.”</p><p>Prompto remembers her high bark, sharp little teeth nipping his fingers as he fed her a chunk of his burger.</p><p>“For a whole week I had company at home. I would race home from school, excited to be in the house for the first time and she’d be there happy to see me. And then one day, I got home and she was gone.”</p><p>Ignis squeezes his shoulder again.</p><p>“Nothing happened for a few days after that and they went back to normal. Then, one day I was bringing in the mail and there was different envelope than normal. And it was for me.”</p><p>He hears Ignis shift in his seat.</p><p>“It was a letter. From Princess Lunafreya, thanking me for taking care of her dog - Pryna - and asking me to continue being Noct’s friend. I don’t know where she’d heard we <em>were</em> friends from but the idea stuck with me. That Lunafreya thought I could be a good friend for him. So I tried to introduce myself to him. I knew that he used to hide behind the gym during breaks so went over myself and as I approached him I tripped on something and fell flat on my face.”</p><p>Prompto sighs.</p><p>“I thought Noct would laugh at me for sure, but instead he just rushed over to try and help me up but -” Prompto bites his lip, “- he couldn’t manage because I was too big and I knew I wasn’t ready to be his friend -”</p><p>“Prompto,” Ignis interrupts, sounding shocked.</p><p>“So I worked on myself. I lost weight, I got more confident and then at high school I kind of new it was now or never. And it couldn’t go any worse than the first time right?” Prompto turns his head to look at Iggy, surprised to find his expression emotional. Prompto reaches for Ignis’ hand where its resting on the arm of his couch above his head.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Prompto asks.</p><p>Ignis swallows audibly, “That was a very lovely story, Prompto. Thank you for sharing it with me.”</p><p>“I wish I’d told him,” Prompto admits.</p><p>“The story?”</p><p>“That I loved him. I never - we never said it,” Prompto tells him.</p><p>“Oh, Prompto,” Ignis sighs, “He knew.”</p><p> </p><p>- Six -</p><p> </p><p>Prompto hooks an arm over Talcott’s shoulder as they jump down off the back of Gladio’s truck and follow him and Ignis towards the foot of the mountain. He’s only a handful of inches shorter than Prompto is now and Prompto can’t think too much about Talcott growing up without the sun or he’ll get sad.</p><p>The hat Cid had given him back at Caem fits him perfectly now.</p><p>“Now let me guess,” Prompto says, “You’ve always wanted to climb Ravatogh?”</p><p>Talcott chuckles, “Of course. <em>So</em> many legends about this place.”</p><p>“You know what I wish?” Prompto says.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That <em>less</em> of the legends were true,” Prompto complains playfully.</p><p>“You whining again, short cake?”</p><p>“Aranea!” Prompto gasps and he slips away from Talcott to ambush her with a hug. She begrudgingly amuses him by patting his back but after a minute pushes him away.</p><p>“Enough of that,” she says, but she sounds happy.</p><p>“Couldn’t have bought your ship?” Gladio says, “Saved us a climb.”</p><p>“It’s otherwise engaged,” Aranea says, “But by all means sit this one out.”</p><p>Prompto ignores their bickering, used to it by now. They’re friends, at the end of the day, and this is how Gladio and Aranea express that to one another.</p><p>“Are you ready, Ignis?” Talcott asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Ignis says, “You have your weapon?”</p><p>“Right here,” Talcott says and he pats the short blade hanging from his hip.</p><p>“I’d like to promise you won’t need it,” Ignis apologises.</p><p>“We’ll keep you safe, kid,” Gladio says jostling his shoulder playfully, “Try not to wander off, okay?”</p><p>“Sir, yes sir.”</p><p>-</p><p>It’s a whole load of flans mostly, that spring out of the ground in gelatinous piles. They’re a pain in the ass because they just absorb damage but easily enough to wrangle with a well positioned Starshell shot into the sky.</p><p>Real talk, Prompto prefers them to the killer wasps they <em>used</em> to fight here.</p><p>The four of them surround Talcott to keep him safe and gradually they make it up the mountain.</p><p>Ignis is so steady on his feet, poised and confident, that it takes Prompto half the climb to realise he doesn't have his cane with him anymore.</p><p>“There’s a legend that at the very top of the mountain lies a great treasure,” Talcott tells them all, sounding only a little winded, as they climb the final ascent in single file, “And some think it alludes to the royal tomb but others suspect it’s something else. Of immense value and wealth.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll turn treasure hunter when all this is over,” Aranea says.</p><p>“Something quite and calm to settle into in your old age,” Prompto teases.</p><p>“I might have saved your ass in Niflheim but I’ll toss you off this mountain, don’t think I won’t.”</p><p>-</p><p>Prompto still doesn’t understand what Ignis is trying to achieve re-visiting all the tombs, what he hopes to learn from the symbols and the etchings but he’d said it was for Noct and that’s all Prompto cares about. So he fills up a memory card with pictures and helps Talcott take rubbings of the glyphs.</p><p>“Which King is this?” Aranea asks, walking the circumference of the room.</p><p>“Tonitrus Lucis Caelum,” Talcott tells her, “Also knows as the Fierce.”</p><p>“He was ruthless with his enemies,” Gladio adds, surprising Prompto, “But kind and generous with his Kingdom.”</p><p>Gladio turns to look at Prompto, obviously offended by Prompto’s expression, “I <em>like</em> history,” Gladio defends himself, “I’ve read a lot of books about it.”</p><p>“I just didn’t know they wrote the kind of history books <em>you</em> enjoy about <em>Kings</em>.”</p><p>Aranea’s laughter barks out into the small room and Gladio goes to open his mouth again but he’s cut off by Ignis clearing his throat pointedly.</p><p>“Boys,” he scolds, tilting his head meaningfully towards Talcott.</p><p>Thankfully he’s distracted by the glyphs on the wall and hadn’t noticed their short squabble or Prompto’s barely veiled illusion to the smutty books Gladio likes so much.</p><p>“I think that’s everything,” Talcott says, “Ignis, did you get everything you need?”</p><p>“Plenty to be getting on with.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto sits cross legged on the ground beside his makeshift coffee table, trying to hold the two broken edges of his wristband together so the super glue can take hold.</p><p>There’s a loud knock on the wooden board that acts as Prompto’s bedroom door and Prompto jams his wrist down under the edge of the table so its hidden.</p><p>“Cindy?”</p><p>“Close,” Gladio calls back and then the board is being lifted away so Gladio can step inside, “But I think you’ll agree my ass is better.”</p><p>Prompto laughs and gestures at Gladio’s jeans, “You want me to turn those into hot pants for you?”</p><p>Prompto pulls his hands back up onto the table and discovers that the only thing the leather has bonded to is Prompto’s skins.</p><p>“Ah fuck,” he mutters, grimacing as he carefully starts to peel it away.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Gladio asks. He pulls Prompto’s single chair away from his work station and spins it around so when he sits down he can cross his arms over the back of it.</p><p>Prompto holds up his wristband showing Gladio where it’s split almost clean in two.</p><p>“Noct gave it to you, right?”</p><p>Prompto nods, “When I joined the Crownsguard. So I really don’t want it to fall off and lose it.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t it just be safer to take it off then?” Gladio asks, “So you can be sure it’s not going anywhere?”</p><p>“Yeah, but -” Prompto passes his hand over the back of his wrist so the bar code is covered then reveals it again.</p><p>“You’re not still ashamed of it?” Gladio asks, obviously surprised.</p><p>Prompto snorts, “Of course I am.”</p><p>“Why?” Gladio stresses.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you be, if you were born the way I was?”</p><p>Gladio sighs.</p><p>“I say this with all the love in the world, Prompto - who the fuck cares?”</p><p>Prompto opens his mouth and quickly closes it again.</p><p>“It’s not what you would have chosen, I get it. But look at where you came from, and everything you’ve done in spite of that. Your birthplace doesn’t define you, Prompto, the things you <em>do</em> define you. You know that.”</p><p>Prompto nods but he feels unsure.</p><p>“Iggy’s way better at this stuff than I am,” Gladio says, “But I dunno, I feel like that’s almost a badge of honour for you. Can you try looking at it and thinking, look what I could have been and look what I chose to be instead?”</p><p>“I’ve never thought of it that way before,” Prompto admits.</p><p>“Try,” Gladio asks, “For me and Iggy. And Noct.”</p><p>“I will,” Prompto promises placing his wristband onto the table and twisting it so the crest is facing him.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Prompto says, “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Just a visit,” Gladio says, waving his concern away, “Cor got a report of lights in the City and he wants to go to the overlook and check it out. Thought I'd head up a day early to see you and Cindy.”</p><p>“The City? As in <em>Insomnia</em>?”</p><p>Gladio nods, face grave.</p><p>“Ardyn?” Prompto asks.</p><p>“We think so,” Gladio says.</p><p>“You guys need extra eyes, I might be able to spot something through my scope?” Prompto offers.</p><p>Gladio raises an eyebrow, “That’s not a bad idea. This place’ll be fine without you for a day?”</p><p>Prompto fakes a wince, “Maybe <em>half</em> a day, if we’re lucky.”</p><p>Gladio swats at the side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>- Seven -</p><p> </p><p>Prompto’s no stranger to pain but it’s usually a quick jolt that’s vanished by a potion or a healing spell.</p><p>The pain in his abdomen persists so long that he actually strips off his top in front of his mirror <em>just</em> to makes sure he has no injury he’s not noticed before.</p><p>He’s leading a hunt out in Alstor Slough the next day when the headaches start. Quickly followed by a wave of nausea that knocks him to his knees.</p><p>“Prompto?” Delilah asks, grabbing a hold of his arm.</p><p>They’re almost done, Prompto knows, the hunt almost finished. They just need to push a little further. Clear the area so Sania and her team can get out here and do some field research.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Prompto tells her even though blinking does very little to clear the way his vision is swimming.</p><p>He feels her fingers on his forehead and then another Glaive says, “Woah, is he okay?”</p><p>“He’s burning up,” Delilah says, “Tobus you need to call for a pick up.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Prompto tries to argue but he’s not sure how well he enunciated around the way he has to hunch over and spew his guts into the grass.</p><p>-</p><p>Prompto wakes up when he’s moved from the back of a truck onto a stretcher.</p><p>It jars his side and Prompto’s not sure how well he bites back his scream.</p><p>“What is it?” Says a low voice, panicked. Ignis.</p><p>“He’s burning up, he vomited and he’s got extreme pain in his lower right side,” Delilah rattle off.</p><p>“That could be -”</p><p>“I called for the doctor,” she reassures Ignis, “But they’ll have to open him up to even find out.”</p><p>Prompto lifts a hand, thinking if he just presses down on his side it’ll stop hurting. It <em>has</em> to stop hurting.</p><p>Hands catch his, strong and covered in warm leather, “None of that,” Ignis says, “You’re alright. Gladio’s on his way. You’re going to be alright.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Do that again,” Aranea says angrily, “And I’ll kill you myself.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Prompto snarks grumpily, “I ruptured my appendix on purpose. It was an important part of my life plan.”</p><p>He’s uncomfortable and still in pain. The burning in his abdomen hasn’t completely vanished and now there’s an incision on top, a line several inches long, angry red and held together with surgical thread.</p><p>They’re worried about an infection, Prompto knows, from the less than stellar surgery conditions but all they can do is be careful and try and keep it clean. But his temperature is still high and Iggy's worried. Prompto knows this, because Ignis keeps taking his temperature every half an hour.</p><p>Aranea’s face softens and she steps forward to drop a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>When she rears back she smooths the hair back from his face and asks, “You feel okay? And don’t lie.”</p><p>“No,” Prompto admits. He feels miserable. Which isn’t necessarily an unusual feeling right now but its usually less <em>physical </em>than this.</p><p>“Is the pain in your incision or internal,” Ignis asks sharply.</p><p>“Both, I think.”</p><p>“You guys still have potions left, right?” Aranea asks.</p><p>“We can’t,” Ignis says painfully, “Potions and traditional medicine interact with each other badly.”</p><p>Aranea winces, “Sorry, kid.”</p><p>Prompto turns towards Ignis, “Did I surgery right through Gladio’s birthday?”</p><p>Ignis laughs gently, “Not for a few days yet.”</p><p>“My gift’s in Hammerhead,” Prompto says forlornly.</p><p>“I can go get it,” Aranea offers, “I’m about to head out and finish that hunt you started.”</p><p>“Sorry, ‘Nea.”</p><p>“The only thing you need to be sorry about is scaring the shit out of us.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto’s been ready to move out of the makeshift medical facility since the first time he woke up.</p><p>But he’s still here when Gladio’s birthday rolls around.</p><p>Instead of leaving him out, however, his friends all pile into the room with chairs and a suspicious looking bottle tucked under Iris’ arm.</p><p>Gladio ruffles his hair, “Thanks for the jacket, short stuff.”</p><p>Prompto winks and shoots him with finger guns. “Iris,” he says, “That better be booze or I’m so mad at Iggy for not giving me my pain meds earlier.”</p><p>She laughs and Aranea appears with tumblers then, holding them out as Iris pour brown liquid into each one.</p><p>“Congratulations on making it to thirty,” Aranea toasts, holding her full glass aloft.</p><p>“Cheers to that,” Gladio murmurs, before knocking his glass back in one.</p><p>“Gladdy!” Iris scolds playfully before pouring him another glass. She takes a seat on one side of Prompto’s bed and reaches to pat his hand, “I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p>“It would have been embarrassing to be taken out by my own body,” Prompto says, “All things considered.”</p><p>-</p><p>“You know what I miss?” Prompto murmurs, gesturing with his half cup of booze. His friend’s tense around him and he suspects they’re expecting a deep emotional outpouring where he sobs about Noct.</p><p>Instead he says, “Sour candy. And soda.”</p><p>Iris giggles, “Glitter. And the light to make glitter worthwhile.”</p><p>Prompto snorts, “Iggy?”</p><p>“Guess.”</p><p>“Coffee,” Prompto, Aranea and Gladio all say at once</p><p>“Got it in one,” Ignis says, knocking back the last of his drink, “Gladio?”</p><p>Gladio thinks for a long moment and says, “Deodorant.”</p><p>Prompto laughs, “I thought you’d for sure say cup noodles.”</p><p>“You try and choke a cup noodle down surrounded by the smell of a twelve hunter campfire when you’ve been out for a fortnight,” Gladio grumbles, “Besides Iggy’s got really good at noodles from scratch.”</p><p>Ignis tips his empty glass towards him in acknowledgement.</p><p>Iris reaches for the bottle again, to pour herself another drink but Gladio gently kicks the side of her chair.</p><p>“I don’t think so, nugget,” Gladio says.</p><p>She sticks out her tongue and grabs it anyway, “I’m twenty-two. Try and stop me.”</p><p>Gladio glares playfully at her and Aranea raises her glass towards Iris’. Iris clinks them together and fills them both back up. She offers the others and refills them too, conspicuously avoiding Prompto’s glass. When he pouts at her Aranea laughs, a rough bark of humour.</p><p>“How’s that missing organ treating you short cake?”</p><p>“It was useless,” Prompto says, flopping back onto the crinkly sheets, “All but <em>vestigial</em>, huh Iggy,” he says, mocking Iggy’s accent.</p><p>“I’ll let that slide,” Ignis says, “You must be woozy from recovery.”</p><p>Prompto snickers, “Hey, Big Guy?”</p><p>“’Sup?”</p><p>“Happy Birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>- Eight -</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?” Gladio asks, pointing at Prompto’s face and trying to get a better look at his chin by ducking his head.</p><p>“Stop changing the subject,” Prompto complains, “Was Delilah shitting me or do you have a girlfriend that lives out by Meldacio?”</p><p>“Iggy,” Gladio says, “Prompto’s growing a beard.”</p><p>Ignis sits up straight and starts to peel off one of his gloves. Prompto rolls his eyes.</p><p>Ignis extends his hand, “Face, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Obediently Prompto sits forward and plonks his chin into Ignis’ palm. Gently Ignis feels around his jaw and over his still bare cheeks - because fuck off is Prompto lucky enough to grow hair on his <em>actual</em> face. They can’t all be Gladio after all.</p><p>“I got sick of everyone calling me <em>kid</em>,” Prompto explains when Iggy’s hand has moved to his hair, “The hunters and the Glaives get sent to me for assignment in Hammerhead and when I’m done delegating they turn around and ask who’s really in charge.”</p><p>“Idiots,” Ignis murmurs, “You turned 28 last month, you’re hardly the youngest we have.”</p><p>“Still looks 21,” Gladio adds unhelpfully, “Maybe 22 now his freckles have faded a bit.”</p><p>“Oh my <em>Gods</em>,” Prompto complains, flinging himself back dramatically with an arm over his face.</p><p>Ignis laughs and reaches for his arm, because he obviously knows exactly what he’s done. Prompto feels his fingers hesitate for just a millisecond when they encounter bare skin and he realises he never told Ignis he’d stopped covering his wrist all the time.</p><p>“Prompto,” Ignis says conspiratorially, “Gladio’s girlfriend actually lives in Old Lestallum.”</p><p>“I knew it!” Prompto cries over Gladio’s laughter.</p><p> </p><p>- Nine -</p><p> </p><p>He and Iris get cornered by an iron giant just metres away from the safety of the haven.</p><p>It shouldn’t be difficult for the two of them and at first they’re winning, their combined assault has it staggering back and Prompto’s not worried. But then a coeurl is slinking out from between some trees, half twisted by the starscourge.</p><p>For a second it works in their favour, a blast of electricity it aims at Iris goes wide when she dodges out of the way and shocks the giant instead. Iris cleaves into it’s arm, swinging her sword in a massive overhead arch, as Prompto sinks a few decisive shots into it’s head.</p><p>Iris doesn’t see the coeurl come around from the other side and Prompto can only just get a few bullets into it’s flank to make it flinch back before it has time to rear up at her. It’s only fazed for a second though, bounding upright again in a rebound so fast it would give Prompto whiplash.</p><p>His pistol seems to do nothing now, his bullets sinking into it’s flesh like they're made of jelly.</p><p>Prompto grabs for his second gun, still strapped to his chest, without really thinking about it and turns that on the beast too.</p><p>It works, the combined rain of bullets pins it down on the ground long enough for Iris to pull her blade free from the giant’s corpse and turn to spear it through the feline’s eye.</p><p>Iris takes a moment to catch her breath and Prompto takes a moment to familiarise himself with the feeling of a gun in his non dominant hand.</p><p>“That was so cool,” Iris says, coming over to him, “You should do that more often.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prompto stands off to one side, leaning out and looking over at the power plant - the life saving resource that’s kept Lucis standing for the past nine years - as he listens to Gladio introduce Iris to his girlfriend.</p><p>Prompto actually knows her, not super well, but they’ve hunted together before, fought side by side.</p><p>She’s brave and beautiful - exactly what you would expect from Gladio’s girlfriend.</p><p>Prompto’s happy for Gladio, he’s always loved love, no matter what form it takes and it’s especially heart warming to see it now, in these horrible times and to have it endure as long as it has. He understands Gladio’s reticence in introducing her to them too because you just never know when someone’s going to go out and not come back.</p><p>Ignis leans beside him, back against the wall and Prompto turns so they’re facing the same way.</p><p>“She’s great,” Prompto says.</p><p>“An exceptional match,” Ignis agrees.</p><p>Prompto smiles as he watches Iris embrace her, a full head shorter than her, and fidget in her excitement as they continue to talk.</p><p>“I would understand if you were finding this difficult,” Ignis says gently.</p><p>“I’m really happy for him,” Prompto promises.</p><p>“But you miss Noctis.”</p><p>“Every day,” Prompto admits, “It’s never gone away, it’s never even gotten easier. I thought it might, but it didn’t.”</p><p>Ignis puts a comforting arm around Prompto’s shoulder and he leans into his friend’s side.</p><p>“What if I have to wait another ten years? Fifteen? Twenty? How much of a life will we have left together if it takes him all of mine to get back?”</p><p>Ignis doesn’t seem to have an answer so he simply holds Prompto a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>- Ten -</p><p> </p><p>Prompto’s phone rings just as he’s hopping into his car after clearing out a persistent pack of daemons bothering the Weaverwilds. It’s not a key location for supplies or anything, but left alone too long they drift and start to bother Hammerhead.</p><p>Better to nip that situation in the bud before it gets out of hand.</p><p>“Hey, Iggy,” Prompto says into the phone, knocking some dirt off the bottom of his boot as he walks back towards his car.</p><p>“<em>How far from Hammerhead are you</em>?” Ignis asks with no preamble.</p><p>“I dunno - half an hour if there’s no trouble.”</p><p>“<em>Come back</em>,” Ignis says urgently.</p><p>“Iggy? Are you and Gladio okay? Did something happen? Is it Aranea? Iris? Cindy? -”</p><p>“<em>Prompto</em>,” Ignis says firmly, “<em>He’s back</em>.”</p><p>Prompto’s heart and his lungs and his legs all stop working.</p><p>“Don’t,” he chokes, “Iggy -”</p><p>It can’t be true. It’s been too long, he’d been starting to lose hope, his heart battered and bruised from holding on so tightly.</p><p>His love hadn’t waned for even a second, sometimes it felt like his heart only kept beating to make sure he's around for when Noct gets back. Every serious injury and near miss that he made it through was for this, to be alive for <em>this</em> phone call.</p><p>“<em>I promise, Prompto</em>,” Ignis says, “<em>He’s on his way to Hammerhead now</em>.”</p><p>Prompto sucks in a shaky breath, “He’s home?”</p><p>“<em>He’s home</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We can all get behind little Iris wielding a giant sword right? I love it so much. Also, Prompto just low-key stans everything Iggy does now he’s blind. Everything.<br/>When I looked through my notes for this I was like, wow, this is gonna be short. Wow, I was wrong (^ц^ )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. End of Days: Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reunion is sweet but the news it bring is bitter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you know. This was really hard to right for some reason. Say it with me now: fuck canon.<br/>Sorry for making you wait my loves, but as pennance I offer you two chapters. This got SO long. And not in the way stuff I write always gets long but in a way that means this could probably have been three chapters before I made some much needed and necessary cuts to the second part. Bummed that what was taking me so long ended up getting cut but it's for the best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto drives his car faster than he really should, pushing the boundaries of what it can safely handle.</p>
<p>Cindy will probably kill him if she ever finds out.</p>
<p>He skids it slightly, tires screeching on the road as he turns in to Hammerhead, nervously bouncing in his seat as he waits for the hunters to open the gate for him. Prompto flings open his door, almost falls out of the car in his haste to get out and then Gladio is there, helping him right himself.</p>
<p>Gladio puts both hands on Prompto’s shoulders and gives him a little shake, “You gotta chill out.”</p>
<p>“But he’s - Gladio he’s -”</p>
<p>“Still on the way from Galdin. They’ll be a while yet,” Gladio says calmly.</p>
<p>Prompto expels a rough breath, deflates a little.</p>
<p>“Did you guys know? Is that why you’re here?”</p>
<p>Gladio shakes his head, “We just hadn’t seen you in a while. Cid and Cindy needed some stuff transferred,” Gladio makes a broad gesture with his hand, “So we volunteered.”</p>
<p>“Nothing more than a happy coincidence,” Ignis says, appearing behind Gladio’s shoulder now Prompto is cognisant enough to see more than three feet in front of him, “If I <em>had</em> had any inkling of his return -”</p>
<p>“You would have told me,” Prompto says, “I know that. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“No harm done,” Ignis says gently.</p>
<p>“We should - we should go get him,” Prompto says, turning back towards his car again.</p>
<p>Gladio seizes him by the shoulder and drags him back.</p>
<p>“He’s coming here, Prom,” Gladio says firmly, “You just gotta wait.”</p>
<p>“What’s a couple hours on ten years?” Ignis teases though Prompto can tell he’s anxious too, ready to be reunited after all this time.</p>
<p>Prompto looks between the two of them, “Feels like a lot,” he admits.</p>
<p>Gladio ruffles his hair, “Cindy says you’ve been out a couple days. You <em>look</em> like you’ve been out a couple days.”</p>
<p>“What are you trying to say?” Prompto whines.</p>
<p>“Not <em>trying</em> to say anything,” Gladio says, “I’m <em>actually </em>saying you kind of stink and should probably shower.”</p>
<p>Prompto shoves him and even after all this time and the extra muscle in Prompto’s arms its completely ineffectual.</p>
<p>“If he arrives while I’m -”</p>
<p>“He won’t,” Ignis promises, “You’ve got plenty of time.”</p>
<p>Prompto nods and turns to walk up to his little apartment.</p>
<p>“Might want to shave that fluff off your chin too,” Gladio calls.</p>
<p>Prompto flips him off over his shoulder.</p>
<p>He showers. He does not shave off his beard.</p>
<p>Noct will probably like it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Gladio does a pretty good job acting like he’s not worried, like he’s not anxious for Noct to arrive, but about fifteen minutes after Prompto comes back down from his apartment and they settle inside Takka’s he starts pacing.</p>
<p>“You’ll wear a hole in the tiles,” Ignis says blandly.</p>
<p>Gladio stops, casts Iggy a <em>look</em> and then leans himself up against the wall beside them, arms crossed over his broad chest.</p>
<p>“What did he say?” Prompto asks Ignis.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Noct. On the phone. What did he-?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Ignis says, tone just a touch <em>sharp</em>, “Wouldn’t talk to me. Said he’d talk to me in <em>person</em>.”</p>
<p>Prompto blinks, process the information and then snorts.</p>
<p>“Of course he did,” Prompto mutters.</p>
<p>“Least we know he hasn’t changed, eh?” Gladio says.</p>
<p>Prompto hadn’t really considered that before. What if Noct had changed? Where had <em>Noct</em> been for the last ten years?</p>
<p>Had he been by himself, alone for a decade - or had he been with other people forging new friendships, bonds, <em>relationships</em>?</p>
<p>Prompto had been so fixated on the fact that Noct was gone, that Prompto <em>missed</em> him, he’d barely spared a thought for how it might have been for him.</p>
<p>Ignis’ head suddenly jerks upwards, towards the door.</p>
<p>“Iggy?” Gladio asks, straightening up too.</p>
<p>“A truck is approaching,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>Prompto can’t hear a damn thing but Ignis is rarely wrong about these kind of things.</p>
<p>“Talcott? And - and -”</p>
<p>“Come on,” Gladio says and he comes forward, hand on Prompto’s shoulder as he struggles to his feet.</p>
<p>Prompto’s happy, he’s so happy that Noct’s back, that he’s seemingly whole and healthy and back with them -</p>
<p>But what if Noct isn’t happy to be back? What if everything as changed?</p>
<p>Gladio steers him outside, hands firm but not unkind. Gladio inhales sharply when they see Talcott’s truck before them, windows shadowed in darkness and obscuring the passengers from view.</p>
<p>Talcott gets out first, tall and kind of stocky, Hammerhead cap still in it’s rightful place. He grins at Prompto who manages, just about, to send him an answering wave before being utterly distracted by the other door pooping open and familiar black boots - red soles scuffed to hell - hopping onto the concrete.</p>
<p>Gladio drops Prompto’s shoulder in favour of walking towards his liege. Able, unlike Prompto, to put action into his desire to <em>see</em> him up close.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Noct says in that same overly casual tone he's spoken with his entire life.</p>
<p>He looks just a little different - broader in the shoulder, dark scruff around his jaw and his hair almost to his shoulders - but he <em>sounds</em> the same. His expression isn’t any different either, Prompto finds when his eyes are done absorbing all the tiny details, eyes still kind and softer than they have any right to be.</p>
<p>Prompto touches Ignis’ arm, tries to wordlessly tell him that it’s <em>Noct</em> that he’s really back.</p>
<p>“‘Hey’?” Gladio says, “That’s all you have to say for yourself - after all this time?” The Shield steps right up to Noct then, to playfully shoves his shoulder.</p>
<p>Prompto’s voice is choked, wet like his eyes, “Noct, it’s you,” he takes a half step forward and stops himself from going any closer, “It’s really you!”</p>
<p>Noct looks at him, mouth pulling up at one side, “Is it? I hadn’t realised.”</p>
<p>“Well, well,” Ignis says slowly, “You kept us waiting.”</p>
<p>Noct walks forward then, close enough that Prompto could reach out to touch him, but he doesn’t, he lets Noct pass him until he’s in front of Ignis. The Prince reaches to grasp Ignis by the shoulder, studying his face carefully to look for, Prompto’s sure, any sign that Ignis regained his sight in the time they were separated.</p>
<p>“Not like I wanted to,” Noct tells them, “We’ve got some catching up to do.”</p>
<p>Ignis smiles and his head turns towards where Prompto’s still standing, still sort of numb, a shocked kind of relief making his fingers tingle.</p>
<p>“Gladio and I will meet the two of you inside in a moment,” Ignis suggests.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Noct says, oddly fervent, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Gladio claps Prompto on the shoulder as he passes, he and Ignis re-entering Takka’s.</p>
<p>And then Noct’s reaching for his hand, fingers intertwining with his and pulling him gently, backing up slowly until they’re tucked around the corner.</p>
<p>There’s not really any privacy to be had, everything is too brightly lit for that - dark alleys are too much of a risk anywhere people live - but it is out of sight, a wall hiding them from the gaze of the hunters guarding Hammerhead’s gates.</p>
<p>“Noct,” Prompto moans, almost sobbing as he falls into his chest.</p>
<p>“Shh,” Noct tells him, “I’ve got you. I’m here.”</p>
<p>Noct wraps his arms around him - strong and warm and <em>real</em> - and Prompto presses his forehead to Noct’s collarbone and just tries to <em>breath</em>.</p>
<p>Noct mumbles to him, nonsensical words and noises that mean nothing and everything all at one, meaningless in intent but <em>everything</em> because of the person saying them.</p>
<p>“Prom,” Noct says, more insistently than before, hands coming to cup his face, “Prompto.”</p>
<p>“Noct,” Prompto says back, letting his face be drawn away from it’s hiding spot.</p>
<p>Noct strokes his thumb over Prompto’s cheeks, where he’s still only able to grow the faintest hint of stubble.</p>
<p>“Has it really been ten years?” Noct murmurs, “You look different but the same? Still -”</p>
<p>Noct cuts off and leans in, just a touch tentatively, to press their mouths together. Prompto leans into it at once, eager and joyful, hands scrambling for Noct's shoulders. Noct <em>has</em> grown just a little taller, he must have, because Prompto has to nudge up on his toes to get the proper leverage to take control of the kiss. Noct groans softly, nips at Prompto’s bottom lip in retaliation and Prompto finds him self laughing, just a small giggle, both of them smiling even as they kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re still my Prompto,” Noct says softly as they pull part, foreheads pressed together.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Prompto says firmly, “Always.”</p>
<p>Noct kisses him again, a soft peck, “Ten years,” he murmurs again, “I can’t - I’m so <em>sorry</em> Prompto.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Prompto says and he finds that it <em>is</em> okay, with Noct solid and real in his arms, “Just don’t do it again.”</p>
<p>Noct winces, something dark crossing his face. He shifts his head and their noses brush together.</p>
<p>“I should have said it before,” Noct mumbles, his hand sweeping down Prompto’s neck, “I can’t believe I left you without -”</p>
<p>“Noct,” Prompto interrupts softly, “What are you -?”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Noct says simply.</p>
<p>Prompto thinks his knees might give out but he stays standing, gripping Noct’s shoulders just a little tighter.</p>
<p>Noct leans in, kissing him softly and says again, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Prompto says mouth <em>and</em> voice wavering.</p>
<p>Noct smiles but Prompto can’t help but notice his eyes are a little red around the edges, glassy.</p>
<p>“So much,” Prompto adds, “Astrals, Noct, you have no idea.”</p>
<p>“I think I might have <em>some</em>,” he argues.</p>
<p>Noct presses forwards then, leaning into Prompto’s body until he’s up against the wall and kisses him like they’re twenty again, just discovering each other for the first time and not thirty years old with the weight of the world on their shoulders.</p>
<p>They should head inside, Prompto knows, they’ve got work to do, things to discuss and its unfair of him to monopolise Noct’s attention like this when Ignis and Gladio have missed him too.</p>
<p>But Noct’s hands are on his waist, teeth gentle on his lip and he thinks they’re probably okay to keep them waiting just a little longer.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Noct watches Ignis cook at one of the stoves in Takka’s with keen interest and obvious pride.</p>
<p>“He’s better than ever,” Prompto tells him, leaning in to Noct’s shoulder and appreciating the tightening of the arm around his waist. Noct hasn’t let go of him for even a second since they’d left the security of that wall, held his hand on the short walk back and wrapped an arm around them as soon as they sat down.</p>
<p>A couple hunters have looked at them, but he’s pretty sure it’s just because they’re trying to work out if it's really Noct or not.</p>
<p>Ignis scoffs, “Hardly. Though perhaps when we have an abundance of ingredients once more. I can get properly up to scratch.”</p>
<p>“Dab hand at fish,” Prompto says, trying to entice Noct.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?” he asks, taking the <em>bait</em>.</p>
<p>“Fish were one of the first things we managed to establish as a source of food,” Ignis concedes, “I’ve had plenty of practice.”</p>
<p>Noct’s face falls into a frown rapid fast, “You had to worry about food?”</p>
<p>“No light,” Gladio says, “So no plants - no plants means no livestock. Wildlife fell off pretty soon after.” Gladio looks at Noct for a long moment, sees something in his expression and adds, “But Sania and her team sorted it out, worked out a way to grow plants under special lamps and we kept things going, managed to <em>not</em> completely lose too many things. Got some Chocobos in Lestallum and Caem, even.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Noct mumbles.</p>
<p>“Not your fault,” Prompto assures him.</p>
<p>“I should have gotten back sooner,” he says.</p>
<p>“But you didn’t know how long you were gone,” Prompto argues, “Look - if I could go back and choose yeah, I’d have you back sooner. Three second after you left. But we can’t and it’s not your fault.”</p>
<p>Noct’s face clears, softens as he gazes at Prompto.</p>
<p>“Where were you?” Gladio asks, “Where did the Crystal take you.”</p>
<p>Noct takes a deep breath, “I’m not sure. Um - it was this otherworldly place. Where, uh, I communicated with Bahamut. Received his blessing, and he told me I had to wait. Until me and the ring were ready - full of the Crystal’s power.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Prompto whispers to himself. Noct squeezes him again.</p>
<p>Ignis has stopped chopping, he turns his face towards Noctis.</p>
<p>“You received Bahamut’s blessing? He spoke to you?” he asks, voice just the ride side of sharp.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Noct says, frowning again, “I knew I was gone for a long time. But I didn’t realise how long until I saw - I saw Talcott. Six, he was just a little <em>kid</em> -” he breaks off and turns to Gladio, “<em>Iris</em>. Gladio, how’s Iris?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Gladio says, “Strong. Stubborn. Brave to the point of stupidity.”</p>
<p>“Wonder where she gets that from?” Prompto teases. Gladio glowers at him.</p>
<p>“Iris the Daemon Slayer they call her now,” Ignis puts in again, “She’ll be happy to know you’re home safely.”</p>
<p>Noct smiles, but it seems a little brittle, like it would crack under the lightest pressure. Prompto leans in to kiss the corner of it gently and he feels it pull up a little more earnestly.</p>
<p>“You need any help, Iggy?” Prompto asks, watching him cube a potato with ease. They grown a little more lopsided than pre-long night potatoes but they taste just the same.</p>
<p>Noct makes a faint noise of dissent and Ignis points at Prompto with his knife laughing, “You stay right where you are.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you guys had each other,” Noct says after a brief lapse of silence.</p>
<p>“For the most part,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>“You guys don’t all live here?” Noct asks, frowning again.</p>
<p>“We have an apartment in Lestallum,” Ignis explains, “But Prompto lives here mostly and we all travel around to help out.”</p>
<p>“Huh,” Noct says, eyes glancing off in the direction of the garage, “You live with Cindy?”</p>
<p>“Got a little room above the garage,” Prompto acknowledges while trying not to say he lives <em>with</em> her, “It’s nice. My own little space.”</p>
<p>That manages to make Noct smile and Prompto turns back to watch Ignis cooking, enjoying the feeling of just existing on the same plane of existence as Noct. He can feel Noct looking at him, eyes wandering over his features, but he thinks nothing of it until his fingertips are tapping across his cheek.</p>
<p>“I miss your freckles,” Noct says.</p>
<p>Gladio laughs, “Me too. And <em>I’m</em> not even in love with the little nerd.”</p>
<p>Prompto pulls out of Noct’s hold to scramble after Gladio, only succeeding in landing himself in a headlock while Noct watches on with fondness.</p>
<p>“Do you miss his chin too?” Gladio asks, rubbing across Prompto’s goatee teasingly, “Tell him to get rid of it.”</p>
<p>Prompto manages to slap Gladio’s hands away as Noct and Ignis laugh. Noct’s sobered again by the time Prompto’s slipping back under his arm.</p>
<p>“It’s Prompto’s face,” Noct says, “He can do with it what he likes.”</p>
<p>Prompto peers up at him a little sheepishly, “Don’t you like it?”</p>
<p>Noct hesitates, a <em>very</em>, telling beat before saying, “It’s fine.”</p>
<p>Gladio chuckles, “I bet it’s gone by morning,” he says to Ignis.</p>
<p>Not the morning, but once they get all this shit done and Prompto can shave it off in the bright light of actual day that fuckers gone. Forever.</p>
<p>Prompto pouts as Noct insists, “I never said I didn’t like it!”</p>
<p>“You have a beard too,” Prompto mumbles petulantly.</p>
<p>Noct lifts his hand to his own face and runs his palm across the short dark hair on his jaw.</p>
<p>“Don’t you like it?” Noct asks, mouth pulling up at one side.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Prompto blurts quickly. He kind of loves it. But not kind of, just actually. He wonders what it might feel like against the skin of his neck, his <em>thighs</em>.</p>
<p>Gladio snorts and when Prompto glances over at Iggy he can see his shoulders shaking.</p>
<p>“You guys <em>suck</em>,” he complains, falling against Noct’s chest again, face pressed into his neck.</p>
<p>Noct pets over his hair and everything is alright again.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I’ll make a call and see if we can get an escort sorted for tomorrow morning,” Ignis tells them, while Gladio and Prompto wash up the dishes the four of them used.</p>
<p>“We’re not just gonna take my car?” Prompto asks, “Or Gladio’s truck?”</p>
<p>“Safer to get a Glaive convoy,” Ignis says, “Plus. If we plan to take back Insomnia -” which they very much do “- it would be wise to gather as many allies as we can.”</p>
<p>“You know what Ardyn’s like,” Gladio reminds him, “He’s bound to have some surprises.”</p>
<p>Noct squeezes Prompto’s fingers, “He give you guys trouble while I was gone?”</p>
<p>“Pretty quiet actually,” Prompto muses.</p>
<p>“Suspiciously so,” Ignis adds.</p>
<p>“We should think about getting some shut-eye soon,” Gladio says, “Long day tomorrow. I’ll get the caravan set up.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Noct says, tugging Prompto’s arm a little, “Can you show me your place? I’d like to see some of your life. What I missed.”</p>
<p>Prompto smiles, “Of course.”</p>
<p>“Don’t stay up too late, eh?” Gladio teases, waggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Ignis smirks, “We’ll leave the single for you. If you would like to use it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks guys,” Noct says, “We’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p>Prompto leads Noct away, opens the side door to the garage and then leads him to the back; the hallway that leads to Cindy’s little home and the stairs leading up to Prompto’s room. He never did get a proper door sorted so he shifts the wood panel to one side before ushering Noct inside, turning to pull it back across once he’s also crossed the threshold.</p>
<p>It’s small, but enough space to get by, a full sized bed, a work table, somewhere to store his clothes and enough lamps to light it up properly. There’s worn love seat in front of his low coffee table, something Cindy had dug out of storage as soon as she’d realised he <em>was</em> sticking around a while.</p>
<p>Noct’s already by his couch when Prompto’s finished up, holding his battered wristband in his fingers.</p>
<p>“It’s weird,” Noct says, “I didn’t even notice you weren’t wearing it until I saw it here.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t?” Prompto asks, stepping up to his side.</p>
<p>Noct shakes his head, reaching to wrap his fingers around Prompto’s wrist, hold gentle but secure.</p>
<p>“I just saw you,” Noct says. He raises his other hand to cup Prompto’s face and Prompto nuzzles into it, twisting his face to kiss his palm.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you,” Noct murmurs, but his voice catches on the end and Prompto’s surprised to see that Noct’s eyes are damp, tears glistening in his eyelashes.</p>
<p>“Noct,” he says beseechingly, stepping close to press a kiss to his mouth, Noct shivers, hands still touching Prompto’s face and wrist.</p>
<p>“I have to tell you something,” Noct admits.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think we came up here to <em>talk</em>,” Prompto murmurs, trying for coy but knowing his anxiety probably shows through.</p>
<p>Noct smiles, a half-hearted little thing, “Let’s sit,” he says.</p>
<p>They do and Noct’s expression gets no less grim, he resumes his stroking of Prompto’s cheek and keeps Prompto's hand in his lap, like he take away all of Prompto’s trauma simply by the source of them.</p>
<p>Honestly, maybe he could, given enough time.</p>
<p>“You can tell me anything,” Prompto says, “I’m not gonna love you any less, nothing will ever change that.”</p>
<p>Noct winces, his voice trembles, “I’ll love you forever.”</p>
<p>Prompto shifts forward to press his face to Noct’s neck again, breath him in, and Noct’s hand shifts to play with the not quite as short as they used to be hairs at the base of his neck.</p>
<p>“I - I don’t know how to start,” Noct says.</p>
<p>“Start wherever,” Prompto says, “And we’ll work backwards, forwards, sideways, whatever you need. Just like always.”</p>
<p>Noct kisses his forehead, “Do you know about the prophecy?”</p>
<p>“Yours?” Prompto clarifies, “King of Kings, King of <em>Light</em>. Banish the darkness.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Noct says quietly, “The Gods grant me the power to banish the darkness for good. The power of the old kings, of the crystal.”</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t really know what to say, so he gently nuzzles his nose against Noct, hoping to offer some comfort.</p>
<p>“But it comes at a price,” Noct goes on.</p>
<p>Prompto’s stomach drops right out of his body, along with his heart.</p>
<p>“I - I’m not gonna make it, Prom,” Noct says holding him a little tighter.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” Prompto croaks, “You have <em>us</em> - we can - can do <em>something</em> -”</p>
<p>“Prom,” Noct says firmly, “Prom, it’s what the Gods demand.”</p>
<p>Prompto rears back, feels the tears fall across his cheeks, “Then fuck the Gods.”</p>
<p>“Prom -”</p>
<p>“No. <em>No</em>. It’s not fair. Why? You’ve already given so much. I - I can’t -”</p>
<p>Noct reaches for him again and they fall together, wrapping their arms around one another and gripping tight. Prompto presses his face to Noct’s hair, still impossibly soft after all this time.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Noct says, “I want to stay with you, you <em>know</em> that. I didn’t want to tell you this but you need to know.”</p>
<p>Prompto nods shakily against him. He<em> did</em> need to know, he wouldn’t have survived the shock of losing him unexpectedly again.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want you to think I was coming back again, to wait for me,” Noct tells him, “I want you to be happy.”</p>
<p>“Fat chance of that,” Prompto mutters, “Without you.”</p>
<p>Noct pulls back to wipe the tears from Prompto’s cheeks, ignoring the faint tracks on his own.</p>
<p>“The darkness isn’t so bad,” Prompto says, “Once you’re used to it.”</p>
<p>Noct frowns at him, clearly not understanding what Prompto’s getting at.</p>
<p>“You could just - just <em>not</em>. And stay here with us.”</p>
<p>Noct’s face softens, eyes impossibly tender.</p>
<p>“You know I have to, it’s what all this was for,” he reminds him.</p>
<p>Prompto sniffs, “Worth a try.”</p>
<p>“I thought about it though,” Noct admits, “Even with the world as it is, it’d be worth living like this, to be with you.”</p>
<p>Prompto leans in to kiss him then, not quite as gently as the situation demands but Noct doesn’t seem to mind, hands firm on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“But it’s not just us,” Prompto murmurs.</p>
<p>He thinks of Gladio wanting to have children but not wanting to raise them in darkness, of Talcott who’s spent more than <em>half</em> his life without the sun. Prompto’s probably never going to agree that Noct sacrificing himself is <em>worth</em> it because Noct’s worth more than everything in the world to him, but maybe, over time, he’d be able to understand why it had to be so.</p>
<p>Prompto scrubs at his eyes, and fixes a little smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna be sad any more,” he says.</p>
<p>Noct smiles in return, “Happy memories,” he agrees.</p>
<p>Prompto scoots up, right into Noct’s side and Noct’s grin slides a little more solid. As Prompto leans in to kiss him Noct mumbles, “I really didn’t come up here for <em>that</em>, I swear.”</p>
<p>Prompto giggles, pushing Noctis down onto the couch.</p>
<p>“Missed you,” Prompto says, sweeping his hands up Noct’s chest. He’s still in his fatigues, Prompto realises, short sleeved jacket and the t-shirt he has ten of and despite the time that's passed it’s a familiar cloth beneath his fingers.</p>
<p>“Missed you more,” Noct manages around Prompto’s assault on his mouth.</p>
<p>Noct grips Prompto’s thighs possessively, massaging the muscles there as Prompto spreads them either side of his lap, pressing their hips together. Prompto moans into Noct's mouth mouth as they kiss and kiss and <em>kiss</em>, lips never straying apart for more than a scant second.</p>
<p>Noct passes his hands from Prompto's thighs to the small of his back, taking the time to give his ass a little squeeze and then slipping up under his clothes to press fingertips to bare skin. Prompto whines, genuine arousal mounting fast at just this fairly innocent touch but Noct seems to be on the same page, a faint noise building in the back of his throat and his hands pressing them tighter together.</p>
<p>Prompto pushes at Noct’s jacket, eager to be on with it, and Noctis laughs at his frustrated growl when it goes nowhere because he’s <em>laying</em> on it.</p>
<p>“Up,” Prompto demands, shifting back on Noct’s lap so he can obey.</p>
<p>“You pushed me down in the first place,” Noct teases but he sits up and tugs off his jacket, taking a moment to pull off his t-shirt too.</p>
<p>“Off,” Noct says, tapping his thigh and when Prompto clambers off him pouting Noct stands too, adding, “Clothes too.”</p>
<p>Prompto rolls his eyes but follows instructions while Noctis walks away from the couch while undoing his belt, towards the lone chair in the room. Noct looks at it for a long moment before dragging it forward slightly and testing it’s stability with his foot.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Prompto asks, tugging off his jeans. When he straightens back up he has to adjust his dick inside his boxers, more than half hard by now.</p>
<p>Noct turns to toss him a grin before kicking out of his pants and boots, sitting down on the chair. He winces from the cold surface touching his skin and then pats his thighs. Prompto walks forward easily and Noct drags off his boxers before letting Prompto climb onto his lap.</p>
<p>Noct traces his hands from Prompto’s knees up to his waist, leaning up to kiss him quickly.</p>
<p>“I never really had many, like, fantasies,” Noct says, his right hand continuing the same path as before, back and forth. Apparently, he’s ignoring both Prompto’s dick <em>and</em> his own, which is burning hot and nestled into the sensitive skin of Prompto’s thigh.</p>
<p>Prompto tilts his head, “No?”</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d get to - I didn’t let myself, so I could never be too disappointed,” Noct admits.</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>Noct snorts, “<em>But</em> then you got sworn in to the Crownsguard in those fucking jeans, Prom, seriously - and I had to stand next to the throne and pretend not to notice your ass when you bent forward to bow to my <em>dad.”</em></p>
<p>Noct finally takes his dick in hand then, stroking Prompto from root to tip in one firm stroke and then letting him go again.</p>
<p>“If you’re about to ask me to call you <em>Daddy</em> -”</p>
<p>Noct swats at his ass, a sharp little smack that rips the silence and Prompto give a high pitch laugh, more a squeal than anything rocking forward on Noct’s lap so their cocks nestle up against one another.</p>
<p>“Gross,” Noct mutters, “No. What I <em>mean</em> is that this isn’t <em>quite</em> the chair I had imagined but I’m sure it’ll be amazing nonetheless.”</p>
<p>Prompto moans, even though nothing is really happening to him, dick twitching as he imagines riding Noct on the actual <em>throne</em>, letting himself be bent over the seat as Noct fucks into him from behind.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Prompto says and he raises his hand to summon the lube - hoping that it’s still there and it’s still suitable.</p>
<p>Prompto’s avoided using it just to take care of himself, not wanting to be caught high and <em>dry</em> once Noct was back. Not that he’s been in the mood to take care of himself all that much, but he’s a fairly young guy still and it's an inescapable need for him.</p>
<p>The lube pops into his hand in a faint shimmer of blue, basically as full as the last time they used it.</p>
<p>Noct grins, “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Prompto begs, “I’ve <em>missed</em> you.”</p>
<p>Noct kisses him deep, mouth almost rough enough to bruise. With no hint of anything but teasing in his voice he asks, “No one else up to your standards?”</p>
<p>“There’s not <em>been</em> anyone else,” Prompto says on an amused snort, not really considering his words.</p>
<p>Noct pulls back.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding?”</p>
<p>Prompto shakes his head.</p>
<p>“You know I wouldn’t - I wouldn’t have minded. Ten <em>years</em>, baby.”</p>
<p>Prompto blushes, pleased and excited by the pet name. Ten years really doesn't change much, it seems.</p>
<p>“I didn’t <em>want</em> to,” Prompto admits.</p>
<p>Noct coos a little, tugging Prompto even closer with one hand and reaching for the lube with the other.</p>
<p>“Let me take care of you,” Noct says soothingly.</p>
<p>“Please,” Prompto says again.</p>
<p>Noct gives his ass a fond squeeze, tugging Prompto closer to kiss again to the backdrop of the lube cap opening. Prompto uses one hand to pet across Noct’s stubbly jaw, enjoying the roughness against his palm and trail it back into his soft soft hair. Noct makes a happy noise in the back of his throat and Prompto wraps the other one around his shoulders so they’re as close together as can be.</p>
<p>Noct traces around his entrance gently with a dry finger first, just a soft teasing touch that still makes Prompto shiver.</p>
<p>Noct's hand shifts, holding Prompto open for a new set of questing fingers that are slick and smooth as they run over his hole. Prompto has to stop kissing Noct so he can suck in enough air to survive, but Noct simply presses his mouth to Prompto’s neck instead. He licks a strip up the column of Prompto’s throat and then turns his teeth into the very edge of his jaw.</p>
<p>It doesn’t exactly make it <em>easier </em>to breath.</p>
<p>Especially not when Noct starts to press one of those fingers inside him. Prompto tugs at Noct’s hair and he chuckles darkly against him, pressing the finger as deep as it will go. Prompto whines sharply.</p>
<p>“Another,” Prompto demands.</p>
<p>Noct tuts but he pulls the finger free again and traces Prompto’s rim with the tip of <em>two</em> fingers instead, “So needy.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Prompto says and he tries to sink down on the fingers as they press against him, groaning when Noct pulls them away again. “Don’t be <em>mean</em>,” he begs.</p>
<p>Some sort of genius and cruel intuition comes over Noct then and he ducks down to lick the flat of his tongue over Prompto’s nipple at the very moment those fingers breach his entrance.</p>
<p>Prompto tips his head back, recklessly rocking back to press those fingers deeper and hisses, “Yes, yes, yes.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Prom,” Noct groans, groping across his body until his dry hand is tweaking Prompto’s other nipple. He scissors his fingers a little and he and Prompto let out twin moans at the way he stretches for him, body just as eager as his mind.</p>
<p>“I’m ready,” Prompto says, tugging Noct’s face around for a kiss. It’s needy and biting but Noct gives as good as he gets, continuing to work his fingers inside Prompto, stretching and feeling. Trying, Prompto’s pretty sure, to find is prostate despite the less than ideal angle. Prompto reaches between them, takes both their dicks in one hand and lightly strokes across them.</p>
<p>“Noct,” Prompto mumbles, “C’mon.”</p>
<p>“I dunno,” Noct muses, twisting his fingers, “Think you should take another first.”</p>
<p>Prompto can tell he’s teasing but he’s also worried Noct will follow through on the threat, because maybe Noct’s right. Maybe if Prompto sinks down on Noct’s cock now it’s going to hurt a little but Prompto doesn’t <em>care.</em> He thinks he’ll probably like it because then maybe Prompto will be able to carry the feeling of this with him for just a little longer afterwards.</p>
<p>Prompto raises himself up, onto the very tips of his toes, until he’s slipped up off Noct’s fingers, reaching around to grab Noct’s wrist and bring his hand in between them to replace Prompto’s hand on his dick with his own lube slicked fingers.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Noct mumbles into the edge of his jaw. Much to Prompto’s displeasure he pulls back a little then, twisting to the side to retrieve the lube from the where he’d placed it on the ground - don’t ask Prompto when that happened, he has no idea. Noct squeezes a healthy amount onto his palm and spreads it over his cock, stroking himself in a deliberately slow manner as Prompto watches on, head tilted down to stare in awe as elegant fingers work himself over.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Noctis mutters and then his hand is on Prompto’s thigh, encouraging him up and forwards slightly. Noct doesn’t stop to ask for a condom, maybe because he just doesn’t want one - which is a feeling Prompto can get behind - or because he’s correctly judged theirs are all gone. Thanks Gladio, Prompto thinks idly, but then, <em>Prompto </em>can’t get pregnant.</p>
<p>They fumble a little to Noct aligned against his entrance, Prompto raised up to his tiptoes and then Prompto is finally <em>finally</em> lowering himself down on Noct’s dick. Rock solid and <em>huge</em> it seems as it spreads Prompto’s apart, head thick as it pushes past his rim.</p>
<p>“Slowly,” Noct begs, gripping his thigh to halt Prompto’s descent a little.</p>
<p>It’s like he could just <em>tell</em> Prompto was gearing up to sink all the way down in one go, burning stretch be damned. Instead Prompto rocks down in little increments, unable to keep his hips still for more than a half second, gasping with every inch that fills him and crying out when he’s eventually seated tight against Noct’s thighs, his balls pressing up softly against Prompto's ass.</p>
<p>Noct pets at Prompto’s throat and drags his chin down with his fingertips for a kiss.</p>
<p>“So beautiful,” he tells Prompto. “Amazing - I can’t even…”</p>
<p>Prompto rolls his hips, sets up a slow back and forth that’s about all he can manage from his position, soles of his just touching the ground. It's impossible to get any real kind of leverage, he realises, and Noct doesn't seem to be in the mood to help him out.</p>
<p>“Says you,” Prompto breathes. He leans forward, arms around Noct’s shoulders and face tucked into Noct’s neck so he can just focus on the feeling of Noct inside him. Solid and hot and <em>real</em>.</p>
<p>Noct slips his hands up to Prompto’s waist, encourages a deeper roll of his hips and turns his own face towards Prompto’s, dropping intermittent but undeniably tender kisses to his neck and collarbones between his sharp groans and low moans.</p>
<p>Prompto shifts his hips a little and on his next backwards roll pushes Noct perfectly up against the bundle of nerves inside of him, a blunt incessant pressure on his prostate that has Prompto’s thighs quivering, and his breaths coming out almost exclusively as wavering moans.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” Noct encourages, breath hot on Prompto’s ear. And then his hand is hot too, wrapped around Prompto’s dick where it’s been bobbing between them, head damp with precome and twitching with every down stroke.</p>
<p>“Noct,” Prompto moans, “Noct please.”</p>
<p>Prompto could be embarrassed about how long he’s going to last - or <em>not</em> as it were - but it’s been an unfathomable amount of time and Noct’s shifting his hips now too, thrusting up into Prompto as much as their position allows.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” Noct says again, “C’mon baby, let go for me.”</p>
<p>Noct works his hand harder, squeezes beautifully beneath the head of Prompto’s dick and Prompto slams his hips down on to Noct’s thighs as hard as he can, bouncing himself as best he cans just a half dozen more times before he’s moaning, head thrown back, and pulsing hot and wet over Noct’s hands.</p>
<p>“Gorgeous,” Noct whispers roughly, continuing to stroke Prompto until he’s <em>shaking.</em></p>
<p>Prompto rolls his hips again, a jerky uncoordinated movement solely to encourage Noct to take what <em>he</em> needs.</p>
<p>It works.</p>
<p>Noct grips his ass with both hands and thrusts up into him in sharp shallow thrusts that Prompto’s <em>sure </em>can’t be enough, sure it’s not everything Noct needs to reach his end -</p>
<p>But sharp teeth are biting into his collarbone and Prompto’s suddenly more full than he was before, pinned tight against Noct while his insides are flooded with hot wet pulses.</p>
<p>They fall together, limbs all wrapped around each other, panting to catch their breath.</p>
<p>Noct kisses the little mark that’s blossomed on Prompto's collarbone.</p>
<p>“I’d carry you to the bed,” Noct says, “But my legs are jelly.”</p>
<p>Prompto giggles and pulls Noct in to a kiss, firm and fond, before gently extracting himself, standing on legs that are no firmer than Noct’s. He patters over to his cupboard, aware of wetness trailing down the back of his thighs and grabs a couple towels - ratty but serviceable - so they can clean themselves up. They need showers really, but that can come <em>later</em>.</p>
<p>Noct’s eyes are dark when Prompto approaches him again and he takes the towel Prompto hands him but instead of wiping himself down his grabs Prompto’s hips and spins him around so Noct can carefully wipe him clean. Noct kisses the small of his back, a tender little peck and Prompto thinks his legs might give out for a different reason.</p>
<p>“Come lay down with me,” Prompto says when Noct’s done, holding out his hand.</p>
<p>Noct gives him a smile, seemingly content and takes his hand to follow Prompto over to his bed. They lay together, up close, Prompto on his stomach with Noct pressed up against his side, trailing fingertips across his back.</p>
<p>“There’s a scar, on your belly,” Noct mumbles, kissing his shoulder. Prompto opens his eyes and looks up at Noct from here he’s resting on his folded arms.</p>
<p>“My appendix ruptured,” Prompto explains, “Had to have surgery. It was – touch and go I guess. We weren't really equipped for that stuff.”</p>
<p>“How long ago?”</p>
<p>“Three years?” Prompto muses, “Yeah, right before Gladio’s thirtieth.”</p>
<p>Noct quirks a sad smile, “Any other major events I missed?”</p>
<p>Prompto shakes his head, “Not really. It was mostly holding down the fort. Helping Ignis with his research - which I still don’t understand, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Research?”</p>
<p>And suddenly it hits Prompto all at once.</p>
<p>He remembers asking Ignis if all of it was for Noct, for a way to get him back. Ignis had said Noct would be back when he was ready but he hadn’t denied that it was <em>for Noct</em>. It had to be, didn’t it? Whatever he was planning had something to do with Noct, with his duty. This stupid fucking prophecy. Does Iggy know? Does he have a <em>plan</em>? Can he maybe have come up with a way to keep Noct alive?</p>
<p>Instead of any of that, what Prompto he tells Noct is, “He wanted to look at all the tombs again. Ones in Lucis anyway.”</p>
<p>“He did?” Noct asks, frowning.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Prompto murmurs, enjoying the feel of Noct’s fingers still caressing his back.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Noct says quietly, “Wonder why?”</p>
<p>Prompto can’t get his hopes up - not his own and definitely not Noct’s - not on the very strong chance that he’s completely off base.</p>
<p>“You can ask him tomorrow,” Prompto assures him.</p>
<p>Noct smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>Prompto settles, sleepy now and ready to turn in. History would suggest Noct is ready for the same but he still seems fairly alert and Prompto notices he’s glancing towards the entrance to Prompto’s bedroom every so often.</p>
<p>“You wanna go back to the caravan?” Prompto suggests, “Bunk down with the guys.”</p>
<p>Noct’s shoulders relax a fraction, “Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Prompto says at once, “Being all together sounds nice.”</p>
<p>They share a short string of soft kisses and then start to get dressed. As Prompto reaches for his discarded jeans Noct clears his throat behind him.</p>
<p>When he turns he sees that Noct is holding up a pair of jeans, dark grey to the point of almost blackness, and even in their folded state Prompto can see they’re aestechtically torn to hell across the knees and thighs.</p>
<p>“What?” Prompto asks, laughing softly as he takes them.</p>
<p>“I bought them for you in Altissia,” Noct explains, “To replace the once that got Tonberry-ed.”</p>
<p>“That’s not a real adjective,” Prompto mumbles, running his fingers over the soft denim. It feels a lifetime ago, Noct helping him into the bath and promising to replace Prompto’s favourite jeans if they couldn’t be mended. They <em>were</em> mended, Prompto still has them even now, but Noct had replaced them anyway. Because of course he had.</p>
<p>Noct pinches his side gently, “Do you like them?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do,” Prompto says, voice a little wet, “I love them. I love <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>It’s so easy to say now, feels so right. Feels so necessary. A decade of missed chances and a lifetime ahead of him where he probably wont get the chance. Prompto blinks back yet another round of tears and hopes hopes <em>hopes</em> that whatever Ignis is doing works.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Prompto wakes up with a crick in his neck but Noct draped a little haphazardly over his chest and its completely worth it.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Ignis chimes. He’s sat up on the larger bed, Gladio nowhere in sight, and sewing something onto what Prompto can only distinguish as a mass of dark fabric.</p>
<p>“Morning,” Prompto mumbles, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Noctis sleeps on, undisturbed, “Gladio?”</p>
<p>“Organising the Glaives that arrived this morning,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>“Many turn up?”</p>
<p>“Enough for a car ahead of and behind us,” Ignis explains, “I’d like more, but even with Noct back Lucis still needs protecting.”</p>
<p>Prompto feels momentarily choked, remembering that Noct being <em>back</em> is apparently just a temporary status. Prompto can’t say anything about it though, he and Noct had never discussed whether they would tell Ignis and Gladio or not.</p>
<p>Not that Noct had much of a chance yesterday, when they came back from Prompto’s bedroom the four of them had played a few rounds of cards, acting like no time at all had passed and then falling asleep quicker and easier than Prompto remembers for some time.</p>
<p>Noct had been particularly interested in Prompto’s doctored cards, intricate and precise notches cut into them so Ignis could tell what was in his hand. Unfortunately it means that after a short learning period Iggy had started winning a majority of the time again.</p>
<p>Noct shifts against him, mumbling slightly in his sleep.</p>
<p>“He’s waking up?” Ignis asks.</p>
<p>Prompto laughs a little despite the pit of misery and dread in his stomach, “Getting there,” he pats Noct’s back lightly, “Buddy, you gonna join us?”</p>
<p>Noct garbles something and shifts so his face is pressed into Prompto’s neck.</p>
<p>“One more time?” Prompto teases.</p>
<p>“’S you need a better nickname,” Noct manages.</p>
<p>“Huh, dude?”</p>
<p>“No better,” Noct mutters, words <em>slightly</em> more enunciated.</p>
<p>“Literally no idea, Noct,” Prompto says.</p>
<p>Noct sighs and shifts again, arm cinching tighter about Prompto’s waist but his chin coming to rest on Prompto’s chest so his words come out clear for the first time.</p>
<p>“You can’t call me ‘dude’ any more,” Noct says firmly.</p>
<p>Ignis laughs.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck not?” Prompto all but yells.</p>
<p>“We’re not just <em>dudes</em> any more,” Noct tells him.</p>
<p>Prompto rolls his eyes, “Dude, buddy, pal. You’ll always be my best friend, even if we fu - hold hands now.”</p>
<p>Ignis laughs again, a little louder, a little more like he’s surprised by it.</p>
<p>Noct snorts, “But, <em>baby</em>…”</p>
<p>Prompto shivers and fake glowers at him. Noct pouts. Prompto sighs.</p>
<p>“I guess I can try harder,” Prompto says, trying out, “Babe.”</p>
<p>Noct scrunches his nose.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart? Darling?”</p>
<p>They both shake their heads.</p>
<p>“Only Iggy can pull that shit off,” Noct complains.</p>
<p>“We’ll work on it,” Prompto says, pushing forward so his neck is at a truly awful angle to peck Noct on the nose.</p>
<p>Noct laughs and pushes himself so he’s half sitting up, peering out the window. “What time is it?” he asks.</p>
<p>“A little after eight,” Ignis answers.</p>
<p>“Weird,” Noctis says, “Looks like midnight.”</p>
<p>“You’ll get used to it,” Prompto says, wondering if Noct will even have a chance for that to be true.</p>
<p>And then he stops wondering because he meant what he said last night, he really doesn’t want the time he has left with Noctis to be sadder than it has to be.</p>
<p>“You’ll feel better after breakfast,” Ignis puts in. He sets the fabric to one side and Prompto realises it’s some sort of dark jacket but he can’t investigate any further because Ignis is up and shooing the both of them out of bed and towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It was a Kingsglaive jacket that Ignis was working on, Prompto learns after breakfast.</p>
<p>Prompto only has a vague memory of being fitted for it when he was sworn into the Crownsguard. An expectation that one day he, Ignis and Gladio would become the first three members of Noctis’ elite personal guard. They technically already <em>were</em> as far as Prompto can work out, but there’s some kind of significant difference that Prompto had never quite understood.</p>
<p>There was a lot of <em>Citadel stuff</em> that Prompto had never understood. Just smiled and nodded along knowing that he was just going to do whatever Noct needed him to do and that was that.</p>
<p>When the two of them finally exit the caravan, having huddled together on the bed to eat breakfast - just eggs and potatoes - there’s a row of cars set up outside the gates of Hammerhead, temporary lights set up in a perimeter around them just to be on the safe side. The Glaives turn to look at them immediately - Prompto knows <em>all</em> of them by name now - and they fidget excitedly, bowing at Noct from a distance, a few of the braver ones waving. Noct smiles and nods back, oddly regal in this small gesture.</p>
<p>Their Kingsglaive uniforms had been put into the Armiger before they set out on their journey, resting there until they were needed.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>Gladio’s already in his, looking exceptionally broad and imposing in the intricate jacket and tall boots. Ignis has changed too, though his jacket is still hanging up, waiting for him.</p>
<p>“Well, fellas,” Gladio says, spotting the two of them, “Homeward bound at last. Time to suit up.”</p>
<p>Prompto had put his new jeans back on this morning. He’s kind of loathe to take them off if he’s being honest, but on the flip side he’d like them not to get ruined. Next to the bundle of clothes set out for Prompto is another pile, larger with intricate chains set on top and something made of silver metal. Prompto swallows, realising what it is and watching Noct’s hand come gently to rest upon it.</p>
<p>“Finally get to rock these threads,” Prompto says, trying to be cheerful.</p>
<p>“Wear them with pride,” Ignis tells him.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Noct says, “Just hope they still fit.”</p>
<p>Ignis comes forward to place his hand on Noct’s shoulder and Noctis returns the touch, holding Ignis’ forearm.</p>
<p>“Help me get ready?” Noct asks his adviser.</p>
<p>“It would be an honour, Your Highness.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“If we take the truck,” Prompto says, “I can ride in back and take shots from there.”</p>
<p>Noct opens his mouth but shuts it again when Ignis says, “Very well. I’m sure the Glaive will appreciate your assistance if we run into any trouble. ”</p>
<p>Prompto’s kind of glad Noct’s out of his eye line for a while. Noct in his Kingly Raiment does <em>something</em> to him that he wasn’t expecting.</p>
<p>Of course when the small convoy is in fact bought to a <em>stop</em> by a big spot of trouble Noct doesn’t stay in the cab of the truck like he’s supposed to, instead warping straight out of it to join his Glaives in battle.</p>
<p>Prompto sits himself up on <em>top</em> of the cab and snipes with a Niff borrowed rifle at the daemons that try and sneak around to hurt his friends and colleagues from behind. Ignis kicks out suddenly and Prompto follows the arc of the daemon as it flies away from him, sinking one solid hit into it before it even hits the ground.</p>
<p>Noct’s as <em>spectacular</em> as Prompto remembers and it would be all too easy for Prompto to be distracted, follow nothing but Noct in his scope but Prompto stops himself. Prompto has to be useful, he has to help everyone. Prompto slams the iron giant in the hand, hard enough that it swings back, opening itself up for Gladio to step in a cleave straight through the tendon of its arm.</p>
<p>Do daemons even <em>have</em> tendons?</p>
<p>Something happens though, either way, because the giant loses control over it’s arm, exposing itself for Noct to warp in, two Glaives hot on his heels, and deliver finishing blows.</p>
<p>As the dust settles Prompto watches Noct from his safe perch, the king suddenly looking around wildly, obviously on the verge of panic. Gladio grabs him by the shoulders and turns him around, pointing towards Prompto and even from this distance Prompto can see all the tension just drop right out of him. Prompto tilts his head, grins, and waves at Noct who, shaking his head, waves back.</p>
<p>Prompto jumps down just as his friends arrive back, dismissing the gun and feeling his grin pull wider at the look on Noct’s face.</p>
<p>Noct makes a move, like he’s going to run forward and grab Prompto but Gladio stops him, grabs his shoulder again to pull him back a step. Noct turns to glare up at his shield and Gladio jerks his head, towards the Glaives that are climbing back into their own vehicles.</p>
<p>“Right,” Noct says, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders.</p>
<p>“That reminds me though,” Gladio says, glancing thoughtfully at Prompto before turning to fix Noct with a look, “Give Prompto your sniper rifle.”</p>
<p>Noct sputters, “What?”</p>
<p>“The rifle you lifted from that base and refused to let Prompto use. Give it to him. He’s more than earned it.”</p>
<p>Prompto smiles at Noct, flutters his eyelashes for good measure.</p>
<p>Noct laughs, high and care free.</p>
<p>“It’s - it’s been right there, Prom, you could have taken it at any time,” Noct tells him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to <em>take</em> it,” Prompto admits, “I wanted you to give it to me.”</p>
<p>The gun appears so fast in Noct’s hands it makes Prompto blink in surprise. Noct passes it to Prompto, a dark rifle, kind of bulky but with an impressive scope and, from the half dozen times Noct used it, unparalleled power in each shot. Prompto tests the weight of it in his hand - heavier than the one he normally uses - and strokes his palm over the lengths of it.</p>
<p>Noct clears his throat. Prompto looks up, catches the oddly hungry look on Noct’s face and vanishes the weapon back where it came from.</p>
<p>“Wanna kiss you,” Noct says quietly.</p>
<p>Prompto blushes - of course - and Gladio guffaws. Ignis reaches to hit him and Gladio stifles himself to chuckles.</p>
<p>“Later,” Prompto promises.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The small convoy pulls to a stop under a set of road lights a few hours out from Insomnia.</p>
<p>That Glaive are going on ahead, to clear the route for their King and allow the four of them to rest up ready for whatever tomorrow throws their way.</p>
<p>And maybe a few more days after that, Prompto hopes. This needs to end, he knows, but maybe he can just have one more day. Or two. <em>Something</em>.</p>
<p>Prompto can see the light of a Haven just off the road, and he’s oddly excited to be camping again, back in their original four man tent, camp chairs all ready to go and Ignis cooking on <em>their</em> stove.</p>
<p>Ignis talks to the Glaive before they head off, Prompto sees him pull out their old map - tattered and heavily marked at this point - and calls Gladio over. The Glaive points something out to him, tracing a route across the paper and then pulls out a pen, marking something out.</p>
<p>Noct sidles up to his side, close enough he can hook his pinky around Prompto’s without anyone noticing.</p>
<p>“Is it later yet?” he asks.</p>
<p>“They’ll be gone in two minutes,” Prompto tells him, “Patience.”</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna keep you secret,” Noct tells him, voice genuine.</p>
<p>Prompto smiles at him and squeezes his pinky tighter.</p>
<p>“Let’s not rock the world, eh? Until there’s a world to rock,” Prompto says.</p>
<p>Noct sighs, glances towards the others and then shifts so all their fingers are entwined.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he says.</p>
<p>“Always,” Prompto returns.</p>
<p>Noct swallows, looking nervous - his mouth opens and closes. He looks away.</p>
<p>“Noct?”</p>
<p>“I have to tell them. Iggy and Gladio, about what’s going to happen,” Noct says quietly.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Prompto agrees because it doesn’t feel right knowing when they don’t. Prompto doesn’t think he’s strong enough to shoulder this alone, “I’ll be there. You don’t have to do it alone.”</p>
<p>“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” Noct tells him, “Don’t ever forget that.”</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t think that’s likely. He’s going to try and remember <em>every single thing</em> Noct’s ever said to him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Later comes pressed up against a tree on a small excursion to collect extra firewood. They’ve got a high powered lamp with them and Noct had placed it onto the ground by their feet before crowding Prompto up against the broadest tree he could find.</p>
<p>It's a familiar experience. Something they'd done way back when.</p>
<p>This is how Ignis and Gladio had found out about them.</p>
<p>Prompto sighs into Noct’s mouth, threading his fingers into Noct’s hair.</p>
<p>“Better?” Prompto asks when Noct finally pulls away to take a breath.</p>
<p>“It’ll do,” Noct says.</p>
<p>Prompto laughs, tugging him in for another kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re just trying to get out of setting up the tent,” Prompto teases.</p>
<p>“You caught me,” Noct laughs. He pulls away but holds out a hand, Prompto takes it and bends to scoop up the lamp with his other and then waits while Noct struggles the firewood up under one arm. They <em>could</em> not hold on to each other, but that feels like a really bad idea.</p>
<p>“Wonder what Iggy’s making for dinner,” Noct muses as they walk the short distance back to camp.</p>
<p>“One of your favourites I bet,” Prompto muses, “Got almost no rice bowls while you were gone.”</p>
<p>“Sucks for you,” Noct teases.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, totally the thing I missed most,” Prompto deadpans.</p>
<p>“There you guys are,” Gladio calls as they crest the edge of the haven, climbing the slope, “Weird. You were gone <em>just</em> long enough that I got the tent up all by myself.”</p>
<p>“Some things truly never change,” Ignis says from his position by the stove.</p>
<p>Prompto squeezes Noct’s fingers and then lets him go, trotting off to Ignis’ side.</p>
<p>“You need some help?” Prompto asks, knowing full well that he doesn’t <em>need</em> it but he might like it all the same.</p>
<p>“I’ll never say no to a helping hand,” Ignis says and Prompto looks down at his bench. Sure enough, there are all the fixings for mother and child rice bowls.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>In the end Prompto doesn’t have to do anything.</p>
<p>Noct collects their bowls as soon as they’re done eating, depositing them in the water trough ready for cleaning. Something about this slight shift from the norm - Prompto doesn’t know if it’s wonderful or terrifying how well they remember the <em>norm</em> - that alerts the other two that’s something off. Gladio sits forwards and Ignis asks Noct right out, what’s on his mind.</p>
<p>And Noct tells them.</p>
<p>Bumbling through it like he had with Prompto, getting emotional but not quite to actual tears all over again.</p>
<p>Gladio gets angry - of course. He stands, stalks to the edge of the haven, knocking his chair over as he leaves. Prompto can’t blame him. Gladio’s a <em>Shield</em>. It’s his job to protect Noct, to keep him alive, to lay down his life for his King.</p>
<p>But Gladio can’t protect him from this, there’s nothing he can do about the <em>Gods</em>.</p>
<p>Ignis doesn’t even look surprised. He nods, seemingly resigned, simply ducking his head slightly as he waits with the others for Gladio to return.</p>
<p>It takes a few minutes, the fire crackling merrily between them counter point to all their moods but Gladio comes back. Calmly he rights his chair, and sits back down into it. There’s something telling around his jaw but mostly he looks as resigned as Ignis does - as resigned as Prompto’s starting to feel.</p>
<p>Because Ignis <em>didn’t</em> fight it. Didn’t tell Noct he had a plan, didn’t tell him how to fix it, didn’t stop to give him hope.</p>
<p>So Prompto loses all of his.</p>
<p>It had been fleeting, and barely there but it had existed and now it's dashed.</p>
<p>Ignis had definitely been working on something but it must not have worked. This must be the first time in his entire life that Ignis hasn’t been able to plan his way around an obstacle.</p>
<p>Prompto hates the Gods.</p>
<p>Hates them.</p>
<p>He was never particularly interested in cosmogony growing up, having no influence in his life that <em>was</em> but he’d gotten more so since their journey began and he’d started seeing the power of the Astrals channelled into the world through Noct.</p>
<p>A log on the fire cracks.</p>
<p>Prompto wishes he could do <em>anything</em>.</p>
<p>“The four of us around a campfire,” Noct says, “How long has it been?”</p>
<p>A long ass time, Prompto thinks. Even before the long night rolled in and Noct disappeared they’d been separated, apart from one another without this comfort.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Ignis muses, “An eternity.”</p>
<p>Across the fire Noct fidgets, sitting forward and then back.</p>
<p>“So, yeah,” Noct starts. Then stops. He fidgets. “I, um -”</p>
<p>On Prompto’s left Gladio seems to <em>almost</em> smile.</p>
<p>“Out with it,” Gladio barks, not unkindly.</p>
<p>“I just -” Noct inhales deeply, “- Dammit. The hell is this so hard?”</p>
<p>Noct’s voice cracks a little and Prompto feels tears rush to his own eyes watching him struggle. His normally stoic, apathetic prince overcome by his feelings and bravely baring himself for his friends to see</p>
<p>“So, I - I’ve made my peace,” Noct says, “Still. Knowing this is it, and seeing you here, now -”</p>
<p>Noct flounders again, and the light of the fire glints off a single tear as it rolls down his cheek.</p>
<p>Tears overspill Prompto’s eyes too, hot on his skin.</p>
<p>“It’s more than I can take,” Noct admits, quietly giving in to his grief.</p>
<p>Prompto folds forward, resting his forearms on his knees. Ignis and Gladio have their heads bowed too and it doesn’t surprise him at all to see wetness gathered beneath Iggy’s eyes but when he sees the same wet tracks on Gladio’s face Prompto’s almost overcome by his feelings.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he chokes out, “You’re damn right it is.”</p>
<p>Prompto scrubs under his eyes and sucks in a shaky breath.</p>
<p>Gladio sounds oddly proud when he says, “You spit it out.”</p>
<p>“It’s good to hear,” Ignis tells Noct.</p>
<p>Noct stands and turns more fully to face them all. It throws the anguish on his face into sharper relief and Prompto finds he’s swallowing back sobs as he takes in the sight of his love looking so torn.</p>
<p>“Well. What can I say?” Noct offers, “You guys - are the best.”</p>
<p>It’s Noct’s turn then, to step away from the group, towards the edge of the haven. Prompto wants to rush to him, to throw his arms around him and make a dozen promises he can’t keep -</p>
<p>That they’ll stay together forever. That Noct will survive. That everything will be <em>fine</em>.</p>
<p>Instead he stands himself and walks in the other direction, busying himself with the dirty dishes just so he has <em>something</em> to do with his hands.</p>
<p>Prompto’s half done when there are footsteps behind him. Gladio reaches for the dishtowel hanging on the trough and starts to dry up what Prompto has cleaned.</p>
<p>“You already knew,” Gladio says quietly. Says, not asks.</p>
<p>“He told me yesterday,” Prompto admits, “How did you know?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t fight him,” Gladio explains, “Barely reacted at all.”</p>
<p>“I just - there’s not anything we can do,” Prompto says.</p>
<p>“That’s the worst part,” Gladio agrees, “This isn’t giving our all in a fight and falling anyway like I expected it might go down. This is the Gods making us offer him up like a lamb for slaughter.”</p>
<p>Prompto nods, mouth trembling.</p>
<p>“Noct deserves better than that,” Gladio says, voice rough.</p>
<p>“We all deserve better than that,” Prompto points out.</p>
<p>Gladio puts down the towel and reaches out, grasping the back of Prompto’s neck gently, hand warm and comforting.</p>
<p>Prompto drops the bowl he’s washing into the sudsy water and turns around, resting against the edge of Ignis’ little station. Gladio switches his hand from Prompto’s neck to his shoulder, keeping that one point of comfort consistent.</p>
<p>Across the haven Ignis has joined Noctis and - expecting to see quiet comfort - Prompto is surprised to see the two of them having a whispered but heated discussion. Noct keeps shaking his head and glancing over at the two of them, eyes fixated on Prompto for a second before darting back to his adviser. Noct makes a wild gesture with his hand and Ignis catches him by the shoulders telling him something firmly that makes his shoulders sink.</p>
<p>“Are they fighting?” Prompto murmurs.</p>
<p>“Nah,” Gladio says, “’course not. Don’t worry about that.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Prompto says, “That feels like a nice easy thing to worry about for a change.”</p>
<p>Gladio snorts, “I can’t argue with that.” Prompto’s tugged in to Gladio’s side then, to be given the gentlest of noogies known to mankind.</p>
<p>“Lets finish this up,” Gladio suggests, “Then hit the hay. Think we’re gonna need plenty of energy tomorrow.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Gladio and Prompto end up going to bed before the other two, Gladio falls asleep pretty quickly but Prompto’s still asleep when Noct climbs into their joined sleeping bag and presses the tip of his cold nose to the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Prompto flinches.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Noct whispers wiggling his arms around Prompto securely.</p>
<p>Prompto shifts a little, properly lining up his butt with Noct’s hips and Noct presses forwards a little, one leg slipping between Prompto’s. It’s about as close as they can get to one another in the current situation. It’s great.</p>
<p>Prompto hums a little in contentment, linking his fingers with Noct’s where they’re resting against his stomach.</p>
<p>“What were you guys talking about?” Prompto whispers.</p>
<p>“Hmm? Oh, nothing really,” Noct says.</p>
<p>Prompto might be reading into things a little too much but Ignis suddenly goes completely still where he’s getting ready for bed on the other side of the tent and that feels pretty telling.</p>
<p>“Just seemed pretty intense,” Prompto says, not sure why he’s pushing it. If Noct doesn’t want to tell him there’s probably good reason for it and Prompto’s never been prone to prying before in his life.</p>
<p>“Everything feels pretty intense right now,” Noct says, pressing impossibly closer, lips warm against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Prompto says. He turns his head slightly and Noct’s lips land on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Should try and sleep,” Noct says and he does sound sleepy, a familiar lilt to his voice that makes Prompto’s chest feel all warm <em>and</em> ache at the same time.</p>
<p>Prompto hums in agreement and closes his eyes.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Without the presence of the convoy Noct insists on riding up back with Prompto, unwilling to leave him there alone as bait if anything goes wrong.</p>
<p>The Glaive have done their job well though and they cross the border of Leide and start across the bridge to Insomnia without incident.</p>
<p>The bridge was blessedly whole after all this time but the main gate, lies in ruins, an impassable fortress. Gladio slows the truck and slowly turns away from the gate, edging the outskirts where cars were never meant to go, terrain uneven even during Regis’ reign and further disturbed now by debris from the city.</p>
<p>After a particularly bad jostle Noct turns and bangs on the roof of the cab. Gladio stops the truck and leans out of the window.</p>
<p>“What’s up?”</p>
<p>“How far is it?” Noct asks, “Should we just go on foot?”</p>
<p>Gladio sighs, “Probably a good idea.”</p>
<p>Prompto hops down off the back of the truck and somehow ends up with the map. He follows the blue line the Glaive had drawn from the end of the bridge around part of the wall and ending seemingly at random with a small circle.</p>
<p>“They found a collapsed part of the wall and managed to make a way in. They reckon it'll be pretty obvious when we get there,” Gladio explains probably catching sight of Prompto’s confused expression.</p>
<p>Noct leans in to look too but pulls back fairly quickly, frowning, “I don’t know where that is.”</p>
<p>“From what Gladio describes it opens up into a residential district,” Ignis tells them, “Not too far from your High School.”</p>
<p>Noct and Prompto lean over the map again, Noct spots it first.</p>
<p>“There it is,” Noct points out, tapping the map.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Prompto says, “And the park we used to hang out in sometimes.”</p>
<p>Prompto knows if he looked a little east of there he’d find the neighbourhood he grew up in but he has no desire to do so. He's spent almost no time thinking about what happened to his foster parents in the previous years. They were <em>definitely</em> not in Insomnia when it fell but they’ve made no effort to contact Prompto in the time since it fell and Prompto considers that the inevitable conclusion to their relationship.</p>
<p>He hopes that they’re safe, permanently in the safe parts of Accordo or something. But if they don’t care about him he just doesn’t have the head space available for them anymore.</p>
<p>Gladio pulls one of the high powered lamps from the Armiger and it lights up the space around them. It’s a narrow area, barely two car widths wide, and hopefully that’ll stop anything particularly nasty from ambushing them but it’s certainly a good call to carry light with them.</p>
<p>“Here,” Prompto says holding out the map and indicating the light, “Trade. I’m better at the back anyway.”</p>
<p>They take it slow, the ground uneven and ever conscious of the potential to walk straight past whatever opening the Glaive found.</p>
<p>The entrance <em>is</em> pretty obvious, as it turns out, not least of all because it’s so brightly lit up - a couple of Cindy’s strongest lights hooked up to a gently whirring generator and putting out beams of steady daemon repelling light.</p>
<p>The crack in the wall opens downward onto an uneven staircase formed from rubble. Gladio takes point, climbing down first with Noct following nimbly behind him. Prompto gets Ignis to hold onto his shoulder and leads them carefully over the steps, Ignis doesn’t stumble once, merely hesitating when he can feel Prompto stop and waiting to be lead forward.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Noct says, “I should have - I kind of forgot.”</p>
<p>Ignis smiles, teeth and everything, “Good. That’s how I prefer it.”</p>
<p>Noct smiles back, then seems to remember Ignis can’t see him and claps him gently on the shoulder.</p>
<p>They’re in a kind of tunnel with rough walls and for a while it’s flat and boring, but slowly it starts to slope upwards. It’s never steep but seems to go on for a long time, far far longer than the width of the wall.</p>
<p>Prompto wasn’t actually expecting to have to handle his claustrophobia today so this is a <em>real</em> nice treat.</p>
<p>“You feel that?” Noct asks, stooping to help Ignis duck under a low part of the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Ignis says, “A breeze. The exit must be near.”</p>
<p>“Thank the -” Prompto cuts himself off, because he’s certainly not thinking the gods for any damn thing right now.</p>
<p>Gladio huffs a short laugh and they share a look that lets Prompto know that Gladio knows exactly what’s going through Prompto’s head.</p>
<p>The climb gets steeper then but they can feel and <em>hear</em> the wind so journey feels kinder on their spirits.</p>
<p>“Home, sweet home,” Gladio says as they step out into the city.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Prompto agrees, “At long last.”</p>
<p>It’s a disaster. Ten years of neglect on top of a forceful takeover. Many buildings are still mostly standing but there’s debris everywhere, abandoned cars and the odd dilapidated shop front.</p>
<p>“What we’ve been waiting for…” Ignis muses.</p>
<p>“Sure is,” Prompto says.</p>
<p>Noct steps ahead of them all, surveying the ruins of <em>his</em> city. Visibly he squares his shoulders and turns back to survey <em>them</em> instead, “Are you with me?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Ignis says at once.</p>
<p>“You bet,” Prompto tells them earnestly.</p>
<p>Gladio’s voice is rough, “Until the very end.”</p>
<p>Noct almost smiles, “It’s time to finish this, once and for all.”</p>
<p>From an inside pocket Noct retrieves the Ring of the Lucii, slowly slipping it on to his middle finger. The stone in the centre lights up as it settles and Noct kind of shudders with it, as the magic takes hold.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Gladio asks.</p>
<p>Noctis nods and the four of them head into the city proper.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It’s not long before they encounter daemons and not long after <em>that</em> they discover a group of MTs, half twisted and broken apart by scourge.</p>
<p>Noct pulls up short at the sight of them stationary, seemingly unobservant. Noct leads them behind the cover of an overturned bus and turns to Iggy to ask, “How do we handle this?”</p>
<p>“Prompto?” Ignis asks.</p>
<p>Before Prompto can answer Gladio interrupts, “Should try and keep a low profile though. So don’t get ahead of yourself and start blowing shit up.”</p>
<p>Prompto laughs quietly at Noct’s dumbfounded expression.</p>
<p>“What does he mean?” Noct asks.</p>
<p>Prompto winks at him, “I’ll tell you later.”</p>
<p>“How do we approach this?” Gladio asks him.</p>
<p>“You guys hold tight,” Prompto says and he summons the rifle Noct had handed him yesterday, “There’s only six.”</p>
<p>Ignis chuckles and yanks Noct back when he tries to follow Prompto as he ducks around the cover.</p>
<p>Prompto drops to one knee and raises the rifle to his shoulder. Peering through the scope he lines up his shots one by one, establishing an order, trying to account for possible movement after he fires the first shot. He takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger.</p>
<p>It takes less than a minute, only three of the MTs even have a chance to move, and then Prompto’s dismissing the rifle again.</p>
<p>Noct clears his throat, “Don’t even start, Gladio.”</p>
<p>Gladio chuckles and offers Prompto a hand up off the floor.</p>
<p>Of course the second group of MTs they come across catch them by surprise and Prompto gets to be much less useful, Noct has to warp to his side to save him from an impromptu decapitation.</p>
<p>“I kinda feel bad,” Noct tells Prompto when its over, “When we kill them, now we know…”</p>
<p>“They’re not human, Noct,” Ignis points out.</p>
<p>“<em>Ignis</em>,” Noct hisses, looking scandalised, “How can you -”</p>
<p>“I mean to say,” Ignis says, “That there is no humanity left in the units deployed by the empire. They started life as human, of course, but what was subsequently done to them rendered them otherwise.”</p>
<p>“So they’re not in any pain?” Prompto checks. He never had worked up the nerve to go through all the information he’d bought back from Niflheim with Ignis. They’d talked about it in broad terms, of course, but never the finer details. Prompto had never been ready and Ignis had never pushed him to be.</p>
<p>“I believe the human part of them to be at rest,” Ignis tells him.</p>
<p>Prompto takes some comfort in that.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>If Insomnia were still whole it would have taken them just a few hours to trek across from where they entered to the Citadel. As it is, early evening rolls around before they make any real headway. Not that you can tell of course, except perhaps that the daemons get a little more aggressive. A little bigger.</p>
<p>This Naga is nothing like the one that grabbed Prompto a decade ago - well it is, in that it’s a giant snake with a lady’s face. But it’s huge and it’s opening move is to spray out something that only Prompto doesn’t quite manage to dodge out of the way from, immediately turning him stone. He can’t even move his <em>eyes</em> to keep track of how his friends are hanging on, just catching sight of a streak of blue as it flies past or the tip of Gladio’s greatsword as it attempts to cleave her thick body in two.</p>
<p>Finally he’s free, his knees giving out from the shock and there’s a hand on his shoulder and the top of his arm to help drag him to his feet.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Ignis asks him.</p>
<p>“Never been better,” Prompto chirps back, summoning his normal gun.</p>
<p>“Aim for her face to try and stun her,” Ignis advises.</p>
<p>“On it!”</p>
<p>Prompto chucks out a starshell first, for good measure, then does as Ignis instructs, trying to stay mostly out of the way because he’s next to useless against these things when his friends are all in close and he can’t even end it by blowing her sky high. Prompto hits her hard, on the side of the face and she recoils, slithering out longways on the ground. Gladio flips Noct up in an old, forgotten manoeuvre and Noct swings down on her from up high with a greatsword of his own that <em>actually</em> divides her body in two, an otherworldly scream leaving her as her body shrivels to black miasma and disappears.</p>
<p>“We haven’t fought together like this in ages,” Gladio says, sounding exhilarated.</p>
<p>Noct’s grinning too, “Really takes you back, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“We may have struggled before, but now nothing can stand in our way!” Prompto crows.</p>
<p>Noctis hooks an arm around his shoulder to jostle him briefly and when he pulls away he takes Prompto’s hand to begin walking them onward again.</p>
<p>Insomnia is <em>kind of</em> creepy run down and dark like this despite the fact it’s technically always <em>been</em> dark. All the important buildings in Insomnia are crafted out of dark stone and in keeping with Lucis Caelum family’s aesthetic many businesses chose to decorate in blacks and golds.</p>
<p>Yet without the colourful add-ons and daylight and some level of <em>cleanliness</em> the normally beautiful city seems ripped straight from a nightmare.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised we haven’t seen any Glaives around here,” Gladio muses as they cross into an open courtyard of sorts.</p>
<p>“Why would we?” Noct asks.</p>
<p>Ignis is the one to explain, “Because they’re doing reconnaissance, dealing with the daemons as they go.”</p>
<p>“Their base is up ahead,” Gladio points out, gesturing towards a subway entrance, “C’mon”</p>
<p>Prompto didn’t like the subway at the best of times, claustrophobic and busy, but somehow the lack of people doesn’t make it better, doesn’t open it up and make it less threatening.</p>
<p>But maybe that’s because the people have been replaced by horrible giant flying beetle looking things.</p>
<p>Twenty year old Prompto might have screamed and complained. Thirty year old Prompto <em>wants</em> to, but instead he just summons up a gun and tucks himself behind some cover so he can be useful and not get sideswiped by something with <em>horrendous</em> clicking pincers.</p>
<p>Noct’s pulling his sword from a carcass, having felled the last one with an acrobatic twist, when he turns to Prompto and says, “Y’know, you don’t seem as jumpy as before.”</p>
<p>Prompto laughs, “Maybe I’m just better at hiding it?”</p>
<p>Mostly true, Prompto thinks. Yeah, he gets paralysed by fear less often but it doesn’t mean he’s not low key scared just <em>all</em> the time.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Noct teases, smiling wide.</p>
<p>The underground is dark and dingy, littered with crates and trash, broken down machines but, more encouragingly, generators hooked up to lights to designate a path. They’re not strong enough to dispel daemons but its a promising sign of human habitation that Prompto will never tire of seeing.</p>
<p>The way narrows off, and beyond it they can hear noise, the sound of a fight and the buzzing, clacking sound of the giant bugs from before but there way is barred suddenly, as a giant black flan erupting out of the ground.</p>
<p>It’s three times Gladio’s height and at least six of him wide so of course it promptly swallows the Shield whole when he steps in front of Noct to protect him.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Noct says, “Will he get hurt if we hurt it?”</p>
<p>“What’s happened?” Ignis asks, readying his daggers.</p>
<p>“Big flan sucked Gladio inside it,” Prompto explains quickly.</p>
<p>“Attack but avoid magic,” Ignis advises, “Under duress it should - <em>return</em> Gladio to us.”</p>
<p>Ignis is right of course, but it feels weird to sink bullets into something that looks like its made of <em>jelly</em> when Gladio’s seemingly inside it so Prompto switches out for his Circular Saw and works at staying behind it and slicing at it, hoping he’s helping but not going <em>too</em> deep.</p>
<p>The flan suddenly rears up, stretching itself thin and then Gladio is thrown onto the ground in a heap. Prompto rushes for him and is met there by Ignis too, the Adviser calling forth a potion and smashing it over him without preamble.</p>
<p>“Stay down,” Noct says and Prompto hadn’t even noticed he was with them.</p>
<p>He stands before them and holds out his right hand, light winking to existence on the ring and then in the centre of the flan builds <em>something</em> an unfathomable ball of energy that grows and grows until the flan isn’t visible -</p>
<p>With a rush of noise the energy implodes on itself, vanishing from existence and taking the flan with it.</p>
<p>Noct appears to be trembling slightly, the glow of the Ring slowly fading.</p>
<p>“Are you guys okay?” Noct asks. Prompto watches him take a few deep breaths before squaring his shoulders and turning around.</p>
<p>“Are you?” Prompto asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Noct says, “Come on. I can still hear the fighting ahead.”</p>
<p>That has them moving again. They jog on from their position, Gladio shaking off their concerns and it’s mere seconds before they find the source of the noise.</p>
<p>It’s Cor. <em>Cor</em>. Prompto hasn’t seen Cor since he and Gladio helped him scout Insomnia however far back that was. He’s spoken to him on the phone, received and sent notes back and forth but Cor has been doing <em>something</em>, something secret and serious that’s kept him away from Lestallum for a long time.</p>
<p>He’s fighting a <em>swarm</em>, a dozen or so carcasses already littering the floor around him and Prompto has no idea how old Cor even is now but he fights just the same as he did when he lead them to their first royal tomb.</p>
<p><em>Cor the Immortal</em> indeed.</p>
<p>He’s unfazed by their arrival, doesn’t stop to organise them or shout instructions just carries on fighting, stepping easily into their foursome like he’s been there all along.</p>
<p>“On your left,” Cor calls and Prompto swings round on reflex, summoning his machine gun and unleashing a straight barrage of bullets into the soft underbelly of the monster heading his way. It’s more effective than his pistol ever was and Prompto regrets not pulling it out last time too. Prompto takes out three more that way, circling around to get at the vulnerable parts.</p>
<p>“Nice one,” Gladio tells him when a beetle drops out of the air beside him.</p>
<p>Cor stabs through the bug he’s fighting and clips the wing of one behind it. It flops onto the ground and Noct dives for it, spearing clean through with his lance and pinning it to the ground. He leaves it there wriggling pathetically as he warps off to help Ignis. Prompto puts it out of its misery and by the time he’s done so is everyone else.</p>
<p>“Glad you made it back, Highness,” Cor says to Noct.</p>
<p>“Glad to be back.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got something to show you,” Cor tells them, gesturing towards a set of stairs, “Follow me.”</p>
<p>Cor shoulders his katana, keeping it ready as they walk, but the rest of them dismiss theirs into the ether. Already used to Noct being securely amongst them once more.</p>
<p>Prompto holds on to <em>that</em> feeling and fiercely does not think about the fact they’ll have to get used to him <em>not</em> being there all over again.</p>
<p>“So, what bought you back to Insomnia?” Noct asks Cor.</p>
<p>“We wanted to do what we could to make sure everything was in order,” Cor explains. Noct makes a faint noise, inquisitive and Cor adds, “For the day the King returned to reclaim his rightful seat on the throne.”</p>
<p>At the bottom of the stairs Cor digs a key card from his pocket.</p>
<p>“We’re stationed up ahead. It’s just about the only place we have left,” he says and leads them over to a large door, seemingly double secured with a metal gate.</p>
<p>Cor scans his card and slowly the doors part, opening up into an what looks like an underground station. There are Glaives stood around, some sat against the wall, but all looking at least a little tired, rugged around the edges. Prompto recognises all of them, some he hasn’t seen for a while. Delilah he spots when she sits up as the door fully parts, looking towards the entrance with interest.</p>
<p>Cor steps forwards and Prompto just registers the sound of his throat clearing before he speaks, loud and clear, “Good news everyone. Your King has returned.”</p>
<p>Noct squares his shoulders and joins Cor, head held high and spine straight.</p>
<p>“Your Highness!” one of the Glaive gasps, “I knew you’d come back.”</p>
<p>“Your Highness,” Cor intones, “For many moons we have eagerly awaited the coming of this day.”</p>
<p>As one Cor and the Glaive all bow to Noct, a fist pressed to their left shoulder in Lucian custom. From behind him Prompto can’t see Noct’s face as he looks over them all, can’t tell how he’s feeling.</p>
<p>“Brothers and sisters, brave warriors of Lucis - you’ve done well these ten years. And I thank you,” Noct tells them, voice loud and clear, obviously sincere, “You’ve done so much, all for my sake.”</p>
<p>Proud and honoured to serve his <em>King</em> Prompto raises his own fist and sinks into a bow. Beside him he senses Iggy and Gladio doing the same.</p>
<p>Some of the Glaive he sees, are moved even to tears.</p>
<p>“Even as the darkness overcame our world, we kept the Light alive in our hearts. We’ve all lost friends and loved one along the way, but the only thing we never lost was hope,” Noctis continues, “Brothers and sisters, I ask you to stand by me and fight by my side - for the Light and for the future of our world!”</p>
<p>The Glaive cheer, excited and overjoyed at the return of their King. All traces of fatigue are gone, the assembled group renewed with their purpose restored. Prompto’s had few opportunities to really see Noct as a King before now but he feels his already immeasurable pride for his lover swell further within him, almost threatening to suffocate him.</p>
<p>“All hail the King of Light!” Cor shouts.</p>
<p>And the Glaive return it, echoed around the chamber, “All hail the King of Light!”</p>
<p>Gladio turns to Prompto and Ignis and in an undertone says, “Glaives finally got its King.”</p>
<p>“They’re all so happy to have him back,” Prompto concurs. And rightly so, he thinks. They’re <em>all</em> so lucky he’s back, for however long that may be.</p>
<p>“Yes - but none are happier than us, I dare say,” Ignis agrees.</p>
<p>Noct steps forward to greet his Glaive more personally, stopping to shake hands and ask for names. The three of them move away, to allow them this time with their King without their previous de-facto leaders hovering over them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So like, Noct was missing for a chapter and I forgot how to write him I guess.</p>
<p>Off you pop to the finale guys! See you on the other side &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. End of Days: Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis ascends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little reminder than I double uploaded this and the last chapter so make sure you’ve read that before carrying on!</p>
<p>Please ignore my waffling thoughts about the writing process below if you just want to head right on in to the pain &lt;3<br/>I watched the Cerberus boss fight so many times and I’m still not happy with my version of it. It was really important to me I got the Cor bit right and then I changed it anyway because the way it plays out in game left me uncomfortable. Purely for pacing I cut out the Three Kings fight. There is just such a relentless stream of combat in this part and I’m neither skilled enough at writing it to make it flow well nor able to squeeze in enough fluff to make it palatable. I tried to keep it in but shorten it, shift it around so it was all one fight but the only thing that worked was just removing it all together. That section is a huge part why this bit took so long to get out and I’m disappointed I couldn’t find away to make it work. I have no idea what the base game was like before Royal/Windows edition but I assume this is more like that was, maybe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto helps Ignis cook up enough food to feed all the Glaive assembled here and they gather round gratefully as Ignis dishes up bowls of rich stew.</p>
<p>Noct disappears with Cor for a while, which makes sense. They’ve probably got a lot to talk about after all this time.</p>
<p>He checks in with Delilah and then sends her off to bed when it looks like she’s about to just straight pass out on him where they stand.</p>
<p>Prompto’s helping clean some guns when Noct finds him again. He’s holding a bowl of Iggy’s stew and he leans up against the work station, close to Prompto but not <em>so</em> close it would look odd from an outside observer.</p>
<p>“Cor gave me a key for all the underpasses. So we’ll be able to get around now, safer than if we had to go through the city,” Noct tells him. Prompto nods.</p>
<p>“He also wanted to borrow you to clear out a Niff base but I said we’d all go or none at all,” Noct says nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“You can stay here and rest,” Prompto says, “I’ll go with Cor -”</p>
<p>“No,” Noct interrupts, “You’re not going anywhere without me while you don’t have to. We should <em>all</em> stick together.”</p>
<p>Prompto smiles, a reluctant little tick of his cheek, “You’re right. It’ll be a cakewalk with the four of us anyway.”</p>
<p>“That’s the plan,” Noct says, “Gonna make this place as safe as I can before - y’know.”</p>
<p>Prompto’s smile dims but he tells Noct quietly, “Wanna kiss you.”</p>
<p>Noct winks, “Later.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The Glaive have crammed as many bunk bed as they could into the smaller rooms around the base, opting for as much privacy as possible Prompto supposes. They willingly clear out one with four beds for them, offering their King a private safe haven before the morning.</p>
<p>Of course neither Noct or Prompto climb into the top bunk of theirs, squishing together on the single mattress instead.</p>
<p>Prompto gets his kiss with Noct holding the blanket up behind them like a shield. Ignis and Gladio seem to be hanging around outside for a minute anyway, maybe just to give them this time alone.</p>
<p>“It’s really something,” Noct says, when they’re settled and Ignis and Gladio are getting ready for bed, “Seeing them all here. For me.”</p>
<p>“You were a source of hope for everyone,” Prompto says, bringing his hand up to cup Noct’s cheek, “I don’t think we’d have gotten through if we didn’t know you were coming back. I know I wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>Noct looks impossibly sad then, “Prom,” he croaks, “When I go again -”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Prompto tells him, “I promise. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Noct says and he tucks his face into Prompto’s throat, “I’m <em>so</em> sorry.”</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>They set out fairly early the next day, exiting through an underground gate that sets them much closer to the Citadel than Prompto was expecting.</p>
<p>“Fashionably late I see.”</p>
<p>In synchronisation they look upwards to see Ardyn waiting for them, perched up high on an old banner pole, the Lucis Caelum insignia hanging in tatters from the frame.</p>
<p>“Ardyn,” Noct seethes.</p>
<p>Ardyn spreads his arms wide, “Insomnia, the Crown City of <em>my</em> Kingdom. I bid you a warm welcome.”</p>
<p>He half bows, a mocking little move and then both of his hands are raised in the air a large swirling ball of magic appearing above him. It splinters apart and flies off in different directions dazzling them all.</p>
<p>“What the hell is he doing?” Gladio growls.</p>
<p>“I’ve prepared something special for you, Noctis,” Ardyn says and the casual use of Noct’s name sets Prompto’s blood boiling.</p>
<p>A veil of magic appears around the Citadel then, swirling and solidifying until it stands as a red transparent barrier between the Citadel and the rest of the world, visible and ethereal all at once, reminiscent, to Prompto, of King Regis’ magical wall around Insomnia.</p>
<p>“What?” Noct splutters.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s the same Wall your father gave his life to sustain,” Ardyn tells him, voice falsely sweet, “I thought it might serve as a lovely reminder of your Daddy Dearest. Do you like it?” Ardyn laughs then, cackles like an unhinged maniac.</p>
<p>Prompto <em>hates</em> him.</p>
<p>Noct takes a step forward but Gladio fists the back of his raiment, holding him back.</p>
<p>“You’re sick,” Noct spits at the Chancellor.</p>
<p>Ardyn gasps, “How could you say that to your own flesh and blood!? I’ll try to find it in my heart to forgive you by the time you reach the Citadel. My little pet will greet you at the gates.”</p>
<p>Prompto still can’t fathom that Noct and Ardyn are related, distant - extremely distant - relations dating back to the founding of Lucis. They’re so different, in temperament and appearance but most importantly ideals. Prompto shudders to think what might have happened to Lucis under Ardyn's rule from day one.</p>
<p>They’re all so distracted by the sight of the barrier none of them pay attention to Ardyn until they realise that he’s gone, all but vanished with the wind.</p>
<p>“What did he mean?” Prompto asks, “His <em>pet</em>?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Ignis says, sounding annoyed by the fact, “But I suggest we give the Citadel a wide berth until we’re ready to approach.”</p>
<p>“Let’s find Cor,” Noct decides, “One thing at a time.”</p>
<p>“Lead the way, Your Highness,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They find Cor half way up a lookout tower, surveying an Imperial base that looks like it was deposited directly over a small park. Prompto had never considered the fact they would have deposited any of their flying fortresses actually in Insomnia and he feels kind of dumb for not ever thinking about it.</p>
<p>Maybe he should have come to Insomnia before? Helped out the Glaive here.</p>
<p>But the plan was always to return <em>with</em> Noct and anything else would have just felt <em>wrong</em>.</p>
<p>“’Bout time,” Cor says as they climb up to him, “Alongside their soldiers they have an MA Hoplomachus inside. It’s making it tricky to move past here but we can’t get <em>into</em> the base to take it down.”</p>
<p>“We can take care of it,” Noct promises.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m ready when you are,” Cor assures them, giving Prompto a <em>look</em>.</p>
<p>Prompto has to roll up the sleeve of his Kingsglaive jacket to bare his barcode to the scanner but the light passes over his tattoo without issue, a faint beep sounding half a second before the barrier drops.</p>
<p>“Lets move out boys,” Cor says quietly, “Prompto?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got this,” Prompto says, “I’ll get the weapons off the big guy before we start and you guys can focus on the troops.”</p>
<p>“What?” Noct says and he grabs Prompto’s jacket when he makes to move away from them, looking for something to climb, “You’re not going off <em>alone</em>.”</p>
<p>“Noct,” Prompto says, “I’ve got this. Trust me.”</p>
<p>Noct’s mouth works and then he nods, “Be careful,” he demands.</p>
<p>Prompto winks, “Careful is my middle name.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have a middle name,” Noct whispers after him as Prompto hurries off.</p>
<p>Prompto finds a stack of crates that lets him climb up on top of one of their little buildings and it gives him a clear view to where the -</p>
<p>The <em>two</em> MA Hoplomachus are positioned, either powered down or just stationary, a dozen or so MTs walking in patrol around them.</p>
<p>Prompto edges back along the roof, to a position where he can see his friends. Catching Cor’s eye he holds up two fingers, hoping to communicate the additional Magitek Armour.</p>
<p>Cor nods and he sees him bend down to inform the others - he hopes - and when Cor’s looking back up at him Prompto holds up a hand to indicate they should wait. Let Prompto reap some carnage before they all fly in to action.</p>
<p>Prompto makes his way back to the other end of the building and summons his bazooka, carefully setting it on his shoulder. Prompto hears just the faintest sounds of a scuffle behind him but judging from the way none of the Magitek react he’s the only one that does.</p>
<p>Sadly there’s no way to line up a shot and get both machines at once but thanks to Armiger magic he can fire almost endlessly without pause and he steadies himself, bracing his legs as steady as he can and starts to fire.</p>
<p>The bazooka gets harder to aim the longer he’s holding it, harder to adjust back on target than a sniper rifle but even so Prompto gets his first two shots off perfectly and while the first Hoplomachus doesn’t go down completely Prompto renders it almost harmless by blowing off both its ranged weapons. Trusting none of his friends run recklessly under its feet they shouldn’t have anything to worry about.</p>
<p>His third rocket hits the intended target but Prompto hits a little wide - or low as it were. Prompto takes out one of its legs and it tilts sideways but by the time Prompto’s gotten his next shot lined up it’s already back on its feet. Prompto manages to shoot off the magitek’s own rocket launcher but a flash of blue light on his periphery stops him from taking his next shot.</p>
<p>The infantry, he sees, have charged off towards his friends and Noct’s retaliation is to warp straight past them, aiming for the all but useless armour in a flurry of lance strikes.</p>
<p>Prompto won’t risk firing this weapon with his friends in range, not even a little, so he quickly swaps out for a rifle struggling - for just a second - to adjust to the lighter weight on his shoulder. It takes more than one shot with his rifle - even the <em>Cerberus</em> rifle - to dislodge a weapon from the machine and it must be more than three even as that’s how many Prompto gets off before it’s trained it’s weapon on <em>him</em> and he’s forced to roll himself off the roof to avoid an untimely death.</p>
<p>Prompto lands <em>badly</em> but he gets to his feet anyway, ignoring the pain in his wrist and knee and trying to think of a way to get the last weapon off before someone gets <em>seriously</em> hurt -</p>
<p>Noct leaps into the air, propelled by his lance, and while he’s still up there Ignis tosses him <em>his</em> lance too and Noct powers back towards the ground, crashing into the side of the Hoplomachus on the way and cleaving the weapon right off it. The machine starts to smoke, stumbling now it’s lopsided and a joint attack from Gladio and Cor’s giant swords are all it takes to bring it down for good.</p>
<p>Prompto drops his weapon and it vanishes into the ether before it hits the ground, allowing Prompto to cradle his hurt wrist into his chest.</p>
<p>Noct doesn’t seem to register this as he rushes at Prompto, just grabs him by the shoulders and pulls Prompto towards him so he can jam their mouths together. The kiss is the exact kind of possessive and aggressive that makes Prompto feel warm all over and he sinks into it, hooking his good arm over Noct’s shoulder and leaning into Noct’s body to take the weight off his bad knee.</p>
<p>It’s hard to <em>really</em> enjoy a kiss when you’re in low key pain, after all.</p>
<p>It doesn’t even occur to Prompto that they’re in a smouldering imperial base or that <em>Cor</em> is right there, just enjoys the affection for what it’s worth, kissing Noct back with everything he has and all the feelings he’s not sure he knows how to say.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Gladio gruffs after an indeterminable amount of time, “Come on now.”</p>
<p>Noct pulls back and his expression tells Prompto that he too had kind of forgotten they were all there with them.</p>
<p>“You’re amazing,” Noct breathes, “Just so - wow.”</p>
<p>Prompto flushes but he’s more than a little pleased. <em>And</em> then he’s embarrassed because when he looks away, feeling a little bashful, he catches sight on Cor’s expression, mostly unreadable but with one of his eyebrows just a <em>fraction</em> higher than the other.</p>
<p>Cor turns to Ignis, “Was this relevant <em>before</em> you all left Insomnia? Or?”</p>
<p>“It developed <em>during</em> the journey, sir. Though, forgive me, I was under the impression you already knew,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>“Oh, I did,” Cor says casually, “I’m just wondering <em>how</em> late I worked out the information.”</p>
<p>Ignis tilts his head towards Prompto and Noct who share a guilty look and pull apart. Prompto stumbles a little, forgetting his injury and Noct reaches back to hold him again.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sir,” Prompto says.</p>
<p>Cor inches his eyebrow high and steps forward, summoning a potion to hand Prompto. Noct takes it for him and holds it close to Prompto’s injured arm as he breaks it over him. The relief is instantaneous and Prompto steps out of Noct’s hold to test weight on his knee.</p>
<p>“You’re <em>sorry</em>?” Cor checks.</p>
<p>“Not for <em>this</em>,” Prompto says gesturing between the two of them, “But for that specific behaviour that was ill advised and unprofessional,” he rattles out, feeling like he sounds dumb rather than logical but committed nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Not sure <em>you’re</em> really to blame, kid,” Gladio says, chuckling low.</p>
<p>Cor stays impossibly stoic for a full ten seconds, then he too laughs.</p>
<p>“As you were,” Cor says, “Back in fighting form?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Prompto chirps.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you to it,” Cor tells them, “Don’t hesitate to call if you need assistance. The Glaive and I will try and keep an eye on things.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Marshal,” Noct says seriously, offering Cor a respectful bow.</p>
<p>“Your Highness,” Cor says and he returns the sentiment twice over, pressing his fist to his chest in deference to his King.</p>
<p>When they can no longer hear Cor’s footsteps Noct touches Prompto arm and asks, “You sure you’re okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Prompto promises, “All fixed up.”</p>
<p>Noct offers him a smile, already looking tired for the day.</p>
<p>The ring, Prompto imagines, takes more out of him than they could possibly ever know.</p>
<p>“Time to find out about Ardyn’s pet?” Prompto nudges.</p>
<p>Noct shakes his head, “I promised a Glaive I’d do something for them. Can I borrow your camera?”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>From what Noct tells them it’s a record keeping task of sorts. Or a way to show Glaive members that never really spent time in Insomnia before the fall what they’re fighting so hard to save.</p>
<p>It’s cute though, watching Noct take the task so seriously, taking the pictures himself but checking with Prompto each time that the framing is good and it’ll convey what he needs.</p>
<p>They jog around Insomnia, to points Noct had marked on the map and although it takes them the rest of the day to find all the spots no one complains. Prompto gets a little sad when they pass his and Noct’s favourite arcade - crumbled to ruins.</p>
<p>Maybe he and Noct could have had their first date in that arcade if they’d managed to pull their heads out of their asses twelve years ago. It’s hard to remember what he was so afraid of back then. Certainly not anything actually important.</p>
<p>“Here,” Noct says handing the camera back, “Hand these in for me?”</p>
<p>Prompto gives him a wobbly smile, “Sure.”</p>
<p>Noct glances over his shoulder at the arcade and says, “Makes me sad.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t here for the day the King’s Knight servers went down. National day of mourning,” Prompto teases.</p>
<p>Noct laughs and it peters off into a yawn.</p>
<p>“I think we could all go for a rest,” Ignis points out.</p>
<p>“All the way back to the base then?” Prompto asks, honestly dreading the trek back. Just the sight of Noct’s yawn has him feeling bone tired.</p>
<p>“The Glaive have got safe spaces set up,” Gladio tells him, “Look around for metro entrances.”</p>
<p>They find one easily enough, a set of stairs leading downward and scrubbed oddly pristine, bright white and well lit. Noct strips out of his cape as soon as they’re in the little dormitory, hanging it off the end of one of the bunk beds.</p>
<p>“Iggy’s gonna set up the stove outside,” Gladio says, leaning in through the doorway, “I’ll stand with him.”</p>
<p>“Holler if you need us,” Noct says, unbuttoning his jacket.</p>
<p>Prompto watches the dark fabric slide off his shoulders with keen interest, admires the way Noct’s fitted shirt shows off the taper of his waist. Now is probably not the time to be getting all antsy, but what other time does Prompto have?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you hate it,” Prompto says, voice oddly rough, “But you look <em>amazing</em>.”</p>
<p>Noct smirks over his shoulder at him, “Oh yeah?”</p>
<p>“Mhm. I have a thing for capes,” Prompto teases, “Who knew?”</p>
<p>Noct turns and perches himself on the edge of the bed, holding out a hand for Prompto.</p>
<p>“C’mere,” Noct says. Prompto walks over and straddles himself across Noct’s knees, sitting back and trying to keep some semblance of distance between them.</p>
<p>“Better not let Gladio have to separate us again,” Prompto says coyly but he leans over the space between their bodies to kiss Noct anyway. Noct kisses him back, hands busy unbuttoning Prompto’s Kingsglaive jacket. Noct doesn’t push it off though, just smooths his hands around Prompto’s hips underneath it to press against the small of his back.</p>
<p>“Did I tell you how amazing you are?” Noct rumbles, kissing from Prompto’s mouth down to his throat.</p>
<p>“Might have - have mentioned it earlier,” Prompto says, gasping when Noct’s teeth press gently into the edge of collarbone revealed by Prompto’s shirt.</p>
<p>Noct hums happily. “Good,” he says and pulls back. Looking unbearably smug he pats Prompto on the butt.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t want Gladio to catch us,” Noct explains.</p>
<p>Prompto clambers off of him grumbling. “I hate you,” he mumbles, not meaning it fro even a second.</p>
<p>Noct laughs.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Prompto and Noct squeeze themselves into a bunk together again and despite the fact he’s <em>exhausted</em> Prompto can’t sleep. He lies there watching Noct sleep, breath steady and face calm with sleep - he looks <em>younger</em> again - trying to memorise every minute detail about his face like he hasn't got it all locked away already.</p>
<p>They’re ending this tomorrow. He knows that.</p>
<p><em>This</em> is the last time he’ll ever lay next to Noct in a bed.</p>
<p>Three days.</p>
<p>They got given <em>three</em> days.</p>
<p>It’s not enough.</p>
<p>But then three <em>lifetimes</em> wouldn’t have been enough.</p>
<p>Part of him wants to wake Noct up and sneak off somewhere. Find a quiet little private spot and be <em>together</em> one last time. Let Noct fuck him up against a wall or swap round and find out what it would be like to have Noct ride <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>Slow, he thinks, slow and intense and amazing and fantastic.</p>
<p>Noct looks so peaceful, slumbering away like he hasn’t a care in the world. His arms are tight around Prompto’s waist, almost clingy in his sleep and Prompto feels <em>guilty</em> that he’d thought of waking him. That some selfish part of Prompto had wanted to just take one little extra part of Noct for himself.</p>
<p>Prompto leans forward to press a kiss between Noct’s brows and Noct sighs, shifting impossibly closer.</p>
<p>Prompto puts his head down on the pillow and closes his eyes.</p>
<p>From here he can still <em>hear</em> Noct, the soft sound of his breathing.</p>
<p>This is enough.</p>
<p>It has to be.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t have any other choice.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>It only takes them fifteen minutes to reach the Citadel the next day. Ignis carefully adjusts Noct’s cape before they head out, like this one last act of care is important to him. Noct stands still and allows his fussing, pressing a hand to Iggy’s shoulder and murmuring a quiet thank you when he’s done.</p>
<p>Prompto’s expecting some sort of giant daemon, of course.</p>
<p>What else could it be?</p>
<p>But -</p>
<p>This is something else.</p>
<p>Prompto likes dogs, the only animal he likes more is chocobos, but this one is not <em>quite</em> to his taste.</p>
<p>Three heads, covered in what looks like impenetrable plate armour and taller than Prompto’s childhood house had been.</p>
<p>Cerberus, he thinks, remembering a tale from his childhood, not quite forgotten. The three headed daemon dog that guards the gates of hell.</p>
<p>Noct steps slightly ahead of them, fists clenched and Prompto notices the ring aglow again, winking to life at the proximity of such a beast.</p>
<p>It looks like it’s sleeping but any hope of a sneak attack are thwarted when it gets to his feet while they’re still half a street away. Opening each of it’s huge terrible mouths one by one and revealing the rolling flame within.</p>
<p>“Must be his little pet,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>Ignis tilts his head, “We can only hope its bark is worse than its bite.”</p>
<p>Noct draws his favourite sword decisively, “Hope it’s ready - we bite back.”</p>
<p>It’s a mess.</p>
<p>A hot mess.</p>
<p>Literally.</p>
<p>Cerberus is impossible to get an angle on, as soon as one of them darts around a head swings after it and it shouldn't be possible that it’s always <em>on</em> them when they out number its heads but it is. It moves so <em>fast</em>, faster even than the winged behemoth Prompto fought in Niflheim, tail lashing behind it so even when you think you’re safe from it’s heads you’ve got something else to worry about.</p>
<p>Suddenly it jumps, and Prompto makes a grab for Ignis to makes sure he can pull him out of it’s landing zone but the dog stays up, climbing the concrete wall that surrounds the Citadel.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Noct says. He glances back at his friends and then throws his sword after the monster, disappearing in a crack of blue magic.</p>
<p>“Noct!” Prompto calls feeling suddenly <em>useless</em>.</p>
<p>“He needs to get it back down here,” Gladio gruffs out, sword still held ready.</p>
<p>Prompto calls forth a rifle and tries to take aim but every time he lines up a shot he sees a little flash of blue and there’s no way he trusts himself not to accidentally clip Noct instead.</p>
<p>“Can’t you get it?” Gladio asks. There's no judgement in his tone that Prompto can detect, just disbelief.</p>
<p>Prompto shakes his head, “Noct’s moving around too much. If I - I can’t -”</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Ignis murmurs, “We just have to trust him.”</p>
<p>They climb so high it’s difficult to keep track of but Prompto sees the flair of Noct’s royal weapons swirling around him and he’s still <em>up</em> there so Prompto just has to follow Iggy’s advice and trust that Noct’s okay.</p>
<p>The dog roars from all three of its heads, a rush of flame, and then its <em>falling</em>.</p>
<p>Gladio drags Prompto and Ignis backwards but the dog lands well clear of them, halfway on it's back with its legs flailing as it tries to get back up.</p>
<p>“Did it stop moving?” Ignis asks.</p>
<p>“Sure did,” Gladio says, “Now we go to town!”</p>
<p>The three of them launch forward, joined seconds later by Noct, throwing everything they have at its flank. Prompto draws a second gun, unloading as many bullets as he can into the thrashing creature.</p>
<p>It seems to be working, it roars, obviously in pain and Gladio yells with effort as he wrenches his sword free from its flank.</p>
<p>The head nearest Prompto spews out a burst of fire onto the ground and Prompto rolls out of the way, tripping over his feet a little in his haste. By the time he’s back on his feet so is the daemon and Prompto has to dodge out of the way <em>again</em> when all three mouth open to spray fire out in an arc that has him and his friends meeting up in a huddle just out of it’s range.</p>
<p>“That’s one hell of a pet,” Gladio says, panting.</p>
<p>Feeling just on the edge of hysteria Prompto blurts, “Is it too late to ask Ardyn to call off his dog?”</p>
<p>Cerberus straightens up before them, raising all three of it’s heads to stare down at them, heads and necks glowing brightly like hot magma.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid it is,” Ignis says seriously.</p>
<p>The heads lower and the fire that’s been brewing inside the heads is on the floor between them and the daemon, stopping them from pressing forward and leaving them vulnerable to attack.</p>
<p>But as the heads raise back up there’s a flash of silver and an angry cry, a dark clad figure soaring towards the centre neck and slicing almost clean through with a familiar katana.</p>
<p>“Marshal!” Noct yells sounding exhilarated.</p>
<p>Cor lands just ahead of their cluster, looking strong and intimidating in the low light.</p>
<p>He must have been nearby, he must have been <em>waiting</em> for them to lend a hand one last time and get them where they need need to go.</p>
<p>Prompto’s never been so glad to see someone in his life.</p>
<p>With one pretty obvious exception.</p>
<p>“Mind if this old soldier joins you?” Cor asks.</p>
<p>Noct grins, “Not at all.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Cor responds, “You may be down but you’re not out. Get ready for round two!”</p>
<p>They form up behind Cor and charge forward together. It’s not <em>easy</em> now but its certainly easier with an extra body to keep the heads distracted. The centre one is noticeably weaker too, whatever damage Cor did seems to have stuck for the first time and Prompto tries to focus his damage on it thinking if they can just take out one of the heads for <em>good</em> it’ll be disorientated and encumbered enough they can finally get some headway.</p>
<p>The beast swipes for Noct with one of it’s monstrous paws, talons longer than Prompto is, and Noct <em>parries</em> it, throwing it’s own weight back at it and Cerberus rears back so far it goes over, completely on it’s back, legs flailing desperately.</p>
<p>“All together!” Cor cries and Prompto throws everything his has at it, emptying his assault rifle into it’s belly then pulling forth his auto crossbow and just letting projectiles fly at it until his arms are shaking and his legs are unsteady.</p>
<p>Noct leaps upwards and his royal arms circle him again, a magnificent display of the Old King’s arsenal, lending their strength to the <em>King</em> of Kings in the toughest battle he’s faced so far.</p>
<p>Prompto gets knocked back by a struggling limb, hard across the chest, but Gladio’s there to catch him, stopping him from hitting the ground and holding him up as Prompto wheezes the wind back into him.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Ignis asks and Prompto feels another hand on his arm.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Prompto says, “What -”</p>
<p>But it’s over.</p>
<p>The daemon dog lays before them, looking like spent charcoal and unmoving.</p>
<p>Noct drops to the floor oddly gracefully, the power of kings leaving him for now.</p>
<p>Prompto goes to start congratulating everyone, crow over a hard fought victory like he so enjoys but suddenly Cor drops down onto one knee, bracing himself against it as he seemingly struggles to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“Marshal,” Noct cries, rushing forward to grab his shoulder.</p>
<p>Gladio steps forward too, face gone pale, “Hey, you alright?” He makes a move like he wants to help him up but pulls his hands back.</p>
<p>They’ve spent a lot of time together, Prompto knows, both when Gladio felt the need to prove himself during their journey and after the long night came. Prompto wonders if Gladio found something of a father in Cor, after the loss of his own. Prompto’s hands are trembling, a sickening sense of dread in his stomach at the thought of losing <em>Cor</em> and wonders if <em>he</em> has found a father figure of sorts for the first time in his life.</p>
<p>Why does he always realise these things too late?</p>
<p>Cor laughs, hollow, “Looks like even the <em>Immortal</em> has his limits.”</p>
<p>Noct offers him a hand and Cor gets to his feet, slightly shaky but steady enough that Prompto squashes the desire to rush forward and help him too.</p>
<p>“I feel like I have failed you, Highness -”</p>
<p>“You haven’t!” Noct insists vehemently.</p>
<p>Cor looks at Noct for a long time, expression undeniably fond.</p>
<p>“It has been - the highest honour,” Cor tells him, “To serve the two finest kings Lucis has ever known.”</p>
<p>Prompto knows how much that will mean to Noct. Knows that mostly unspoken fear he has about not being <em>good</em> enough, not being able to live up to the seemingly impossible legacy set before him.</p>
<p>Noct swallows, clearly moved by the words. Proudly he says, “And I am honoured to have fought by your side, Marshal.”</p>
<p>Cor grasps Noct’s hand, the one bearing the ring and says, “Perhaps we’ll meet again - at daybreak.”</p>
<p>And Prompto’s realises with another sickening jolt that Cor <em>knows.</em> Regis must have told him what the prophecy really meant, it’s why <em>he</em> was the one to tell Noct how important it was to collect the royal arms. Why he’d pressed Noct forward and urged him to rely on those around him.</p>
<p>Cor must surely know that <em>Noct</em> understands now, what his destiny has in store for him.</p>
<p>Cor releases Noct’s hand and takes a step away from them. He bows, formal and proud, and each of them return the gesture. As soon as he’s straightened up Cor turns and starts to walk away. In perfect sync the four of them step forward to follow.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Noct says, “Let us escort you back - somewhere safe.”</p>
<p>“You need to move forward, highness,” Cor tells him, “I’ll be underground before you know it. Me and the Glaive will be waiting for whatever is to come.”</p>
<p>It would wound Cor’s pride to press further now, to insist and undermine his ability to take care of himself, and he nods to Cor, half turning away so Cor can slink away in peace.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The barrier around the Citadel is all the more imposing up close. Vibrating with energy and making Prompto feel claustrophobic even though he’s on the <em>outside</em> of it.</p>
<p>But that feeling could be attributed the veritable <em>army</em> of daemons that are suddenly springing to life in the streets and heading towards them like they’re emitting some kind of homing beacon.</p>
<p>“Looks like there’s no way past the wall,” Prompto says in a pretty good impression of calm, he thinks, “And there’s way too many of <em>them</em>!”</p>
<p>“And no way outta this either,” Gladio agrees.</p>
<p>Noct sounds angry when he says, “Still - we can’t just give up <em>now</em>.”</p>
<p>Prompto watches him, awed as always when the edges of his eyes start to turn purple, bleeding beautifully into the blue.</p>
<p>Looks like Noct’s might have a way out of this after all.</p>
<p>Prompto waits, to see if Ramuh will split the sky with lightning or if Titan’s going to fly at the barrier and pull it apart with his bare hands.</p>
<p>Prompto blinks when she appears. As beautiful now as she ever was in life, Luna standing before them whole and unharmed looking as she had whenever Prompto had seen her on TV growing up. She <em>glows</em> with an ethereal light, tethered to Eos by whatever magic binds the Oracle here to fulfil her duty.</p>
<p>“Luna,” Noct sputters.</p>
<p>“Gods above,” Luna’s voice rings out proud and clear, “Hear my plea: lend the Chosen King your strength that he may save our star from darkness’ blight!”</p>
<p>From behind her - from nowhere - steps Gentiana.</p>
<p>“The lady’s words have reached the heavens. By the will of the Oracle and the grace of the gods, a path for the King is made.”</p>
<p>Ignis had told him, so Prompto <em>knows</em>, Gentiana and Shiva are one and the same but he still feels his jaw drop open when she starts to walk forward and within three full steps has shed her earthly form to become the perfect image of the Glacian from every artwork of the Astrals Prompto’s ever seen.</p>
<p>In the road before them daemons are blown apart by huge bolts of lightning, the power of storms ripping them limb from limb and decimating the horde.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t know where to look, up at Ramuh as he fights back the daemons or towards Shiva where she’d suddenly flying, accompanied by smaller versions of her that are no less beautiful or impressive for their size. They circle the Citadel and the barrier turns from red to white, frozen solid in their wake.</p>
<p>Prompto <em>hears</em> Leviathan before he sees her, an audible rush of water that rushes out of the ground, flooding the Citadel courtyard as she climbs out of it to wrap the length of her form around the magical wall and visibly squeezing it until cracks forming across the surface if it from the pressure.</p>
<p>Titan bounds into view with all the subtlety of a wrecking ball, winding back his fist even as he flies towards the barrier, colliding with it with such force that fissures appear all up one side, weakening it from yet another angle.</p>
<p>Prompto sees large parts of the barrier fall away and hope soars in his chest.</p>
<p>They can do this, they’re not <em>alone</em>.</p>
<p>Ardyn has no where left to hide.</p>
<p>The Draconian seems to fill the sky, more imposing than even Ramuh. A huge figure in dark armour with wings formed of swords. He spreads his arms and enormous rings of blades form in front of him. They start to spin, pointing down towards the Citadel and a ball of light builds dead centre, increasing in size with the speed of the swords until suddenly it bursts in a jet of <em>magic</em> that rushes towards the barrier and impacts with it with such force Prompto feels it in his <em>teeth</em>.</p>
<p>The wall seems to pulse with the magic, fighting against it and then it <em>shatters</em>, breaking apart in a hundred thousand tiny splinters that cascade towards the earth like broken glass shimmering and oddly beautiful in the lingering light of the spell that defeated them.</p>
<p>Eos seems almost too quiet in the wake of this godly intervention.</p>
<p>At his side Noct takes a step and Prompto turns to see Luna <em>still</em> there, smiling faintly at them.</p>
<p>“Luna,” Noct breathes, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Luna places a hand on her chest and bows to Noctis.</p>
<p>“The fate of our star rests with you now, my King,” she tells him.</p>
<p>Luna raises her hand and Noct steps forward but as their fingertips brush she vanishes, the white light surrounding her dispersing with the wind.</p>
<p>Prompto hopes that she can be at peace now, finally after all this time. He bows his head and thanks her silently for everything she’s done for Noct, for <em>him</em>, for the world.</p>
<p>“Talk about divine intervention,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>“Feels good to know the gods are fighting on <em>our</em> side,” Prompto admits. Since Noct’s return, since he found out what that's meant, he’s been fighting against them in his own mind, angry at them for asking this of Noct. Prompto doesn’t know if he’ll ever forgive them but he can be thankful for <em>this</em> at least, not letting him die inches before he completed his goal.</p>
<p>“They’ve entrusted the future to you, Noct,” Ignis intones carefully.</p>
<p>Noct pulls his shoulders back just a little, raises his head from where it had been bowed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, wouldn’t want to let ‘em down now.”</p>
<p>This is it.</p>
<p>This is really it.</p>
<p>The Crystal is inside. Ardyn waiting with it. Just one last fight before this is all over.</p>
<p>Suddenly Prompto feels like crying.</p>
<p>“Are you ready Noct?” Ignis asks gently.</p>
<p>Noct nods, but instead of turning and heading through the gates he steps right up into Prompto’s face and cups Prompto’s cheek with his hands. The metal of the Ring is cold against Prompto’s skin.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Noct whispers fiercely, uncaring of their audience.</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Prompto says back, voice trembling but promising, “Always.”</p>
<p>Noct closes his eyes and presses their foreheads together, taking a few steadying breaths. Prompto waits, hands cupping Noct’s elbows and after a moment that is both too long and too short Noct tilts his head to press their mouths together.</p>
<p>It’s a nothing kiss really, just the barest pressure of their mouths against one another but Prompto wants to linger here forever to extend this moment on and on and on so Noct never has to turn and walk up those steps.</p>
<p>But it can’t last forever.</p>
<p>As Noct pulls away he brushes their noses together in a move so endearing and sweet Prompto’s mouth pulls up into a reluctant smile despite the sadness in his chest.</p>
<p>Noct takes a step backwards, hands falling from Prompto’s face.</p>
<p>Noct inhales deeply and lets it out in a rough puff of air.</p>
<p>“I’m ready,” Noct says.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Prompto’s never walked the length of the road leading to the Citadel’s grand external staircase.</p>
<p>Because it’s <em>long</em>.</p>
<p>But they walk it rather than run, no one willing to rush towards the end they know is coming.</p>
<p>It’s not like Prompto really expects to be able to walk up the staircase with no problems and hop in an elevator up to the throne room and that’ll be that.</p>
<p>Yet he’s still surprised - and <em>annoyed</em> - when Ardyn awaits them on the bottom step.</p>
<p>“Ifrit, the Infernian,” Adryn says like he’s answering a question, “He doesn’t share the Glacian’s fondness for mankind. But you can expect a <em>warm</em> welcome. I shall await you. Above.”</p>
<p>In a weird twist of Ardyn’s magic the world around them suddenly turns pitch black.</p>
<p>Then <em>blazes</em> back to life.</p>
<p>The world <em>burns</em>, tall pillars of flames acting as a wall between them and their goal. When Prompto’s eyes adjust he sees a humanoid figure of inhuman stature sitting on a burning throne with a crown balanced between his twisted horns.</p>
<p>“Stay cool,” Noct calls to them all, “He’s gonna bring the heat.”</p>
<p>Prompto loves and hates and <em>loves</em> that Noct is trying to crack dumb jokes even now.</p>
<p>They rush forwards - this isn’t their <em>first</em> Astral after all - but this isn’t like Ardyn’s pet. The blast of fire Ifrit sends their way with an almost lazy wave of his hand fills the whole space and Prompto has time to duck behind some cover but Noct <em>doesn’t</em> and it hits him full on, all of them too far away to do anything about it.</p>
<p>Noct drops to the ground, rolling to put out the flames clinging to his clothes and Prompto doesn’t hesitate to dive straight for him, sliding on his knees right up to his side and starting to pat out the fire with the flat of his hands.</p>
<p>“Noct, hang in there buddy,” he tells him, checking the last of the fire is out, “Stay down, we’ll keep him busy.”</p>
<p>Of course telling Noct to stay down in a fight is like screaming into a brick wall so Prompto simply jogs to one side, sending out covering fire and hoping to cause a distraction while Noct gets somewhere safe.</p>
<p>“Noct,” Ignis calls from across the space, “Over hear. Quickly before he strikes again!”</p>
<p>Prompto spares a glance over and sees Noct making his way to where Ignis is safely behind a barrier, tall enough to protect them even if Prompto’s not sure it will hold <em>forever.</em> Noct must be more hurt than Prompto thought though because he’s <em>limping</em> his way over to Ignis, far too slow for Prompto to be comfortable. Prompto rushes towards him but then Gladio is barrelling in from the other direction, grabbing Noct and dragging him bodily to where Ignis is waiting.</p>
<p>Gladio looks up, spots Prompto and gestures frantically for him to <em>get over there</em> so Prompto breaks into a sprint clearing the barrier and hunkering down with the others just as another burst of impossibly hot flames bursts before them, rippling over the barrier in a rush of burning hot air.</p>
<p>When it’s passed they straighten up and Ignis smashes an elixir over Noct, the magic spreading over him in a sheen of crystal blue.</p>
<p>“I got your back!” Prompto calls as he hops to his feet, racing away to try, again, the distraction technique.</p>
<p>Prompto holds no illusions that he’ll be the one to fell a god. All he can do is aid the King of Kings anyway he can.</p>
<p>Ifrit doesn’t even stand, just stays on his throne, arrogantly nonchalant as they assault him with all their strongest attacks and sending walls of flames shooting up from the ground with effortless waves of the hand.</p>
<p>If it weren’t for those minute movements Prompto might almost think he was <em>asleep</em>.</p>
<p>In a different world he and Noct might have gotten along splendidly.</p>
<p>Prompto mostly loses track of his friends, split apart by walls of fire as they are, only seeing Noct from time to time, flitting too and fro in a trail of blue magic. A few times he sees ice explode on or near Ifrit’s form, thrown, presumably by Ignis. It makes logical sense of course, but Prompto can’t find a way to gauge if <em>anything</em> they’re doing is at all effective. Prompto wonders if Gladio’s managed to get close enough to do some damage or if he’s boiling from the inside too, frustration sharp and painful.</p>
<p>The air around him seems to crackle with something other than heat and Prompto looks to his left to see Noct back on the ground, flames around him dispersing as he clutches something in his fist, ring alight.</p>
<p>The sword is half as tall as the Citadel itself and it drives into the ground just metres in front of Noct’s form with a noise that makes Prompto’s ears ring.</p>
<p>But Ifrit is on his feet now, the Citadel courtyard around them returning to view, the Citadel steps ahead of them, the courtyard bright and illuminated.</p>
<p>Bahamut flies into view once more, no less awe inspiring the second time, incomprehensibly huge but agile as he darts across the Insomnian skyline and gracefully loops around the Citadel. He hovers above them, swords returning to gleam bright in the dark sky, before he gestures towards the ground and they soar downward chasing Ifrit’s form as he weaves around the courtyard, narrowly dodging <em>every single one</em> before they pierce the concrete and slowly fade from existence.</p>
<p>But then Bahamut follows one of his swords down, looming over them and Ifrit turns to <em>deflect</em> this blow, bracing himself against all of Bahamut’s might.</p>
<p>Then <em>Noct</em> throws his own sword into the mix throwing it upward as hard as he can and following after it in an impressive feat of acrobatics just to twist in the air and throw it back down. Noct warps into Ifrit’s blade with a ringing clang that dislodges the curved sword from the God’s hand and sends him to his knees.</p>
<p>For two seconds Prompto thinks that’s it. Thinks that Ifrit is done, that <em>now</em> it’ll be a straight shot to Ardyn.</p>
<p>Prompto's more than a little sick of nothing being as simple as it ought to be -</p>
<p>Flames lick up Ifrit’s body the moment Bahamut vanishes back to whatever realm he usually resides, climbing to his feet to stand tall and imposing above them.</p>
<p>“So even that wasn’t enough?” Gladio yells, disbelief obvious in his tone.</p>
<p>“It’s turned for the worst,” Ignis calls, raising an arm to shield his face as the heat of Ifrit’s form blasts his way.</p>
<p>“Out of the frying pan,” Prompto says back, “Dot, dot, dot…”</p>
<p>Weirdly though, he thinks they can do this. Now that Ifrit is up and fighting back, it seems <em>fairer</em>, somehow. Like now they might actually be able to see their attacks take hold.</p>
<p>They took down Titan and Leviathan. The Archaean and the Hydraean. The Infernian won’t stand in their way.</p>
<p>“We need to put this thing out,” Noct tells them bracingly.</p>
<p>This time when Ignis tosses and ice flask at him the Infernian flinches back, avoiding the frozen ground it leaves in it’s wake.</p>
<p>Prompto has no choice but to keep his distance, unloading everything his has into the Infernian whenever he’s stationary long enough for Prompto to take aim. From his vantage point he can't help but notice one side of Ifrit’s body is twisted and blackened. For a moment Prompto thinks it’s a <em>burn</em>, but that must be impossible and it looks so <em>familiar -</em></p>
<p>It’s the scourge, he realises, terrified by the knowledge that even the <em>Gods</em> aren’t immune to it’s power. Prompto can’t even fathom the level of bravado or stupidity that must have compelled Ardyn to even <em>try</em> to bring a God to heel in such a manner the first place.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t know if Ardyn was particularly successful or if Ifrit simply came along for an outlet to express his long documented disdain for human life.</p>
<p>“Prompto!” Noct shouts and Prompto raises both guns to lay into Ifrit while he staggers from something one of the other’s did.</p>
<p>Ifrit follows Noct up into the sky, out of their reach, and Prompto and the others watch as they exchange blows they can’t really see before the King and the God crash back to the ground with such force Prompto’s almost knocked over by the tremors.</p>
<p>“The flames never stop,” Gladio shouts after he straightens up from twisting his blade into Ifrit’s leg.</p>
<p>“Burning super hot now!” Prompto calls back just as a curtain of flame licks up the wall behind him radiating immense heat.</p>
<p>“Going out in a blaze,” Ignis says and Prompto doesn’t know if he means them or Ifrit. The latter he hopes, because if <em>Ignis</em> has given up hope Prompto doesn’t know how he’ll stay on his feet.</p>
<p>“Can’t fight fire with fire,” Noct replies and his voice is almost <em>musing</em>. Thoughtful.</p>
<p>For once, Noct doesn’t seem to be rushing heedlessly in towards the battle even though their foe has finally started reeling from their attacks, dropping to his knees and <em>struggling</em> to get back up.</p>
<p>Gladio pins Ifrit’s foot to the ground with an overhead strike that keeps him stationary enough for Ignis to hit him dead on with an icy spell. Prompto risks lining up a shot with a missile while the God is <em>literally</em> frozen in place and it makes Ifrit <em>stagger</em> sideways, having to use his sword as a brace to keep himself from hitting the ground entirely.</p>
<p>Then the fire isn’t burning so hot all of a sudden and there’s a voice in the air speaking words in a language Prompto’s never heard before.</p>
<p>Prompto turns to seek out Noct, check he’s okay and finds him dead centre in the courtyard, eyes full purple and Gentiana walking casually at his side.</p>
<p>Ifrit pauses and then starts to move frantically, racing towards her.</p>
<p>Prompto rushes towards Noct, hearing Ignis and Gladio’s footsteps in pursuit too.</p>
<p>Shiva remains alone this time, flying slowly upwards as ice forms around Ifrit’s feet, climbing up his body steadily and preventing him from moving. He makes to reach out with his arm, whether to push Shiva away or pull her in close Prompto doesn't know. Shiva’s ice is already across his shoulders and rapidly spreading down his arms and it's mere moments before Ifrit loses complete control over them.</p>
<p>She hovers in front of him, eye to eye, as the ice takes full hold of him. When he’s white from the bottom of his feet to the tip of his horns Shiva places both hands on his face and gently kisses his bottom lip.</p>
<p>Ifrit <em>crumbles</em>.</p>
<p>Shards of ice scatter in Shiva’s breeze, carried off to the beyond.</p>
<p>“Rest, my love. May your soul know peace at last,” Prompto hears Shiva’s disembodied voice say. To Noct she adds, “King of Kings the grace of the gods is with you always.”</p>
<p>“I made a promise,” Noct murmurs, “One that I intend to keep.”</p>
<p>Noct doesn’t hesitate this time, immediately setting off for the stairs like he’s not giving anything else a chance to hold them up. The four of them all but run up the stairs, heedless of the number of steps and when they reach the doors Noct throws them open wide and marches inside.</p>
<p>“That was a most impressive performance,” rings out Ardyn’s voice. Teasing and smug even now when they’re right on top of him.</p>
<p>“You thought that was good?” Noct snarls, “Wait until you see what we’ve got in store for you.”</p>
<p>“I’m giddy with anticipation!” Ardyn goads, “You know where to find me.”</p>
<p>Prompto looks around but he can’t see him. It’s like when he was in the Magitek facility and Ardyn’s voice seemed to follow him around. He’d assumed there were speakers in the walls but now Prompto wonders if it’s one of Ardyn's many tricks.</p>
<p>“He’s gone?” Ignis asks, just a touch tentatively.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t ever <em>here</em>,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>“Asshole,” Prompto mutters.</p>
<p>He half expects Ardyn to chide him but the hall stays blessedly silent apart from their own breathing.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Noct says and he starts walking towards the door into depths of the Citadel.</p>
<p>Prompto never <em>did</em> spend much time here. Not in this part of the Citadel anyway. He’d come for his training via a side entrance, ferried too and from mostly by Ignis and Gladio, not really exploring any part of it but the Crownsguard training facilities.</p>
<p>“It’s all lit up,” Prompto muses. He catches Gladio’s eye and they share a look.</p>
<p>How long has Ardyn been waiting here? Alone in this fortress with nothing for company but daemons?</p>
<p>Like them, he’d been waiting for Noct’s return, but the reasoning behind it is so twisted it makes Prompto feel sick.</p>
<p>“Guess he’s expecting company,” Gladio says, holding the next door open for the others to duck through.</p>
<p>“He wants this as bad as we do,” Noct points out.</p>
<p>They head towards a bank of elevators and Gladio asks the obvious question, “Think the elevators are working?”</p>
<p>“Sure looks like it,” Prompto says taking in the way the call button is lit up a faint green colour.</p>
<p>“He really is taking us by the hand,” Ignis adds and he does <em>not</em> sound happy about it.</p>
<p>Prompto’s not super pleased either, it’s suspicious as hell for a guy dead set on enacting ancient revenge to call his potential doom directly to his door but beyond the brain processes that are keeping Prompto upright and moving its all Prompto can do <em>not</em> to take hold of Noct and beg him not to go any further.</p>
<p>To beg Noct just to stay here with <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>“It’ll save our legs the walk up,” Noct offers as though its a consolation but he doesn’t reach forward to press the call elevator button.</p>
<p>Ignis doesn’t respond.</p>
<p>Prompto hears Gladio take a deep breath and then his hand flies out to jab at the button like if he does it fast enough it maybe won’t be real, or maybe no one will notice he did it.</p>
<p>The doors open at once, the elevator already waiting for them on their level.</p>
<p>It’s so <em>clean</em> inside the Citadel, Prompto realises. Like Ardyn either stopped it from getting damaged in the original assault or went to efforts to clean it up again afterwards. Prompto doesn’t know which one is weirder. Which one is worse.</p>
<p>The elevator takes an age to climb, the throne room more than halfway up the Citadel.</p>
<p>It comes to a halt with an obnoxiously cheery chime that Prompto would have hated even on a good day. The doors slide open, beckoning them out.</p>
<p>“The throne room waits outside,” Gladio says,</p>
<p>“Yeah - and so does Ardyn,” Prompto puts in.</p>
<p>Gladio growls, “Acting like he owns the place.”</p>
<p>Ignis reaches out and presses his hand to Noct’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s time to take it all back,” he encourages.</p>
<p>“It ends here,” Noct says, “Tonight.”</p>
<p>Prompto thinks he might cry. Doesn’t know how long it’ll be before he can’t hold it in any more.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn’t know the way from here and thankfully no one expects him to lead so he falls back a step and takes the rear of the group. They wind through a few identical corridors, each with the same black marble walls and pillars.</p>
<p>It’s another long hallway and Prompto feels a strange rush of deja vu, remembering <em>endless</em> hallways alone in Niflheim where Ardyn had been his tormentor then too.</p>
<p>Gladio suddenly grips his shoulder, a strong comforting grip that reminds him he’s not alone now and he won’t be alone later. Not even when this is all over.</p>
<p>Large double doors at the end of the hallway open up into a large antechamber, the Hall of History, tall ceilings and white walls. Ancient imposing murals looking down at them foretelling the future they’re here to bring forth.</p>
<p>They depict the prophecy, mostly. Ignis had mentioned it to him when he was inducted into the Crownsguard, waiting nervously in his new uniform to receive his blessing from the King. It had been a throw away comment then, something inconsequential from Ignis to try and soothe Prompto’s nerves. Ignis hadn’t believed it then, Prompto still doesn’t want to believe it now.</p>
<p>“I always hated this room as a kid,” Noct says suddenly.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Prompto says, “And why’s that?”</p>
<p>“Coming here always made my dad all serious and sad,” Noct explains glancing round at the various works on the walls.</p>
<p>It’s not <em>just</em> reminders of things to come, but old portraits and religious effigies too. Smaller images along the walls and lit up like an art gallery.</p>
<p>“It no doubt reminded him of the fate his son would come to bear,” Ignis tells him and from Noct’s expression Prompto supposes he had never come to that conclusion himself before.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Noct murmurs.</p>
<p>“I remember a young prince leaving a mark of his own on one of these paintings,” Ignis says, looking both exasperated <em>and</em> fond<em>, </em>“And getting one of his attendants to cover it up before anyone could notice.”</p>
<p>Noct laughs, it sounds a little brittle, “I wonder if it’s still there?”</p>
<p>Noct walks towards the paintings on the left, remembering which one it was. Prompto follows, intrigued by this little titbit of Noct’s life before him and together the four of them take a moment, a last moment, together in this room.</p>
<p>“Ardyn’s not in any of this pictures,” Gladio points out, looking intensely around at the larger murals.</p>
<p>“No hint of the <em>darkness of legends</em>,” Prompto agrees feeling annoyed by this oversight. <em>Not</em> because he thinks Ardyn deserves recognition but because it might have been useful to have some sort of hint at what they would be facing.</p>
<p>Somehow Prompto ends up by the doors to the throne room, Noct by his side.</p>
<p>Prompto hums thoughtfully. “Not much farther,” he murmurs.</p>
<p>“Well, shall we, Noct?” Ignis urges, fulfilling his duty to Noct until the very end no matter how hard it must be to do so.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Noct says, but like he had outside he hesitates, “But - ah. Hold on a sec.”</p>
<p>Noct turns to him and Prompto braces himself for another farewell.</p>
<p>“Prom. Can I see your photos?”</p>
<p>Prompto feels all the air leave him at once, it makes him light-headed, almost <em>giddy</em>.</p>
<p>“Um - yeah!”</p>
<p>“I just need one - to take with me,” Noct explains.</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah, I get it,” Prompto says. Rather than pull free his camera Prompto summons up the stack of <em>real</em> photographs he has in the armiger. It’s not everything he’s ever taken but there’s a lot and he hopes there’s something there to make this easier on Noct. Prompto holds them out, pressing the stack into Noct's hands, “Um - you can take whichever you like.”</p>
<p>Noct looks through them carefully, even the random shots of Aranea and Cid, one of Talcott petting that first Chocobo they’d bought out to Lestallum. Noct takes his time, like this is one of the hardest decisions he’s ever made. Prompto can’t blame him, would want to put this off himself, <em>does</em> want to put this off himself.</p>
<p>Eventually he settles on a shot of the four of them from early on in their journey. It’s not the <em>first</em> picture Prompto had taken of them but one of the earliest, all four of them fresh faced and eager, from before Insomnia fell.</p>
<p>“Now you can’t beat that,” Gladio says as Noct shifts it to the top of the pile, “A shot of all four of us together.”</p>
<p>Ignis half smiles, “Through it all, we had each other.”</p>
<p>“Then it’s settled?” Prompto checks, “That’s the one? No backsies?”</p>
<p>Noct offers him a little smiles and slips the picture into his pocket. He extends them back to Prompto but halfway he pauses and takes them back, quickly rifling through towards the bottom of the stack where he drags out a second picture, seemingly without thinking of it.</p>
<p>It’s a picture of just the two of them, cheeks pressed together in the subdued evening light of Lestallum’s overlook. Prompto had taken it a few days after their first kiss, a silly little reminder of how things had changed between them.</p>
<p>Prompto can’t say anything because the lump in his <em>throat</em> is too large.</p>
<p>“Well <em>I’m</em> offended,” Gladio teases, successfully bringing levity to the moment.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Noct tries to snap but he’s half laughing.</p>
<p>Noct hands the photos back and Prompto puts them into a pocket of his coat, not sure how the armiger will work once this is all done.</p>
<p>When Prompto looks up Noct is staring at him, eyes soft but intense. He raises his hand to Prompto’s neck, gently traces the edge of Prompto’s jaw with his thumb.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Prompto tells him. They both know he’s lying.</p>
<p>Noct starts to speak but Prompto interrupts, “Don’t. It’s - it’s okay. I promise.”</p>
<p>Noct offers him a smile that wavers just on the edges and then pulls away to step up to the ornate doors hiding the throne from view.</p>
<p>Noct places one hand on each door and pushes firmly, they fly open with no resistance.</p>
<p>The most obvious thing out of place <em>should</em> be the massive hole blown out of the side of it but Prompto’s eyes are drawn upwards to the macabre image of four bodies hanging from the ceiling, forms carelessly wrapped in chains and held in disrespectful poses.</p>
<p>Luna’s white dress is stained with blood, Regis looks smaller than he ever had in life -</p>
<p>“What <em>is</em> that?” Prompto gasps.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” calls Ardyn and only then does Prompto spot him languishing casually on the throne, “The throne brings you here? It seats only one.”</p>
<p>Noct takes two steps forward, placing himself at the head of their party.</p>
<p>“Off my chair, jester. The King sits there.”</p>
<p>Ardyn stands and places the flat of his boot roughly onto the throne, sneering down at them. Prompto thinks he half expected them not to make it.</p>
<p>“Oh, Noct,” Ardyn says oddly soft, “How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know.”</p>
<p>The crystal hangs above the throne, where it always <em>should</em> have been but out of place now because of the main laying claim to it.</p>
<p>“Tonight the dreams of the blood royal - come to an end,” Ardyn sneers.</p>
<p>“Spite’s all that’s kept him going,” Gladio says almost <em>sadly</em>.</p>
<p>“Talk about a grudge,” Prompto agrees.</p>
<p>“Ardyn sits the throne?” Ignis asks, like he as to know, for <em>certain</em>.</p>
<p>“Not for long,” Noct promises, “This is my ascension.”</p>
<p>Prompto sees the magic form in Ardyn’s hand, watches as it flies towards them but he can do nothing to stop it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Prompto wakes up feeling disorientated.</p>
<p>The hand on his arm that woke him gives another shake.</p>
<p>“Prompto,” Ignis says urgently, “Prompto, wake up. Please.”</p>
<p>“Iggy,” Prompto says, “I’m here - where’s Noct -”</p>
<p>“I heard fighting when I first woke up,” Gladio says and his hand appears in front of Prompto to help him to his feet, “But it’s over now.”</p>
<p>“What does that <em>mean</em>?” Prompto asks desperately, looking between his two friends.</p>
<p>“We don’t know,” Ignis admits.</p>
<p>“It’s still dark,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>That can only mean two things. Either Noct is still alive - that the fighting is over and he’s still <em>alive</em> - or Ardyn won.</p>
<p>“We have to find him,” Prompto says and he turns without waiting for a response, sprinting out of the room. Ignis and Gladio pound after him.</p>
<p>He half wants to take the stairs, stay moving under his own volition because stopping feels <em>treacherous</em> but Gladio drags him bodily into the elevator.</p>
<p>Waiting is <em>horrible</em>. Impossible. Prompto paces back and forth in the small space and neither Ignis or Gladio comment on it as the elevator moves slowly down towards ground level.</p>
<p>Everything looks the same. There’s no fallen walls or new damage to the Citadel. Nothing.</p>
<p>Prompto sprints across the entrance hall and through the still open main doors -</p>
<p>Noct is there. Noct is <em>alive</em>.</p>
<p>As Prompto watches he climbs up from his knees a faint shimmer of magic dispersing across the floor in front of him.</p>
<p>Ardyn is nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Ignis asks urgently.</p>
<p>“Noct -” Prompto starts.</p>
<p>“Noct’s alive,” Gladio finishes for him, “Come on.”</p>
<p>They start down the staircase just as Noct turns towards them and at the sight of them rushing towards him Noct stops to wait for them at the base of the steps.</p>
<p>As soon as he’s within reach Prompto throws his arms around Noct’s shoulders, squeezing him tight. Noct returns the hug, face pressed into Prompto’s hair.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Gladio asks, “Is Ardyn gone? Is it done?”</p>
<p>“I defeated Ardyn,” Noct says, words obviously chosen carefully. Prompto releases his hold on him and takes a short step back.</p>
<p>“But it isn’t done,” Ignis surmises.</p>
<p>“I have to go back - to the beyond,” Noct tells them, “That’s where this will really end.”</p>
<p>Gladio looks broken, like he’s been told Noct’s destined to die all over again. Prompto hadn’t even had time to start to hope Noct had managed to circumvent his destiny, too overjoyed to know that he wasn’t gone <em>yet</em>.</p>
<p>Gladio gives Noct a rough nod and briefly averts his gaze.</p>
<p>“I can’t put this off any longer,” Noct says gently.</p>
<p>Ignis takes a deep breath. With remarkable composure he says, “So this is farewell.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Noct says, “Here we are.”</p>
<p>“It’s all you,” Gladio says proudly.</p>
<p>Noct takes a few steps forward and climbs the first few steps.</p>
<p>Prompto’s glad he didn’t stop to take him aside again, not sure he can handle another goodbye like that without splintering apart into a thousand pieces.</p>
<p>“No turning back,” Prompto says, voice edged with tears. His vision blurs and he looks towards the ground, ashamed he couldn’t stay strong for Noct in this final moment.</p>
<p>Noct’s foot steps stop.</p>
<p>“Prompto. Gladio. Ignis,” Noct says seriously.</p>
<p>Prompto blinks his eyes, trying to get the tears gone, <em>furious</em> now that his body would try and prevent him from seeing Noct clearly for even one second.</p>
<p>“I leave it to you,” Noct tells them, “Walk tall - my friends.”</p>
<p>“Godspeed - and take care,” Ignis intones. He presses his fist to his hearts and bows low, “Majesty.”</p>
<p>Prompto and Gladio follow suit, pride mingled within the grief.</p>
<p>Prompto hopes the people of Eos know what was given on this day to ensure their future. Prompto knows he’ll give the rest of his life to try and make sure it’s the kind of future Noct would have wanted for them.</p>
<p>“The time has come.”</p>
<p>Noct turns quickly then and begins climbing the stairs, Prompto follows with his eyes, wanting to follow every single step he takes, absorb every moment of Noct’s life that he can before he has no choice.</p>
<p>Noct’s half way up when Prompto hears it, the all too familiar sound of the ground wrenching apart so daemons can burst forth.</p>
<p>“Dammit,” Gladio growls.</p>
<p>“On guard,” Ignis calls.</p>
<p>Prompto summons a gun in each hand and squares his shoulders, not willing to take any chances now.</p>
<p>They don’t need to win, Prompto thinks, they just need to <em>hold</em>. Noct is about to bring the dawn back.</p>
<p>It’s pure adrenaline that keeps them going.</p>
<p>The only thing that stops Prompto from crumpling into a heap and letting the daemons take him.</p>
<p>Prompto’s already tired - exhausted. And it’s probably that which makes this fight feel <em>endless</em>.</p>
<p><em>I want you to be happy</em>, Noct's voice rings in his head.</p>
<p>They take down two red giants and then the trio of mindflayers that take their place after their demise.</p>
<p>Prompto’s doesn’t want to think about why this is taking so much <em>time</em>, what Noct might possibly be going through in his bid to sacrifice himself for the good of mankind.</p>
<p>It should be <em>easy</em>. The astrals should just inviting him back onto the magical plain that holds the power of the crystal and banishing Ardyn from this world for <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>Prompto wonders if the Glaive are all above ground now too, pushing forward in this last effort or if Cor has gathered them somewhere safe to preserve their ranks.</p>
<p><em>I love you</em>, Prompto thinks, hoping that Noct's sacrifice doesn't cause him any pain.</p>
<p>Prompto puts the decisive bullets into a grounded Aramusha and then -</p>
<p>Nothing takes it’s place.</p>
<p>He glances to his left and sees Ignis similarly alone, posture defensive and turning his head from side to side like he’s trying to sense the next assault.</p>
<p>Gladio’s ahead of them and suddenly he yells, “Guys!”</p>
<p>The way before them is clear, no daemons as far as Prompto’s eyes can see.</p>
<p>The world is silent and still.</p>
<p>Prompto stares at the horizon as light slowly forms.</p>
<p>For the first time in ten years Prompto feels the light of dawn on his face, the heat of the sun against his cheeks but Prompto can’t <em>see</em> it for the tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>Prompto sinks onto the bottom steps and the joy of this first light never comes for him.</p>
<p>All he can think about is the fact Noct is <em>gone</em>.</p>
<p>And judging by the ache in Prompto’s chest he’s taken half of Prompto’s heart with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*whispers* I'm sorry<br/>*whispers*  will you forgive me if I tell you I'm working on a Happy Ending AU one (or two) shot that gives these buys as much love and happiness as they can handle?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>